


如果妳切開花朵

by HangMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Lucius, F/F, F/M, Female Lucius Malfoy, Lesbian Bellatrix, Male Narcissa, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 115,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa
Summary: Bellatrix自認為有信仰，也有愛。
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有All×LM傾向。  
原作向，私設如山。  
所謂原作向是指基本上沒有改動任何劇情。
> 
> 標題取自斬嘲風的〈載我歸鄉要幾錢〉：http://5sing.kugou.com/fc/15271676.html  
偶然回頭再聽，驚覺十分貼近我心裡Bella的，唔，感覺。
> 
> 完全無視《被詛咒的孩子》的劇情ry
> 
> 分級G是暫時的，之後會更改分級ry  
一個任性的小連載，希望在2019年結束前寫得完www  
以及，AO3上第一個性轉Lucius的tag就歸我了（不知道該開心還是該難過hhhh

1960年的春天，Bellatrix被父母帶去參加一場葬禮。在一個很大的庭院裡，所有的植物都開出白色花朵，空氣裡都是甜蜜的、生機勃勃的香氣，但是每一個人的身上都穿著黑色的長袍，拈著一朵白色的小花，排著隊走到棺木前，低頭將之放下。有風吹過，它們就飛走。

她也穿著黑色的洋裝，純黑色的，黑色的絲綢和蕾絲柔軟地圍裹著她，腿上是黑色的絲襪，腳下踩著黑色的皮鞋。但是這裡太安靜了，如果這些人感到難受，他們為什麼沒有哭泣或者咆哮？她並不認識畫像上美麗的金髮女人，因此也無法奉獻眼淚，待得無聊，忍不住跟著風走。風吹往庭院的角落，花草沒有圍籬，錯落生長，枝葉掩映的小徑裡站著一個娃娃似的女孩，身後有盛開的白色山茶花、腳下是顫抖著的雛菊。Bellatrix不確定那些花的顏色是本來就如此或者是被施了魔法，她對植物並不了解。

女孩也穿著黑色的洋裝，蕾絲比她身上的那件多一點，瘦小的肩膀上還有一條披肩。還有著長長的淺金色的頭髮和紅紅的嘴唇，是Bellatrix那天看見的最鮮豔的顏色（她忘記了青草的綠與天空的藍）。可惜那雙水汪汪的大眼睛是灰色的，令她想起家裡牆壁上一排小精靈的頭顱（她後來這麼告訴女孩，女孩氣得好幾天不給她寫信）。

「妳在這裡做什麼？」Bellatrix問。

那個容貌精緻的小女孩站在她身前顯得瘦小，抬起頭、瞇起眼睛看她，過了半晌才回答：「我在看我的母親。」頓了頓，又說，「妳是誰？」

「我是Bella。」Bellatrix回答。她順著女孩的視線望去，卻只看見黑壓壓的一片背影，再看那一頭漂亮的淺金色長髮，她不必用力思考就能猜出女孩要看的人在哪裡，「妳站在這裡什麼都看不到，為什麼不走過去？」

女孩搖頭：「父親說我不能過去。」她抿了抿嘴，「我叫Lucius，只有六歲。」

Bellatrix輕快地說：「就是妳！Malfoy家的唯一繼承人。我的母親一直在說妳一定很美、很有教養。」她繞著Lucius轉了一圈，裙擺像黑色的蝴蝶在飛，「妳站在這裡。我剛剛看到妳站在這裡時，妳像個音樂盒裡的娃娃。但是沒有唱歌，也沒有跳舞。」

Lucius說：「我也聽過妳。Black家的Bellatrix，妳五歲時的魔力暴動把餐桌切成四塊。」她頓了頓，「我會彈豎琴，站在椅子上面彈。」她似乎終於對於自己的小手小腳有些自覺，白白的臉上泛起一點粉色。

「準確地說，是八塊。我把那張老桌子的四隻腳也削斷了。」Bellatrix咯咯笑著，Lucius驚訝地瞪大眼睛，但是此時她們聽見長輩們談話的聲音朝這個角落接近。Bellatrix飛快地蹲下身折取一朵荏弱的雛菊，塞進Malfoy小姐兩片粉粉的薄唇之間，推了她一把，「快！躲起來！」

Lucius看了她一眼，嘴唇被柔嫩的花瓣遮擋與制約，無法說話，匆匆忙忙轉身鑽進了小徑的陰影之中。母親的喪禮上她穿著黑色的衣裙，不太容易被發現。Bellatrix後來因為獨自亂晃而被母親好生訓斥了一番，但是她轉身又能微笑著在Kreacher苦心準備的食物中挑出她不喜歡的，倒進花園裡。一邊哼著歌，一邊用兒童魔杖掀起一陣風，把五顏六色的花朵吹得簌簌搖曳，有些沒有牢牢被花萼箍著的，就落進泥土裡。她再過兩年就可以上Hogwarts了，她會擁有真正的魔杖。

而那位嘴裡被她塞了一朵雛菊的Malfoy繼承人一路跑回自己的房間之後才敢停下。她把那朵白色的小花吐出來，放在自己的掌心。她的房間太大也太豪華了，最後她踮著腳趴在窗臺上，看著母親的棺木被抬走，然後那張畫像會被掛在迴廊裡，那時她才可以再次和母親說說話。隔天下起了雨，那朵曾在她甜美的嘴唇間的花朵乾枯在玻璃前，最後被小精靈扔進泥巴裡。

在Malfoy家族失去了女主人之後，Abraxas才讓他的女兒進入貴族們的圈子裡。在宴會上人們的衣著終於不再是一片漆黑，當然，為顯莊重，也不會是太過鮮豔的色彩，若有什麼令人眼前一亮的，那得是孩子們。小紳士們或許還會穿著深色的背心或西裝外套，小淑女們就像是錯落在焦土上的幾朵頑強小花了。

這場宴會舉辦於Malfoy夫人過世的一年之後，Bellatrix再次被父母帶到Malfoy莊園。他們其實更想帶著Narcissa，聽說Narcissa和Lucius曾有雙方父母的口頭婚約，然而Black家的小公子年紀還不夠，明年他才能在社交場合正式出現。Bellatrix仍然穿著黑色的洋裝、絲襪和皮鞋，她看見站在父親身邊的Lucius也是。她看見她，因為她穿黑色，也因為那漂亮的淺金色頭髮。

她跟著父母來到Malfoy家的父女前。Cygnus說道：「Abraxas，很高興看到你這麼有精神。這是我的大女兒，Bellatrix，你去年可能已經見過了。」

Abraxas點頭，他微微彎腰，把手放在Lucius瘦小的肩膀上：「是的，印象深刻。你的女兒將來會成為一位強大的女巫。」他輕聲說，「打個招呼，Lucius。」

「晚安，Cygnus Black先生。晚安，Druella Rosier Black夫人。晚安，Bellatrix Black小姐。」容貌精緻的小女孩挽起裙襬，像他們一一行禮，咬字清晰、認得出每一個人（她的父親肯定事先拿了一套照片和一份名單要她全部記下），動作精準得好似音樂盒裡上了發條的娃娃。Bellatrix覺得自己去年見到的應該是逃跑的精靈或者一抹幽靈，被重新裝進盒子裡帶進這個大廳。不過Lucius猶豫了一下，還是小聲說：「謝謝您給了我一朵花。」

三位家長都露出驚訝的神色，Abraxas低頭看著女兒：「怎麼回事，Lucius？」

Lucius恢復筆直的站姿，她的兩隻小腳併攏在一起：「去年在母親的葬禮上，Bellatrix Black小姐給了我一朵花。」她頓了頓，「一朵雛菊。」

「很好。」Abraxas微笑，拍了拍她的背，「妳會樂意帶著Bellatrix Black小姐到處逛逛的，對嗎？」

Lucius點點頭，她這時才對上Bellatrix的視線。兩個女孩一起離開了，她們黑色的裙襬和地毯之間的距離如此接近。等到確定離開了父母的視線之後，Bellatrix吹了聲口哨（每一次這麼做，她都會被罵）：「妳的父親竟然沒有責罵妳。」

她們走到角落，和嚴肅的大人們之間有段距離，但也不過份靠近孩子們玩耍的區域。Lucius停下來看她，灰色的眼睛明亮有神，這時她又不那麼像是個盒子裡的娃娃了：「父親說過，做了壞事如果不被他發現，那就不是一件壞事。」

「我的父母可不這樣認為。」Bellatrix說，「小公主，妳會害我被責罵的。」

Lucius似乎對於桌上的糖果餅乾沒有太大的興趣，心不在焉地說：「對不起。」她看起來毫無愧疚之情，灰色的大眼睛往大廳裡轉了一圈，才又回到Bellatrix的身上。

Bellatrix噘起嘴，她也還是個小女孩，且是個冶豔的美人胚子，這個動作看得舉止端莊的Malfoy繼承人一楞：「妳的父親肯定很寵愛（她可能還不知道有另外一個詞叫做溺愛）妳。」

「我不確定。我沒有兄弟姊妹。」Lucius眨眨眼睛，這個瞬間Bellatrix又覺得她在盒子裡了，「但是我知道怎麼做父親會比較開心。他讓我自己選擇禮服的顏色，我選了黑色，他就會摸摸我的頭。」

她說這些話的時候身邊似乎豎起了一層水晶，Bellatrix忍不住去拉她的手。她當然有成功，小女孩的手又暖又軟：「妳做的每一件事都有其他理由。妳的父親甚至會為此稱讚妳。」她評論道，「我沒有想這麼多。我把雛菊塞進妳嘴裡就只是因為我想那麼做。所以我被責罵可能就是因為我沒想這麼多。」

Lucius皺起眉頭，似乎正在努力思考，但是沒等她的小腦袋瓜裡醞釀出什麼新的想法，她們就被其他孩子與他們的家長們注意到了。如果能早早地與Malfoy家的繼承人與Black家的大小姐早早結下友誼，便是往家族姓氏上多添了一筆籌碼。不過Bellatrix Black倒是將自己明年才能正式進入社交場合的弟弟與Malfoy家小姐的（口頭）婚約記得清清楚楚，她雙手扠著腰，擋在Lucius的面前，直到Abraxas前來讓自己的女兒認識Crabbe與Goyle家的兒子。

那兩個小男孩也正在學著如何做一個小紳士，Lucius伸出手，他們依序接過，彎腰吻了吻。男孩子的眼睛明亮，偷偷瞧著漂亮的女孩兒，Malfoy家的繼承人收回手，貼著裙襬，站回父親身邊。這之後Bellatrix沒有再和Lucius說到話，她也有自己的幾個朋友，那些同樣出身貴族世家的小姐們和Lucius一樣，像是娃娃，但是Malfoy家的繼承人更小更精緻。

宴會持續到晚上八點半，Lord Voldemort蒞臨Malfoy莊園，親自參與Malfoy繼承人的生日宴會。他高大俊美，不說話時氣勢逼人，但是先微笑著與Abraxas寒暄一番，然後彎腰握住Malfoy繼承人的小手：「恭喜妳。」

Lucius終於顯出些侷促神態，她沒見過眼前的Lord，但不必父親提示就能明白他的身分：「非常榮幸見到您，Lord Voldemort。」

Voldemort看了Abraxas一眼，又低下頭對Lucius微笑：「我一樣為此感到愉快。」他頓了頓，「請允許我以一位長輩的身分這麼稱呼妳——Lucius。」

整的大廳裡隱密地注意著Lord Voldemort的一舉一動的貴族們似乎都停頓了一瞬間，Bellatrix也被父母與叔叔、叔母帶到圈子中。她仰起頭，安靜又謙卑地凝望著他們的君主，Cygnus說道：「見到您令我驚喜，Lord。」他不動聲色地把長女往前推了推。

「小巫師比什麼都重要，看著他們也令我感到欣喜。」Voldemort如他所願注意到了漂亮的Black家長女，「Bellatrix，我記得妳。妳今天好嗎？小淑女。」

Black的家長們對此感到滿意，他們家的女孩兒獲得了與Malfoy家一樣的殊榮——被Lord Voldemort像對待一位值得尊敬的女巫般親暱地呼喚教名，表達認可——不過Black家的女兒不在乎這些。她點點頭：「我很好，Lord。」她轉動著黑白分明的眼睛，「見到您之後能有什麼不好的事情呢。」

Lord Voldemort被她逗笑了，轉而對她的父母說道：「看來你們的教育非常成功。」他又低下頭拍了拍Bellatrix綰起個髮髻的小腦袋，「但是放鬆一些，這是個盛宴之夜，屬於你們這些小巫師，屬於未來的榮光。」

他的追隨者們紛紛附和，接著兩個小女孩又被請離了大人們的圈子。Lucius看起來更加興致缺缺，一整個晚上Bellatrix只看見她喝了一杯果汁。這一次分別在眾目睽睽之下，她沒有往金髮女孩兒的嘴裡塞進花朵，也沒有說再見。她不知道在宴會結束之後，Malfoy家漂亮的小繼承人因為沒有多認識幾個同齡的孩子而受到了她父親嚴厲的責備，晚上洗澡時偷偷哭泣，然後躺在床上瞪著小精靈從花園裡摘來的藍鈴花直到睡著，隔天醒來之後還得完成一篇幾百字的檢討書。

再見面就是一年後，Bellatrix的弟弟的生日宴會，在Black家老宅舉行。Lucius變得很愛笑，或者說總是保持著笑容，甜美得令每一個大人看見她都讚不絕口。看起來像是被擺上了商品架子的盒子裡的娃娃。

不過宴會剛開始的時候Bellatrix的注意力大部分都放在弟弟的身上。Narcissa也是個漂亮的小男孩，他生得清秀，骨骼勻稱，穿起小西裝來確實宛如水仙挺拔又風騷。他是這場宴會的主角，和去年的Malfoy家繼承人一樣，以有些好奇的姿態接受道賀與祝福。Abraxas帶著他漂亮的女兒踩著點到，那天Lucius綁了辮子盤在腦後，穿著火焰威士忌（當時他們都還不知道那是什麼，只知道是一種酒）顏色的洋裝，瘦小的肩膀上搭著黑色的披肩。

「看見那個女孩了嗎？她就是你的未婚妻。」Bellatrix湊到弟弟的耳邊說道。

Narcissa追隨著她的目光看去，即使還不知道對方的名字，他也很快從人群中捕捉到了Lucius Malfoy的影像：「看見了。我應該怎麼做？」

「站在這不要動，我幫你將她帶過來。」Bellatrix拍了一下弟弟的肩膀。

Narcissa點點頭，目送了姊姊的背影幾秒鐘。事實上他應該要在這場宴會裡認識的女孩不止Lucius Malfoy一個，可是她確實可愛極了。在注意力被父母親與其他孩子拉走之前，七歲的Narcissa已經記住了淺金色的長髮和灰色的大眼睛。

Lucius也很快就注意到了Black家大小姐的接近。她拉了拉黑色的披肩，反應比去年快上許多：「晚上好，Bellatrix Black小姐。」

她已經從她的父親身上學了一點古怪且迂迴的語調，聽起來老氣橫秋的。Bellatrix皺了皺鼻子：「晚上好，Lucius。我想妳可以直接叫我Bella。我允許妳。」她比Lucius高了不少，輕輕一拽就把端莊的Malfoy繼承人給拉得踉蹌，跌出原來待著的小朋友的圈子，「妳應該來見見我的弟弟，Narcissa。」

Lucius抿了抿嘴：「妳可以放手了，我自己會走。」

「我總有一種放手了妳就會被這些大人淹沒會者漂走的感覺。」Bellatrix對她咧嘴一笑，拉著她往弟弟的方向走去，「妳知道嗎？我今年就要上Hogwarts了。」

漂亮的金髮小女孩沒有聽懂她毫無理由的感覺，但是可以回答問題：「我知道，妳十一歲了，妳會擁有自己的魔杖。」

「沒錯。」Bellatrix轉過身來，往走在她身後的小女孩不施脂粉的粉嫩臉頰上啄了一下，「我一向不喜歡紅色，但是妳今天看起來很可愛，像顆巧克力櫻桃。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「那是什麼？」

Bellatrix拉著她走向一個漂亮的小男孩：「我發明的一種點心：把巧克力淋在櫻桃上。或者有時候會讓小精靈放進派皮裡面拿去烤。」她聳肩，「這是我的弟弟，Narcissa。你們應該要認識一下。」

Lucius從來沒想過要主動去認識哪一個小男孩，不過她知道擁有這個名字的孩子就是今晚宴會的主角，Narcissa Black，Bellatrix Black的弟弟。她將手從Bellatrix的手中抽回，壓了壓自己的裙襬，然後雙手交疊在腹部，微微屈膝。Narcissa看了看姊姊，開口道：「我是Narcissa Black，很高興見到妳。」

「Lucius Malfoy。」Lucius說，她伸出戴著手套的小手讓Narcissa彎腰親吻。

這時有大人注意到他們了，三個孩子被各自的家長領著，重複了一遍自我介紹的過程。但和去年不同的是Lord Voldemort似乎另有要事，並沒有大駕光臨Black家長子的生日宴會，而Bellatrix也沒有回到自己的同齡玩伴們之間。

她一整晚都拉著Lucius的手，大部分時候停留在Narcissa的身邊，偶爾會到桌旁取用些點心，這時小Crabbe與小Goyle便會跟上來，幾次之後Bellatrix皺起臉來，Lucius手裡拿著一個藍莓派轉過身：「你們去玩吧。」她看著兩個胖胖的男孩對視一眼，又補了一句，「或者吃點東西。」

Bellatrix瞪著她那兩個開心地離去的乖巧的跟班，咬下了金髮女孩手中叉子上的甜點。她左右看了看，等到嘴裡甜蜜的乳酪融化了才說道：「他們可真像兩隻豬崽。」她凝視著Lucius彎起來又努力展平的嘴角，「多笑一些，小公主。我可不想要整個晚上都為此而傷腦筋。」

被她拉著手的女孩兒這才大大方方彎起嘴角：「我可不會想要一整晚都盯著他們倆。」她看著Bellatrix做了個極粗魯的鬼臉，連眼睛都微微彎起，灰色的、亮亮的，彷彿最清淺的兩泓池水（然而Bellatrix還是有些可惜：裡面沒有魚）：「可妳為什麼一直拉著我？又為什麼要逗我笑？」

「因為我看著妳時最高興。」十一歲的小姊姊脆生生地回答，「我只要妳，不要別人。」她低頭看了看被自己拽著的又白又軟的小手，這時才想起來問道，「妳和我待在一起，好嗎？」她又頓了頓，加上一句，「有時候和Cissy一起。」

Lucius問：「Cissy是誰？」

Bellatrix噘起嘴來回答：「就是Narcissa，我的弟弟，妳剛剛見過的。」

比她生生矮了一截的Lucius低下頭，用梳得整整齊齊、滑亮滑亮的淺金色頭髮絲對著她，似乎是很認真地思索了一陣，才抬起頭來衝她眨眨眼睛，露出一個微笑——這一次Bellatrix甚至看到她小嘴裡四顆白晶晶的牙齒：「好吧。從來沒有人敢這麼對我，但是我不討厭妳這麼做。」她頓了頓，「可是我才剛剛與妳的弟弟交換了教名……」

「那就先只我們倆。」Bellatrix拉著她往花園裡走，「我告訴妳，狡猾的Malfoy家的小公主，如果妳想要拒絕一個Black，比如我，就要一開始便說出來。」

她走得很快，Lucius跟得有些勉強，叫道：「慢點！」等Bellatrix停了下來，她倒也沒有放開這位Black小姊姊的手，只是慢慢走回她身邊，「可妳在我的父親教會我拒絕之前就來了。妳把一朵雛菊塞進我的嘴裡。」

Bellatrix聳肩，帶著她走出了大廳，穿過走廊，在通往花園的臺階前停了下來、轉身，這些動作一氣呵成，連貫且自如，看起來像在跳舞。Lucius便一頭撞入她的懷裡，揉著紅咚咚的小鼻子有些氣惱地抬起頭，就看見Bellatrix仔細地瞧著自己，就像第一次見面時她緩緩走向站在沒有秩序的花草前的女孩時露出的表情與眼神。然而這一次是Lucius自己不經意跑進她的臂彎裡了。她捧著小女孩被夜風吹得有些涼的臉蛋：「一朵雛菊算什麼？我還要給妳兩朵鬱金香、三朵茶花、四朵蝴蝶蘭、五朵玫瑰和六朵水仙！Kreacher！」

一個家養小精靈立刻出現，他彎腰對兩名小女孩行了個禮。Lucius拉了拉Bellatrix的手：「我想吃棉花糖，讓他給我拿一點棉花糖和巧克力吧。」

「好吧。Kreacher，拿一點棉花糖和巧克力到花園裡的吊床那裡，還有兩杯奶茶。」Bellatrix說。她拉著Lucius繼續走，走入一片藍瑩瑩的風信子之中，「我真想把妳留在這裡。再過三個月我就要去Hogwarts了，給我寫信吧，Lucius。」

Lucius在她身後點頭：「好。但是不要現在給我花，父親不會讓我帶走它們。」

Bellatrix把她拉上吊床，兩名溜出宴會的女孩兒面對面坐著，手邊有溫暖香甜的棉花糖、巧克力和熱奶茶，但是她們並沒有立刻就享用這些。Bellatrix看著Lucius伸出手把自己掉在臉頰邊的一縷黑髮別回耳後，說道：「妳答應我了，給我寫信。這些花我用寄的給妳。我總是在花園裡想起妳。」她拈起一個棉花糖沾了一些巧克力醬，「妳就站在那裡。我只有走向妳這一個想法。」

坐在她對面的、像個會動的娃娃的Lucius Malfoy張開她那兩片粉紅色的嘴唇，灰色的大眼睛明亮極了。這一次Bellatrix覺得在裡面看見了太陽和月亮之外最亮的星，而她指間的棉花糖正在融化。

她第一次收到Lucius的信時也在吃棉花糖。Hogwarts的大廳亂哄哄的，在屬於Slytherin的長桌上相對安靜一些，而且她早已見過同一學院裡的每一個同學，當然，她與許多學長姐也都打過招呼、說過幾句話。她只是在腦袋裡面用了幾個從大人那兒聽來的惡毒字眼形容那頂分院帽，然後就被分配到了Slytherin。

Hogwarts確實很大，而且比家裡好玩多了，這裡有各種魔法機關，還有些調皮搗蛋的幽靈。Bellatrix還沒從剛剛離家的興奮感中恢復過來，便收到了Lucius的來信。那是一隻威武的金雕，匆匆把她的信扔下之後又飛向教授們的席位。

Bellatrix無暇去顧及那隻金雕最後（且主要）的目標是誰，她撿起桌子上的信，白白淨淨的信封，裡面的信紙在邊緣有會變換顏色的藤蔓圖樣，Lucius的花體字與草書已經寫得很好，只是才八歲的孩子不能寫出多少篇幅來。儘管如此，Bellatrix仍然感到愉快，這是她在Hogwarts第一次收到Lucius的信。她那靜靜站在盛開的白色山茶花前的小娃娃算好了日期，她能從信紙裡嗅出她的孤單、好奇、嚮往與想念。

「快快長大吧，Lucius。」她抓著那封信自言自語。

她也沒有食言，果真從Hogwarts的各處——包括教授的藥草園和禁林——採摘來各式各樣的植物，和寫好的信一起寄給Malfoy家的小姐。其實有好些植物她都沒有看過，也不知道那是什麼，當下若覺得它們可愛（就像她在兩年前看見那個小女孩）便採摘下來。

第一次進入Hogwarts的醫療翼也就是在這個時候。她摘了一些藍紫色的烏頭的花寄給Lucius，然後便暈倒在寢室裡，直到吃飯時間，同學們遍尋不著，這才請了級長來開了房間的門鎖，將她送去醫療翼。從這美麗的植物的毒性中恢復只需要一個晚上，但是Bellatrix等待了足足兩週，才收到弟弟更稚嫩一些的來信。信裡說Malfoy家的小繼承人在收到她的信的當天也生病了，休養了一週，又被禁足了一週，Abraxas還不讓Lucius收信與寫信，直到Lucius來到Black莊園作客時才請求Narcissa替她傳達。

Narcissa在信裡寫道（他的字比起Lucius的方正許多）：Lucius說花的顏色很漂亮，她很喜歡，但是幸好兩年前姊姊摘的不是這什麼附子，而是雛菊。

Bellatrix抱著信吃吃笑了起來，笑夠了又從床上一躍而起，提起筆來飛快寫好回信。Abraxas似乎對於將他唯一的繼承人託給Black家的小精靈照顧頗為放心——當然，在Lucius看不見的地方，也總是跟著一名Malfoy家的小精靈，名叫Lisa——而且他乖巧聰慧的寶貝女兒似乎就是有與任何人相處愉快的本事，他不介意讓她早一些開始經營人脈交通。

不過Lucius此時還不會想到那麼多，她只是為能夠離開富麗而空曠的Malfoy莊園而悄悄地雀躍著。Narcissa很好，他們被允許一起讀書、做功課、吃下午茶，如果當天的進度提前完成了，便有一小段得以在Black家大宅裡漫遊的時間。為此Narcissa總是會向她提問，一年前學習過的東西Lucius還不敢忘記，一來一往，她也會輕聲地呼喚這個亭亭如水仙的小貴公子為Cissy了。

「『McGonagall教授嚴厲極了，我甚至沒有辦法在她的課堂上畫畫。』」Lucius唸道，她停了下來，看向Narcissa，「Bella喜歡畫畫嗎？」

Narcissa點頭：「姊姊經常畫畫，而且特別喜歡畫花。」

Lucius好奇地問：「那些畫在哪裡？我從沒在信上看過她畫畫。」

坐在她身邊的小男孩搖搖頭：「如果被父親和母親看到的話，會被沒收的。所以她總是畫完之後就撕毀或者燒掉。藏在哪裡都沒有用，總是會被Kreacher找到的。」他聳肩，「那個勤勞又忠實的小精靈其實很聰明。」

「我能請她畫些花朵給我，這樣她就不必四處去摘花了。」Lucius說。

Narcissa點頭，但還是把隨信附上的芍藥一起遞給Lucius。Malfoy家的小繼承人從Black家的長子手中小心接過那朵花瓣層層疊疊、花型圓滿華貴的白色花朵。那朵花可以遮住她的大半張臉。Narcissa看著她，今天最有可能成為他的未婚妻的女孩穿著深綠色的裙子，此時的模樣像一朵瘦小的金色玫瑰花骨朵下忽然蹦出一團香氣濃烈的雪：「只要妳跟她說，姊姊或許沒有不同意的。」

「我會試試看。」Lucius捧著那朵大花站了起來，「我可以去看看你的堂弟嗎？你前幾天告訴我他的名字是Sirius？」

Narcissa也站起來，拉著比自己高出一小截的小女孩從圖書室走出：「沒錯。他是Black家族的第三個Sirius，但是Walburga姑姑總說他太頑皮了。」

Lucius在他身側慢慢地走著：「可是你的姑姑也非常嚴厲。」

「妳和姊姊說了一模一樣的話。」Narcissa轉過頭來看她，「她告訴妳的？」

Lucius點點頭，過了一會才小聲說：「其實我沒和妳的姑姑說過話。」

Narcissa拉了拉她的手：「Walburga姑姑確實很嚴厲，尤其是對於姊姊。她也總說姊姊和她小時候有點像，希望她能成為一位優秀的女巫，守護家族榮耀。」

他們停在一扇門前，Narcissa敲了敲門之後便立刻扭開門把，推門而入。Lucius跟在他身後，看見一個坐在小床上的漂亮男孩，他有黑色的鬈髮、黑色的大眼睛，小臉小身體都圓滾滾肉嘟嘟的。當Lucius的目光與那孩子好奇的一雙眼睛相遇時，她竟不由自主微笑起來：「Sirius。」

「下午好，Sirius。」Narcissa帶著年長他一點點的小Malfoy來到小床邊。

床鋪和地毯上散落著一些玩具，但是他的小表弟似乎對那些東西沒什麼興趣，只睜著一雙黑亮黑亮的眼睛盯著他們看：「嗨，Cissy。」最後那孩子脆生生地說，又看向站在Narcissa身後的Lucius，歪著頭問，「那是誰？」

Lucius說：「你好，Sirius。我叫Lucius，來自Malfoy家族。」她當然沒有像在宴會上那樣把手伸出去給這個什麼都不懂的孩子親吻，她只是微微彎腰，和這個最年幼的Black好奇地互相打量著。

「我想出去玩。」Sirius伸出小手，摸了摸八歲女孩垂落在臉頰邊的柔軟金髮，忽然用力一拉，像是在拉鈴呼喚家養小精靈。

Lucius叫了起來，Narcissa趕緊把小表弟的手撥開：「Siri！真是失禮！」他又轉身看向年幼的Malfoy繼承人，「對不起，我沒想到他會這麼做……」

「這真嚇人。」Lucius乾巴巴地說，並後退了一步。

Narcissa只好抓著Sirius的肩膀說道：「你該道歉，Siri。」

這個兩歲的孩子著實機靈，他看了看那個陌生的小姊姊，又看了看嚴肅的表哥，乖乖說道：「對不起。」隨即又伸手拉了拉Narcissa的袖子，「你不會告訴我母親的，對嗎，Cissy？」

Black家的長子聽見噗哧一聲，回頭看見Lucius抿著嘴在笑，便嘆了口氣道：「雖然你的道歉聽起來更讓人生氣的，不過我不過把這件事告訴Walburga姑姑。」

「還要保證不再拉我的頭髮。」Lucius說道。

Sirius扁了扁嘴，不情不願地說：「我不會再拉妳的頭髮了。」

Lucius這才向前一步，站回Narcissa身邊，居高臨下地看著這個可愛聰明、教人意外的幼兒：「好吧，我相信你。」

聽見這話，Sirius的嘴噘得更高了。如果不是對於自己的表弟足夠熟悉，Narcissa幾乎以為Black家的小魔頭只在第一次見面就被Malfoy家也只有八歲的小繼承人給逗哭了——Sirius Black只是悶著頭撈起一根藤蔓，那根藤蔓在他手中迅速長出葉子、開花、結果又旋即凋萎。他把它丟在一邊，抬起頭——Narcissa覺得自己從那雙黑亮黑亮的眼裡看見了挑釁——望著Lucius：「我真的不會再拉妳的頭髮了，妳能帶我出去玩嗎？」

「這不是我能決定的。」Lucius看向Narcissa。

Narcissa搖搖頭：「這也不是我能決定的，Lucy。但是妳可以試試看。」他眨眨眼睛，「妳是客人，我想父親和姑姑或許會更重視妳提出的要求。」

Lucius咬了咬下唇，又看向Sirius表現出期待的小臉：「我試試看。」

結果當天Sirius Black在庭院裡瘋跑了一下午，Narcissa提議把下午茶也移到花園裡進行，忠心的Kreacher當然照辦了，然而據後來Narcissa所述，晚上Sirius就被Walburga狠狠打了一頓屁股，而他自己也受到了處罰：這還是他從小到大第一次被命令寫悔過書。而Lucius在回家之後才發現自己的白色棉襪上不知何時多了幾個小黑點，或許是Sirius跑過她身邊時濺上的。

她沒有受到任何體罰與責罵，只是又被禁足了一段時間。所幸Bellatrix的信件再次成功通過了Malfoy莊園的魔法屏障，來到了她的窗口。

就讀於Hogwarts一年級的Black家長女先是抱怨了好一會家裡太過盡職盡責的小精靈，卻又矛盾地反過來說Sirius可真是太頑皮了——哦，Cissy把她的頭髮被那個孩子扯了一下的事情也都告訴Bella了——打一頓屁股不知道能不能讓他學乖，還寫到她這個做姊姊的竟有些好奇弟弟的悔過書裡都寫了些什麼。這些內容顛顛倒倒填滿了一頁半的信紙，接下來才是令Malfoy家繼承人最好奇的學校生活。還是抱怨，但是Bella的信總是不乏生動又誇張的比喻：比如她說她第一次看見Lucius的眼睛時想到家裡牆上一排小精靈的頭顱，或者Slytherin的院長Slughorn教授簡直像個會笑又會滾的橡樹樹墩。

這很神奇，Lucius明明都沒見過信裡寫的這些人事物，卻能在閱讀Bellatrix的信時笑出來（當然形容她的眼睛那幾句除外）。她獨自坐在寬敞、華美的房間裡，捧著幾張紙咯咯笑著，最後驚喜地發現在Bellatrix的落款旁有一朵雛菊。

落款下方還有一行比較小的字：第一次給妳畫花，還是畫了雛菊。

此時她的房間裡當然已經沒有雛菊，Lucius把那封信和之前的信件一起妥貼地收在抽屜裡，晚餐後卻吩咐Lisa替她找一個花瓶，她要每天在房間裡都有一點兒鮮花。Lisa朝她深深鞠了一躬：「可是尊貴的Lucius小姐，晚上摘花可能不是個好選擇。它們不會在最好的狀態，清晨或許是個比較好的時間？」

「那就清晨吧。」Lucius說。她手裡還抱著當天父親規定要讀完的書。在冬天，她會被允許待在自己的臥房內讀書而不是冰冷空曠的圖書室，她會在洗完澡後趴在床上或者拿一個枕頭墊在床頭，窩在溫暖的棉被裡看書。只要在睡著前讀完，那麼父親對於她這小小的懈怠也就睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

當晚她墊著書本睡著了，隔天清晨醒來就看見一小捧插在長頸瓶裡的待雪草，她從床上爬起，又反手拉住還溫熱著的棉被裹起自己的身體，把一張睡眼惺忪的小臉湊到花朵前，花的香氣總要靠得極近才能聞到，她皺了皺鼻子，側過頭猛地打了個噴嚏，瞧見了還躺在床褥上的書本，這才哆嗦著下了床，趿著毛茸茸的拖鞋到浴室裡洗漱。

Lisa採了各種不同的花卉放在她的房間裡，除了雛菊，Bella提過的全部都有，而且大部分都不是魔法植物。Lucius想要看見雛菊，只能到花園裡，現在又是冬天，她只好再走進溫室裡。雛菊在磨要上的用處並不大，因此種植面積只有小小一塊，Malfoy家的小姐便蹲在地上，看著那雜草也似的可愛花朵。Bella畫得很好。在紙上，她描出那些花瓣是柔軟的，它們便是柔軟的，而且永不凋謝。

但只要入了冬，也還有一件事情可以期待：聖誕節。

學校放假，Bellatrix坐上列車，回到家裡，在學校認識了新朋友，便也比往年忙碌一些，分批寄完賀卡與禮物，才拆開一直擱書桌角落的來自Malfoy家的禮物。所有的東西都由Abraxas準備，不過主意顯然由她的小女孩Lucius所出。她收到了一套五顏六色、還泛著不同香氣的墨水。

當然，她也送了禮物給Lucius，只要想像一下那個娃娃般的女孩兒打開盒子後看見A poffle時的表情，她就能乖乖把菠菜都吃掉。

平安夜必得與家人們一起渡過，Bellatrix和Sirius一起坐在沙發上，她在教她的小表弟吹口哨，Sirius已經有了牙齒，雖然還不能吹出清亮的聲音組成一段旋律，但能夠發出「噓——噓——」的聲音，噘著紅紅的兩片嘴唇樂不可支。

「夠了，Siri。」Narcissa皺著眉頭看向相差了近十歲、大笑著的姊弟倆，「準備好吧，等等父親、母親和姑姑、姑丈也過來可就不能讓你們這樣玩了。」

Bellatrix聳肩，拍了拍Sirius的小肩膀：「好吧，Siri，你準備了什麼？」

Narcissa說道：「Siri甚至還沒有經歷過第一次魔力暴動，他不必……」他還沒把話說完，壁爐裡的火光忽然大盛，牆上的煤油燈與蠟燭也都在一瞬間就把蠟炬與煤油燃燒殆盡，Black家的孩子們眼前驟然一亮，亮得睜不開眼睛，但也不過兩三秒的時間，那火光便熄滅了，大廳裡一片黑暗。Sirius大叫。

「怎麼回事？」Bellatrix將袖袋裡的魔杖抽出，硬梆梆地問。

Andromeda輕聲說：「是我。」她補充，「我可能魔力暴動了。」

Bellatrix呼出長長的一口氣：「我以為有什麼人跑進來了。」她揮了揮魔杖，壁爐、燈座和蠟燭上再次燃起火光，他們的父母們也進入了客廳。

Narcissa立刻站起來，向父親打過招呼，報告道：「Andromeda似乎經歷了一場魔力暴動，Bella、Siri和我都沒有受傷，但是我們不能確定Andromeda的狀況。」他看向端坐著、看起來有些緊張的妹妹，又看向坐在她和Bellatrix中間的小表弟，「Siri看起來也不太好，他似乎被嚇到了。」

「我沒有！」Sirius反駁。

Walburga咳了一聲，Sirius立刻也站起來，向長輩們問安。接下來才輪到Bellatrix，而Andromeda則被帶回房間裡檢查身體與魔力的狀況。Black家的長輩們對於家中的小仙女座也能夠成為一名魔力充沛、實力高強的女巫而感到愉悅，因此這個平安夜過得比普通要好一些些。

而身處於Malfoy莊園內的Lucius也難得有機會可以窩在父親的身旁，Bellatrix送的A poffle在她蓋著一條毯子的大腿上動來動去，她小心地別讓這些毛絨絨的小生物碰到父親的長袍：「在晚餐前已經將所有的禮物和卡片寄出了。」

「很好。」Abraxas說，「以後妳不需要每一封都親自寫。這太浪費時間。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛，細細白白的指尖壓在一隻Puffskein的頭上：「那麼我可以幫父親寫信了嗎？您上次說我的書法已經很好了。」

Abraxas看著自己的女兒，她很健康、漂亮，而且乖巧——至少在他看得見的地方總是如此，也從不招惹麻煩——又聰明、靈巧。雖然他本來更想要一個兒子，但已經有了Malfoy家族繼承人的雛型了：「可以，如果妳能在九歲生日之前把寫字的速度練得快速一些，並且願意聽見不認識的詞彙時就去翻字典。」

「我當然願意。」Lucius說。

Malfoy家的家主點頭，換了個話題：「看來妳很喜歡今年的聖誕禮物？」

Lucius低頭看了自己腿上的小生物一眼，輕聲說：「是的，牠們很可愛。」她又抬起頭看著父親，「我可以飼養牠們嗎？」

她的父親難得露出微笑：「可以。這是妳的禮物，隨妳處置。」他頓了頓，「飼養寵物也是一門藝術，我不會幫妳照顧牠們，也不會特別吩咐小精靈們去幫助妳。明白嗎？」

「我明白，父親。」Lucius說道。她拿起家養小精靈送上來的餅乾，在手中掰成幾個小塊，餵食給她剛剛獲得的寵物們。

Abraxas也很少有這麼悠閒的時候，這是他和獨生女兒兩個人一起度過的第三個平安夜，Lucius在家裡其實很少露出笑容，在相隔了三百多天的寧靜、安詳又下著雪的寒冷夜晚，和他一起坐在溫暖的壁爐邊，卻也不太說話。他在意識到自己伸出手之前摸了摸女兒的頭，在她驚訝的目光——她的眼睛如此肖似他自己，卻又比他的更加清澈與脆弱——中問道：「我讓妳自行提出想要什麼聖誕禮物，但是妳卻拖到了現在？」

「我想好了。」Lucius說，「我想向您要求晚安吻。」

Abraxas挑眉，這個舉動向來是他的妻子會做的，而他本人也從來沒有從父親那兒得到過哪怕一個晚安吻：「就這樣？」

他一出口便知道自己說錯話了，他聰明的女兒立刻說道：「還有明天與您共進早餐，我想吃小鬆餅，要有藍莓果醬和新鮮奶油。早餐後我想邀請Bella和Cissy到莊園來莊園裡玩。」她頓了頓，「明天才是聖誕節，我想這應該可以算做聖誕禮物……」

她的父親伸手，Lucius本來以為要受到處罰了，她的父親卻將她抱到自己的膝蓋上——這是一個她在學會寫字後便不曾有過的經歷：窩在父親的懷裡——在她腿上的小寵物們一個個滾到沙發或者地毯上：「一個Malfoy絕不可能毀棄對孩子的約定，我全部答應妳。」Abraxas凝視著在外表上幾乎繼承了他與妻子的一切優點的女兒，「我的小Lucy什麼時候學會耍小聰明了？我應該要讓妳在一月就開始學習如何協商與談判。」

「是的，父親。」Lucius挺直腰桿，「也謝謝您。」

今晚Abraxas似乎真的非常愉快，他刮了刮女兒的小鼻子：「不客氣。我應該獎勵妳的禮儀老師教得好或者獎勵妳學習得很不錯？」

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「我想這代表課程可以結束了。」

Abraxas終於笑出聲音來，他溫和地將八歲的女兒攬進懷裡：「也好。妳若覺得不再需要它了，便把它結束吧。」

這個平安夜Lucius是在父親的懷裡睡著的，她不確定自己有沒有得到一個承諾中的晚安吻，但是隔天Abraxas確實和她一起吃早餐，而且眉頭都不皺一下地將甜滋滋的小鬆餅全部吃光。當然他手邊放著的是一杯香氣馥郁的伯爵紅茶。

因為年紀問題，Black家的孩子全都收到了來自Malfoy莊園的邀請，但最後來到的只有Bellatrix與Narcissa。他們禮貌地向主人家的父女打招呼。

Abraxas早就擺出他一如往常的嚴父姿態，並用薄荷葉消除了嘴裡甜滋滋的味道以及其後產生的酸味：「小Black們，希望你們在我的家裡玩得愉快。」

Narcissa說道：「今年的聖誕節想必會是個令人感到開心的日子，非常感謝您以及Lucius的邀請，Malfoy先生。」

Malfoy家的主人點頭，又看了自己的女兒一眼便踏進壁爐。在場的三個孩子全都很聰明而且敏銳，因此在一陣火光過後，兩名小Black便看見Lucius的肩膀微微垮下來。Bellatrix問道：「妳不喜歡妳的禮物嗎，Lucy？」

「不，我很喜歡。牠們現在都在我的房間裡。Cissy送的自動鵝毛筆也很棒，但我可能還需要多一點練習。」Lucius說道，小臉有些紅，她絕不能在父親面前這樣說話，「事實上，這個邀請是我向父親提議的。」

Narcissa說：「這確實有點臨時，但反正我們在家裡本來就沒什麼計劃。」

「況且昨晚Andromeda發生了魔力暴動，把我們送來這裡，父親和母親似乎反而比較放心。」Bellatrix補充。

Lucius點頭：「替我向Andromeda說聲恭喜。你們吃過早餐了嗎？」

「吃過了。」Narcissa回答，「妳想要帶著我們做些什麼？」

Lucius歪著頭，似乎陷入了困難：「今天是聖誕節，父親沒有交代功課給我。你們想要做些什麼？或許我應該預習一些之後的進度？」

「不，別在聖誕假期提起這些。」Bellatrix噘起嘴，先於弟弟拉起了Lucius的手，「想想妳平時渴望做什麼，但是沒有辦法做。」

Lucius任由她拉著，表情看起來有些木然：「在花園裡曬曬太陽，閱讀一些小說或者傳記，讓Lisa給我多半塊的乳酪塔。」她看著吃驚的Bellatrix和Narcissa，「和平時沒有太多不一樣，或者你們有什麼好主意？」

Black家的姊弟倆對看了一眼，最後Narcissa說：「沒關係，就這樣吧。」他對Lucius露出微笑，「我們今天可以想做什麼就做什麼，知道這點不一樣就夠了。」

於是三個孩子來到了Lucius的起居室，Malfoy家的小姐讓小精靈替他們搬來適合讀書寫字的沙發（Bellatrix的變形術還沒有純熟到足以隨意變幻家具）與熱紅茶和點心，她想了想，又吩咐小精靈帶來的各色墨水、畫筆和嶄新的羊皮紙，她看著Bellatrix說道：「或許我可以看著妳畫畫？」

「妳可以讓Narcissa給妳念書，如果他認得的單字比妳還多。」Bellatrix微笑，抓起一本封面上有荊棘與月亮的書塞進Lucius懷裡，「轉過去，Lucy。如果妳看著我，我會一筆都畫不出來的。」

Lucius看起來有些失望，但她還是點點頭，和Narcissa坐在沙發上一起閱讀，而Bellatrix就坐在另一張椅子上，半趴著畫畫。這個聖誕節下著大雪，但是被施了魔法的莊園裡頭十分溫暖，Lucius平時很少待在起居室，這會兒抱著一本以愛情為主題的小說竟窩在沙發上睡著了，她穿著棉襪的腳蜷縮在裙襬下，只露出一腳趾尖尖，再醒來時已經是中午，是Narcissa將她輕輕推醒的。

故事她只聽了個開頭，Narcissa說他只唸到兩位主角相遇的十八個小時後，而Lucius對於它的印象只停留在他們相遇之前。

Lucius甚至讓家養小精靈們把午餐送來起居室，可惜小精靈們事先得到了Abraxas的吩咐，拒絕再提供更多的甜點，因此三名孩子吃了一頓健康又營養的午餐。這是Lucius第一次和Bellatrix與Narcissa一起吃正餐，她發現Bellatrix似乎特別喜歡吃肉，而Narcissa相對更喜歡喝湯。她叫來小精靈Lisa，讓她送來更多她的朋友們喜歡的食物。暴食也不是個好習慣，最後三名孩子都在這個難得的假日吃得很飽。所幸此時沒有下雪，他們穿上厚重的大衣，到庭院裡散步。

這是Bellatrix第二次來到Malfoy莊園的庭院，所有的植物上都披覆著白雪，她高興地找到了第一次遇見Malfoy家的小姐的地方：「我那個時候站在這裡。」

Narcissa顯然已經聽過了兩個女孩第一次見面時的故事：「這可比我遇見Lucius的時候要精彩得多。」他微笑著看向Lucius。

Lucius歪著頭看著她的朋友們，指著樹叢：「那後面有一條小路，我可以從房間裡跑出來，繞過大廳，順著它來到庭院裡。」

「很難說妳的父親到底知不知道妳這麼做。」Bellatrix皺著鼻子說，「他們似乎什麼都知道，愛打小報告的家養小精靈事無鉅細全都記錄下來，尤其是那個Kreacher。」她說著，似乎就要氣得跺腳。

Narcissa乾巴巴地安撫他的姊姊：「可是除了這個，Kreacher還是不可能違抗妳的命令。」

Bellatrix連眉頭也皺了起來，看起來有些兇狠：「我就是沒辦法喜歡那個死板的傢伙。」她轉頭問Lucius，「妳見過Kreacher了吧？Black家的小精靈。」

Lucius點頭：「我覺得他看起來和Lisa沒有相差太多。」她提醒道，「我第一次見到他的時候就是妳召喚出來的，在Narcissa的生日宴會上。」

「這個我可就沒有聽說過了。」Black家的大公子看著他的姊姊與朋友。

Lucius微笑：「有點像我們第一次見面的時候。但那不是巧遇，是Bella拉著我跑出全部都是人的大廳。甚至沒讓Crabbe和Goyle跟著。」

「我絕對不會讓那兩個小胖子坐在我的吊床上。」Bellatrix噘著嘴說。

Narcissa責怪地看了自己的姊姊一眼，但是沒有說話，嘴角也微微上揚。Lucius則笑了出來，她會笑也許不是因為Bellatrix的話有多麼好笑，也不是因為那兩個男孩確實很胖；她笑出來只是因為這個時候可以笑，她覺得很愉快。

可惜這個無所事事的假日很快就要過去。Abraxas回到家之後親自送Black家的長女與長子回到屬於他們的宅邸，而Lucius則坐在餐桌前等待豐盛的晚餐。

兩個人當然是辦不成晚宴的，Abraxas的興致看起來也不如平安夜時，Lucius便安靜地用餐，直到她吃完了甜點，餐桌上始終只有輕輕的餐具碰撞聲。Abraxas忽然抬起頭問道：「妳今天過得開心嗎？」

Lucius放下湯匙，用餐巾抹了抹嘴巴後才點頭道：「非常愉快。一整天都像是剛睡醒。」她小心地觀察著父親，「您很疲倦嗎？」

Abraxas挑眉，他似乎因為女兒的話而心情稍有好轉，他看著自己唯一的繼承人：「還不到會在餐桌上打瞌睡的程度。剛睡醒，嗯？Lucius，注意妳的語言，妳讓我考慮重新將那位嚴厲的修辭老師請回來。」

「是的，父親。我會注意。」Lucius低下頭，在獲得Abraxas的允許後她才輕巧地跳下椅子，慢慢走回自己的房間。

這位貴族小姐的房間並沒有因為她年紀的增長而變大或變小，她拿起Bellatrix留下的圖紙。Black家的大小姐把小玫瑰和琉璃菊畫在一起，形成一個圓。Lucius把那張紙固定在門板上，這樣她只要關起房門來，就能看見它。

聖誕節過後生活當然也還在繼續，學齡前的Malfoy的當然仍深居於莊園內，Bellatrix則回到了Hogwarts。她們的通信一直持續至Lucius也來到這間英國唯一的巫師學校之時。Lucius十一歲，Bellatrix十四歲，而Black家最小的孩子Regulus也已經滿兩歲，開始學說話了。

Bellatrix在大廳留了自己身旁的位置給Lucius，那個必定會進入Slytherin的女孩輕快地向她走來，Bellatrix探出手臂拉了她一下：「歡迎，Lucy。」

Lucius撩起長袍，小心地坐到長凳上：「很高興見到妳，Bella。」

坐在她們周圍的孩子們對於Black家與Malfoy家的兩位小姐也並不陌生，Lucius挺直了腰桿，微微抬起下巴一一向他們打招呼。Bellatrix發出清亮的笑聲：「別緊張，妳看起來就像個回到城堡裡的公主。」

「這確實是個城堡。」Lucius仰起頭看著似乎沒有天花板的屋頂說道。

Bellatrix點頭：「確實比我家或者Malfoy莊園加起來都還要大，不過妳很快就會熟悉它的，而且在這裡其實也還不算真的想做什麼就做什麼。」

「妳想要做什麼？」Lucius問道。

坐在她身旁的十四歲女孩快速地眨了一下左眼：「很多，但我不一定有時間。學校和家裡一樣都有時間表，只少了愛打報告的家養小精靈。」

Lucius忍不住笑了出來：「我聽說妳已經很少被處罰了，現在應該是妳的表弟Sirius最常惹妳的姑姑生氣。這也許和年紀有關係。」

「妳才十一歲，說出這樣的話似乎不太合適。」Bellatrix刮了一下Lucius的鼻尖，老氣橫秋地說道。Malfoy家的小姐可是出了名的乖巧聽話，如果Malfoy夫人還健在，那麼Lucius或許會成為貴婦人們的社交圈裡的一個火熱話題。

Lucius搖頭：「我不想跟妳比較，Bella。」她把視線轉向教授們的長桌，「那就是校長、院長和其他的教授們？似乎有一個妳沒有向我提過。」

Bellatrix懶洋洋地隨著她的目光看去：「因為那一個我也沒有見過。那應該是黑魔法防禦術的教授，有些可惜，我覺得去年的那一個教得還不錯。」

「妳說她甚至比Black家請的決鬥老師還要好？」Lucius好奇地問。

Bellatrix歪著頭說：「沒錯，那位姓Bertrand的老師比家裡請的老師速度更快，不只是發出魔咒的時間，還包括對於咒語的使用。應該說……她不會猶豫。」

Lucius說：「父親告訴我，那位老師也在魔法部裡工作。」

「沒錯，我猜她是名Auror，從Hufflepuff出身又進入那個部門的人不多，這或許也說明了她確實是個出色的女巫。」Bellatrix噘嘴，「就像Narcissa對付頑皮的Sirius一樣（說到這個表弟，她又皺起臉來），沒能讓妳上到她的課。」

Lucius也皺起了鼻子：「妳想要看我的笑話嗎？」她乾脆不吃東西了——也不知道是在火車上吃了太多零食或者不習慣Hogwarts的口味——將面前的碗盤向內推，用手撐著臉頰說，「笑一個，Bella。也許妳可以教教我。」

「我會的。」Bellatrix微笑，「真期待妳使用那根漂亮的榆木魔杖。」

Lucius因為她這一句話而舒展了微微蹙起的眉頭：「我覺得它很普通。」

Bellatrix大笑：「妳可以做一個漂亮的魔杖套，或者加上一個銀製的柄。」

「看到它我就想到會不會有薔薇攀爬在上面。可是它的形狀是筆直的，沒有植物的莖幹會長成這樣，除非在溫室裡。」Lucius評論道。

Bellatrix拉長了聲音問：「那麼妳喜歡我的魔杖嗎？它和大多數的魔杖一樣，形狀奇特。我能感覺到它在催促我，把我的魔力灌進去，不夠、不夠，還不夠！」她看著似乎有些被嚇到的Lucius，「妳的魔杖不會開花的，除非妳把魔力送進去。」

Lucius已經重新坐直，瘦小的肩膀聳著：「有這種魔法？」

「當然！」Bellatrix大聲說，「什麼樣的魔法都可能有，如果沒有，就創造。」

Lucius看起來更驚訝了：「妳自己創造魔法？父親說這是很困難的。」

Bellatrix說：「妳的父親說的都沒錯。但他沒有說過不可能。」她頓了頓，聲音似乎低了一些，「我還沒成功。就算現在沒有，以後也會有的。」

「我等著。」Lucius微笑。她和其他的一年級新生一起站起來，跟在學長姐們的屁股後面進入位於地窖的宿舍。

公共休息室裡又冷又潮濕，只有在經過燃燒著柴火的壁爐時才能稍微感到溫暖。Lucius的身後終於不再跟著Crabbe與Goyle，她站在自己的房間門口，室友似乎已經進到房間裡了，但是Bellatrix仍然拉著她的手。

「再說一次，歡迎妳來到Hogwarts。」Bellatrix彎下腰。

Lucius微微踮起腳尖，與她碰了碰臉頰：「晚安，Bella。我也很高興能夠親口對妳這麼說。」她頓了頓，又小聲說道，「好像我們真的是一對姊妹。」

「如果妳認為是，那麼就是了。」Bellatrix宣布。然後女孩們分別進入屬於自己的宿舍寢室，第一天的歡迎到此為止。

確實Hogwarts非常大，但是Lucius和其他的同學們並不特別著急於探索它，如同她也花了好幾年的時間才把自己家的莊園摸熟了，而且直到現在還有些通道與房間是不對她開放的。她上課的時間與Bellatrix的全部錯開，見面時總是在大廳、圖書館或者公共休息室，但她們每天晚上的最後一面必定是在房門口。

有些她不敢對Abraxas說的，對於Bellatrix卻能夠輕易出口。比如簡單的晚安吻。小女孩的嘴唇又軟又甜蜜，輕輕碰一下，就好像嫩芽的掙扎。

Bellatrix儼然是Slytherin四年級裡的一個核心人物，她趾高氣揚，對著一個人說話時不拿著魔杖，便是伸出自己的一根食指來，幾乎要戳到對方的眼睛裡，無論男孩女孩都是如此。在此之前，Lucius只能從信裡知道她在Hogwarts裡的生活，當Bellatrix送她到指定的教室上課時，後面綴著Crabbe和Goyle家的孩子，十四歲的女孩兒昂首闊步，長長的黑髮隨著她的行動而晃來晃去。

「Bella，妳愈走愈快。」漸漸必須小跑著才能跟上的Lucius忍不住說道。

Bellatrix停了下來，她轉身，有些歉意地看著Lucius：「我剛剛在想事情，一時間忘了妳在後面。」她伸出手，「來吧，我們可以慢慢走，時間還很多。」

Lucius抬起手，卻又縮了回來：「我聽到有些人說妳簡直像是我的媽媽。」

「不，我像妳的姊姊。這是妳自己說的。」Bellatrix拉起她的手，甚至沒看愣頭愣腦呆站著的Crabbe與Goyle一眼，帶著Lucius繼續前進。

在進入這所學校之前，Lucius已經知道了它的一部份淘氣的陷阱，但此時還得要Bellatrix再帶著她走一遍、輕聲叮囑才算記住了。在開學晚宴前被突然從牆壁、地毯與天花板中冒出來的幽靈嚇了一跳的Malfoy小姐這時也已經對於這些經年徘徊的住客們安之若素，她甚至願意在Binns教授的課堂上做點筆記。

除了進教室上課，課間或課後的時間全由自己支配，Lucius在記得路線之後便不總是跟著Black家的大小姐，她通常在午飯後寫信給父親，其他時間則待在圖書館或者公共休息室。Malfoy家的繼承人當然也交到了一些朋友，這些孩子在學校裡說的話比在宴會裡說得更多，也笑得更大聲。

貴族世家裡形影不離的朋友是少見的，尤其在年級制的學校裡，Bellatrix與Lucius相差三歲，在聖誕節之前Bellatrix再次回到她的圈子裡，而Lucius似乎從來不必為了人際關係而煩惱。況且Malfoy家的金雕每天替她啣來一盒精緻的點心，在孩子們眼中，似乎站到她身邊，自己也會跟著發光。

在聖誕假期的回家列車上，Lucius與Bellatrix坐在一個包廂裡，附近也坐著一些Slytherin的孩子們。她們並排坐著，Lucius的頭頂只到Bellatrix的肩膀，她伸直雙腿，視線下垂，彷彿在檢查自己亮晶晶的皮鞋是否沾上了灰塵。Bellatrix將視線從車窗外收回，投注於身邊的小女孩：「妳也會去那個舞會，對嗎？」

「什麼？」Lucius眨眨眼睛，有些歉然地看著Bellatrix。

Bellatrix低聲說：「那個舞會，Lord在他自己的別墅舉辦的舞會。」

Lucius搖頭：「不，父親讓我留在家裡，還說可以像去年那樣邀請自己的朋友，我只需要把名單拿給他確認，小精靈們會為我打點好一切。」

「好吧。」Bellatrix聽起來很失望，「父親與母親說我的年齡還不夠。但既然我是Black家最大的孩子，除了我，還有誰能夠去？」

她把自己的長袍攢得皺巴巴的，Lucius猶豫了一下，還是碰了碰她的手臂：「也許等妳從Hogwarts畢業就可以。在那之前，妳都會收到我的邀請函。」

Bellatrix側過頭看著她，眼睛睜得又圓又大：「聽妳這麼說，等我畢業之後，就不會再收到妳的邀請函了？而且妳的父親十分有把握，似乎只要妳寄出了邀請函，所有收到的人就會聚集到Malfoy莊園了。」

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依然沒什麼內容但我自己滿喜歡的一章ry  
至於那個禮物……沒有，還沒有要改變分級XDDDD
> 
> EURIELLE & RYAN LOUDER－A Lonely Place：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pn0P0YTzo24  
這次推一下Eurielle，好喜歡她嗷。  
這首，唔，雖然不完全符合，不過還算可以回答Lucius的問題吧（心虛

Lucius抿了抿嘴唇：「妳不會來嗎？我希望妳能來。或者Black家有……」

「平安夜有自己家族的晚餐。妳知道，有時候一些畫像裡的長輩們也會參加，好像屋子裡坐滿了人。」Bellatrix說，「只要我的父母給與我自己做決定的權力，我會慎重考慮。如果收到了妳的邀請函，我會去的，Lucy。」

這個結論和她本來預料的沒有什麼不同，Lucius卻沉默了一會，輕聲說：「我以後是不是也不能再隨意邀請Cissy了？父親讓我別像一隻剛離開家的小母鹿。應當與所有的男性都友好，但是得保持距離。」

Bellatrix回答：「我想是的。但是如果妳對Cissy發出了邀請，他只有答應這一個選擇。」她微笑，「妳總不能邀請了Crabbe和Goyle家的小朋友卻沒邀請他。」

Lucius被這個想法逗笑了：「如果我這麼做，他會生氣嗎？」

「非常非常生氣，甚至拒絕之後所有的邀請。」Bellatrix說，「唔，好吧，他也許不會這麼做，或許是再也不給你寫信了吧。」

Lucius把腿放下，抬起手掩住嘴巴打了個呵欠：「我不可能對他惡作劇。」

「你當然不會，所以這件事情永遠也不會發生。」Bellatrix聳肩，「還有很長一段路程，要不要睡一下？到站之前我會叫醒妳。」

Lucius皺了皺鼻子：「聽起來我像隻愣頭愣腦的小豬。」

「不，像隻眼睛濕漉漉的小鹿！」Bellatrix比了比她因為打呵欠而有些迷濛的灰色眼睛，Lucius連眉頭也皺了起來，「好吧，小豬、小貓、小金絲雀！」

本來真有些睡意的Lucius瞪大了眼睛，抬起手想要摀住Bellatrix的嘴巴，氣憤地喊道：「妳太過分了，Bella！」她伸長手臂，身體往前傾，整個人撲向——或者跌向——Bellatrix的身上，「在妳眼裡我到底是什麼？」

Bellatrix愉快地、大聲地笑著，惹來同一個包廂裡其他孩子的側目，她橫眉豎目地一一瞪回去，雙手按在Lucius的肩膀上：「好吧、好吧，我向妳道歉，Lucy。」

「我生氣了。」Lucius抬起頭看著她，剔透的灰色眼睛恢復了神氣，似乎努力想要傳達出不高興的情緒，眉頭緊皺著。

Bellatrix眨眨眼睛：「好吧，抱歉，妳不喜歡這樣。」她頓了頓，「妳不就是Lucius嗎？唔，好久沒有這麼叫妳了。或者我應該繼續叫妳Lucy？這兩個是一樣的吧。」說到最後她還是忍不住點了點十一歲女孩小巧的鼻尖。

Lucius氣呼呼地推開她的手：「我勉強原諒妳了。」她將擺正，恢復原來端莊的坐姿，還微微轉頭偷偷觀察剛才自己的喊聲是不是引起了其他孩子的注意。

「妳還要睡一會兒嗎？我提前會叫妳起來的。」Bellatrix問。

Malfoy家的小姐搖搖頭：「不，我覺得就算提前起來，父親還是會發現我在不是應該休息的時間睡覺的。」她拍了拍自己的臉頰。

她身邊的黑髮女孩說：「如果妳不小心睡著了，我會發現，而且也會把妳給叫醒。」她被Lucius瞪了一眼，又輕輕地笑了起來。

不過下車的時候Lucius倒是不怎麼疲倦，她拎著自己的行李箱，在下車前踮起腳尖，用自己的臉頰碰了碰Bellatrix的，互道再見，然後慢慢走向等待著自己的父親。Abraxas親自來到車站接她，這讓Lucius心情愉快。

「下午安，父親。」Lucius抬起頭打招呼，呵出的氣都變成白霧。

Abraxas點頭，把手放在她的肩膀上，使用現影術回到Malfoy莊園。Lucius很少被父親親自帶著使用這種魔法，還沒習慣過程中那被扭曲、旋轉的感覺，她抓著Abraxas的手，把頭靠在他的腰上。他們在客廳裡，Abraxas站在原地等著女兒放開自己的手才走到沙發前坐下，酒瓶和高腳杯立刻出現在一旁的几上。

「我聽到妳的肚子發出饑餓的聲音。」Abraxas說，「沒吃午餐？」

Lucius走到離他幾步遠的地方，低頭看著自己的腳和餘光中父親的皮鞋尖，他們的鞋子都一塵不染、還上了鞋油，亮晶晶的：「沒有。在車上吃了一點糖果。」

Abraxas看了她一會兒，說道：「還不到應該吃晚餐的時間，下午茶也已經過了。先說說妳在學校的生活吧，要看著我說。」他側過身體，為自己倒了半杯酒，「在開飯之前，妳也要告訴我妳想邀請誰到家裡作客。」

其實在每天的魚雁往返之中Lucius已經將能說的都說了，從她的高度看見的世界還不夠廣、不夠遠，稚嫩的眼睛也未必能將人看深，遑論看透。她想了想，把重複的事件挑了一些出來講，她直視著父親的眼睛，最後謹慎地說：「我想邀請Black家的全部孩子，還有Crabbe和Goyle。」她停頓，繼續思考，「還有Nott、Bulstrode、Rosier和Lestrange家的學長們，他們和Bella的關係不錯。」

Abraxas挑起一邊的眉毛：「妳很常提到Bella。」

「是的，她對我很不錯。」Lucius回應道，「我們一起寫作業。」

Abraxas點頭：「妳去年邀請Black家的孩子們到莊園裡來也是如此。那麼，第二個問題。妳和Lestrange家的男孩們關係如何？」

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「我們在走廊上遇見時會互相打招呼，但沒怎麼聊過天。」

「這是禮貌還是友好？」Abraxas問，「妳邀請的人比我預期中的還要更多一些。Lucius，妳能夠保證每一個孩子在我們的莊園裡都不感到無聊嗎？」

Lucius的雙腿僵硬，客廳裡的壁爐和保暖的魔咒似乎忽然失去了應有的作用，她希望也能坐到沙發上，把自己的身體蜷縮起來，但她不能，於是張了張嘴，小聲回答：「不，我不能保證。」她想了想，又說，「對不起，父親。」

Abraxas抬了抬端著水晶高腳杯的那隻手：「妳不必道歉，因為妳還沒有做錯事。」他的語氣沒有起伏，「因為我阻止了妳。想一想妳為什麼要邀請這些人，妳希望他們來這裡，與妳一起有個愉快的夜晚，或者妳是希望妳的名單裡面的另外一個——或一些——客人，因為他們而感到愉快。現在再告訴我一次妳的名單。」

「我想邀請Black家的孩子們、以及Crabbe、Goyle、Nott和Rosier家的孩子。」Lucius的手貼著自己的長袍輕聲說，她的臉在火光映照下因為羞愧而發紅。

Abraxas把酒喝完，放下高腳杯：「這是一次誠意的邀請，妳必須自己動手寫邀請函。」他輕拍沙發的扶手，家養小精靈便送上空白的請柬、羽毛筆和墨水。

因為這樣的對談與書寫，Malfoy家的父女的平安夜晚餐推遲了一些。Lucius回到房間後洗過澡，很快便睡著，她的父親卻沒有留在這座莊園裡迎接聖誕節。

今年的聖誕節沒有下雪，卻是雲層厚重、空氣濕冷，似乎存心要將走出戶外的人們給壓垮。Lucius吃過早餐之後——Abraxas沒有出現——便發現豎立在客廳裡的聖誕樹下堆滿了給她的禮物。父親給了她一個鍊墜，是星星的形狀，綠寶石閃閃發亮，觸手溫暖，握得緊了，上面的稜角卻硌得手掌生疼。Lucius把它掛在脖子上。其他的多是些小首飾，或者新衣服，不算太新奇，不過Malfoy家的小姐決定把Narcissa送的髮夾別在頭髮上，那些水滴形狀的紫色水晶像是被陽光照耀的花瓣落在她的金色頭髮上，似乎隨著她的走動就會隨時飄走。

Black家的大少爺在卡片裡寫道：「這是我和母親到對角巷訂製的，母親說這不適合她自己，適合更活潑的女性。我想像妳戴著它站在溫室裡的花藤下，也許可以讓Bella替妳畫一張畫。」Lucius決定讓小精靈Lily在晚上的派對上布置一些紫色的藤蔓，要開著不大不小的花，而且沒有任何的危險性。

至於Bellatrix，她只寄來了一張賀卡，神秘兮兮地說收到了Lucius的邀請函，但是禮物必須在聖誕夜當面送出。Lucius拆完禮物，別著髮夾、戴著項鍊，手裡揣著一張卡片慢慢地走進書房，吩咐Lily給她一杯熱奶茶。她需要功課和書本來轉移注意力，才能不去猜測Bellatrix的禮物到底是什麼。

聖誕假期距離期末還有好長一段時間，作業並不多，Lucius很快就把應該做的事情完成，坐在高高的椅子上，兩條細細的腿晃呀晃，把拖鞋踢掉，想了想又撿回來穿上，最後竟無聊得趴在冰冷的桌子上睡著了。她在中午時醒來，渾身發冷，讓Lily拿來外套穿上，搓了搓手，跳下椅子走向餐廳。Abraxas似乎一整天都不打算待在家裡了，Lucius一個人用餐，吃得心不在焉，剩餘的食物足夠餵飽另一個與她年齡相當的孩子。

在去到Hogwarts上學之前她的日子都是這麼過的，卻從未像今天覺得那麼無聊。Lucius後來又看了會書，到花園晃了一圈，被凍得手腳僵硬、臉頰通紅，發現天色漸晚時雀躍地、幾乎是連蹦帶跳地回到房間換衣服。她的洋裝仍然是黑色的，用銀色的絲線繡了一些花朵，最後她再披上邊緣嵌著一小段白色毛皮的披肩，站在壁爐前等候客人的到來。

第一和第二個到的是Crabbe與Goyle家的孩子，他們也穿著新衣服，墨綠色的背心和灰色的風衣沒能遮住他們圓滾滾的身材，Lucius像個小女主人，讓家養小精靈先替他們拿來一些點心和熱可可。接下來的孩子們幾乎在同一時間出現，他們聚在溫暖舒適的大廳裡下棋、小聲說話、吃肉餡派和聖誕布丁，Narcissa對Lucius說：「這半年是我最渴望進入Hogwarts的一段時間。」

「那麼你還有剩下的半年必須等待，Cissy。」Bellatrix說道。

Lucius對Narciss說：「我會和你保持通信的。」然後她微微把頭側向Bellatrix的方向，「我想知道你們是不是喜歡我送的聖誕禮物。」

「當然，我很喜歡。雖然在家裡我沒有太多的時間和空間可以飛行，不過就像妳在卡片裡寫的，我以後會用到的。」Narcissa說，他看到Lucius頭上的髮夾，「這比我想像中的更適合妳，Lucy。」他第一次使用這個稱呼，目光卻一直停留在Lucius頭髮上的紫色水晶上。

Lucius對他露出微笑：「它很漂亮，謝謝你，Cissy。」接著她看向Bellatrix。

十四歲的女孩微微側過頭，撩起黑色長髮，露出白皙柔軟的耳朵，薄薄的、圓潤的耳垂上嵌了一顆黑色的珍珠。Lucius微微瞪大眼睛，Bellatrix又立刻將她的聖誕禮物「藏」起來，彎腰在她耳邊小聲說：「很高興妳注意到我穿了耳洞。」

「我每天跟妳說晚安的時候都會看見的。」Lucius也小聲地回答。

Bellatrix笑了起來，她轉過身，對Narcissa眨眨眼睛，便把這場派對的小女主人給拉走了，Narcissa站在原地看了她們一會，便轉身去尋找自己的小妹妹，Andromeda第一次參加這種孩子之間的派對，她太安靜了，或許直到現在都還沒有人主動與她搭話。而Black家的大小姐和Malfoy家的小繼承人站在距離好幾個教室的長度遠的走廊裡，Bellatrix刮了一下Lucius的鼻子：「我知道妳想向我要聖誕禮物了。以後不必這麼迂迴，只要開口就好了。」

「我只是好奇……」Lucius說到一半就閉上嘴巴，盯著Bellatrix從口袋裡拿出一個小小的水晶瓶，裡面盛著一種漂亮的藍色液體，「這是什麼？」

Bellatrix把它塞進Lucius的手裡：「很明顯，妳的聖誕禮物。」

「我應該現在就喝下它嗎？」Lucius捧著水晶瓶，不確定地問。

Bellatrix搖頭：「妳需要在妳的房間裡喝下它。不是今晚，是現在。」

Lucius瞪大眼睛：「妳要進入我的房間？」她露出為難的表情，「可是派對還在繼續，我們離開得夠久了。也許我可以在宿舍的房間裡喝？」

「好吧。」Bellatrix噘著嘴說，「但是別被任何人發現這個東西。」

她們回到大廳，果然有一些孩子注意到她們的離開，但是少女們一直都很喜歡結伴去上洗手間，在貴族的家庭裡也沒有太多例外，這還算不上失禮。Malfoy家屬於孩子們的派對總體來說確實令每個人都滿意，與其待在家裡和父母及其他長輩圍坐在爐火邊，還是相同年紀的孩子們聚在一起玩耍、吃點心更愉快些，至少在這兒他們可以講只有彼此聽得懂的笑話，而且笑得很大聲。

曲終人散後收拾的工作當然也不會落到Malfoy繼承人的頭上，Lucius洗過澡，把Bellatrix贈送的水晶瓶子塞在枕頭下，迷迷糊糊睡過去，但也許是因為枕頭下有個硬梆梆的東西，她睡得不沉，清晨便醒來，隨便在睡衣外套上一件外衣便趿著拖鞋去廁所，出來之後卻看見Abraxas站在自己的房間中央，垂在身側的手握成拳頭。她小聲地呼喚：「父親？」

Abraxas似乎被她嚇了一跳，脖子上的肌肉顯得緊繃，又很快放鬆下來，轉過身面對自己的女兒：「早安，Lucius，妳這麼早就醒了。」

「早安，父親。我只是恰好醒了過來。」Lucius瞄了一眼放在床上的枕頭，她藏在拖鞋裡的雙腳併攏，看起來有些不安，「您直到現在才回家嗎？」

Abraxas對於她的問題不置可否，只是招招手：「過來，Lucy。我以為進入妳的房間時，能夠看見自己的女兒正在睡覺。現在還不到起床的時間。」

Lucius走近父親，被Abraxas抱起來時有些反應不過來，但是今天依舊是聖誕假期，一年一次的親密舉動若不在他們兩人的生日，也不在此時，或許就沒有合適的機會了。她伸出手臂回抱她的父親：「新年快樂，父親。」

「快樂。」Abraxas把已經十一歲的女兒抱回床上，手臂有些發顫，「再睡一會吧。沒有睡眠、沒有精神是無法生活的。」

Lucius的腦袋當然還沒完全清醒，回到溫暖的被窩裡又覺得睏倦，呆呆地應了一聲，閉上眼睛之前似乎看見父親的長袍上有幾道口子，還沾染著污漬。只是這樣未曾見過也未曾想像過的畫面不能在她的小腦袋瓜裡停留多久，也就是睡著之前朦朦朧朧、不著邊際的思索，再次醒來時便忘了。

在回到學校之前，Malfoy家的小繼承人仍然把時間都消磨在圖書室裡，她把所能接觸到的關於魔藥的書籍都翻閱瀏覽了一遍，希望能找出那個水晶瓶裡的答案，而當她有所猜測時，便放下書本，拿出鏡子來端詳自己的臉。很少有孩子會覺得自己的臉孔幼稚，所以她還是沒能知道Bellatrix送這個禮物的理由。

回到學校就需要將近一整天的時間，Lucius直到上了火車才產生了不情願的感覺。Abraxas沒有來送她，她甚至不確定自己的父親是不是還待在臥室裡。

這下在學校裡值得期待的事情只剩下Bellatrix的聖誕禮物了。好在這並不難熬，吃完晚餐之後他們就有屬於自己的一整個晚上。Bellatrix帶著自己的洋裝敲開了Lucius的房門。此時已經接近就寢時間，她們都洗過了澡，Lucius的頭髮甚至還有些濕。玫瑰的香氣在房間裡浮動，Bellatrix穿著睡衣，把漂亮的洋裝扔在扶手椅——這是Lucius自己訂購的——上：「洗完澡的妳令人想種在土裡。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「聽起來像麻瓜會做的邪惡的事情。」

「不得不說他們有時很有創意。」Bellatrix聳肩。

Lucius把毛巾搭在肩膀上，小心翼翼地從枕頭下拿出那個小小的水晶瓶：「妳怎麼會想要送這個給我？」她頓了頓，「我很喜歡，但是也想不到……我的年紀太小了嗎？我是說，我查過書了，藥效只有一個晚上，而我也不可能在一夜間就忽然長大了三歲。」

Bellatrix在十一歲女孩的面前緩緩蹲下，她先握住Lucius的手，才說道：「我很滿意妳現在的樣子。妳乖巧、聰明，還很可愛，像朵小玫瑰——我沒有在開玩笑。我只是等不及要看見妳長大了，想到未來的妳就能讓我從睡眠中醒過來。」她忽然開始拉扯Lucius纖細的手指頭，「但是如果妳不喜歡，就不要喝，讓我們來把它丟掉。」

Lucius嚇了一跳，她努力握住那個小小的水晶瓶：「不！我剛剛說我很喜歡！」她直視著Bellatrix，「我會喝下它。我也很好奇。Bella！放手好嗎？」

十四歲的女孩盯著Lucius好幾秒鐘，才慢慢把手收回來：「那麼喝吧。」

Lucius扭開水晶瓶的蓋子，毫不猶豫地仰頭灌下藍色的魔藥，她看著蹲在地上的Bellatrix，Bellatrix也仍然看著她。變化有跡可循，但是過程也還不到一分鐘。Lucius感覺自己的皮膚在顫抖——或者她更偏向用「跳舞」來形容——接下來是肌肉和骨頭，這個過程並不痛，她的神經似乎沒有受到太多的拉扯便長大了。然後，理所當然地，她原本的睡衣就顯得不合身了。

「我變大了。」她縮在小小的睡衣裡，驚奇地說道。

Bellatrix猛地站起身來，她拉著Lucius的手，看起來想要轉圈圈：「看看！妳長大了，Lucy！」她往後跳了幾步，抓起自己帶來的洋裝，「換上它吧！妳會把妳的小睡裙擠壞的！」她說完自己便咯咯笑了起來。

「聽起來我不是一夜之間長大了三歲，而是一夜之間胖了三十磅。」Lucius嘟囔，不過Bellatrix這次沒有再消遣她，只是微笑著將洋裝遞過來。她仍然坐在床上，只是轉過身，雙腿蜷曲著，將原來的睡裙從頭上拉起。

十四歲，荳蔻年華，貴族少女的肌膚柔嫩如花瓣，像水一樣的淺金色長髮披散，遮住一半的裸背，髮尾垂墜在已經有些曲線了的腰部上方。她還調整了一下內褲，那是屬於十一歲的她的樸素的白色棉質內褲，寬鬆、透氣、舒適，最後再從頭部將Bellatrix的洋裝套在身上。

洋裝還算合身，Lucius拉好裙襬，再將衣領翻正，Bellatrix走到她身後，替她將拉鍊拉上。最後Lucius把自己的淺金色長髮拉出衣領，轉過身來面對Bellatrix：「其實妳應該替我帶一件睡衣的，Bella。」她又搓了搓雙腳，「身上穿著洋裝，但是腿上沒有襪子的感覺好奇怪。」

Bellatrix凝視著她：「這件衣服很適合妳。」她的衣服比Lucius的都更簡單、樸素一些，只在胸前、袖口和裙襬上點綴了一些同樣是黑色的蕾絲。

Lucius站起來，發現自己的眼睛距離地面更遠，像是踩在凳子上看東西，她好奇地東張西望，最後連拖鞋也顧不得穿，拉開衣櫃的門，盯著大大的全身鏡裡的自己。五官沒有改變太多，總之不會讓她認不得自己，只是下巴變尖了，十一歲時還留有的一點點嬰兒肥都褪去，四肢纖細，肩膀也瘦愣愣的，洋裝的肩線便有些垮到手臂上。Bellatrix走到她身後，她驚訝地發現自己比Bellatrix高了一吋。

Bellatrix也注意到了這件事，她微微彎腰，輕輕用指節敲了敲Lucius裸露的膝蓋：「真是神奇，妳這麼瘦，將來卻也許會比我更高。」

Lucius沒有回答，她從鏡子裡看見Bellatrix彎腰時從低垂的睡衣領口露出的正在發育的胸部。Black家的大小姐當然也很漂亮，而且她知道自己很漂亮又似乎從不在意這回事，幾乎每一個純血貴族家的孩子——不分男女——都擁有白皙細嫩的皮膚，微微鼓起的乳房上點著一圈粉色的乳暈和小小的乳尖，莫名其妙地十分吸引人。還只有十一歲的Lucius悄悄紅了臉。

「Lucy？」Bellatrix直起身來拍拍Lucius的臉頰，「妳在發呆。唔，妳因為鏡子裡的自己而感到驚訝嗎？這個美麗的女孩是誰？」她發出輕快的笑聲。

Lucius低下頭，Bellatrix的洋裝鬆垮垮地貼在她的胸部上。剛剛換衣服的時候她注意到自己的胸前也鼓起小小的、軟軟的乳房，但沒有Bellatrix的那麼飽滿、渾圓。那才是個十四歲少女的模樣。她搖頭：「我在看妳。」她從鏡子裡看見Bellatrix驚訝的表情，「站在一起時，我覺得妳比我更漂亮。」她似乎有些難為情地低下頭，「我第一次這麼稱讚別人。真的。」

Bellatrix像往常一樣，用自己的臉頰貼著Lucius的：「這是我今年聽過最甜蜜的話了，Lucy。」她穿著睡衣，大方地站在穿著洋裝的Lucius身後，「如果妳喜歡這個畫面，就抬起頭來，Lucy。這個景象過了今晚就不會再出現了。」

身體快速地成長了三歲的Malfoy家繼承人抬起頭，幾秒鐘後輕聲問：「妳今天會在我的房間裡過夜嗎？我的意思是，既然這個魔藥的效力只有今晚——」

「當然！」Bellatrix的表情像是她問了個比「Hogwarts在英國嗎？」更令人發噱的問題，「我親手製作了這瓶魔藥，絕不會浪費它的一點一滴。」

Lucius露出微笑，她只看著鏡子裡的自己彎起嘴角一秒鐘，便轉向Bellatrix：「謝謝妳，Bella，我很開心。雖然我明天不可能跟妳去上同一堂課，但是感覺就像在滿月時採摘流液草，這會是最令我印象深刻的聖誕禮物。」

Bellatrix說：「我希望妳明天早上沒有課。」她把Lucius從鏡子前拉開，這下兩名女孩就只看得見對方了，「我會這樣看著妳，直到藥效消失。」

「就算我睡著了？」Lucius站在Bellatrix面前。平視著Bellatrix的感覺很新鮮，她忍不住再次從上到下打量起這個小姊姊。Bellatrix的臉型偏圓，但絕不肥胖，眉眼穠麗，黑色的眼珠子尤其靈動，鼻子挺直、嘴唇飽滿，當她噘起嘴時，模樣十分嬌蠻可愛。她以後一定會成為一位大美人。而現在她披散著長長的黑色鬈髮，目不轉睛地看著Lucius。

Bellatrix站在床邊：「噢，我可不覺得妳能夠睡覺。」她微笑，「妳睡得著嗎？」

Lucius坐在床沿：「妳看起來像隻站在我的床頭的黑貓。」她抬起頭，這次換她拉了拉Bellatrix的手，「我想像過我們一起躺在溫室裡或者莊園庭院裡的草地上。現在這是一張床也沒有關係。我很喜歡那樣的感覺。」

十四歲的女孩踢掉拖鞋，爬上床——反正她穿著睡衣——抖開Malfoy家小姐摺得整整齊齊的被子：「妳在報復我在火車上取笑妳的事情。」

「我現在不生氣了。」Lucius咯咯笑著把枕頭擺好，她們一起鑽進被窩裡。幸好這條Malfoy小姐從自己家裡帶來的羽絨被夠大、夠保暖，一張六柱大床也絕對睡得下兩名十四歲的女孩。略顯擁擠的就只剩下枕頭了，她們的頭挨得很近，在棉被下的身體當然在可以輕易觸碰對方的距離，而且仍然面對面。

Bellatrix將手臂環繞在Lucius的肩背上，剛剛躺上床，她們彼此的身體都比被窩更溫暖：「妳變瘦了。」她把手掌貼在Lucius的肩胛骨上。

Lucius能感覺到Bellatrix說話時帶著薄荷的味道：「是因為我變大了。」她也把手放到Bellatrix的腰上。好吧，她或許是瘦了一點，比Bellatrix瘦一點點。

後來她在迷迷糊糊、半睡半醒間感覺到身體的變化，這同樣不痛，就是她整個人滑下了枕頭，陷在過大的洋裝和棉被裡頭。有人小心地將她拖回能夠舒服睡覺的位置，臉頰上的頭髮被撥開，額頭被柔軟的東西輕輕碰了一下：「晚安。」

「晚安。」她咕噥，用甜軟的嗓音把兩個字的音節全部黏在一起。

隔天上午她們果真都沒有課，偷懶睡到將近九點，Lucius才醒過來，她推醒Bellatrix，好讓Black家的大小姐趕緊回去換衣服，以免被人看見她穿著睡衣遊蕩。至於睡醒時還鬆垮垮套在Lucius的肩膀上，使她露出一邊瘦小的肩膀的洋裝硬是讓Bellatrix留在了Malfoy小姐這兒。她噘著嘴說：「我喜歡妳穿著它的模樣，比穿在我身上更令人愉快。Lucy，收下它吧！」

經過了這一夜，兩名女孩開始習慣於最對方的房間裡過夜，甚至在彼此的浴室裡都有一套備用的盥洗用品。Bellatrix第一次看見Lucius使用的玫瑰花形狀的香皂時嘗試將它別在Malfoy小姐的衣襟上，Lucius氣惱得把手上的泡泡全糊在Bellatrix的頭髮上，最後她們都跌進浴缸裡，咯咯笑個不停。

能夠在每天在同一張床上睡覺，一起洗澡似乎也比較順理成章。前幾次或許有些令人羞赧，在此之前，她們只見過自己的身體，不免互相好奇地打量，妳有的我也有、我也的妳也有，卻又是那麼地不一樣。Bellatrix一向很喜歡與Lucius有肢體接觸，但是當她第一次在浴室裡赤裸著抱住十一歲的女孩時，Lucius像是一條靈活的小金鯉，快速溜出她的臂彎：「Bella，我怕癢！」她喊道。

「好吧。」Bellatrix沒有堅持，她可不想再次發生滑倒的事件，「但是這樣似乎就沒有人能夠不穿衣服地擁抱妳了。」她轉過身去，嘟囔道。

Lucius先是露出困惑的表情，又立刻紅了臉，她沒有回答。她知道將來自己會嫁給一個男人——很有可能是Narcissa，但在結婚之前，什麼都不是肯定的、已知的——卻從未想過結婚之後的事情。兩名女孩各自清理完自己的身體，跨入浴缸裡。說是浴缸，稱之為小浴池或許更合適，她們可以靠在兩邊的石壁上，把腿伸直而不碰到對方。這時已是春末，天氣漸漸轉熱，Lucius的頭歪向一邊，常長的金髮披散著，看起來有些昏昏欲睡。

「妳難道熬夜念書了嗎，Lucy？」Bellatrix的聲音穿過水汽朦朦朧朧傳過來。

Lucius搖頭：「我明明每天晚上都和妳同一個時間上床睡覺。但我老是覺得想睡，有時候在課堂上也無法專心，偏偏期末考又快到了。」她撥了撥散發著奇異香氣的溫水，有些泡泡憑空出現，往上飄浮，又很快破掉。

Bellatrix往前坐了一些，用腳趾尖輕輕地觸碰Lucius的小腳：「就算妳沒有很認真地複習，也能拿到很好的成績，甚至是年級第一。」

Lucius躲開了，一會兒之後又把腳放回原處：「父親當然會希望我拿到年級第一。」她的聲音低了下去，「他每天回給我的信愈來愈短。」

她們之間沉默了一會，Bellatrix才輕聲說：「我想他不一定是因為成績而縮短了和妳的通信，畢竟考試都還沒開始，而且沒有哪個教授對妳的作業表示出不滿意。」她又更往前，刮了一下Lucius的鼻子，「不要拿妳的作業跟我比較，我已經四年級了，而妳只有一年級。如果妳的年紀和我一樣，在課業上我會很頭痛的。」

Lucius張開嘴巴，看起來想要咬住Bellatrix的手指，最後她只是問道：「Ravenclaw的人幾乎每天都在念書，他們會成為勁敵的。」

「這可不一定。」Bellatrix從浴缸裡站起來，用浴巾裹住自己的身體，「讀過很多書的人未必能寫出一張漂亮的考卷。」她輕快地走出浴室，在這樣的天氣於自己的房間內赤裸著身體走動一會兒並不會著涼。一會兒之後Lucius也出來了，她穿上了睡袍，用毛巾把濕漉漉的長髮盤在頭頂。

接下來是最甜蜜溫柔的時刻，兩名女孩會坐在沙發上、挨著彼此，或者提早上床，把枕頭立起來當作靠墊，拿著一本書在看。多半是一些圖書館裡借閱率次高的書籍：小說、散文或者詩集。當然，借閱率最高的永遠是教授們指定的教科書，不過那會隨著年代或者教授的更換而改變，這類看起來不怎麼實用的書籍卻總是有人要借。貴族家的孩子們可以輕易在房間裡擁有自己的書架，Bellatrix會郵購一些，看完之後隨即賣出。她不在乎這一來一往之間損失多少，她根本不必去精打細算零用錢是否足夠。

Lucius看起來隨時都會睡著，Bellatrix也讀得漫不經心，一目十行，一個兩個三個紅男綠女就這麼過去了。她們看的書大多在寫男孩與女孩如何相處，關於男孩和男孩、女孩與女孩之間如何相處的書卻少之又少，好像這方面完全不需要去學習，禮儀老師從來也只教導一名淑女在一名紳士面前該有的模樣。

所以等到頭髮乾了，她們就立刻放下書本，窩進棉被裡。Lucius親了親Bellatrix的臉頰，又摔回枕頭上，側躺著，似乎連動動手指都不願意，Bellatrix低下頭時黑髮能把十一歲女孩的小臉整個罩住，她撥開Lucius臉頰上的頭髮：「晚安。」

「晚安。」Lucius模模糊糊地說。

隔天早晨Lucius起床時被床單與棉被上的血跡嚇了一跳，她有些驚慌地將賴床的Bellatrix推醒：「Bella！Bella！我流血了！」

Bellatrix猛地睜開眼睛，跳起來：「妳流血了？」

Lucius指著自己的睡袍和一片狼藉的床單與棉被：「可是我沒有受傷。」

「妳當然沒有受傷。」Bellatrix的表情有些古怪，「這是妳的第一次月經。唔，現在妳是個美麗的小女人了，Lucy。」她忽然又笑了起來。

Malfoy家的小繼承人困惑地看著陷入自己的歡樂的情緒中的Bellatrix，猶豫了一會才小聲問道：「月經是什麼？為什麼我會流血？」

笑聲停止，Bellatrix盯著Lucius看了好一會，才想起自己與這名女孩的第一次見面就是在她的母親的葬禮上，而Malfoy家的老爺又在兩三年前把女兒的禮儀老師辭退了。沒有人告訴這個月光下的玫瑰般的小女孩在她的成長過程中會發生什麼事。所有的女孩都會流血，有時候還很痛。

Bellatrix把Lucius拉進浴室，即將十二歲的女孩——或者可以稱她為少女了——抓著自己沾上血跡的睡袍，走得侷促不安，似乎擔心血珠會順著她的雙腿滴落在地板上。她還在自己的宿舍裡鋪上了昂貴又柔軟的地毯。

這個早晨在混亂與疲倦中度過，Lucius聽完了Bellatrix告訴她的關於少女的身體的所有細節。只要沒有懷孕，那個可能成為小寶寶的「東西」就會化成血，流出她的身體。她想起面貌已經有些模糊了的母親、父親、Bellatrix、Narcissa、她自己和許多的人，最後想到最接近嬰兒的Sirius和Regulus。Bellatrix看著她換上乾淨的內褲、墊上棉布再穿上制服：「我每個月也都會流血，已經兩年了。」

Lucius點頭，她和Bellatrix拉著手走出房間，指尖有些冰冷。感到腹部痠痠脹脹，還有身體內部被撕裂、剝落的鈍痛是在吃早餐的時候，Malfoy家的小姐臉色蒼白，將餐具扔在盤子裡，只喝了一點熱湯，她低聲說：「我真想回去睡覺。」

「至少吃一些東西吧。」Bellatrix撥著盤子裡的炒蛋，「如果妳的胃裡什麼都沒有，那會更加難受的，Lucy，而且期末就要到了。」

Lucius勉強吃了點果醬麵包和水煮蛋，但是改變了回房間休息的決定，乖乖地上完一整天的課。另一件令人不愉快的事情是在生理期期間她沒有辦法泡澡，否則浴池裡會變成一汪血水，光是想像那畫面就令她作嘔。Bellatrix和Lucius站在蓮蓬頭下，一一脫下身上的衣物，她拎著自己的內褲，對第一次經歷下體流血的少女咧嘴一笑：「真巧呀，Lucy，我的月經也來了。」

那個晚上她們早早上床睡覺，躺在彼此脆弱的臂彎裡，同時流著血。

在生理期期間，Lucius的脾氣變差了一些，她平時並非寡言少語，說話也總是細聲細氣——雖然內容未必溫和——和Bellatrix說的一樣，幾乎是個小公主，但只要身體在流血、下腹又悶又脹，她更要端起小貴族的架子來，似乎覺得說話費力，更懶得分給任何人一個眼神。

所幸最不舒服的只是頭兩天，或者最多三天，因此Malfoy家小姐的考試成績並未受到影響，Lucius拿到了一張漂亮的成績單，Abraxas至少會摸摸她的頭。

暑假到來，Lucius發現僅僅經過了一週，她便期待起開學日。一個人在莊園裡的時間過得極安靜又極緩慢，她複習了一年級的功課，把圖書室裡能看懂的書翻閱了一遍，再次站上小凳子練習豎琴。

其實她已經不需要這張小凳子了。Lucius讓家養小精靈把它拿走，第一次在沒有老師帶領的情況下打開新的樂譜彈奏。豎琴的聲音溫柔又美麗，即使在她不熟練的技巧之下顯得斷斷續續的也並不太惱人，何況莊園裡根本只有她自己。

第二週時Bellatrix寄信來，邀請她到Black家作客，Lucius在得到父親的允許與通過一個小小的魔法測驗之後有些雀躍地踏進壁爐。Black家的小精靈對於這位Malfoy家的小姐竭誠以待，就連Sirius也還記得她。不過這名活潑好動的男孩子真是愈來愈頑皮了，要他安靜一個下午似乎是件不可能的事。

他似乎認為每一個試圖管教他人都是幼稚的、無聊的大人。Narcissa還是會和這個表弟玩耍，但是Lucius不喜歡奔跑，她更願意待在房間或者涼亭裡照顧Regulus。相較之下，Regulus顯得乖巧許多，幾乎不會大聲尖叫或者亂跑。他也有漂亮的五官和烏黑的頭髮，長大之後一定也是個英俊的小紳士。但是他似乎對於追逐自己的哥哥十分有興趣，最後Lucius總是得彎著腰跟在他後面。

「妳不肯追著Sirius，卻願意跟在小Regulus的後面。」在一次休息時間裡，Nariccsa好奇地問道。Sirius顯然還沒玩夠，兩名稍大一些的孩子卻堅持要休息。

Lucius拿出自己的手帕讓Narcissa擦汗：「那不一樣。Sirius不需要我照顧了，他只是在瘋玩而已，但是我怕Regulus會跌倒，Sirius在奔跑中從來沒有回頭。」

他們的談話並沒有刻意降低音量，坐在一旁喝水的Black家二少爺自然聽見了，他皺起鼻子，不服氣地瞪著Lucius：「Regulus走得很好，也跑得很穩！」他轉頭看向也流了一身汗的弟弟，「我說得沒錯吧？」

只有三四歲的小男孩毫不猶豫地點頭，他的確認為自己跑得很穩。Lucius歪著頭看著兄弟倆，Narcissa捏著她帶著一點兒香草和玫瑰混合的香味的手帕，只見她又從口袋裡抽出兩條手帕——Malfoy家的小姐果真什麼都不缺——分別給兩個小兄弟擦汗，最後她抬起下巴，用宣布般的語氣說：「我還是會跟著你們。」

「隨便妳。」Sirius在她將手帕輕輕地往自己的額頭上抹時撇著嘴說。

Narcissa猶豫了一下，還是拿走了Lucius手中的手帕，讓一位小淑女帶著因為他和弟弟們而變得髒兮兮的手帕回家可不是一位小紳士該有的行為。

在下午茶開始之前，他們又玩耍了一會。Lucius依然跟在Regulus的身後，只是她漸漸發現自己在兜圈子，因為Sirius開始跟在她的屁股後面跑。她停下來，六歲的小男孩咚地撞到她身上：「你為什麼要追著我呢，Sirius？」

Sirius差一點就將她撞倒在地，不過Lucius最後還是穩住了。小男孩抬起頭盯著她看了一會，聳肩道：「只有妳沒有流汗。我以為追著妳跑，妳就會流汗。」

「可是我沒有。」Lucius微笑，「我討厭流汗的感覺。」

Sirius做了一個鬼臉：「好吧，妳是女孩子。」他不再追逐Lucius，轉身跑回涼亭，準備吃下午茶。Regulus也跟在哥哥身後跑過去。

「他真是個奇異的小孩。」Narcissa走到Lucius身邊說。

Lucius點頭表示贊同：「總是有奇怪的想法。」她檢查自己整潔的儀容，「從來沒有人說過我不會流汗。不過我很滿意這個狀態。」

Narcissa忍不住輕笑出聲：「他如果知道妳這麼說，可能會再次追著妳跑。」

「所以不要讓他知道。」Lucius也笑了，腳步輕快地往涼亭走去。

吃過下午茶後，Lucius決定不再和Sirius與Regulus兩兄弟玩耍，她選擇去找Belltrix。Black家的長女逐漸成長為一位優秀的女巫，至少在黑魔法上的造詣遠超同齡人，她從不害怕嘗試任何新學到的咒語，而且擁有來自Black家族的強大魔力。如果在學校有實戰課程，她將所向披靡。

五年級時有一項O.W.Ls考試，Bellatrix從不擔心自己的實踐成績，但仍然需要念書，才能在筆試上也拿到好的成績。Lucius敲開她的房門時卻看見她將教科豎立在桌上，寫字的地方攤著一本日記。十二歲的女孩忍不住笑了出來，這讓她想起在課堂上偷吃東西或者偷看亂七八糟的雜誌的同學們。Bellatrix倒也不在意，她只是聳聳肩，把房門關上後拉著Lucius慵懶地躺在沙發上。

Lucius躺在外側，她小心地蜷縮起雙腿以免觸碰到Bellatrix，但又不能讓自己滾到地上：「也許妳應該睡一下午覺，精神好一些後要背書會比較輕鬆。」

「我才不需要妳教我怎麼念書。」Bellatrix張開嘴巴，咬住Lucius的一綹頭髮，香草和玫瑰的氣息撲面而來，其中還摻雜了一絲肉桂的味道。

Luicus愣愣地看了她幾秒鐘才說道：「那麼也許妳該吃點下午茶。」

Bellatrix漫不經心地說：「Black家小精靈的手藝確實不錯，妳好像吃過甜食之後整個人也都是甜的了。」小女孩的金髮從她的唇間滑落。

Malfoy家的小姐皺著眉頭抓起自己頰邊的頭髮聞了聞：「我沒有這樣的感覺。」她坐起身來，好奇地看向Bellatrix的書桌，「原來妳在寫日記。」

「猜猜我都寫了些什麼？」Bellatrix枕著沙發的扶手，沒有試圖將Lucius拉回來，只是將手壓在自己的裙襬上，距離Lucius的手只有不到一吋的距離。

Lucius歪著頭說：「我猜妳一定有畫畫。」

她答非所問。Bellatrix笑了起來：「狡猾的小Lucy。」她也坐起來，但仍然沒骨頭似地陷在沙發裡，「我寫的東西關於考試。我真想直接跳過這個階段，考試成績沒什麼意義，我有更棒的方式證明自己。我很強大。」

Lucius已經把腳垂下沙發，皮鞋輕輕地踩在地毯上：「除了通過考試，妳還有什麼樣的方式可以證明自己？」她把頭轉回來，凝視著Bellatrix。

「只需要我重視的人的認可，甚至表揚我。」Bellatrix說。

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「沒有人覺得妳不好。」她頓了頓，「我也很喜歡妳。」

Bellatrix笑了起來，她忽然坐直了，伸出手扳過Lucius瘦小的肩膀，讓她的上半身正對著自己：「我也喜歡妳。除了妳，從沒有人能夠讓我為她畫出花朵。」

Lucius看見Bellatrix俏麗的眉眼柔和地彎起，紅紅的嘴唇微微張開，露出八開整齊又潔白的牙齒。她也笑了起來，抬起雙臂抱了Bellatrix一下：「謝謝妳，我很開心。」她又親了親Bellatrix的臉頰，「妳的這句話讓我感到很得意。」

「妳是應該這麼覺得。」Bellatrix輕鬆就能用手臂圈住她的身體，「我原本不餓的，妳一靠近我，我就餓了。」她又聞了一下Lucius的頭髮。

Lucius立刻鬆開環繞著她的脖頸的雙手：「那麼妳去吃點心吧！」她再次抓起自己的頭髮確認有沒有沾上糖粉、果醬或者油漬，看起來不太高興。

「妳會陪我去的，對嗎？」Bellatrix站起身來說道。

Lucius聳肩，也跟著站起身來，但是她拒絕再次靠近任何裝著食物的點心架和瓷盤，當Kreacher恭恭敬敬地送上一杯紅茶時才矜持地拿起來喝了一口。她還是得回到Malfoy莊園和父親一起吃晚餐，Narcissa與Bellatrix一起送她走進壁爐。

「我明天會再來。」Lucius和姊弟倆分別碰了碰臉頰。

Malfoy家的晚餐一向豐盛，Lucius猶豫了很久才決定把生理期的事情告訴父親。身體會流血應該不是件小事，但它又每個月都會發生，至少Bellatrix看起來已經把它當成日常生活的一部份。Lucius也不知道自己為什麼忽然感到害臊，也許她拿出了一個不合時宜甚至不應該被提起的話題。十二歲女孩的臉慢慢脹得通紅，對面前的瓷盤裡鮮美的鮭魚失去食慾。

「妳長大了。」Abraxas若有所思地看著女兒，她愈來愈漂亮，他的妻子也是個出了名的美人，但她們其實並沒有非常相像，「這件事妳還跟誰提起過？」

Lucius很快回答：「只有您和Bella知道。」她看起來總是害怕受到處罰。

Abraxas輕聲說：「這其實是一件理所當然的事。所有的小紳士都會知道淑女們在一個月裡的幾天內身體會流血，不過他們有時候會忘記這件事。」

「那麼我提醒了您嗎？」Lucius眨眨眼睛，小臉似乎又亮了起來。

Abraxas不禁微笑：「我從未忘記。」聽見這句話，Lucius看起來並不失望，她也跟著微笑。然後他們安靜地把晚餐吃完，和女兒相處時，Abraxas的心情通常都很不錯，她是他的家人，是他要保護的唯一對象，而她很健康、很聰明，如果她的母親還在世，或許會把她寵成一個漂亮的、嬌蠻的小公主，不過Malfoy家的小繼承人肯定不是個洋娃娃，她還在成長。

晚飯後Abraxas讓Lucius坐在自己的書房的沙發上，開始向她講述關於Dark Lord的故事。故事目前還很短，因為它尚未結束。Abraxas說：「妳遲早要知道他名字，而且其實已經在好幾年前就見過他。他是個神奇的人，我們不會再遇見第二個，也就是說機會只有一次。所有人的機會都只有一次。」

「是的，父親。」Lucius說。

Abraxas將一張畫有Hogwarts校徽的羊皮紙遞給她：「今天我收到了妳的成績單，」Lucius接過，她不必看也知道上面的成績非常漂亮，「我很滿意。但我剛剛的意思是妳必須保持下去，這很困難嗎？」

「不困難，父親。」Lucius回答。

Abraxas點頭：「很好。開學後Black家的大女兒應該就會成為級長，也許這是個在畢業之後微不足道的榮耀，但我希望妳也能做到。」Lucius再次點頭，她還有三年的時間，但是有個長遠的目標不是壞事。最後Abraxas說，「在這個暑假也許妳會再次見到那位即將統領一切的人，不要丟了Malfoy家的臉。」

Lucius最後一次應是，然後回到自己的房間裡洗澡、休息。她早已習慣父親說的每一字每一句都是嚴肅的大事，因此即便沒有搞懂今晚對談——更像一場訓導，父親向她提出要求、下達命令——的意義，睡著前她的小腦袋裡想的還是那位Dark Lord。她的睡眠黑甜深沉，所以也不知道父親來過房裡且親吻她的額頭。

翌日她在吃過早餐，通過壁爐進入Black家的大宅後就看見Narcissa站在客廳歡迎她，他的心情看起來很不錯：「早安，Lucy。猜猜看今早Bella收到了什麼？」

「Slytherin學院的級長徽章？」Lucius歪著頭說道。

Narcissa睜大眼睛：「妳怎麼會知道？」

Lucius其實也有些驚訝，她不過隨口一猜，Malfoy家的小繼承人很快踏出沾滿灰的壁爐，並整理自己的衣著，她故作神秘：「我反而覺得你不應該對你的姊姊能夠收到級長的徽章而感到驚訝。」

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.02.29把前六個章結合併了，沒有要刪掉的意思www


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcus Warner－A Matter of Time  
YouTube：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRnag7PW3zI

「我從來不曾懷疑這件事，只是沒有預期到它此時到來。」Narcissa嘟囔。

Lucius微笑，Narcissa知道她當然不是真的在指責自己，他跟著這位貴族小姐敲開了自己姊姊的房門。Bellatrix已經很少和Sirius玩耍，他們見面的時間本就不多，自從這個暑假開始，她又一直把自己關在房間裡，但是Lucius總是能夠輕易地進入她的房間，Malfoy家的小繼承人似乎不用努力就能達成某些事情。

「早安，Bella，也恭喜妳。」Lucius說。

Bellatrix手上還捏著那枚沉甸甸的徽章，它被保養得很好，仍然乾淨、光滑又明亮：「我不知道妳來了。」她露出笑容，將徽章展示給Lucius看，「我很喜歡它。這讓我對校園生活有更多的耐心。」

Narcissa看了看姊姊，邁步進入她的房間。他與Bellatrix的感情還算不錯，但是進入對方的臥房又是另一回事。Bellatrix沒有攔下他，她只是把門關上，轉過身來看著自己的弟弟和Lucius併排坐在沙發上。

「妳何不將它戴上？」Lucius問，她漂亮的灰色眼睛裡滿是好奇與喜悅。她的父親說的沒錯，沒有人能否認Bellatrix的優秀。

新任的級長卻將她的徽章放下：「妳很快就會看到的，Cissy也將會看到。我會穿著Hogwarts的制服，然後把它佩戴在胸前。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「我在五年級的時候也會成為級長。」

Black家的姊弟都微笑著看向她，他們認為這是一句宣言。

暑假過半又有幾場宴會，照理說大人與孩子們的宴會不可能在同時同地舉辦，但是那位Dark Lord似乎很喜歡孩子，孩子們也都喜歡他。Lucius養成了在下午彈奏一會豎琴的習慣，這讓她比較不那麼心浮氣躁。

老實說，這些宴會令人感到無聊，而且次數愈多愈令人不耐煩，Lucius在每一次宴會結束後總是洗完澡便上床睡覺，只有第二天清晨睜開眼睛的時候她才能恢復好心情。Bellatrix仍然跟她站在一起，但是Lucius能感覺到她有些心不在焉，似乎在等待。她喜歡她，喜歡這樣的相處，逐漸習慣，於是視之為理所當然。

「我受夠了這些宴會。」有一次Bellatrix小聲對Lucius說。

Lucius正在喝一杯蔓越莓果汁，姿勢看起來像捧著一杯紅酒，聽見她說話便微笑起來：「可是妳不再拉著我去花園了，妳站在一個所有人都看得到的地方。」

「因為我想被看見，但不是在宴會上。」Bellatrix聳肩，又嘟囔道，「這感覺簡直像被困住。妳總有一天會明白的，Lucy，這不是我們要的。」

Lucius歪著頭，她暫時明白Bellatrix正在渴望，卻說不出這位十四歲的少女在渴望什麼。十一歲的Black家大小姐關注的仍然是Malfoy家小繼承人的頭髮、衣服、鞋子和可能被固定在門板後面的花朵，所以Lucius只是拈起一塊櫻桃派，Bellatrix愉快地將它吃進嘴裡。

Dark Lord蒞臨的時候Bellatrix的雙眼總是在發亮，而且Lucius會驚異地發現她看起來有些羞澀。其實Lucius也不能準確地認定她是不是在害羞，但只要Dark Lord在說話，或者有什麼動作，Bellatrix便會將注意力投向那位英俊的領導者。Voldemort當然也認識兩個古老家族的長女與唯一繼承人，他會微笑著向她們打招呼，兩個小女孩總是站在一起，他便接連著呼喚她們的名字。她們也總是用最得體的禮儀來回應他。

Black家與Malfoy家的聯合似乎已堅不可摧，Malfoy家的小繼承人將要嫁給Black家的長子也成為了各個家族之間的默契。孩子們自己也有些感覺，至少Lucius就發現了不需要Bellatrix擺出兇巴巴的姿態，來找她說話的小紳士已經少了很多，幾乎只剩下Narcissa一個。Narcissa也是一個細膩的孩子，他察覺這是一個很奇怪的情況：Lucius他的姊姊十分親近，所以大人們認為他將來會娶Lucius。

他沒有向任何人說出他的觀察結果，包括Bellatrix與Lucius。

令人疲倦的宴會之後才是開學，Lucius偷偷鬆了一口氣，她在假期裡最後一次撥弄豎琴的琴弦時，將額頭抵在冰涼的琴身上。溫柔又幽微的音樂已經停止，她卻又停留了將近十分鐘才離開。家養小精靈已經替她將行李準備好，她只需要洗個澡，在睡前敲開父親書房的門。Abraxas拍了拍女兒的髮頂，在這個假期裡，他陪著女兒到對角巷買了新的文具和書本、訂做新的校服，要說的話也已經說完。

「晚安，父親。」最後Lucius輕聲向他說道。

Abraxas點頭，在她轉身時卻又開口：「Lucius，」他皺起眉頭，看起來竟然有些猶豫，「談戀愛可以，但不要忘了妳的姓氏。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛，微笑著踮起腳尖吻了一下父親的臉頰：「是的，父親。」

她十二歲了，很快就要結婚了。Abraxas伸出手抱了抱Lucius瘦弱的肩膀，在他的女兒將門輕輕關上後，把自己重重地摔進沙發裡。

隔天是由家養小精靈護送Lucius到九又四分之三月臺的，這並不令她意外，她推著自己的行李，很快找到了Black家的姊弟。他們再次佔據了頭幾個車廂，Narcissa還只是一年級，仍然主動替Lucius搬運行李。

Black家的大公子不出意料地進了Slytherin學院，他像一年前的Luicus一樣，輕快地走向大廳右邊的長桌。Bellatrix成為級長之後的鋒頭幾乎要壓過六七年級的學長姊，她把徽章掛在胸前，背脊挺得筆直，神氣地迎接自己的弟弟：「英俊的水仙花即將盛放。」

還差兩步Narcissa才會走到Lucius的身邊，他愉快地和姊姊碰了碰手臂：「如果我曾經把水面當成鏡子，看見的應當是天上的星星。」

Bellatrix咯咯笑起來，推了弟弟一把，Narcissa便來到Lucius身旁坐下。Malfoy家的小姐好奇地問：「你和Bella說了什麼，她看起來很開心。」

「唔，妳可以自己去問她。」Narcissa畢竟只有七歲，說完之後臉熱了起來。

Lucius聳肩。晚餐後Bellatrix必須帶著一年級的新生前往他們的寢室，她的房門不會上鎖，等到Bellatrix洗完澡，替她熄滅牆上的油燈時再問也不遲。

二年級的生活與一年級時並沒有太大不同，改變的是關於Bellatrix的部分。她們仍然一起吃飯、洗澡、睡覺和待在圖書館，交談和嬉戲的時間卻減少許多。再圖書館時她們總是各自埋首於課業，作為級長的Bellatrix偶爾會出去夜巡，Lucius有時候也會在下課的走廊上撞見她揪著Gryffindor學院的學生教訓，甚至扣分。她看起來趾高氣揚，得意極了。

某一天的晚餐後，Slughorn叫走了Bellatrix，Lucius先是捧著一本書和Narcissa在公共休息室裡等待，時間晚了又各自回房。Bellatrix在宵禁前返回宿舍，一進門便氣沖沖地扯下胸前的級長徽章，扔在床上。Lucius正在修剪指甲，被她的舉動嚇了一跳，抬起頭來說：「什麼事情使妳這麼不高興，Bella？」

「那個又矮又肥又勢利又無能的老頭！」Bellatrix踱著腳喊道，「他竟然要我別總是扣掉討厭的Gryffindor們的分數也不能教訓他們！總有一天我要拔光他的頭髮！」她頓了頓，「如果他圓滾滾的肚子上有毛，我會把它們也燒掉。」

好一會兒後Lucius才放下指甲剪：「請不要說出這麼可怕的話，Bella。」她捧起十四歲女孩兒的臉，親了親對方高高噘起的嘴唇，「每次妳露出這個表情的時候，我就想這麼做。妳為什麼如此生氣呢？」

Bellatrix歪著頭，凝視著金髮的小女孩，貼在她臉頰兩側的小手又軟又暖，指甲修剪得圓潤整齊：「妳應該早一點吻我的。如果妳希望我不要說話，就應該做出比讓我說話更感到愉快的事情。」她微笑，「而我喜歡這個！」

Lucius咯咯笑了起來：「如果妳喜歡，我會吻妳的。」她收回手，低下頭，似乎在專心檢查自己的指甲，拉長了聲音說，「但是我不會想要和沒洗澡的人睡覺。」

「妳得在床上等著我！」Bellatrix站起來，走向塞滿了她們的衣物的衣櫥。

Lucius繼續檢查她的指甲，卻在黑髮女孩即將走進浴室裡時抬頭呼喚：「Bella。」她輕聲說，「我沒有不希望妳說話呀，我只是不太喜歡剛剛的內容。」

Bellatrix聳肩：「愚蠢的Gryffindor們老是在走廊上橫衝直撞、大聲吵鬧，或在夜晚四處遊蕩，穿著那令人討厭的紅色內裡的長袍，還有老是不肯扣上的第一顆釦子與鬆散的領帶！我本來就應該要把他們的分數扣光光。」她走進浴室，關上門。

「那麼確實應該扣分。」Lucius咕噥。她又檢查了一遍自己的指甲，確認它們的斷面都是漂亮的、光滑的橢圓形，才收起指甲剪，掀開棉被躺到床上。等到Bellatrix打理好自己，也鑽進來的時候問道，「妳和Slughorn教授吵架了？」

被窩裡已經被小女孩的身體給烘暖，Bellatrix愉快地伸直雙腿，讓自己的身體從床頭滑到床單上：「那也不算吵架，我說話的時候他只會用可憐兮兮的眼神看著我。」她側躺著，挨近Lucius，「我們別談論這個了，我現在不想提到它，也不願意想它。」

就著一盞油燈的光，Lucius凝視著Bellatrix，又咯咯地笑起來：「妳不需要噘起嘴唇來讓我親妳，Bella。」她的臉頰泛起紅暈，她想起親吻代表的多種含義，此時才忽然感到羞澀，但也並不後悔或者反感，「我要親妳了。」她眨著眼睛說。

「妳不應該這麼說。」Bellatrix的笑聲十分響亮，「妳要說的是：我們要親吻了。」她伸出手擁抱躺在她身邊的小女孩，等到Lucius也把手臂放在她的腰上時，她們的嘴唇便溫柔地貼在一起。這一次持續了好幾秒鐘，Lucius甚至屏住了呼吸。

晚安吻有了全新的形式，她們心滿意足地睡在一起。

Slughorn教授的要求——或者提醒——只起到了一點兒效用，Bellatrix儼然成為了學校管理員的同盟，即使Balck家的大小姐拒絕與一名爆竹對話，盡職盡責、有時臉上會帶著扭曲的微笑的Filch先生卻對她留下了深刻的印象。

只是同為青少年，總會有人不甘願老是被壓著頭，Bellatrix又愈來愈蠻橫，在聖誕節假期到來之前，她便成為了整個Gryffindor學院的頭號公敵，有時候Narcissa甚至不一定會在走廊上與她打招呼——比如現在，她正揪著Molly Prewett養的貓的尾巴，那隻可憐的動物不停揮舞著四肢，發出淒厲的尖叫聲。

「Bellatrix Black，放開他！妳這個邪惡的女巫！」Molly握著拳頭大喊。

Bellatrix皺起鼻子，搖晃著手臂：「如果不是牠把帶有惡臭的雜毛沾黏在我的長袍上，我是不可能碰這畜生的。」她咧開嘴巴，「妳要拯救牠嗎？」

走廊上已經聚集了好一些人，其中大部分都是Gryffindor學院的。Molly是個矮胖、善良的女孩，臉上總是帶著和氣的笑容，在他們的學院裡沒有人討厭她。六年級的學生Arthur Weasley怒氣沖沖地站到Molly身後：「妳真是夠了，Black。」

「噢，你覺得夠了嗎？」Bellatrix笑得露出白白的牙齒，「要我說，你真應該把它骯髒的毛皮給剝下來，縫製一件勉強可以禦寒的大衣。拿去吧！」她瞪著Arthur脫了線的制服肘部，將哀號著的貓咪朝Gryffindor學院的學生們甩去。

Molly伸出手接住她受到驚嚇的寵物，小心地將牠護在懷裡，Arthur則氣得發抖，整張臉脹得通紅：「我永遠不會有如此殘暴的行為，甚至連想法都不會有……Bellatrix Black，妳站住！妳應當對我、Molly與她的貓道歉！」

Narcissa與Lucius挨著肩膀站在人群外面，他們聆聽了整個爭吵的過程，他們看見Bellatrix長長的黑色鬈髮因為轉身的動作而飄揚起來：「我也永遠不可能向純血的叛徒、巫師界的敗類低頭，更別說道歉！你們實在不應該站在這兒！」她高聲說，不顧周圍目瞪口呆或者議論紛紛的同學們，撥開了人群，昂首闊步地離開。Arthur的臉色已經由紅轉青，Molly惶惑地伸出手拉拉他的袖子。

「那是什麼意思？」Lucius拉著Narcissa往Bellatrix離去的方向走，「她說純血叛徒、巫師界的敗類不應該這在這兒是什麼意思？」她低聲地、急促地問。

Narcissa似乎很吃驚地看著Lucius：「妳真的不知道嗎，Lucy？」他皺著眉頭，「也許妳應該寫信回家問問妳的父親。」他努力收斂自己不可置信的表情和語調。

Lucius抿了抿嘴唇：「Cissy，我知道貧窮的Weasley家族，他們與泥巴種或者混血通婚。我問的是Bella說他們不應該站在這裡是什麼意思……我是說，Bella不希望他們出現在這裡，她希望他們離開。她向你說過這件事情嗎？」

「我不知道。她沒有對我說過。」他們走過一個轉角之後停了下來，這裡與仍然群情激憤的Gryffindor學院的學生們有一段距離，Narcissa抬起頭看著十二歲的女孩，「我反而以為有關於她的事情，妳都知道。妳看起來不太開心，Lucy。」

Lucius搖頭：「我怎麼可能會知道今天發生在走廊上的事情。」她看見McGonagall教授板著臉匆匆走過，拉著Narcissa又往前走了一段。他們接下來各自還有魔藥課與魔咒課，便分手前往教室。

當天晚上Bellatrix又被Slughorn叫到他的辦公室，但是這一次她沒有表現出憤怒的模樣，反而顯得非常愉快。Lucius一樣洗好了澡，窩在棉被裡看書，她在Bellatrix也梳洗完畢，換上睡衣鑽進來後給了黑髮女孩一個輕柔的吻：「如果妳想要大家都害怕妳，那麼妳已經成功了。」

「我並沒有想讓大家都害怕我呀。」Bellatrix感到莫名其妙。

Lucius看起來卻比她更加困惑：「那麼妳為什麼要這麼做呢？不只是Gryffindor，就連Hufflepuff和Ravenclaw的人們都開始躲避妳了。」

Bellatrix弄熄牆上的油燈，耐心地等Lucius輕聲抱怨，並把書籤夾在書頁裡之後才將她拉近。在黑暗中，她的聲音聽起來十分愉快：「Slughorn那個老頭子說的話幾乎和妳剛才問我的一模一樣。」她笑了起來，「我是真的厭惡那些骯髒的傢伙，恨不得把他們都踢出這個學校。而你們卻認為我只是想要讓大家害怕我。這真好笑，Slughorn竟然和妳一樣天真呀，Lucy。」

「可是妳並沒有成功把他們踢出去，而且大家也確實都害怕妳。」Lucius說。

Bellatrix哼了一聲：「這麼說不對！」她的語調忽然上揚，「妳害怕我嗎，Lucy？就連那個老胖子對我說話時也在努力地假裝慈藹，除非他打從心底看不起我，否則他不可能對於讓自己害怕的人表現出慈藹的嘴臉。妳害怕我嗎，Lucy？」

她擁抱著十二歲女孩的手忽然用力，讓Lucius有些疼痛，Malfoy家的小繼承人掙扎起來，扭動著身體：「妳鬆手，Bella！我不怕妳！」

「如果你們會害怕我，應當是因為我很強。」Bellatrix說，她放鬆了施加在Lucius的肩膀上的力道，「但是不害怕也可以有理由。」

Lucius把本來放在Bellatrix腰上的手收回來，改為捏著自己的睡裙，她有些想要後退，退到這張大床的另一邊，卻還是忍住了：「『你們』是指誰？我想我不應該害怕妳，妳不會把我踢出這個學校，而且還和我一起睡覺。」

Bellatrix親了親小女孩的額頭：「『你們』指全部的人，但是有些人可以不感到害怕。妳確實不應該害怕我，妳有不害怕我的理由。」

Lucius把手放回Bellatrix的腰上：「晚安，Bella。」也許她認為自己不必害怕的理由就是她們會一起洗澡、一起睡覺，以及祕密的、甜蜜的晚安吻。

比抓著Molly養的貓的尾巴更可怕的事情沒有在校園裡發生，Bellatrix也沒有再說出什麼令Gryffindor的學生們憤怒得跳腳、令Slughorn教授冷汗直冒的話來，這似乎只是一次學生之間偶然的衝突，Lucius選擇不在信裡向父親講述Bellatrix每天不耐煩的神情和尖酸刻薄的話語，反正那也不是衝著她來的。與開學時一樣，Malfoy家的小繼承人與Black家的姊弟一同登上了聖誕節返家的列車。Narcissa顯得很高興，他期待回到家見到妹妹和兩個小表弟。

「Sirius會喜歡這個的。」他拿著一盒柏蒂全口味豆子，並不打開。

Lucius和Bellatrix牽著手坐在他的對面：「這東西會讓他被打屁股。」

Bellatrix本來一直看著窗外，忽然轉過頭來說：「如果Sirius不是把這東西塞進Regulus的嘴巴裡，姑姑或許不會打他。」

「噢，倒楣的Kreacher。」Lucius說。他們全都笑了起來。

到站後，Lucius由Abraxas親自接回Malfoy莊園。她的生日只能在學校度過，Abraxas會寄禮物來，Black家的姊弟也會陪在她身邊——Bellatrix去年在天文塔上在她的腳邊點上了十二盞星星形狀的蠟燭——但總是在家裡最有節慶的氣氛。開始上學之後，最能令Malfoy家的小繼承人感到安心又愉快的便是聖誕假期與暑假。她甚至覺得自己的食量在平安夜的晚餐上會比在Hogwarts的長桌上時多一些。她是個幸運的女孩兒，部分同齡人已經開始煩惱臉上冒出的青春痘時，她仍然享受著Bellatrix甜蜜的親吻，「像在親吻一片會被風吹走的花瓣」。

「今年妳不能到Black家作客，Black家的兄弟姐妹也不能到莊園裡來。」Abraxas忽然在她吃著甜點的時候說道。

Lucius握著銀製小湯匙的手停了下來，湯匙裡的葡萄乾似乎在蠟燭的火光中顫抖著，但其實只是火焰在搖晃。她吞嚥下口中甜滋滋的甜奶油、卡士達醬和一些白砂糖粉，它們似乎讓她的喉嚨黏在一起了，於是她放下湯匙，喝了一口櫻桃汁後輕聲說：「我可以詢問原因嗎？父親。假期結束後我們還是會見面的。」

「妳一向都很聽話，這一次也應該如此。」Abraxas皺眉，「妳很明白妳沒有做錯任何事情，所以不需要受到任何處罰。老實說，禁足對於妳來說也沒什麼意義。這一次不只關乎妳個人，也是基於家族的榮耀、做為一位純寫巫師的尊嚴。Lucius，妳不能像Black家的那個女孩那樣魯莽。」

Lucius更加困惑了：「Bella說了一些關於純血的叛徒的話，那和明天將要發生的事情有關係嗎？她說想要把Weasley和一些泥巴種與混血趕出學校。」

「和那沒有太大的關係。」Abraxas不置可否地說，「她是對的，Weasley家的人、泥巴種和混血都不應該出現在Hogwarts裡。我有時走在魔法部裡都覺得呼吸困難，只因為一些錯誤的決定便使得空氣混濁。」

Malfoy家的小繼承人微微睜大眼睛，父親的話聽起來很像大人們要幫忙Black家的大小姐達成把一些討厭的——低賤的——人們趕出學校的願望。這聽起來像一場戲劇，但是Bellatrix知道後一定會很高興的。她乖巧地點頭：「那麼我把聖誕禮物寄到Black家裡是被允許的嗎？」

「當然。你們應該繼續保持友好。」Abraxas說。

雖然不能邀請Black家的姊弟（或許還加上他們的小妹妹）到Malfoy莊園，Lucius隔天早上拆禮物的時候仍然開心得笑了出來。她收到了Bellatrix用神奇的紙張畫的一棵會開花的樹。那感覺有點兒像照片：短短一分鐘內，嫩綠色的芽就迅速抽高、壯實，長出分枝與繁茂的樹葉，最後金色的花朵盛開。它不停地重複這個過程。而Lucius自己也送了一個不會長大的盆栽給Bellatrix，那棵美麗又瘦弱的小樹會隨著溫度與每天澆的水（果汁、鼻涕或者被搗爛的菠菜）而變換顏色，她希望Bellatrix會把它擺在書桌上，反正它不需要太陽。

Narcissa送給她一瓶香水，Lucius打開蝴蝶形狀的瓶蓋時便因為那甜美的果香而紅了臉。她不可能真的去問Narcissa是不是每次在吃蜜桃時都會想到自己。而她送給Black家的大公子一個懷錶，外殼當然得是純金，錶面是綠寶石，指針是黑瑪瑙。姊弟倆都寫信告訴她Sirius因為收到了柏蒂全口味豆子而興奮得抱了表哥表姊一下——這讓Lucius哼了一聲——甚至為了誘哄可憐的、忠心的Kreacher吃下惡作劇的零食而假裝一整晚都很守規矩，沒想到Kreacher無論吃到了什麼口味都說小少爺給的食物無比美味，可把Sirius給氣炸了。

最後是來自父親的禮物，Lucius拿到了一面雙面鏡，不大，只夠覆蓋她的一個手掌，掛上錶鍊也就可以帶在身上。Abraxas在她睡醒之前便出門了，她坐在客廳寬大的沙發上，對著它小聲地呼喚父親，或者爸爸和爸比，都沒有反應。她只好小心地將它帶回房間裡，等到父親回家之後再向他詢問。

在Abraxas回來之前，Lucius一直與豎琴待在一起，她把記得的曲子都彈奏了兩遍，最後決定尋找未知的琴譜。琴譜都在已過世的母親的音樂盒中。除了母親，也再沒有人會坐在搖椅上，微笑著聽她彈琴。她在〈國王歸來〉與婚禮進行曲——那首曲子竟叫做〈橡樹的花朵〉——中選擇了後者，不過一個聖誕節的時間還不夠她將整首曲子記熟，便必須離開琴房。

Abraxas告訴她，那面雙面鏡也是她母親的遺物，他們有幸擁有幾年的戀愛時光，不在同一個屋簷下時便利用那一對小東西交談。Lucius將它捂在懷裡，抬起頭問道：「那麼我可以在學校和您說話，對嗎？」

「沒錯，它仍然屬於我。」Abraxas說，「在我也死掉之後，妳才可以自己決定它應該由誰持有。」

他們正在溫室裡進行下午茶，父親的話讓Malfoy家的小姐忽然覺得今天小精靈準備的甜點有些太乾了，她嚥下嘴裡的食物，喝了一口奶茶，用手帕抹抹嘴角，困惑地看向Abraxas：「我一定要將它送給某個人嗎？」

十二歲的女孩臉龐純潔、語氣認真，Abraxas忍不住微笑：「第一，我總會死的，這是妳原本就知道的。第二，我相信妳會把它送給某個人，不管那個人是誰。因為這個小東西非常有用，否則它的年紀不會比我更老。」

那麼這是一件古老的、意義深遠的禮物了。Lucius珍惜地將它收進口袋裡，但是她討厭父親每次在送她這種禮物時都要提到死亡。

「工具的壽命比使用者的更長久，這是很普通的事情，Lucy。」Abraxas說教道，「而我們的生命也可以因為這精良的工具而延長。這就是家族的意義之一。」

Lucius謹慎地說：「我會善待它。」

Abraxas點頭：「讓Lily再給妳拿一些牛奶吧。」

這雙面鏡要當作鍊墜還是太大，Lucius甚至還沒有一件禮服是在領口鑲上耀眼奪目的大顆寶石的，她白皙的後頸很快被銀製的項鍊勒出一道紅痕，胸前也沉甸甸的，當然很快就被Bellatrix發現。Black家的長女也還不曾與父母親有如此方便又親暱——而且還稀有又貴重——的聯繫，忍不住低頭將那面鏡子細細觀察。她只能看見自己的臉，這東西掛在十二歲女孩的身上顯得太大，但也只能看見一張臉，她噘起嘴說：「妳應該把它縮小的。」

「其實我不覺得它很重。」Lucius說，「妳帶了我的樹嗎？」

Bellatrix糾正她：「妳送的樹。它現在是我的了。妳一定希望我會把它擺在書桌上，但我想將它放在浴室裡。」她輕輕地咬了一口小女孩的鼻尖。

Lucius仰著臉與她親吻，然後把身體坐正，看向對面假裝在看書的Narcissa：「我也喜歡那瓶會招惹來蝴蝶與蜜蜂的香水，謝謝你，Cissy。」

小紳士將書闔上，他的姊姊挑起眉毛，他竟感到有些侷促：「我很高興你會喜歡。」他頓了頓，還是忍不住說道，「我倒不覺得妳現在會招惹來蝴蝶與蜜蜂。」

Lucius也紅了臉，兩張漂亮又稚氣的臉蛋粉撲撲地相對著：「我以為那樣的東西不該在這列老舊的火車上使用，這裡又沒有蝴蝶與蜜蜂。」她理直氣壯地說。

「我會期待。」Narcissa忍不住微笑。

Lucius抿了抿嘴，她的臉頰發熱，便拿起剛剛買的南瓜汁喝了一口。Bellatrix看了看弟弟，又看了看Lucius：「你要做的是驅散蜜蜂和蝴蝶。」她對Narcissa說。

Malfoy家的小繼承人的臉更紅了，她放下飲料杯：「我自己會來。」她的話讓Black家的姊弟都笑了起來，最後Lucius恨恨地捶了他們一人一拳。她確實是個討人喜歡的小女孩，但其實早就沒有小紳士敢給她遞情書。

回到學校後的隔天早晨，Lucius才明白父親不讓她在聖誕節邀請Bellatrix與Narciss到家裡，也不讓她出門的原因。她拿著《預言家日報》，頭版頭條便是關於有將近十名麻瓜疑似死於索命咒，正氣師們正在追查確切兇手，編輯與記者將被用白布蓋住的屍體直接印在報紙上，底下還有較小的照片，裡頭是麻瓜警察晃動的身影。大廳裡鬧哄哄的，許多人都在就這件事情討論。

Bellatrix的胃口似乎比平常要好，她愉快地看著Lucius手中的報紙，Lucius忍不住問道：「妳早就知道這件事了嗎，Bella？」

「不。我只知道父母親與姑姑、姑丈出門是為了重要的事情。」Bellatrix說，「但是這值得讓他們在聖誕節從家門中走出去，不是嗎？」

Lucius輕聲說：「我不敢肯定……」她低下頭，看見自己藏在長袍底下的雙面鏡，「如果我問父親，他會告訴我他聖誕節出門做什麼嗎？」

「他會告訴妳的。」Bellatrix說，「但是妳對於這件事有什麼疑問呢？妳害怕自己的父親參與了一起犯罪事件，但我們全都討厭麻瓜不是嗎？」

Lucius總算回答了Bellatrix的問題：「我們全都討厭麻瓜。」

Bellatrix看著她說：「那麼這就沒什麼值得擔心的。老實說，妳剛剛讓我很驚訝。」她抽出Lucius手中的報紙，摺了兩摺，將它放進自己的長袍口袋，「妳剛剛在質疑妳的父親，Lucy。Malfoy先生也會被妳嚇一跳的。」

「但那畢竟是殺人，我難道不能對自己的父親會殺人而感到驚訝嗎。」Lucius小聲說。她暫時放下報紙的事情，替自己盛了一碗燕麥粥。

為了要與父親說話，Lucius在午飯前沒有和Bellatrix待在圖書館裡，而是先回到自己的房間。她坐在自己買來的沙發上，從長袍中拿出雙面鏡，用掌根抹了抹光華潔淨的鏡緣，輕聲呼喚父親，這一次Abraxas回應了她。Malfoy家的主人待在自己的書房裡，Lucius能從不大的畫面裡看見他身後一排排的書，Abraxas對於女兒的呼喚顯得有些困惑：「妳看起來過得還不錯。」

Lucius雙手捧著鏡子，將腰桿挺直，在沙發上坐姿端正：「很抱歉打擾了您，父親。」她眨眨眼睛，「我有個問題……但其實也不是那麼著急。」

「妳既然都找到了我，就應該把話說完。」Abraxas說。

他的女兒咬了咬下唇——他幾乎沒看過Lucius做這個動作——漂亮的灰色眼睛轉動著：「您在聖誕節時囑咐我不要出門，也不應該邀請Bella與Narcissa到莊園裡，是因為對今天新聞報導的事情早已知情嗎？」

Abraxas放下羽毛筆，從靠著椅背的姿勢改為雙手交叉，支撐著有些鬍茬的下巴，Lucius能看見的畫面晃動了一下，也許她的父親把鏡子靠在一卷羊皮紙上面：「很敏銳的推論。沒有錯，我知道。」他頓了頓，「妳為什麼想問我這個？」

Lucius張了張嘴，吞吞吐吐地說：「我……我佩服您的先見之明。」

對面的Abraxas卻皺起眉頭：「我沒有什麼先見之明，妳想說的也不是這個。Luicus，我是妳的父親，是這個世界上妳最不應該有所保留的人。我知道妳想問什麼，這不是什麼卑鄙或值得害怕的事情。現在我告訴妳：我沒有殺人，而這件事情裡的殺人者也不只一個人。」他頓了頓，「也許我不該用這個詞。」

「對不起，我不懂您的意思。」Lucius困惑地說，「您用了什麼詞？」

Abraxas盯著鏡子裡女兒稚嫩的臉龐：「殺人，我剛剛說了殺人。Lucius，我要妳知道，而妳也總會了解這不是謀殺，這是一個計劃。」

Lucius說：「是的，父親。」她把映照出自己的臉的鏡子放在腿上，手指僵硬。結束對話前父親對她最後的囑咐是：告訴妳的朋友，沉住氣。

她的朋友裡最為父親所熟悉的是Bellatrix，晚上她便將與父親的對話說給十五歲的女孩聽，Bellatrix側著頭，似乎在思考，最後說道：「Lucy，妳的父親可真多管閒事。」她噘起嘴，從口袋裡拿出兩封皺巴巴的信，「當然，Black家的長輩們也是一樣。我聖誕節時根本什麼都沒有做。」

Lucius的小腦袋裡卻立刻產生了聯想，她震驚地睜大雙眼：「妳聖誕節時沒有待在家裡對嗎？妳和妳的……不，妳跟著妳的長輩們去了麻瓜的世界？」

「我只是想看看。」Bellatrix沒有否認，「然後很快就被發現了。」

Lucius天真的好奇心完全被她給勾起：「然後發生了什麼？妳看到了什麼？」

Bellatrix抿著嘴微笑，她們站在衣櫥前，Lucius手裡抱著睡衣和乾淨的內衣褲，而十五歲的女孩捧著兩條浴巾：「我看到了尊貴的領導者、我的長輩們和妳的父親，他們全都戴著面具，但是幾張面具又怎麼能讓我將他們認錯呢？」她輕快地說，「當他們發現我時，我被妳的父親用魔杖指著，我的父母狠狠地訓斥了我。然後那位領導者也給了我一張面具！」她說完，深邃的黑色眼睛都亮起來了。

「然後妳就加入了他們？」Lucius抱緊了懷裡的衣物。Bellatrix的衣服也在她手中，小女孩小巧的下巴戳在少女內衣的罩杯上。

Bellatrix搖頭，把父母寄給她的信隨手扔在沙發上，闔上衣櫃的門：「我當然帶了魔杖，但是不可能使用它，否則魔法部會知道我去過那裡的。我只是站在母親身邊，動手的是我的父親和那位領導者。我們在一個巨大的、會發光的建築物前，有一大塊平坦又堅硬的土地，麻瓜們從長了四隻腳的紅色盒子中出現，我們就對他們使用索命咒。」Lucius縮了一下，Bellatrix拉著她走向浴室，「妳一定知道這個在學校裡從未聽說過的咒語。它真是一種美麗的魔法。不可思議的綠光。如果我擁有自己的一座莊園，一定會命令小精靈在上面栽滿花朵。」

「這怎麼可能呢？」Lucius睜大眼睛說。

Bellatrix堅定地說：「沒什麼不可能，Lucy，我們可是女巫呀。」

Lucius走進浴室，看見角落放著自己送給Bellatrix的那棵小樹，它今天是冬陽下產生的影子的那種深紫色。她輕聲說：「那一定很困難。」頓了頓，又說，「應該也會非常美麗。」兩名女孩開始脫下身上的制服。

「非常、非常美麗。」Bellatrix說。她從浴池裡舀起溫暖的水，澆在Lucius的金髮上。Lucius則弄出許多的泡泡，讓它們飄浮在空中。她們幫對方用毛巾刷洗白皙又細嫩的背部，然後小心地滑進浴池裡，黑色和淺金色的頭髮漂浮在水面上，「那天是我距離死亡最接近的一刻，比妳站在花園邊看著母親的畫像或棺木都更接近死亡。」Bellatrix又說。

Lucius微微皺眉，她讓水淹過自己尖尖的下巴，凝視著自己在水中的身體：「可是我並不希望母親離開我。我不是為了死亡才看著她的。」

Bellatrix伸出手環繞住她的肩膀：「Lucy，看著我。」她用一隻手捧著小女孩精緻的臉蛋，「妳很難過，對不起。我不想妳因為我而難過。」她低聲道歉。

「妳只是有時候會讓我想起令人不開心的事情，但我沒有因為妳而難過。」Lucius靠向Bellatrix，她們赤裸著身體短暫地擁抱了一下，又親吻了一下。

隔天Lucius醒得比Bellatrix更早，她淘氣地親了親仍在熟睡的Bellatrix的鼻尖，輕手輕腳地溜下床，洗漱過後決定試著使用Narcissa送給她的香水。Bellatrix似乎是在陽光照耀的果樹下醒來，她伸了個懶腰，在穿衣鏡前看見正在穿襪子的Lucius。十二歲女孩的背影荏弱，向前彎折，拉扯著制服露出一小截白嫩的腰。

「唔……」鏡子裡忽然出現的一張臉差點讓Lucius從椅子上跳起來，「妳嚇到我了，Bella。我好餓呀，想要快點兒到禮堂去吃早飯。」

Bellatrix卻湊到她的頸後聞了聞：「如果我是一隻吃肉的老鷹，也會忍不住把妳這顆蜜桃給叼走。」她皺了皺鼻子，「誰教妳這麼做的？」

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「大家都這麼做呀。」她觀察著鏡子裡Bellatrix的表情，抬起手摀住自己的脖子，「我不適合這個味道嗎？或者這太濃了？也許妳可以給我一個魔法……」她看起來有些侷促，連眉頭也皺了起來。

這可是個不多見的景象，Bellatrix輕快地笑了：「不，妳很適合。不得不說，Cissy的品味確實很不錯。他會很高興的。」她聳肩，進入浴室洗漱。Lucius注意到她手裡拿著一個水晶瓶，看起來似乎也是一罐香水。

片刻後Bellatrix走出浴室，Lucius猜的沒錯，Bellatrix也使用了香水，只不過她更大膽，香調裡包含了麝香，從長長的黑色鬈髮裡散發出來，此時在Lucius眼中Bellatrix便是一位性感的、成熟的小女人：「妳真漂亮，Bella。」

「謝謝。」Bellatrix換上制服，她打領帶總是不像Lucius或Narcissa那樣規矩地卡在喉嚨下方，她會把它拉鬆一些，有時候甚至不扣上第一顆釦子，「妳的一個字比老鏡子的一千句讚美更令我愉快。」

Lucius咯咯笑了起來：「我從來就沒聽過老鏡子說過讚美之外的話。」

Bellatrix哼了一聲：「除此之外，它無話可說。」

她們離開宿舍，慢慢走到禮堂裡吃早餐。其實如果不夠靠近，想要聞到這兩位女孩身上的香水並不容易，而且確實在這樣的年紀裡，使用香水的男孩女孩也都不少，Lucius在發現自己沒有因為身上的味道而引起太多注意後悄悄鬆了口氣。直到Narcissa晚了她們幾分鐘出現在長桌邊時她才再次感到不自在，她相信Black家的大公子在挑選禮物時是謹慎的、經過思考的，但是用到了她身上會不會和他的想像有落差，也許不一定那麼適合？十二歲女孩的臉微微泛紅。

Narcissa坐到Lucius旁邊，他先聞到Malfoy小姐身上甜美的蜜桃香氣，才又聞到Bellatrix的香水味道。他眨眨眼睛：「妳們今天不應該這樣坐在一起。」他頓了頓，「至少要分開一些。我的意思是，這兩種味道不適合，放在一起很奇怪。」

Bellatrix吃了一碗粥和一些果乾，她瞪著弟弟說：「Lucy和我沒有因為頭髮和眼睛的顏色而互相遠離，為什麼要因為兩瓶香水而分開吃飯？」

「唔，好吧。我不能阻止妳們。」Narcissa聳肩，「應該慶幸我今天也沒有噴香水。」他嘀咕著，拿了一點炒蛋和培根到自己的盤子裡。

他的姊姊看起來想要對他做鬼臉：「你才沒有屬於自己的一瓶香水呢。」

Lucius以退為進，側頭問Narcissa：「你不喜歡嗎？」

「我很喜歡，Lucy。我從未懷疑過自己的眼光。」Narcissa輕聲笑了起來，「Bella一定也親吻了妳，對嗎？她表現出高興和喜歡的時候總是那麼做。」

Lucius覺得自己的臉頰在發熱：「嗯，我們親吻了。」她忽然自己與Narcissa說話時從不以為對方幼稚，即使她比他大了一歲。

Narcissa慢慢吃完盤子裡的炒蛋：「我很喜歡，也很高興妳使用它。」

「唔，我也很喜歡它。」Lucius在離開長桌去上課前說。

香水的味道在下午就消散得差不多了，而Lucius與Bellatrix當然也不一定每天使用它。Bellatrix除了準備O.W.Ls考試之外，也很關心關於麻瓜被殺一案的報導，她憤怒地告訴Lucius，她的家長們為了讓她專心準備考試，不打算透漏任何的消息，她也好一段時間再沒有聽見或看見那位領導者了。

此時Lucius不會因為見不到那位領導者而焦灼，她本來就沒怎麼見過那位先生，仍然穩定地每天與父親通信，不再使用雙面鏡，不過她也會幫Bellatrix注意有沒有關於那起駭人聽聞的殺人案的新聞，其中或多或少也出自於好奇。然而她沒有發現任何更進一步的消息，Auror們與記者知道的都比Bellatrix少。

在溫暖的春末，她終於忍不住在信裡向父親詢問了這件事情。根據《預言家日報》，魔法部甚至都不能確定這是謀殺、隨機殺人或者只是一場意外。所有人都害怕自己身處的社會裡出現了一個瘋子，Dumbledore校長甚至收到了許多家長的來函，直到他保證Hogwarts對孩子們來說絕對安全。

她的雙面鏡亮了起來，Abraxas嚴厲地教訓了她。Lucius捧著鏡子坐在交誼廳的沙發上，安靜地聽著父親警告她照顧好自己的身體與學業。

「妳想了解社會不是件壞事，」最後Abraxas說，「但不應該以這樣的方式。該要妳知道的時候我自然會讓妳知道。」

Lucius低著頭，似乎有些委屈：「我卻不能知道自己什麼時候該知道。」

Abraxas透過雙面鏡盯著女兒：「妳可以跟著Black家的那位女孩，知道一些她也知道的東西，但是她十五歲，而妳只有十二歲。不要讓我發現妳做了一些愚蠢又危險的事情，如果那名女孩兒姓Malfoy，她將只能在O.W.Ls考試時踏出莊園。」他硬梆梆地說，「而妳卻是我唯一的女兒，Lucius。」

「是的，父親。」Lucius在上課前與Abraxas道別，回宿舍將雙面鏡收好。她還是沒有從父親那兒問出什麼，Abraxas似乎總是對她有所保留。

那位領導者也真是太神秘了，從那之後Lucius與Bellatrix除了家長偶爾透露出的行蹤，便斷了所有線索。奇怪的是Abraxas開始頻繁出現在社交場合與媒體版面上，Black家當然也不落人後，還有Lestrange家與其他一些純血的悠久世家。

同時Bellatrix在O.W.Ls上取得了不錯的成績，Lucius請求Abraxas命令Malfoy莊園的小精靈製作一個香草千層派，由漂亮的金雕送到學校，她們在回家的前一天一起分享那個小小的、香甜的蛋糕。就在Lucius的嘴角上沾了一點白白的香草奶油時，她的臥室門被敲響了。

Bellatrix前去開門，在門口的卻是一隻小小的灰色鵂鶹，腳上綁著一封信、嘴裡啣著一枝茶花。當Bellatrix把東西拿下，牠便飛走了。

Lucius忍不住微笑起來，她等著Bellatrix走回自己身邊，拆開信，宣讀出落款的名字：「Rodolphus，」即將十六歲的女孩皺眉，「他想做什麼？」

「他不能到女生宿舍這兒來，卻又有東西要交給妳。」Lucius輕快地說，「我從沒想過有人會用這樣的方式。他只需要請妳到交誼廳……噢，還有茶花，唔！」

Bellatrix捏住了Lucius的鼻子：「如果不是我還沒收拾行李，它會被直接丟進垃圾桶。」她嘀咕道，「沒有人可以期待我把一朵愚蠢的花簪在頭上。」

Lucius指出：「小說裡有寫到。就是那本《不尚乖巧的編織》[1]，記得嗎？」因為被捏著鼻子，她發出尖細的、悶悶的鼻音，「男孩送給喜歡的女孩一朵茶花。他喜歡妳，Bella，或至少喜歡妳的頭髮和手腕。」她咯咯笑著，像隻快樂的小金絲雀，似乎下一次張嘴就要複誦小說裡的優美段落。

「Lucy，妳不該讓奶油留在妳的嘴角上。」Bellatrix說。

Lucius停止發笑，甚至直接掙脫Bellatrix捏著她的鼻子的手，跑到鏡子前檢查自己的儀容。她一邊掏出手帕擦拭自己的嘴角，一邊說：「妳該早些告訴我！」

Bellatrix噘著嘴說：「我本來要告訴妳了，但是有一隻魯莽的鵂鶹送來她自大的主人交託的東西，」她頓了頓，「我不覺得Rodolphus Lestrange看過那本書。」

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simply Three－Unsafe Heaven  
YouTube：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7oNzEdRJTE
> 
> 依然是修羅場修羅場修羅場。

Lucius轉過來，瞇起眼睛：「那麼他說了什麼？」

「他要畢業了，並且願意把他的筆記留給我，讓我準備N.E.W.Ts時可以輕鬆一些。」Bellatrix揮舞著那封信，看起來像在對Lucius招手。

Malfoy家的小姐慢慢走回Bellatrix身邊，坐到沙發上：「妳會答應吧。」

Bellatrix把信丟在桌上，低頭親了她一下：「我當然會去。」

Lestrange家的大公子把這次贈送筆記的行為搞得十分正式，時間在暑假，Bellatrix不得不和父母老實交代自己要去斜角巷的某一家甜品店找Rodolphus，她強調只是要向他拿自己也不一定用得到的筆記。

「這還算有誠意，對吧。」Cygnus說。

Walburga正在給Sirius和Regulus擬定新的日常計畫表，他們的表哥和表姊從學校回來了，她允許他們有與家人相處的時間：「筆記至少是實用的東西。」

「無論那孩子在他的筆記上下了什麼樣的咒語，Black家的人都會破解。」Druella說，她看向站在壁爐前的大女兒。

Bellatrix聳肩：「我贊成母親說的話。」她抓起一把飛路粉，鑽進壁爐。

Rodolphus看起來意氣風發，他個子不高，也沒有出眾的外貌，幸好有良好的出身與教養，加上某種作為家中第一個孩子的穩重，玩也是會玩，倒也不算輕浮，不至於惹人嫌惡。他把裝著筆記的袋子施過咒語後交給Bellatrix：「既然我們都來到了這裡，我就必須要請妳吃一客冰淇淋了。」

Bellatrix沒有拒絕，他們找了靠窗的座位坐下，暑假期間斜角巷多了些可以基本地保護自己的少年少女，幸好所有人都對此心照不宣，便不會互相探問。她把黑髮別到自己的耳後：「謝謝。其實你大可以再讓那隻小鵂鶹把筆記寄到我家。」

「我想要親手交給妳。」Rodolphus坦白，「否則幾乎沒有機會見到妳。」

Bellatrix吃起蔓越橘口味的冰淇淋，暫時不說話，Rodolphus也沒有老將目光定在她的臉上，他安靜地看看她的手，看看她白皙的耳朵、下顎線條、脖頸和一小段漂亮的鎖骨。黑髮的少女也在觀察他，輕輕地將空了的玻璃杯放在桌上：「要我說，我們可以相處的機會還多著呢，Rodolphus，人生這麼長。」

Rodolphus溫和地凝視著她：「是的，Bella，我們還有好多年可以活，但是有些事情卻是順勢而為，或者想到了就去做。」

「你和我之間相處愉快，」Bellatrix挑釁地看著他，「何不直接向我的父母尋求意見，也許他們會支持你呢。」

Rodolphus耐心地說：「我不認為妳會喜歡我這麼做。」

Bellatrix聳肩，把空杯推向桌子中央，從椅子上站起來：「無論如何，都謝謝你的這些筆記，它們看起來很有用。尤其是關於黑魔法防禦術的。」

Rodolphus也站起來，送Bellatrix走到破釜酒吧，在這過程中他們就像在學校裡執勤時那樣走著，他沒有試圖去拉她的手，似乎在提防著她纖細的手指之間會忽然伸出尖銳的獠牙。這個下午他最大的收穫是Bellatrix讓他隨時可以派遣那隻小鵂鶹到Black家。她似乎頗喜歡那隻機靈的小型貓頭鷹。

而Lucius則正在Malfoy莊園裡瞪著藏書室裡找出關於選修科目的參考書，她只確定自己會選擇奇獸飼育學，以及不可能選擇麻瓜研究……剩下的就是在過去與未來之間做選擇。她發現自己對於解讀有些興趣，但是不知道它實不實用。

「選擇古代神秘文字研究吧。」Abraxas站在門口說。

Lucius被父親的聲音嚇了一跳，她抓著寬大的椅子的扶手，轉頭看向Abraxas：「這是您出於經驗而給出的建議嗎？為什麼是選擇回溯歷史而不是窺探未來？」

「政治家和謀略家幾乎都不具有超能力，而大多數作出預言的人都置身事外。」Abraxas說。他來到女兒的身旁，將手放在她的肩膀上。

Lucius忍不住把她的小腦袋往父親的手臂上依偎：「如果政治家能夠先知道未來，那不是無往不利嗎？」她察覺到父親的手動了動，連忙說，「我會選擇古代神秘文字研究，學習歷史，吸取教訓。或許也能學到一些有用的魔法知識。」

這照本宣科的回答讓Abraxas笑了起來，他揉了揉少女柔軟的淺金色長髮：「聰明的Lucy，爸爸該拿妳怎麼辦……」他頓了頓，「能夠預知未來並不是一條捷徑，它並不會讓妳的生存與生活都變得簡單。這從我們家族的歷史就能看出來。」

「那些故事我已經全都記起來了，不需要重讀。」Lucius仰頭看著父親。

Abraxas歪著頭說：「妳今天一直向我撒嬌，想要什麼？」

Lucius抿著嘴唇，漂亮的灰色眼睛微微彎起，很少有人能對她的這個表情無動於衷：「您會允許我出去玩嗎，父親？」

「我以為妳會更想要待在家裡休息。」Abraxas面無表情。

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「我會回來和您一起吃晚飯。如果您需要買些什麼東西，我也可以順便帶回來，要到一趟Borgin and Burkes也沒問題。」

Abraxas微微皺眉：「不要想一個人去翻倒巷，妳的年紀還太小。」

Lucius看起來卻似乎沒有感到不服氣，她立即向父親提出另一個問題：「去年買課本和訂做制服的時候，您帶我去過一次。今年還有這樣的機會嗎？」

「當然可以。今年夏天我會比較常待在家裡，妳可以隨時向我提出問題。」Abraxas點了點桌上堆疊著的書本，「包括這些。但是如果妳還想和妳的朋友們吃下午茶的話，現在就該回房間換衣服了。爸爸和這些書本可不會跑掉。」

已經十三歲的女孩連忙跳下椅子，她短暫地擁抱了她的父親，便快步走向自己的房間。當她在半個小時後來到大廳準備踏入壁爐裡時，Abraxas已經不在那兒，也許是又回到書房裡忙碌了。Lucius叫來家養小精靈Lily，吩咐她晚餐的內容。如果可以，她和Bellatrix應該要有一對雙面鏡的，寫信和等待總難免使人不耐煩，有時候也顯得太遲。如果等一下吃完下午茶後還有些時間，她可不想要一個人孤零零地逛街。

巧的是在下午茶結束之後，她才走出店門便遇見了尚未離去的Rodolphus。

「下午安，Lucius。」Rodolphus主動向她打招呼。

Lucius點頭：「下午安，Rodolphus，沒想到還能再見到妳。」

朝氣蓬勃的年輕人笑了起來：「我只不是過是從Hogwarts畢業了。」

「抱歉。」Lucius有些窘迫地說，這是她第一次和Lestrange家的大男孩獨處，「我只是……唔，現在是暑假。」她用指尖捏著自己的裙子。

Rodolphus驚奇地看著Malfoy家的小繼承人，像是忽然發現她會感到尷尬是件有趣的事情：「沒錯，現在是暑假。」他附和道，「有什麼地方是我能陪同妳去的嗎？或者我也應該將妳送到破釜酒吧？」

Luicus歪著頭看他：「我的父親不允許我進入翻倒巷，所以你也不能帶我進去。」她咬了咬下唇，彷彿忽然感到自己的孩子氣——而且也確實是個孩子——然後又瞇起眼睛，「你剛剛和Bella見過面了，你把你的筆記給她了。」

「是的。妳果然都知道。」Rodolphus愉快地說。他不清楚為什麼Lucius Malfoy在一句話的時間裡就看起來不太高興，不過這並不影響他的好心情。

Lucius問道：「然後她就回家了？你剛剛說要把我也送到破釜酒吧。」

Rodolphus哼了一聲：「猜得很準，Lucius。」

他們之間陷入一段沉默裡，一會兒後Lucius說：「請你送我到破釜酒吧。」

年輕的Lestrange聳肩，他倒真沒有什麼急事，便多走幾步路，將Malfoy小姐也送進了破釜酒吧的壁爐裡。Bellatrix與Lucius可能會怎麼談論在斜角巷與他見面的場景指在他的腦袋裡停留了一秒鐘，便隨著他走向翻倒巷的腳步而被拋下。唔，那個Malfoy家的小繼承人還被她的父親勒令不准獨自進入的地方。

Lucius比預定的時間早回家，卻又不想回到自己的房間裡，便逕從大廳來到花園，她坐在花籬下，一隻手捧著讓Lily帶來的給那些優哉游哉的白孔雀的飼料——一些有強烈味道的小顆粒——另一隻手就拿這些飼料向牠們丟去。

Abraxas從書房的窗戶裡看見女兒幼稚的舉動忍不住皺眉，一秒鐘後他的表情卻又舒展開，召喚來小精靈Lily，讓牠去請Lucius回來吃飯。他又看到Lucius聽完Lily傳達的話語之後便將手裡全部的飼料撒向草地，那些白孔雀便撲騰著漂亮卻有些遲鈍的身體轉來轉去，不比一顆拳頭大的腦袋快速地上下擺動。

Lucius在坐到餐桌前洗了手，她對於晚餐裡的牛排和馬鈴薯興趣缺缺，吃得很慢，當Abraxas放下餐具，用餐巾抹了抹嘴角時她也跟著做出一樣的動作，盤子裡的食物卻還剩下至少一半。Malfoy家主凝視著女兒：「今天的下午茶聚會讓妳不愉快？或者吃到了什麼令人討厭的食物，以至於妳現在吃不下任何東西？」

「食物很不錯，我們聊天也很愉快。」Lucius說，「雖然其實現在我已經不太記得內容都是關於什麼……感覺像是一些即將改變的東西。」

Abraxas哼了一聲：「所以妳是點心吃得太多，才在晚餐時失去胃口。」

Lucius紅了臉，她放下餐巾：「也許我該再多吃一些……」

她的父親卻打了個響指，讓小精靈們在眨眼之間就把餐桌收拾乾淨：「晚上睡覺前讓Lily送一杯熱可可或熱牛奶到妳的房間。」

「熱可可。」Malfoy小姐的臉更紅了，「我今天遇到了Lestrange。」她為了掩飾自己放縱之後的尷尬，連忙換了個話題。

Abraxas又讓小精靈送上當作飯後甜點的野莓奶酪，但是Lucius面前的盤子是空的：「是剛剛畢業的Rodolphus？你們聊了些什麼？」

Lucius看了一眼父親的奶酪，又立刻轉回來盯著自己面前空蕩蕩的桌面：「我吃完下午茶後在街上遇到他，他說願意陪我逛一會兒，但我忽然想要回家，於是請他送我到破釜酒吧。」她想了想，又補充道，「他拿筆記給Bella。」

「什麼筆記？」Abraxas問。他用湯匙挖起一小勺奶酪。

Lucius盡量不去看父親和那在燭光照耀下與父親的手中微微顫抖的奶酪：「就是六七年級的課本和筆記，為了要考N.E.W.Ts用的。」

Abraxas將奶酪放進嘴裡，這種甜點入口即化。他很快說道：「很友善的行為。」

「他拿到了好成績嗎？」Lucius咕噥。

Abraxas說：「我想是的，至少他的父母看起來還算滿意。」他終於不再逗弄年幼的女兒，揮揮手讓家養小精靈將只吃了一口的甜點撤下。

Bellatrix當然也在O.W.Ls上拿到了好成績，至少都有及格，主要的科目裡也都獲得了O或者E的評分。她在給Lucius的信裡寫道：「我幾乎炸飛了考官的魔杖，她得用力地抓緊它，整個身體都在搖晃。」Malfoy小姐不確定這是不是真的，不過她可以很輕鬆地想像出Bellatrix寫信時臉上愉快的表情。

這個暑假她們沒有像之前那麼常到彼此的家中拜訪，這也許和她們身上的課業都愈來愈繁重有關係，雖然Lucius不確定自己為什麼沒有在Bellatrix從去年九月開始用功時就也跟著拋下手中的詩和小說，但是她十分樂意待在父親身邊研究無聊的古代神秘文字。如果把這些如尼文應用在魔法陣上，也許會非常美麗。有時候Abraxas會帶著她去觀察莊園裡的房間，讓她摸一摸牆壁上的掛氈的裡面或後面有什麼祕密，十三歲的少女總是露出驚訝的表情，她知道這兒有什麼神奇的力量，雖然不確定那是什麼，但是她意識到自己可以倚仗它們。

父親也確實如他所說，一整個夏天大部分的時間都待在家裡，甚至親自陪她到斜角巷採買書單上的課本、新的羽毛筆、羊皮紙、墨水和訂做新的制服長袍，就連開學日當天也送她到九又四分之三月臺。Lucius踮起腳尖在彎下腰來的父親臉上親吻時瞥見向自己走來，她愉快地低呼：「Bella！」

「日安，Malfoy先生。」Bellatrix微笑著說，「日安，Lucius。」

Black家的大小姐已經有了小女人的模樣，她也穿著嶄新的制服長袍，長長的、黑亮的鬈髮綁成一束高高的馬尾，看起來十分有精神。Narcissa跟在姊姊後面，同樣向Malfoy父女打了招呼。Abraxas已經站直，他俯視著Black家的姊弟：「你們好，Bellatrix與Narcissa，Lucius要和你們坐在同一截車廂？」

「Bella得在各個車廂裡巡視。」Lucius仰起臉看著父親。

Abraxas比了個道歉的手勢：「噢，沒錯，妳是級長了。」他看向Bellatrix。

「我的榮譽。」Bellatrix說，她看向依偎著父親的身體的Lucius，「人愈來愈多，我們得快些上車佔個好位置。Lucy？」

Malfoy小姐忽然對自己黏在父親身邊這件事感到有些赧然，她點頭，又向父親告別後便推著手推車，跟著Black家的姊弟上了火車。Abraxas站在原地目送，他看見女兒瘦小的身影消失在列車狹窄的門口，Bellatrix幫忙她把沉重的行李箱弄上車，最後是Black家的大公子Narcissa。

Bellatrix果然要履行級長的職務，Lucius說會替她買一杯南瓜汁。在Bellatrix離開後，她便問Narcissa：「Sirius可以自己讀完一本書了嗎？」

「他早就可以了，」Narcissa說，「聰明的孩子。姑姑其實根本就不需要叫我陪著他，稍不注意，那小子的效率就好得驚人。」

Lucius好奇地問：「難道你看著他的時候，他就讀得很慢？」

Narcissa看起來想做個鬼臉：「沒錯。」最後他只是聳聳肩。

一會兒後Lucius又問：「那麼Bella呢？她和Rodolphus約會嗎？」

Narcissa對著她眨眨眼睛：「Lucy，妳現在是在探問八卦嗎？我以為Bella都會告訴妳，我明明看見Kreacher也拿著信到她的房間去。」

Lucius的臉頰泛起一抹粉紅色：「我寫信給她和寫信給你都是在同樣的時間……她是有告訴我，Rodolphus開學前說要陪她去斜角巷。」

「就是這樣，據我所知，除了這一次，我姊姊沒有再和Lestrange一起出門。」Narcissa說，「所以今年是父親帶我和Andromeda一起去的。」

Lucius驚訝地唔了一聲，她都沒注意到Black家的二小姐也到了上學的年紀，Andromeda愈來愈少和他們一起聊天、玩耍：「怎麼沒看見她呢？」

「她比我們更早上車。Bella會找到她的。」Narcissa說，「說說妳的暑假吧，Lucy，妳在信裡告訴我Malfoy先生教了妳一些古代神秘文字。」

Lucius便輕快地說起自己在父親的書房裡讀書的經驗，然後餐車經過，他們買了一些東西墊墊胃，當Malfoy小姐說比起父親，自己讀過的書還遠遠不夠時，Bellatrix回來了，她聽見他們的一小部分談話：「別急，Lucy。」

「我父親也向我說過一樣的話。」Lucius看見Bellatrix掏出手帕來擦汗，拿起剛剛買來的南瓜汁遞了過去，她忽然又發現自己像個小孩。

Bellatrix接過南瓜汁，低頭在她臉上親了一下，黑色的鬈髮垂落到十三歲女孩的肩膀上，然後她一屁股坐到Lucius的身旁。Andromeda慢吞吞地跟在她身後走進來，在Narcissa的身邊坐下。接下來他們的話題便都圍繞在怎麼讓Andromeda對於離家好幾個月的生活感到不那麼緊張——雖然她看起來還是有些心不在焉。

1967年的夏末到1968年的盛夏十分平靜，時間也就像Malfoy小姐的頭髮一樣愈來愈長，而且柔軟滑順。Bellatrix有時候會幫Lucius修剪髮尾，然後在兩個人共同使用的宿舍房間裡——通常門牌上掛著的是Lucius的名字——放一把火將那些細碎的淺金色髮屑燒掉。而當Lucius踏上前往Hogwarts的蒸汽火車時，Abraxas Malfoy似乎又忙碌起來，除非Lucius主動用雙向鏡聯絡他，否則就連信件也回覆得十分簡短。這讓Lucius不太愉快。

不過至少還有一件事情是有趣的：Narcissa加入了魁地奇球隊，他在遞交出申請前似乎沒有向任何人提起，雖然其實也不會有人真的要反對他。Black家的大公子長得並不特別高壯，又只有十二歲，儘管平穩的飛行技巧讓人眼睛一亮，仍然先被排入候補選手的位置。在一次和Hufflepuff的比賽中，Slytherin的先發隊員被搏格集中而從掃帚上墜落，他才緊急披上有些太大的球袍。

他拿到了二十分，即使最後決定性的勝利仍然由隊伍中的找球手來創造，這仍然讓Black家的大公子在拿著掃帚走出球場時得到了Malfoy小姐一個興奮又甜蜜的擁抱：「你的表現棒極了！」Lucius說。

「我不知道為什麼Hufflepuff的人會忽然不專注。」Narcissa告訴Lucius。

Lucius問：「你覺得我們會贏是因為對手不專心嗎？」

Narcissa搖頭：「不能這麼說。我評論的只是我看到的部分，他們的守門員也許和我一樣經驗不多，畢竟我才第一次正式上場比賽。」

Lucius哼了一聲：「但是所有人在看見你反手丟球的時候都發出了驚嘆。」

「其實這是向Sirius學來的，他以後一定很會打架。」Narcissa說。

Lucius咯咯笑了起來：「魁地奇也會很適合他的。」

回到宿舍後，Bellatrix看起來也很高興，兩名女孩談論了一會剛才的比賽，便前往大禮堂吃晚餐，路上遇見Narcissa與Andromeda，Malfoy小姐的淺金色長髮在三顆黑鴉鴉的腦袋裡特別顯眼。Bellatrix對弟弟說：「其實我以為你會表現得更好。你應該要拿到更多分數，比如趁著對方的追蹤手恍神時把快浮給搶過來。」

「她剛剛不是這麼說的，她很欣賞你今天的表現。」Lucius小聲說。

Narcissa對她微笑了一下，又轉向姊姊，好奇地問：「你怎麼知道Hufflepuff的追蹤手那時恍神了，連我都錯過了那一瞬間的機會。」

Bellatrix眨眨眼睛，輕快地說：「因為我一直注視著你。」

Narcissa發出不怎麼相信的哼聲，但沒有反駁他的姊姊。Lucius注意到Andromeda皺起了眉頭，但是沒有介入姊姊和哥哥的談話間。

當天Bellatrix正逢生理期，所以她們分開洗澡，當Lucius正穿著浴袍，檢查著自己被溫水泡軟的指甲是否仍整齊圓潤時，Bellatrix的房間門被敲響。她立刻跳下沙發，前去開門，門外是也已經洗好澡的Andromeda。十一歲的女孩看到Malfoy小姐出現在自己姊姊的房間裡似乎有些驚訝：「我姊姊呢？」

「Bella在洗澡。」Lucius後退一步，「妳可以先進來。」

Andromeda進入房間，還沒等Lucius決定好是要給她一杯熱可可還是牛奶，Bellatrix便從浴室裡出來了。十六歲的少女把浴巾圍在身上，向妹妹招呼：「哦，Andromeda，真令人訝異妳會來找我？遇到了什麼困難？」

她坐到沙發上，好奇地看著妹妹，濕漉漉的黑色長髮披散著，沒有平時那麼蓬鬆，髮梢還在滴水，全都沒入圍裹著她的身體的浴巾裡ucius在兩種飲料的提議都被Andromeda拒絕後便站起來，拿起另一條較小的毛巾，走到Bellatrix身後輕輕地替她將頭髮擦乾。Andromeda瞪著她們倆：「我沒有遇到任何困難，同學們都很友善。」她頓了頓，低頭看著自己的手，像是要確認自己的手心是不是空的，「我看到妳在魁地奇比賽時做的事情了，Bella。」她輕聲說。

Lucius的疑惑和好奇讓她的動作停頓了一下，Bellatrix似乎也感到驚訝：「妹妹，我記得妳坐在比我更前排的地方，怎麼會看見我？」

「我也注意到了Hufflepuff隊員的……失常。」Andromeda急促地說，「我已經熟悉了那種感覺，妳和……學習魔法，我知道那些咒語。」

Malfoy小姐倒吸一口氣，手中的白色浴巾就這樣覆蓋在Bellatrix的頭上，Black家的大小姊卻似乎輕快地問：「Andromeda，妳看到我做了什麼？」

十一歲的女孩皺起眉頭，她的身體在這張沙發裡顯得嬌小。她再次攤開手掌：「蠻橫咒。距離太遠，我不能看得很清楚，但是如果我沒猜錯，是蠻橫咒，對嗎？」

Lucius目瞪口呆地看著她：「Andromeda，妳知道自己在說什麼嗎？」

「我知道，而且我不是在跟妳說話。」Andromeda瞪回來。

Bellatrix皺起眉頭：「Andromeda，Lucius本來就可以參與我們的談話，妳不應該用這樣的口氣。」她頓了頓，「不過妳說對了，我對那些呆子使用了蠻橫咒。真意外會被妳發現，我想甚至連Slughorn和Sprout教授都毫無所覺。」

Lucius緊抿著嘴唇，震驚地看著Black家的兩姊妹凝視著對方。Andromeda說：「妳不該這麼做的，蠻橫咒是三大不可饒赦的咒語之一。」

「然而事實證明，在場的所有老師都比不是一位十一歲的Black女孩。」Bellatrix無所謂地說，她抬起手碰了碰完全停下動作的Lucius。

Lucius把視線放回Bellatrix濕漉漉的頭髮上，但仍然將注意力投注於兩姊妹的對話。Andromeda仍然皺著眉頭：「母親要妳和Narcissa照顧我，我是最小的，不知道妳會不會聽我的話，但是我希望這不要再發生，好嗎，Bella？」

Bellatrix盯著妹妹看了好一會兒，才緩緩說道：「我自己會判斷。」

Andromeda看起來有些失望：「晚安，Bella。」她站起來，又看了一眼站在姊姊身後的金髮女孩，「晚安，Lucius。」說完她便離開Bellatrix的房間。

Lucius盯著穿過自己的指縫的黑色鬈髮，聽見Bellatrix開口：「妳也發現了嗎，Lucy？Andromeda真是讓我吃了一驚，但我向來喜歡她的有話直說。」

「我沒有注意到。」Lucius咕噥，「但我想Cissy或許也猜到了。妳沒有告訴我妳在和那位先生學習魔法，是這個暑假開始的嗎？」

Bellatrix仰起頭，看著Lucius：「沒錯，他真是個令人欽佩的人。而且我想他是願意教導妳的，Lucy，但是妳的父親說妳總是待在書房裡念書。」她皺起眉頭。

Lucius把毛巾放在Bellatrix的頭上，回到沙發上坐下：「但是父親從來沒有向我提過這件事情，他說他可以教導我古代神秘文字研究，以及預習接下來的課程。他這個夏天比較有時間，所以我就待在他的書房裡。」

「聽起來你的父親覺得自己教導妳，勝過由他來教導。」Bellatrix說。

Lucius微微皺眉，她一定會為Abraxas辯護：「父親教會了我很多，在火車上我和妳說過了。」她看起來不太高興，「妳還讓我不要著急。」

Bellatrix聳肩，腦袋上頂著一條毛巾，從沙發上站起來去拿自己的魔杖：「我只是覺得妳錯過了更好的。妳看。」她輕輕揮舞著那根胡桃木的魔杖。

Malfoy小姐所座的那張沙發立刻就變成一片柔軟的草皮，扶手的部分甚至冒出了玫瑰的花骨朵兒。Lucius驚呼了一聲，她驚喜地望著Bellatrix：「妳剛剛沒有唸咒語，這是無聲咒！」她的雙眼發亮，臉頰是粉紅色的，「父親說這很困難。」

「練習確實是辛苦的。」Bellatrix走過來，摸摸Lucius手邊的白色花苞，「尤其是面對著那位大人，我發現自己更難專心，但只要他能給我一句稱讚，我的手就能感應到我的魔杖，他說我是個強大的女巫。」

Lucius也碰了碰那朵還未綻放的花，花瓣柔軟極了：「他說得沒錯。」

「和我的想像還有一些差距。」Bellatrix說，「我想讓它延伸到妳的肩膀，然後必須開花。我應該再多練習一下。」

Lucius不以為然地說：「至少這是一朵花，而不是舊報紙。妳會教我這個咒語嗎？」她頓了頓，瞪大了眼睛，「或者這也是那位先生教的？」

Bellatrix咯咯笑著：「妳怎麼會這麼想呢，Lucy？他教的都是非常強大的咒語，或者該說是咒語使用的方式，妳知道，不管是什麼咒語，由他施展出來都能發揮最強大的威力。但如果妳用的是咒語本身，那是我自己想到的。」

「很聰明呀，難道不是嗎？」Lucius說。

Bellatrix聳肩，她摸了摸自己半乾的頭髮：「如果經過了他的教導，也許今天晚上我就成功了。妳想想，我可以在呼喚妳的時候讓妳的身上撒滿花瓣。」

Lucius想像了一下Bellatrix所說的場景，微笑道：「請別這樣做，Bella。」她輕敲桌沿，讓小精靈送來兩杯熱巧克力，「那麼妳都學到了什麼？除了蠻橫咒。」

「妳看起來有點害怕，Lucy。」Bellatrix指出，「也許我可以理解妳的父親為什麼要將妳藏在Malfoy莊園裡。魔法部禁止使用的咒語裡面，我目前只學了一種，妳已經知道它了。不過妳的魔杖還可以是一柄匕首或一團火焰，甚至用它來召喚雲雨——當然這個我還做不到。」

Lucius捧著熱可可，凝視著Bellatrix：「決鬥？」

Bellatrix說：「沒錯，所以他也教導我如何保護自己，不過妳絕對不會想要站在他的對立面。尤其是在被他親自教導之後。」

「聽起來他對妳是傾囊相授。」Lucius說。

Bellatrix喝了一口熱可可，將手臂伸直，有些燙人的馬克杯杯壁幾乎碰到Lucius的手：「我想沒有。我甚至無法估量他對魔法的造詣有多深，那感覺就像站在沙灘上，望著大海，而海浪拍打妳的腳踝。而且妳拿到我的杯子了，Lucy，這杯好甜。」她和Lucius交換手中的杯子。

Lucius對她的評論沒有太在意，又問：「那麼妳還會使用蠻橫咒嗎？」

「妳覺得呢？妳也和Andromeda抱持一樣的想法嗎？」Bellatrix說。

Lucius喝了一口Bellatrix嘗過的熱巧可可，她感到愉快和滿足的時候總是微微瞇起眼睛：「如果妳可以不被發現的話，我當然不會阻止妳，但是我也覺得像今天的那種狀況有些危險……如果連Andromeda都看得出來，她只有一年級……」

Bellatrix歪著頭，似乎思考了一會兒，期間她們喝掉了大半杯飲料：「好吧。我可能太大膽了一點，至少我不會在Hogwarts使用。」她微笑著說。

Lucius哼了一聲。兩名女孩將熱可可喝完，刷了牙後便上床睡覺。

又一個驚喜是Bellatrix很快學會了現影術，她在聖誕節的回家列車上忽然消失，又出現在Lucius的身邊，發出巨大的聲響。Lucius猜測那位先生也有指導這種只有成年人才可以使用的魔法，Bellatrix也爽快地承認了。

「他只教授屬於大人的魔法。」Lucius說，「也許他也不是那麼想要見到我。」

Bellatrix說：「這倒不是沒有可能，不過，Lucy，他提起過妳。他說教導我令他愉快，等到可以親自教導妳的時候應該也是一樣的。而且妳總會長大。」

「我覺得妳也可以先教我。」Lucius說，「我至少可以先變得和妳一樣厲害。那位先生教導妳，而妳又教了我，這也許就和我受到他的教導一樣。」

Bellatrix忍不住親了她一下：「我無法反駁妳，Lucy。」她瞇起眼睛，「而且妳同時還受到妳的父親的教導。真是聰明，貪心的女孩。」

Lucius得意地微笑。她們刷過牙後便爬上同一張床睡覺。

這一年裡Bellatrix輕鬆通過現影術的考試，她還在解決堆積如山的作業的同時抽空和Lucius找空教室練習。可惜Lucius的魔力還不夠強大，而Abraxas又未曾訓練他的小繼承人關於決鬥的一切技巧——這讓Black家的大小姐又震驚又憤怒——有幾次Bellatrix甚至不小心將Lucius打傷，在她單薄的身體上留下一些傷痕和瘀青。漂亮的Malfoy小姐從未遭遇如此大的挫折，有一次她獨自去觀看Narcissa的魁地奇練習，被大汗淋漓的Black家大公子注意到紅紅的眼圈。

「Bella呢？」Narcissa留到最後才離開，等著Lucius從看臺上慢吞吞走下來。

Lucius答道：「她在趕作業，Slughorn教授讓六年級寫八眼蜘蛛的毒液。」

Narcissa露出一個感到噁心的表情：「我以為妳和她吵架了。」

「你怎麼會這麼想？」Lucius皺著鼻子看他。

Narcissa把掃帚從左手換到右手，這樣可以讓他和Lucius之間的距離縮短液點點：「一種感覺。在寒暑假的某些時候，我會覺得她是全世界最想念妳的人。她總是想和妳待在一起。」他頓了頓，「而且妳哭了，Lucy。如果有人惹妳哭了，Bella會氣瘋的。除非那個是她自己——唔，我猜她現在的心情應該也不太好。」

他們又沉默著走了一段路，Lucius才說：「我們沒有吵架。」Narcissa的表情看起來就像她說的是Malfoy家的人都有著栗色的頭髮，「我們只是……那不是吵架。」她堅定地說，「我們只是暫時不想待在一起。」

「所以妳就來看我練習了？」Narcissa說。

Lucius抿了抿嘴唇：「我不想要待在平常的那些地方，也不想一個人。」

Narcissa停下來盯著她看了幾秒鐘，轉身就走，Lucius目瞪口呆地看著他，不知所措地用指尖搓揉自己的制服長袍。Narcissa走出幾步後回頭說道：「跟上來呀，Lucy。我們可以到那棵橡樹下坐一會，除非妳有什麼必須盡快完成的作業。」

Malfoy小姐搖頭，快步追上Narcissa。只有他們倆待在一塊兒時的話題又回到了各自的家庭生活，Narcissa顯然比他的姊姊花更多時間和妹妹與兩位表弟相處，他說了一大堆Sirius調皮搗蛋而被處罰的事蹟，還有跟在哥哥屁股後面的Regulus總是神奇地在最後一刻躲過懲罰。

「聽起來他們倆有點不像是兄弟。」Lucius說。

Narcissa歪著頭說：「至少他們長得滿像的，妳見過他們。」

Lucius咯咯笑著說：「這麼說Sirius以後會長成一個英俊的搗蛋鬼，而Regulus就會是……唔，搗蛋鬼的兄弟？」她也不知道自己說的話有什麼好笑的，總之此時和Narcissa坐在這棵橡樹下，她的心情確實變好了，鼻音也漸漸退去。

Narcissa抬起手，看見自己手掌上的草屑後又放了回去：「天啊，Lucy，照妳這麼說，Bella、Andromeda和我全都是搗蛋鬼的表哥表姊了。」他有時候真羨慕Bellatrix可以輕鬆地親吻Lucius的臉頰或者捏她的鼻子。

Lucius笑得臉頰紅撲撲的：「那我的父親和我像嗎？」

「我和Malfoy先生並不熟悉，不過我覺得你們的眼睛非常像。」Narcissa說。

Malfoy小姐看起來確實非常高興，她笑得眼睛都瞇了起來——當然，Abraxas的臉上絕對不會出現這樣的表情——站起身，拍了拍自己的長袍：「我們回城堡裡去吧，我應該讓你早點回去洗澡的。」

Narcissa也站了起來：「妳要回去找Bella了嗎？」

「嗯，我說了我們沒有吵架。」Lucius歪著頭說，「可是還有什麼是你猜不到的，Cissy？你怎麼知道我不是要回宿舍去寫信給我的父親？」

Black家的大公子愉快地說：「我從七歲就認識妳了，Lucy。」

他們回到城堡裡，Narcissa要趕在晚飯前洗好澡，而Lucius則前往圖書館尋找Bellatrix。有著濃密的黑色鬈髮的美麗少女正在閱讀來自學長的筆記，Lucius安靜地走到她身邊，悄聲說：「Bella，我嚇到妳了嗎？」

Bellatrix放下手中的書，也小聲回應：「妳是指踮著腳尖靠近我，還是早上的事？」她的手指仍夾著筆記本裡的紙張，只是轉過頭來看著十三歲的女孩。

「都是。」Lucius咬著下唇。

Bellatrix微笑：「就算妳用幻身咒我也能夠發現妳。」她朝Lucius垂落在胸前的長髮吹了一口氣，又說，「至於早上……是的，我被妳嚇到了。」

Lucius凝視著她黑色的雙眼：「對不起，我不該對著妳發脾氣。」

「畢竟是我讓妳的身體飛出去撞到牆壁。」Bellatrix說，「也許就該等到妳的父親親自來教導妳，他會更了解應該怎麼做。」

Lucius搖頭：「也許我可以給他一個驚喜呢，他會發現他要說的我都已知道。」

Bellatrix說：「希望他不會發現寶貝女兒腫著眼睛跑去魁地奇球場。」

Lucius羞得跺腳，又在Pince夫人投來的視線中縮起脖子：「妳怎麼知道？」

Bellatrix已經開始收拾東西：「這很好猜。Cissy說了什麼讓妳跑來找我？」

「其實他什麼都沒有說。」Lucius歪著頭，「明天重新開始，好嗎？」

Bellatrix把書包揹到背上：「當然。我們先去吃晚餐，然後我要檢查妳的身體狀況。妳就這麼哭著跑走了，真的沒有哪根骨頭斷掉了？」

查覺到她瞪著自己瘦弱的身體，Lucius不禁皺了皺鼻子：「別說了，Bella。我本來還覺得沒什麼，妳一說又感到痛。很痛。」

「對不起。」Bellatrix說。她拉起Lucius的手，兩人走出圖書館。

當天晚上Bellatrix把洗完澡的Lucius拉到床上，剝下她的睡衣，仔細地察看她的身體，甚至用手去摸她的肋骨和背部。這讓Lucius感到有些癢，而且羞澀，畢竟這不是在浴室，她沒有理所當然要脫掉衣服，並讓Bellatrix將手放在自己身上的原因：「Bella，我真的沒事。」她輕聲說。

Bellatrix看起來鬆了一口氣，又似乎有些不相信：「可是妳這麼瘦小，只有十三歲，怎麼可能……咦？我不是希望妳受傷，Lucy，只是感到神奇。」

「我才沒有妳想的那麼脆弱。」Lucius有些不高興地穿回睡衣。

Bellatrix微笑：「這是個驚喜，不過別告訴妳的父親。」她舒服地躺到床上，Lucius躺到她身邊，拉上棉被。

然而Malfoy先生只要微微皺起眉頭，用他那雙微微上挑的灰色眼睛注視著他的女兒，Lucius還是會什麼都交代出來。暑假前她學會了蠻橫咒還有一些絕對不可以在走廊上使用的攻擊性咒語，同時Slytherin的魁地奇隊伍拿到了冠軍。Slughorn得意地將銀色獎盃放在辦公室裡最顯眼的地方，並在學期末的宴會上不停對Lucius與Narcissa的方向微笑，即使孩子們很少注意到他。

「我今天覺得這個徽章特別漂亮。」Lucius拿著Narcissa的魁地奇隊徽說。

Narcissa微笑：「我倒覺得它很適合放在我們家中。」

Lucius歪著頭回憶Black宅邸的布置，不得不點頭贊同。Bellatrix煞有其事地與弟弟和Malfoy小姐用南瓜汁乾杯，三個人咯咯笑成一團。

他們幾乎是雀躍著再度登上回家的列車，好像在這半年裡完成了什麼壯舉。Lucius一回到九又四分之三月臺便被Abraxas接走，臨別前只和Black家的姊弟擁抱了一下。寫信這件事情自然是不需要再約定了的。

Abraxas似乎又忙碌了起來，Lucius偶爾能從報紙上看見父親的名字，全都與維護巫師界的純淨血脈有關，然而她還是不能理解父親不在家的時候到底都做了些什麼事情。那一日她與父親約定了吃晚飯，當Abraxas走進餐廳時，便看見女兒已經坐在餐桌前，卻拿著魔杖，指揮著一隻金絲雀——她下午讓小精靈Lily從花園裡捉來的——在空中寫字。

「很有趣的魔法——蠻橫咒？」Abraxas驚訝地看著Lucius。

Lucius揮舞著魔杖，金絲雀開始唱歌，但只持續了一會兒，因為她被父親的目光壓迫得只能放下魔杖，乖乖回答問題：「是的，蠻橫咒。我學會了它。」

金絲雀飛回Lucius的肩頭，卻又在即將碰到她的衣服時向上飛起，並發出尖利的叫聲，尖銳的腳爪勾起幾根淺金色的頭髮。Lucius瞪大眼睛，看向拿出魔杖的父親，被她控制的小鳥現在已經不屬於她，不再聽她的命令了。Abraxas立刻解答了女兒的疑惑：「一樣是蠻橫咒，但是我的魔力比妳的強大太多了。」他讓金絲雀在餐廳上方飛來飛去，發出奇怪的叫聲，直到Lucius露出忍受不了的表情，「告訴我，是不是Black家的女孩教了妳這些？」

「是的，父親。」Lucius縮著脖子回答，尖尖的小臉蛋一片蒼白。

Abraxas哼了一聲，收起魔杖，看起來不太愉快：「魯莽的女孩們。」

Lucius瑟瑟問道：「我們做錯事情了嗎，父親？」

「妳總是能認知到自己錯了，卻又無法發現錯處。」Abraxas嚴厲地看著女兒，「讓我告訴妳我在妳上學期間忙了些什麼：理事會。我是Hogwarts的理事之一，每一次開會我都在為了自己的女兒和別人家的孩子與校長、教授們爭論是否應該把魔法部的規定也納入校規之中。」

Lucius愣愣地問：「這難道不是顯而易見的嗎？魔法部可以逮捕……」她的眼睛愈睜愈大，「Bella和我……對不起，父親。」

「Hogwarts獨立於魔法部，而理事會與校長也並不重疊，對於所有的事情都有討論空間。」Abraxas說，「Cygnus Black那傢伙也應該感謝我。」

Lucius驚慌地問：「校長和教授們也都知道嗎？」

「我不確定。」Abraxas平靜地說，「偷偷利用空教室來練習黑魔法的孩子絕不只有妳們，但是練習禁咒的恐怕不多。也許因為妳們並不是對著學校裡的其他人練習，所以Dumbledore——老傢伙——才勉強同意妳們『只是好奇』。」

Lucius瞪著自己的魔杖好幾秒鐘，才再次道歉，聲音又細又小：「我們以後不會了……至少不是在學校。」她囁嚅著說。

Abraxas坐到主位上，輕敲桌面，讓小精靈送上晚餐：「Lucy，妳和Bellatrix Black不一樣。妳不必重複她做過的事情。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「您認為我崇拜Bella？」她低頭撥弄盤子裡的豌豆，「我不是為了接近她才向她學習，我不需要這麼做，父親。」

「那麼為什麼？妳為什麼要向她學習那些咒語？」Abraxas皺起眉頭。

Lucius沒有看她的父親：「我以為我學會了那些，您會感到開心，或至少教我更難一些的東西。我沒想到會造成您的困擾。」

Abraxas停下切割羊肉的動作：「妳想長大，Lucius。」他彷彿在自言自語，「如果是這樣，我確實更想要親自教導妳。」

Malfoy小姐的眼睛亮了起來。這個暑假，她再次擁有許多與父親相處的時間。Abraxas仍然很忙碌，但是他看起來再疲倦也不曾把自己的女兒拋起來撞牆，他甚至注意到了Lucius偶爾露出的畏縮神情與躲閃的小動作。

「唯一的好處。」他看起來不太開心，「Black家的女孩能做到我無法實行的事情。Lucius，在決鬥中是不可能沒有人受傷的，看來那女孩先教會了妳這個。」

Lucius乾巴巴地說：「可是您和我都沒有受傷。」

「我甚至沒有想過要拿魔杖對著妳。」Abraxas皺眉。

令人意外的是Lucius學習咒咒虐的速度很快，即使威力還不算強大，要讓可憐的無辜動物們哀鳴尖叫已經足夠。每一次她使用這個咒語時，瘦小的身體都會微微顫抖、搖晃，當天晚上也會睡得特別沉。

不過在她充分掌握這個咒語之前，一件巫師社會中的大事和一件只有在Hogwarts上學的孩子們會特別在意的事情同時發生了。Lucius先是在預言家日報上看見首任麻瓜出身的魔法部部長Nobby Leach離奇死亡，死因當然不是什麼顯而易見的魔咒或魔藥。這個消息震撼了英國的巫師界，幾天後Lucius便發現有些看起來不懷好意的人不停要求Abraxas讓他們進入莊園裡。

「那件事情與我無關，如果你們想要進入我的家，就得拿出我殺了魔法部部長的證據來，或者至少某個不存在的證人。」Abraxas利用魔杖對大門外的人說。

Lucius正在拆從Black家寄來的信，聽見這些話不禁倒吸一口氣，她抬起頭震驚地看著父親與來自魔法部的正氣師們唇槍舌劍。Abraxas甚至在微笑，魔法部不敢真的對Malfoy莊園破門而入，也沒有這麼無聊。

罵戰總不會持續太久，Abraxas很快便收起魔杖，叫來一杯紅茶，並注意到女兒的視線：「怎麼了，Lucy？我的臉上有什麼嗎？多了一道皺紋？」

看來他的心情著實不錯，竟拿自己的外表開玩笑。Lucius抿了抿嘴，讓自己眨眨眼睛：「父親，您真的不讓他們進來？那些正氣師……」

「妳聽見我剛剛說的話了。」Abraxas哼了一聲，「Malfoy的莊園可不是說進就進。這裡是我的家，我要誰滾蛋，他就不可能碰到莊園裡的哪怕一粒灰塵。」

Lucius看起來還是有些不安：「這樣豈不是會被通緝？」

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.05.19合併了原本的9-11章。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基本都在跑劇情www
> 
> Emil J Hobinger－As We Rise  
YouTube：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_MOMQ7FzFU

Abraxas嗤笑：「Lucy，相信我，來自魔法部的這些人未必有依照正當法律程序，很多時候他們都是只帶著魔杖，而沒有任何的文件。」

「噢。」Lucius皺了皺鼻子，把捏在手中的信紙攤開，從中掉出一張照片，竟是Sirius與Regulus揮舞著玩具魔杖和玩具掃帚的影像。六歲的Regulus對玩具魔杖來說已經有點太大，不過他仍努力追趕著被哥哥呼來耍去的某個亮晶晶的物體。Narcissa在信上告訴她，Regulus似乎對魁地奇有些興趣，那個被Sirius拿去玩的小東西正是Slytherin學院球隊的徽章。Lucius又噢了一聲。

Abraxas吞下一口紅茶，問道：「怎麼了，Lucy？」

他的女兒抬起頭說：「Black家至少會出兩個魁地奇球員。」Abraxas心不在焉地應了一聲，Lucius繼續說，「Narcissa與Regulus，其實我覺得Sirius也會適合……他會是個出人意料的打擊手。」

「妳喜歡他們？」Abraxas說，「我的意思是，妳喜歡與他們相處？」

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「至少與Bella和Cissy是這樣。」她把信紙和照片放回信封裡，突兀地轉換話題，「父親，您——您真的和Nobby Leach沒有關係嗎？」

「妳想問怎麼樣的關係？」Abraxas嚴厲地看著女兒，「關於魔法部長？關於麻種？還是關於一條卑賤的生命？我很少告訴妳，我做過什麼事情，因為那對妳來說不安全，而妳也不需要知道。如果有好奇心，不妨先把它按下，等到有能力的時候再來滿足那彷彿搔癢的欲望。」

Lucius輕聲說：「但我總是不知道那個時候。」

「不要著急。」Abraxas似乎有些不耐煩。

Lucius咬著嘴唇，安靜地把Narcissa寄來的信讀完。他也提到了那件魔法部長忽然暴斃的慘案，顯然已經看過報紙或聽過廣播。

從那個夏天開始，英國魔法界陷入長達十二年的動盪不安，魔法部也沒能選出新任的部長。沒有人敢走進那間位於地下一樓的辦公室，好像裡面有一片吃人的沼澤。個別的案件看起來都像偶然，直到Dark Lord和他的手下們發明了可以發射到空中的黑魔標記：死亡。分離和殺戮、尖叫、新聞、折磨、失蹤、發瘋。

Abraxas仍然毫不猶豫地將Lucius送到學校，Malfoy小姐發現火車上的氣氛也不免受到那些駭人新聞的影響。Bellatrix已是七年級的學生，出落得高䠷，拉著Lucius，也帶著弟弟妹妹穿越人群，找到一間無人的包廂。

「Lucy，是妳的父親嗎？」她一邊玩著自己的魔杖，一邊說話，「把那個麻種部長從魔法部踢出來的人是Malfoy先生嗎？」

Lucius為皺眉頭，她自己詢問父親是否殺了人，和被別人——帶著興奮地——詢問她的父親是否殺了人的感覺畢竟不一樣：「我問過父親，」她乾巴巴地回答，「他什麼都沒有告訴我。他可能覺得我最好什麼都不知道。」她悶悶地說。

「如果我殺了人，我也不一定會告訴我的家人。」Narcissa說。

Bellatrix哼了一聲：「那要看死的是誰。有些人的死亡值得舉杯慶祝。」

Andromeda把雙腿蜷縮到座椅上，Lucius注意到她看起來好小，尤其是與她的哥哥姊姊坐在一塊兒的時候：「唔……妳可以喝酒了。」她對Bellatrix說。

「我不只可以，」Bellatrix說，「我還可以喝很多。」

Lucius望向Narcissa，Black家的大公子聳肩，表示他的姊姊沒有信口雌黃。Lucius又看著Bellatrix問：「所以妳有一個生日宴會嗎？可以喝酒的那種？」

Bellatrix微微拉起長袍，露出嶄新的、亮晶晶的龍皮靴：「當然有。雖然我很喜歡妳送的禮物，但實在是搞不懂為什麼妳沒有辦法來參加。非常可惜——就連他也來了，Lucy。」她說得很快，Narcissa與Andromeda都動了一下。

「我沒有收到邀請函。」Lucius眨眨眼睛，「我以為就像之前一樣，只是在Black家的宅邸裡辦一個家人之間的聚會。」

Narcissa搖頭：「畢竟是成年禮，大概是出生之後最盛大的一個生日。」

Bellatrix看起來很不高興，她黑色的眼珠有些突出，似乎有掉出眼眶的危險：「我想還是妳的父親。他甚至不想讓妳來參加我的生日，為什麼？」她只要不用力使自己的聲帶振動，竟也有一把低沉磁性的穩重嗓子，「我都覺得他可能討厭我，防範我就像防範什麼毒觸手。」

「我覺得他也許還在為我向妳學習了蠻橫咒而生氣。」Lucius說。她看見Bellatrix疑惑的神情，便輕聲將自己與父親的對話複數了一遍，「父親覺得由他自己來教導我會更好——更安全。我也這麼覺得。」

Bellatrix哼了一聲：「無聊的禁令。」

Lucius碰了碰她的手臂，似乎想要彌補因為自己沒參加Bellatrix的生日宴會而流失掉的親密感：「妳那天穿了什麼樣的禮服，Bella？」

Narcissa似乎很感興趣地望向自己的姊姊，就連Andromeda也再次動了動。看來他們兄妹倆也沒有參加Bellatrix的生日宴會，這讓Lucius微微撇嘴。Bellatrix的心情看起來又好了一些：「妳想看嗎？」她微笑，「會有機會的。」

Slytherin新上任的級長們經過他們的包廂，揮手向他們打招呼。Andromeda忽然開口：「Siri說有個男人總是黏在妳身邊。」

三位更年長一些的孩子都將視線移動到她的身上。

「一個男人？」Lucius看看Andromeda，又看看Bellatrix。

Bellatrix再度提高聲音：「Sirius又在偷看？他怎麼辦到的？」

Narcissa冷靜地說：「Rodolphus Lestrange。」

「沒錯。」Bellatrix說。她把長長的鬈髮甩到背後。

Andromeda有些猶豫地說：「Siri不知道那是誰。」她頓了頓，「他只告訴了我——或許還有Regulus——妳會在意嗎，Bella？」

Bellatrix聳肩：「不會。這沒什麼好在意的，妳明明知道我會怎麼想，Andromeda。」她又把聲音放低，緩緩說道，「但我還是會考慮把Sirius偷溜進大廳的事情告訴我們的姑姑。真奇怪，姑姑怎麼可能管不住他。」

「那位先生。」Lucius說，「妳不是說那位先生也去了嗎？」

Bellatrix哼了一聲：「膽大包天的小子。」她看向Narcissa，「你們也都沒有注意到Siri偷偷溜出房間嗎？或者小精靈……」

Narcissa攤開手掌：「我們都在各自的房間裡，大概只有Regulus會知道Siri偷溜出來。然後Regulus可以叫Kreacher閉上嘴巴，Kreacher特別喜歡他。」

Bellatrix嘖了一聲，皺了皺鼻子。窗外已是漫天紅霞，薄暮時分，他們各自換上制服長袍。Narcissa轉過身背對著親生姊妹與Malfoy小姐，Lucius對著自己逐漸發育的胸部——小小的，像兩球雪白的布丁——悄悄紅了臉。Bellatrix將兩邊的窗簾都拉上，而Andromeda的動作竟是她們三人之中最迅速的。

開學晚宴之後，Lucius在Bellatrix來敲自己的房門之前，便抱著睡衣和隔天要穿的制服去到Black家大小姐的房間。她們一起洗澡，Bellatrix已經是個豐滿的少女，哦不，女人。她成年了。Lucius泡在許多泡泡裡，輕聲問道：「妳會和Rodolphus Lestrange結婚嗎，Bella？」

Bellatrix停止玩弄Lucius纖細的手指的無聊動作：「是誰讓妳這麼想的，Lucy？」她對上Malfoy小姐困惑的灰色眼睛，「妳說呢？我也覺得他很有可能向我求婚，然而我並不想答應。我不想嫁給他，甚至不想讓他碰我。」

「那麼妳畢業之後要做什麼？」Lucius吃驚地問。

Bellatrix盯著Lucius看了幾秒鐘，然後高聲地咯咯笑，笑得十三歲女孩開始感到羞赧與氣惱：「噢，哈！Lucy！我會跟在那個人的身邊，他要我做什麼，我就去做什麼。不然妳覺得他為什麼要教導我魔法？我不會讓他失望的。」

Lucius仍然沒有反應過來：「那麼丈夫和孩子……」

「不要和我提孩子！」Bellatrix說，「我這輩子不可能生孩子。就算我真的與Rodolphus結婚好了，他也別想要我給Lestrange家生孩子。他還有個兄弟，而我也有兩位同姓的表弟。」她露出看到麻種巫師們在走廊上擁吻的表情。

Lucius張了張嘴，似乎還想說什麼，但是Bellatrix所說的都是事實。最後她從浴缸裡站起來：「我不會再提了。」她有些不確定地問，「妳為什麼生氣？」

「我沒有生氣。」Bellatrix也站起來，「我只是不想和妳談論這個。」

Lucius拿毛巾擦拭身體上的水珠：「但那總會發生。」她小聲說。

Bellatrix問：「妳剛剛說什麼？」

「沒什麼。」Malfoy小姐搖頭。然後她們真的就沒有再提過這個話題，直到Narcissa開始對一些追求Lucius的男孩子指指點點、品頭論足。同時Lord Voldemort的名字廣為英國巫師所知，死亡、分離和殺戮、尖叫、折磨、失蹤、發瘋都浮上檯面。人心惶惶，大廳裡用餐的學生人數愈來愈少，報紙上不幸的消息愈來愈多。Lucius每天都和父親用雙向鏡說話，現在她很清楚父親在做什麼了。

Bellatrix順利拿到了好幾張N.E.W.Ts的證書，在那之前，Lucius、Narcissa和Andromeda都參加了她的畢業典禮。在正式離開Hogwarts之前，Bellatrix將Lucius拉到一棵紅豆杉下：「我又不能每天見到妳了，Lucy。」

「我們還是可以寫信。」Lucius說，「還有我送妳的畢業禮物——」

Bellatrix謹慎卻也愉快地打斷Lucius：「對，畢業禮物。」她興奮地說，「我要給妳看看這個！」她在Lucius震驚的目光中面對著粗大的樹幹——這也讓她背對著其他的同學、側對著Lucius——將包裹著左手臂的袖子挽起。

Lucius必須用手摀住嘴巴才能防止自己叫出聲音來。她是第一次看見這個黑漆漆的記號——親眼看見。它代表著一股神秘的、強大的力量，似乎於此時的英國巫師界無所不在，或許她的父親也曾站在它的正下方。

「這是……什麼？那位……」她瞪大眼睛看著Bellatrix。

Bellatrix將袖子拉回來，撫平皺褶：「除了待在他的身邊，我還應該去哪兒呢？」她頓了頓，輕聲說，「而且Rodolphus也已經追隨他一陣子了。」

Lucius滿臉懷疑地問：「妳難道是因為Rodolphus才追隨他的嗎？」

「當然不是！」Bellatrix提高了聲音，「不管有沒有Rodolphus，我都會前往他的身邊！這只是一件一定會發生的事情……如果算上Rodolphus，是兩件。」

Lucius伸出手捏了捏Bellatrix的袖口，像是在捻起一粒灰塵：「所以妳還是和Rodolphus約會，然後會嫁給他，對嗎？」

「我想會的。」Bellatrix說，「如果他向我求婚，我會要他承諾給我一間房——另一間房。除了我的父親和兄弟，沒有人能夠和我同在一張床上。唔，還有妳，Lucy，我真不願意和妳之外的人睡覺，甚至牽手和擁抱。」

她們的停留引起一些其他學生的注意，當然有些非常感性的孩子因為要離開生活了七年的學校而落淚，但沒有人能夠想像Bellatrix紅著眼眶與鼻尖的模樣，而Malfoy小姐看起來也沒有非常想哭。幾名Slytherin的畢業生想要邀請Bellatrix加入他們出國遊歷的計畫，都被她拒絕了。

「那麼妳有可能來Malfoy莊園嗎，我是說如果我在家？」Lucius問。

Bellatrix終於再次露出微笑：「有何不可？」

Lucius看起來稍稍鬆了口氣：「那麼如果妳結婚了，請寄請帖給我，或者讓Narcissa寫信告訴我。我會去參加的。」

Bellatrix抿了抿嘴唇，很快地擁抱了一下Lucius：「我會的。」

她們在橡木門前告別，Lucius還要回到學校裡等待期末考的成績，而Bellatrix卻似乎已經不在乎她的N.E.W.Ts成績如何，畢竟此時的英國魔法部都已經沒有了部長，她正走在黑暗的、宏大的路途上。聽說Black家也以她為傲。

那年夏天，Lucius也收到了級長徽章，Slughorn也向她發出了加入俱樂部的邀請。Abraxas對這兩件事似乎都不太關心——Lucius也無法想像如果自己沒收到徽章，父親會是什麼表情——讓她自己決定要不要參與老Slytherin院長的邀請：「其實那還滿無聊的。」他說，「妳也可以選擇偶爾加入。」

而Lestrange與Black家的聯姻就在1969年的年末，正好是聖誕假期的尾聲，待在家裡的Lucius便可以去參加。令人驚訝的是Abraxas提早替她訂製了一套禮服，還有綴上薄紗、花草和緞帶的帽子。Lucius覺得自己看起來像一瓶桔子醬，因此總是企圖將自己隱藏在父親的禮服長袍後面。

Lestrange的莊園有許多高聳的尖塔，密集成就了某種莊嚴的感覺，而且庭園劃分得規整，被施了魔法的雕像暫時代替了家養小精靈的任務，引導賓客們入座。那天也是Black家的大小姐唯一一次在眾人的目光之下穿著白色的衣服——婚紗，她聰明地沒有選擇輕盈蓬鬆的紗裙，而選擇了緞面的布料，修身，而且讓她看起來完全擺脫了少女的稚嫩，似乎已經進入了為人妻子的內斂與性感之中。

Lucius低下頭，撥弄著左手手腕上的水晶手鐲，再抬起頭來時Rodolphus快速地親吻了Bellatrix。他們在微笑，其他賓客們——連同她的父親——開始鼓掌，Malfoy小姐讓自己的手指離開那串小小的水晶，用戴著絲綢手套的手拍出悶悶的掌聲。Abraxas低頭問她：「Lucy，妳想跳舞嗎？」

Malfoy小姐眨眨眼睛，先看見剛剛誕生的Lestrange夫婦滑入舞池，又看向父親：「我不知道婚禮上原來要跳舞——唔，父親，也許有人希望被您邀請？」她注意到一些風姿綽約的成熟夫人，小聲說道。

Abraxas看起來有些不悅。他在微笑，但是Lucius可以從他的眉毛和眼睛探知他的情緒：「如果妳沒有想要跳舞，那我們可以回家了。」

Lucius順從地點頭，她的父親如果不肯主動提出邀請，那些美麗的夫人們自然也不可能將手套扔到Malfoy先生的臉上。只是在離開之前，Narcissa先循著父女倆醒目的淺金色長髮找到了他們。他還牽著一臉無聊的Sirius。

「我覺得妳該試試Lestrange家的橘醬蛋塔，Lucy，妳會喜歡的。」Black家的大公子說。他今天也穿著筆挺的禮服長袍，一位英俊的小紳士。

Lucius感到父親將手放到自己的肩膀上：「其實父親正要帶著我回家，而且……」她有些臉紅，「你不是因為我今天這麼穿才提起那個蛋塔吧？」

Narcissa看起來有些困惑，Sirius比他更快反應過來：「哈！新鮮的——鮭魚——」他把清脆的聲音拉長了說話，Lucius臉上的紅暈蔓延到耳根。

「嘿！Siri！」Narcissa捏了捏表弟的手，「不，我覺得妳——呃，」他瞄了一眼面無表情的Malfoy先生，「讓我想到水蜜桃。」他快速地說。

Sirius做了個鬼臉，還從喉嚨裡發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲音，不知道是在表達對剛剛聽見的話語的不認同，或者只是藉機發洩被困在這場婚禮中的不滿。

Lucius瞪著小小的Sirius說：「反正也輪不到你來吃。」

Malfoy先生似乎覺得女兒一氣之下說出的話很好笑，Black家的兩位公子驚訝得瞪大了眼睛，而Lucius在幾秒之後才摀著嘴巴，不顧父親搭在自己肩膀上的手，滿臉通紅地跑掉了。她避開了跳舞的人們和擺滿桌椅的中庭草地，繞過一座有著阿不拉薩天馬塑像的噴泉，獨自待在燈光不那麼明亮的庭園一側。

有渡鴉掠過她的頭頂，Lucius縮了縮脖子，捏著討厭的橘色裙襬（她絕對不會再穿這種顏色的衣服了！），在這裡還聽得見人聲，她打算看看Lestrange分割整齊的花壇再回去找父親，即使在這樣暗的環境裡很難觀賞到什麼。

Bellatrix找到站在爬地型玫瑰花叢邊的Lucius，她的打扮得端莊美麗，身上有化妝品的香氣——或許還有Lucius之前聞過的一點麝香味——而且她塗著口紅，猛得將嘴唇貼在Lucius同樣柔軟的嘴唇上。Lucius嚇了一跳，差一點就要尖叫或者咬破Bellatrix的嘴唇，她吃到了口紅，粉粉的、油油的，味道奇怪。

「妳結婚了，Bella。」Lucius嚥下吃到嘴裡的口紅，小聲說，「而且剛剛才在那麼多的人面前親吻了Rodolphus。」

Bellatrix抿了抿露出原本顏色的嘴唇，比較沒那麼鮮豔的顏色：「我愛妳，Lucy。如果可以，我想和妳結婚。」她漆黑的眼睛竟然在這燈光暗昧的角落裡發亮，「而我不能在我結婚前向妳說這個。」

Lucius乾巴巴地說：「我們不可能結婚的，Bella。」

「我知道。妳的反應並不讓我意外，也還不能讓我心碎。」Bellatrix說，她維持著低沉、平穩的聲音，「我要告訴妳的是即使我結婚了，也不能停止愛妳。」

Lucius又開始搓揉她可憐的裙襬：「我以為妳至少是喜歡Rodolphus的。」

「我喜歡他，他值得我的尊重，但和對於妳的感覺不一樣。某種激情。其實也和懷孕與孩子無關。只有妳，只有妳，Lucy，只有妳。」Bellatrix沉默了好幾秒，又問，「妳想要邀請我到Malfoy莊園作客的想法還沒有改變，對嗎？」

Lucius震驚地看著Bellatrix：「沒有。我想我還是會歡迎妳……」

「Lucy！Bella！」Narcissa也繞過了那座噴泉，一邊走近一邊呼喚她們。

Lucius迅速舔了舔嘴唇，她吃下更多的口紅——她的嘴唇上竟然還有口紅。Bellatrix則不知道從她身上婚紗的哪一個部分憑空變出一支口紅來：「Cissy，我以為你現在在跳舞，或者吃些點心。比如舒芙蕾。」

Narcissa微笑：「可惜我在今晚最想邀請的兩位女士都在這兒，Lestrange夫人。」他站在Lucius身邊，對她說道，「其實我覺得Malfoy先生想邀請妳跳舞。」

「我父親？」Lucius咯咯笑了起來，「他明明就想著要離開。」

Black家的大公子說：「所以他讓我來尋找他那與新娘待在一塊兒的女兒。」

Lucius看看他，又看看Bellatrix：「我確實該離開了。」她與微微彎腰的Bellatrix擁抱，把手搭在十七歲的Lestrange夫人背上，摸到她的脊椎，也可以看見那豐滿的胸部，深邃的、神秘的乳溝，「再見，Bella。還是可以寫信。」

「當然。」Bellatrix說。她沒有再次親吻Lucius，口紅又布滿她的嘴唇。

Lucius也向Narcissa道再見，然後繞過噴泉，她的裙襬像熱帶颶風來臨前的晚霞般搖晃。Narcissa看著她的背影，對姊姊說道：「妳們還是這麼親密。」

Bellatrix說：「結婚是多了些什麼，而不是少了些什麼。」

「這是只有結婚了的人才能說出的話嗎？」Narcissa再次微笑。

剛成為Lestrange夫人的少女說：「我猜有些人即使結了婚也未必會這麼說。」

「的確。」Narcissa眨眨眼睛，「其實我真有些捨不得妳，Bella。」

Bellatrix愉快地說：「這又不是什麼真正的分離。」她給了弟弟一個擁抱。

Lucius發現父親真的站在人群之外，Abraxas拿著一杯香檳，他似乎把自己與慶祝的熱鬧氣氛隔離開來，連喝醉都不願意。Lucius喚道：「父親？」

Abraxas放下酒杯：「我的小鮭魚終於肯游回來了。」

Lucius因為父親刻薄而不洽當的比喻而紅了臉——她回到父親身邊可不是為了交配和繁衍後代，而且現在最好回家脫下這件討厭的禮服，愈快愈好——她乖乖認錯：「對不起，我不該在對話中途直接離開。」然後又立刻轉移話題，「您與Narcissa都聊了些什麼？」

「一些學校裡的事情。」Abraxas用帶著手套的手牽著女兒，他們悄悄離開繽紛熱鬧的婚禮會場，登上Malfoy莊園的馬車。

Lucius在被父親扶上馬車時相信了Narcissa所說，關於她的父親想要與她跳舞的話語。然而她只能順著原來的話題說道：「那麼他有沒有告訴您，他加入了Slytherin的魁地奇球隊？他是追蹤手。」

「我知道，不過這些都是妳告訴我的。」Abraxas坐到她的對面。

Lucius乾巴巴地說：「Hogwarts還有什麼令您好奇？」

「一些年輕的戀愛，」Abraxas似乎興致勃勃，「妳從沒有告訴我有那些男孩在追求妳，Lucy，或許Black家的那名男孩比妳更清楚這些。」

Lucius說：「是有一些人，但如果我不想與他們變得更親密，最好就是無動於衷。」她困惑地看著父親，「這樣是錯誤的嗎？」

Abraxas挑眉：「這只是一種策略，我不會說妳犯了什麼錯。」他安撫道，「有些人會在一段時間之後放棄，有些人不會。妳可以從留下來的人當中選擇。」

Lucius點頭，她想起Bellatrix。Black家的大小姐似乎兩種都不選擇。

Malfoy父女回家之後一起在客廳吃了點太陽蛋和吐司，他們在婚禮上都沒吃東西。Lucius吃東西總是比她的父親要慢一些，Abraxas又讓小精靈拿一杯德國甜酒，他看起來真的沒醉：「無論如何，我希望妳的婚禮在Malfoy莊園舉行。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛，用餐巾抹了抹嘴巴：「如果，嗯……將要我與結婚的人拒絕，我也應該直接拒絕和他結婚嗎？」

「這個妳得自己決定。」Abraxas笑了起來。

當天晚上Lucius在洗完澡後就命令家養小精靈Lily把那件可怕的禮服丟掉，她穿著白色的睡衣蜷縮在柔軟的床墊和棉被之間，竟有些輾轉難眠。她明明已經很疲倦，而且滴酒未沾。她以為Bellatrix從今而後就會屬於Rodolphus，或至少屬於Lestrange家，但是新娘本人似乎不這麼想。

她迷迷糊糊睡著，醒來之後Voldemort帶領著他的追隨者們殺死了一位麻種女巫，包括她的丈夫、嬰兒和麻瓜家人們，並在現場留下黑魔標記。零星的謀殺案開始出現，年輕的Lestrange夫人的魔杖裡頻頻綻放出致命的綠光。

回到學校後，Slughorn的俱樂部也開始變得謹慎，他們不知道可以聊些什麼，漸漸地也就減少聚會次數。這讓Lucius悄悄鬆了口氣。

Bellatrix畢業之後，Lucius更常與Narcissa待在一起，當然她也有一些同性的朋友，但是那都與和Bellatrix相處時不一樣。她們之間沒有那麼主動或親密。而1969年的下半年與1970年的上半年她都是一個人睡，有所不同的只是以往會和她一起睡覺的人從現在開始，可能會和另一個人分享床鋪。一位男性。Lucius不禁握起拳頭，又很快鬆開。她所接觸過的成年男性都高大、強壯，一種肉體上的力量，從她出生的那一刻起就注定不能擁有。

「妳在想什麼，Lucy？」Narcissa注意到她拿著一匙布丁在發呆。

Lucius回過神來，說道：「我在想，你似乎長高了不少。」這已經是六月末的結業式了，她在這一年裡處理了很多學院之間的衝突。Voldemort，哦，那個最好別說出名字的人的淨化口號已經傳開。孩子們的謾罵、鬥毆似乎因為大人們的殺戮和追捕而更加堅定與激烈。

「我是又該訂做新制服了。」Narcissa說，「否則會露出一大截腳踝和手腕。」

Lucius在腦中想像了一下Black家大公子窮酸的模樣而皺了皺鼻子：「你到底都吃了些什麼，Cissy？你好像每一天都不太一樣。」

Narcissa聳肩：「我想我只是胃口變得更好而已，也許妳也該多吃一些。」

「甜點。」Lucius微笑。

Narcissa也笑了起來，他所認識的女性似乎都喜歡甜點，她們在吃蛋糕、布丁或只是小餅乾時臉上會有不同的神情，是他會欣賞的那種：「妳有收到Bella寫的信嗎？」他忽然稍微壓低了聲音。

Lucius也輕聲說：「我收到了。」

「她說她在七八月會回Black家住。」Narcissa撇嘴，「小精靈們興奮得每天收拾三次她以前的房間。其實她沒有寄信給我，這件事是母親告訴我的。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「如果我的O.W.Ls成績令父親滿意，也許可以過去拜訪。」

「那至少還要一個多月。」Narcissa皺眉道。

Malfoy家的小姐裝出一副大人的樣子說：「明年就換你了，Cissy。」

「我不覺得我會成為正氣師（他們兩人都沉默了一秒）、治療師、魔藥師或者隨便什麼老師。」Narcissa不在乎地說，「那些似乎都不太重要。」

Lucius說：「在這個部分上，你與Bella確實是一對姐弟。」

「是嗎？那麼妳呢，Lucy？」Narcissa問道。

她喜歡彈奏豎琴和閱讀（而且最好在花園或溫室裡進行），但這不會是一種職業。Lucius想了想，慢吞吞地說：「大概就和你們一樣。」

他們面前的甜點消失了，因為一些衝突事件，Slytherin與Gryffindor被扣了許多分數，今年的學院盃屬於Ravenclaw，大廳裡的旗幟在晚餐前被換成藍色的，學生們從許多隻漂亮的大鷹下面走過。Lucius與Narcissa在Slytherin的交誼廳裡互道再見。Narcissa說：「晚安，Lucy。」他碰了碰她的手臂。

這不是與Black家大公子的第一次肢體碰觸，而且發乎情、止乎禮，Lucius卻第一次覺得少年的手溫暖。也許是地牢裡太陰涼了。

她的確在暑假見到了Bellatrix。令人有些困惑的是她的父親明明與Bellatrix一樣，都在替那位先生進行某些任務，Malfoy卻比Lestrange夫人更清閒，所以Lucius是與父親一起站在客廳的壁爐前迎接Bellatrix的。

「Bella！」她震驚地看著半年沒見的年輕女人，「梅林！妳……妳怎麼……」

Bellatrix微笑：「不需要這麼驚訝，Lucy。」然後她看向Abraxas，用與他平起平坐的口氣說道，「一段時間沒見了，Malfoy先生，感謝你的邀請。」

「是我的女兒邀請了妳。」Abraxas說，「不錯的髮型，Lestrange夫人。」

原來那蓬鬆性感的長達腰際的鬈髮已經不見，Bellatrix此時留著一頭短髮，非常短，最長的髮絲也許都不超過三吋，讓她的脖子和耳朵全都露出來——許多保守的女巫也都綁著髮髻，露出她們的脖子和耳朵，但是Bellatrix不一樣，她年輕，只有十九歲，是個英俊的少婦：「謝謝。」她大方且愉快地說。

稍後在起居室裡，Lucius與她一起坐在長沙發上，捧著一杯奶茶問道：「妳為什麼要把頭髮剪掉呢？」她看著Bellatrix頭上仍然微鬈的短髮，「我可以……摸摸看嗎？」她因為自己提出的無理要求而有些臉紅。

「聽起來我像是Black家徽上的那隻狗，牠可真的會咬人。」Bellatrix說，「當然可以，Lucy，我只不過是半年沒有擁抱妳，妳就開始這樣與我說話。」

Lucius抗議道：「可那是妳的頭，妳難道會隨便讓人摸頭嗎？」

「妳贏了。」Bellatrix拿起一塊司康餅。

Lucius說：「總是如此。」她抬起手去摸Bellatrix短短的鬈髮，依然很柔軟。

Bellatrix低頭就能看見少女裹在衣服裡的逐漸發育的胸部，小巧、渾圓，還有露在領子外的一小段鎖骨，她輕聲說：「妳長大了，Lucy。」

「我十六歲了。」Lucius將手從她的頭上縮回。

Bellatrix說：「我一百多天沒見到妳了，而妳似乎每天都不一樣。」

她也曾對Narcissa說過這句話，但是顯然Narcissa在與回家的姊姊敘舊（雖然不知道快速流逝的一年有什麼特別好說的）時並沒有提起這個。Lucius與Narcissa都還在成長，而Bellatrix已經是大人了，然而她卻也沒有因而停滯。她的頭髮、容貌和身體都還沒有到達開始老化的階段，她更美麗了，也更強大。

「如果妳像以前一樣每天都見到我，還會這麼說嗎？」Lucius問。

Bellatrix凝視著她說：「我想可能不會。但那是因為我就看著妳，所有令人驚訝的發生都在一瞬間，無時無刻。妳現在已經比我讓妳喝下老化藥時更年長了。」

Lucius微笑：「那是好幾年前了。」她立刻回想起自己塞在過小的衣服裡的感覺，下一秒又是大了一些的衣服掛在她的肩膀上。

忽然有些白色的、毛絨絨的小球跳到她們周圍，Bellatrix瞪著那群玩具似的魔法生物說：「這些是什麼東西？」

「胖胖球。」Lucius驚訝地說，「這是妳送我的禮物呀。」

Bellatrix微微睜大雙眼，幾秒鐘後才說：「噢，我記得……只是沒想到妳還把牠們留著。牠們竟然還沒有死。」

「牠們在Malfoy莊園生活得很好啊。」Lucius說，「就算我已經過了和牠們玩耍的年紀。」她甚至用手指戳了戳其中一顆小毛球。

Bellatrix不可置信地問：「妳該不會甚至替牠們都取了名字吧？」

Lucius咯咯笑了起來：「這怎麼可能呢？」

「我也覺得妳不會。」Bellatrix吻了她一下。她們好久沒有親吻了。

她們像以前一樣一起洗澡、睡覺，白天時Lucius依然在念書、閱讀或彈奏豎琴，Bellatrix沒有了學業壓力之後又開始畫畫，不過和少女時期細膩的線條相比，此時的她使用更簡單的圖案，卻有更多的色彩。

「這是什麼？」Lucius看著畫布上雜亂的色彩問道。

Bellatrix伸手擁抱她，年輕的Lestrange夫人仍然喜歡親暱的身體接觸，尤其她懷中少女的身體益發柔軟：「妳猜猜看呀，Lucy。」

Lucius仔細看著那幅畫，Bellatrix幾乎省略了事先描摹事物的輪廓，她直接使用顏色的區塊：「有一些植物？和一些——石頭？」

「墓園的風景。」Bellatrix在她耳邊輕聲說，「我去了法國Lestrange家的墓園、Black家的墓園，還有小時候妳母親的葬禮……」

Lucius皺著眉頭看她：「妳怎麼會又想到那個？」

Bellatrix溫柔地回望Lucius：「我常常回憶呀，或者回想……噢！」她忽然又微笑起來，眼睛發亮，「還有妳送給我的樹！妳不會知道自己送了我什麼寶貝。」

「一棵會變換顏色的樹。」Lucius露出疑惑的神情。

Bellatrix神秘兮兮地說：「如果妳有機會到Lestrange莊園，會看到的。」

當然Lucius能去到Lestrange莊園的機會少之又少，或許連Abraxas也都不怎麼到那個古老的家族走動。Bellatrix只在Malfoy莊園待了四天，與整整兩個月的暑假相比，實在有些短暫，然而她似乎還有非常重要的事情需要完成，而Lucius也只能回到自己的生活中。Bellatrix在她的生活裡的痕跡愈來愈淡，在她的六年級，也是Narcissa的五年級要結束前，他們開始會牽手。

Narcissa的身高已經追上她了，或許還比她要更高一點點。如果Lucius走在他的後面，得要探出頭才能看得見前方，或者Narcissa前方的人才看得見她。

「生日快樂。」Narcissa在交誼聽的角落捧出一個小蛋糕。

Lucius的右手戴著Abraxas送的錶[1]，他有秘銀錶鏈、水晶錶面和寶石指針，一整天都藏在她的袖子裡，只在她抬起手來時閃閃發亮：「謝謝。」她微笑著將頰邊的頭髮別到耳後，這時有人放起了〈裝滿嗆辣愛情的大釜〉。

蛋糕是巧克力的，Lucius吃得很小心，但還是讓藍莓果醬沾上了嘴角，她還拒絕直接和Narcissa面對面說話，說是怕自己牙齒上還有巧克力。Narcissa笑了出來，他的臉上只剩下一點點稚氣未脫，已經是個英俊的小紳士了。紳士的莞爾令Lucius有些臉紅，但是她還來不及摀住嘴巴說一些抱怨的話，就聽見Narcissa說道：「可是我想吻妳。」他頓了頓，「每次看見Bella吻妳時，我都感到羨慕。」

除了父親，如果還有什麼人是讓她不會拒絕與之親吻的，就是Black家的這倆姊弟了，可是Narcissa是什麼時候變得這麼令人害羞的？Lucius滿臉通紅，她也許到了和男孩親吻也不會奇怪或被責罵的年紀，而且Narcissa也已是個少年。

「你不應該先說出來的。」她小聲說。

Narcissa微微睜大眼睛：「難道我可以不經妳的允許就吻妳嗎？」

Lucius的表情看起來像是恨不得咬Narcissa一口：「我沒有不允許啊。」

Narcissa放棄與她爭辯，否則他永遠也別想親到Malfoy小姐。不過這個氣氛確實有些令人尷尬：「交誼廳裡人有點多……」

Lucius笑了起來，又立刻摀住嘴巴，她的舉動似乎給了十五歲少年某種刺激或動力，Narcissa輕輕拉下他的手，用嘴唇碰了碰她的嘴唇。這其實與和Bellatrix之間的親吻沒有太大不同，除了Narcissa身上的味道不一樣。

不過在親吻過之後氣氛便令人自在許多，即使他們都紅著臉。Lucius乾巴巴地說：「人真的有點多，但你還是親了。」

「我想其實沒有人注意到我們。」Narcissa說，Lucius的追求者愈來愈少，他自己的也是，「而且，Lucy，妳竟然是甜的。」他抿了抿嘴唇。

他剛剛明明就沒有張開嘴巴，她也沒有。Lucius說：「我剛剛吃了蛋糕。」

「生日快樂。」Narcissa微笑著又說了一次。

Lucius發現自己的脖子上多了一條項鍊，像是從她的髮尾墜落的星星。她好像什麼都不缺了，只能變得更美麗或更討人——某些特定的人——喜歡。

「謝謝。」她也重複了之前說過的話。

不過Narcissa當然不可能像Bellatrix那樣把她帶回自己的房間，或者進入女生宿舍。他們在交誼廳的角落互道晚安，Lucius原本以為會再有一個吻，但是Narcissa只是像往常一樣牽著她的手走到不同的門前。他也許像Bellatrix一樣希望——或喜歡——吻她，卻不像Bellatrix那樣一吻再吻。

Bellatrix送了她一組床罩，也許Lestrange夫人動用了她能掌握的資源與財富，那上面的刺繡教Abraxas都感到有些驚奇：「那是以後可以留作骨董的東西。」

從外面看是黑色的，這似乎不太適合一位少女的房間，內裡卻又花團錦簇。那些絲線會在黑暗中發出微光，當然如果Lucius想要，她也可以讓它們熄滅。只需要唸幾句咒語就能控制。然而那窩在Malfoy家生活了好幾年的胖胖球死掉了，牠們在去年暑假，Bellatrix離開後的幾天就死了。

Lucius不確定小精靈們怎麼處理那些屍體，她也好久沒有碰牠們了。

1971年，Malfoy小姐人生裡的最後一個暑假，她卻沒有在九又四分之三月臺上看到自己的父親。現在大家知道了黑魔王Voldemort和他的部屬們——自稱為食死人的一群人——應當為絕大部分的非自然死亡事件負責。所有的謀殺包括那些被偽裝成意外事故的精巧計畫。食死人們戴著面具，一身黑袍，還會把帽子戴上，顯然不想讓任何人知道他們的身分。

「我確信Bella就在其中。」Narcissa曾經悄悄告訴她。

Lucius對此並不懷疑，甚至不需要Narcissa提起，但是她看報紙只是為了在模糊又殘破的畫面中尋找Abraxas可能會出現的身影。她的父親完全退出了社會的視野，只有她能透過雙向鏡，在Malfoy莊園中看見他。

Abraxas看起來老了很多，儘管Lucius每天與他說話，回家之後仍然大吃一驚，接著便被惶惑與自責的情緒所籠罩。她在學校時偶爾會向Narcissa透露對父親的牽掛，但這畢竟是個沉重的話題，如果能不提起，最好就假裝它不存在。但是在回家的隔天，Lucius便去信向Narcissa取消了他們事先說好的所有約會計畫，除非Abraxas允許Black家的大公子到Malfoy莊園來陪陪女兒。

Lucius因為某種糟糕的可能性而感到恐慌，她拉了一把椅子，坐在虛弱的父親床邊：「Slughorn教授前幾天才向我提起您。」

Abraxas靠在三四顆枕頭上：「他說了什麼？」

「他說您是他最看好的學生之一，而且沒有讓他失望。」Lucius覺得自己應該多說一些話，「他說您是穩定的，如果某人對您抱有某種期望，雖然可能無法達到令人驚嘆的程度，但也絕對不會落空……」

Abraxas微笑著看她：「那麼他也稱讚妳了嗎，我的小Lucy？」

「他說我很像您。」Lucius眨眨眼睛。

Malfoy先生哼了一聲：「他總是很會說話，說些人們喜歡聽的話。」

Lucius於是又說起次數銳減的俱樂部，Slytherin的老院長似乎不太在乎血統問題，他網羅了許多混血甚至麻種出身的巫師和女巫，辦公室裡也有一大堆他們的照片，只不過在這一兩年間就都悄悄收起來了。她能從學校裡發生的事情講到和Bellatrix看過的一些小說，直到無話可講，就讓小精靈準備餐點。

Abraxas建議女兒將書桌搬來他的臥房裡：「或者和我去花園裡走走。」

「您的身體……」Lucius瞪大眼睛，又很快閉上嘴巴。

那天下午的天氣美好，陽光普照，還有幾片恰到好處的雲，Lucius牽著父親消瘦的手在花園裡慢慢走著，她不知道小時候總是會被父親看到自己偷偷跑出來玩耍。那個時候她甚至都沒想過要抬頭。最後Abraxas說：「多養幾隻白孔雀吧。」

Malfoy先生死於1971年的8月初，葬禮依然舉辦在Malfoy莊園的花園裡，棺木周圍被擺放上許多白色大理花，最後得由他的獨生女兒一個人送進墓園。

時隔十一年，Bellatrix又來參加葬禮，她穿著莊重的禮服，戴著手套。這一次她與弟弟一起站在已經是一家——即使現在只有一個人——之長的Lucius身邊。美麗的十七歲少女看起來很疲倦，Narcissa總是一臉擔憂地扶著她的手肘。接著那個人也大駕光臨。偉大的黑魔王Voldemort是應該對他老朋友、他最初的支持者致意。在此時死去的Abraxas Malfoy有著無與倫比的好名聲，就連Hogwarts的幾位教授都來了，雖然他們也早早離去。

在葬禮結束後，Lucius從墓園回來，身上還帶著大理花和濕潤泥土的氣息，侷促不安地站在Voldemort的面前：「您……您好。」她從未感到自己如此弱小、愚蠢而且可笑。她甚至不清楚為什麼Voldemort要留下來。

黑魔王的眼睛是紅色的，安靜地打量著她單薄地身體：「妳是個好孩子。」Lucius眨眨眼睛，但沒有貿然說話，果然Voldemort繼續說道，「妳父親的死亡令人扼腕。如果有困難，有人會幫助妳，我們也會再見面。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 原著裡在Harry生日時提到：傳統上，巫師成年後都要送他手錶。
> 
> 2020.06.30合併了原本的12-14章。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到了好像該跑的劇情的時候卻覺得沒什麼好寫的ry
> 
> 不知道放什麼的時候放兩個男神就對了（艸  
David Eman & Trevor Demaere－Soul Fire  
YouTube：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFkKIPSYmqI

接著他似乎無話可說了，將一隻沉重的手放在Lucius的肩膀上。

Lucius的膝蓋幾乎要彎曲，她抬起頭，Voldemort的容貌已經變得可怕，他再也不是她小時候見過的俊美男人——Bellatrix從未跟她說過這些——她沒有尖叫，甚至也沒有退縮，Voldemort卻微笑起來。黑魔王用對待她父親的方式向她告別。Lucius穿著喪服，徬徨地跟在他身後走出莊園大門。她已是一家之主了，確實應該親自送別這位尊貴的客人。

Voldemort的心思顯然已不在Malfoy身上，他點了個頭便消影離去。

Lucius渾渾噩噩要回到屋子裡洗個澡，換下喪服時聽見有人呼喚她：「Lucy！」

Bellatrix和Narcissa站在高聳的圍牆下，此時的Lestrange夫人看起來也並不如往日挺拔且意氣風發。Lucius停下來：「我以為所有人都回家了。」

「我不能讓妳一個人。」Bellatrix提起裙襬向她走去。

Lucius小聲說：「謝謝你們。」Malfoy莊園坐落在一片低矮的丘陵上，天氣好時是田園詩，可惜那樣的日子不多，而且葬禮剛剛結束，十七歲少女的髮髻快要被似乎永不休歇的風吹散了。她抬起手，想要把鬢髮塞到耳後。

Narcissa也走到她身邊：「我們很擔心妳。」

Lucius扯了扯嘴角，但還不足以構成一個微笑：「也就是這樣。」她低下頭。

Bellatrix伸手環住Lucius的肩膀，對弟弟說：「我留下來陪她吧。」

Narcissa溫柔地碰了碰Lucius的手臂：「我明天會再來。」他說這話時顯得像個成熟的紳士，不只是因為身高和逐漸低沉的嗓音的關係。

Lucius點點頭。Narcissa還不會現影術，而Bellatrix要留在Malfoy莊園，沒辦法帶著他回家，所以他也只能和自己的姊姊和Malfoy小姐一起走回大廳。路途中Lucius忍不住又開始啜泣。她從口袋裡拿出乾淨的手帕，吸著鼻子說：「如果你們沒有留下來，我可能也不會哭。」

「妳今天都沒有掉眼淚。」Narcissa說，「其實不需要這樣忍耐。」

Bellatrix則說：「騙人，Lucy，妳真該去照鏡子，看看自己的眼睛。」

Lucius不情願地說：「我哭過了。但是現在又哭了。」

父親去世帶給她的悲傷就是有這麼多。Lucius在壁爐前與Narcissa擁抱，任何分離似乎都能在此時扯掉她的一隻胳膊，或更多。Narcissa捧著她潮濕的臉頰，第一次在Bellatrix面前親吻她：「我明天過來吃早餐好嗎？」

Lucius再次點頭。Narcissa抓起一把呼嚕粉，踏進壁爐。他在回到家之後才想起來，其實在Malfoy莊園外他就可以召喚Kreacher，讓小精靈帶著自己回家。但是他們三人都沒有想到這個辦法，而且也沒有哪一位純血巫師會這麼做。他的父母、姑姑、姑丈、妹妹和兩名表弟都在等他吃晚餐，他坐到餐桌前唯一一張空著的椅子上。這天色黑得太快了。Abraxas Malfoy的死亡或許代表著一個世代的逝去的開始。Narcissa不知道這餐桌上有誰意識到這件事，反正沒有人開口說話。

在Malfoy莊園裡，Bellatrix與Lucius也正在吃著熱騰騰而且豐盛的晚餐。Lucius顯然沒什麼食慾，她只吃了兩尾新鮮的奶油焗蝦，如果不是Bellatrix坐在對面，她可能連燉蔬菜都要讓Lily拿去丟掉。她已停止哭泣，Lily仍然抽抽噎噎。

但還好她是躲在廚房裡哭，否則Bellatrix可能會在把剛剛失去老主人的她給折磨得瘋狂尖叫。年輕的Lestrange夫人在Malfoy家住了整整半個月，她與Lucius仍像從前那樣一起洗澡，夜晚或午睡時躺在黑色的床罩裡，但是沉默的時候變多了，Bellatrix會無聊得用魔杖變換那些花朵刺繡的圖樣，Lucius卻總是悄悄睡著。

「妳該回家了，Bella。」在第十四天的晚上，Lucius抱著枕頭說。

Bellatrix正坐在她身後，把她那頭漂亮的淺金色長髮編成辮子，又解開，如此重複著：「妳不再哭泣了。」她輕聲說。

Lucius沒有動，她的頭髮還在Bellatrix的手中：「我覺得我可以一個人待著。」

Bellatrix終於放下Lucius的頭髮，從背後摟著她的腰，將頭擱在單薄的一邊肩膀上：「那麼妳還是要寫信給我，或者找Cissy。」

「妳以前不會讓我找他的。」Lucius說，「妳也覺得Cissy長大了。」

Bellatrix把她的身體轉過來：「Cissy也十六歲啦。」

Lucius看起來想要在Bellatrix捏著她的鼻子的手指上咬一口：「我十七歲。」

「那不一樣。」Bellatrix說。但她拒絕向Lucius解釋哪裡不一樣，以及為什麼不一樣。神態竟與Abraxas對女兒說「時候到了」的模樣有些相似。

Lucius拉起Bellatrix左手的袖子，一截潔白勻稱的手臂上有一個黑色的、吐出毒蛇的骷髏頭。她有些敬畏地問道：「我可以碰碰它嗎？」

Bellatrix拉著他的手指放到自己的手臂上。Lucius不確定自己的手有沒有在Bellatrix的手中顫抖，但是被烙印上黑魔標記的肌膚好像並沒有什麼不同。如果那個記號不是在自己的手臂上，感覺就不太真實。

「一開始很疼，但是現在不會了。」Bellatrix似乎知道她想要問什麼。

Lucius又問：「我這樣碰，他——他會有感覺嗎？」

Bellatrix微微睜大眼睛：「我想不會，否則我的主人大概會整天被不停打擾。」

Lucius歪著頭想了想，竟覺得有些滑稽，噗哧笑了出來。Bellatrix也有些莞爾，拉著她躺下來：「我要回去了。」她頓了頓，「想哭就來找我。」

「才不會。」Lucius咕噥道，似乎有些不高興地翻身，背對著Bellatrix。但是當Lestrange夫人將手環繞住她的身體時，她沒有動。

她的最後一個暑假就在孤寂的莊園和冷漠的Gringotts中結束。1971年的九月，Narcissa帶著他的妹妹Andromeda和表弟Sirius在九又四分之三月臺找到清瘦的Malfoy小姐。獨自吃飯確實會降低食慾。其實在Bellatrix回到Lestrange家後，Narcissa便也時常到Malfoy莊園裡陪伴Lucius，但他還不被允許在那兒過夜。

「早安，Lucy。」他輕快地向她走近。

Lucius也向他們打招呼，有些驚訝地看著Black家的二少爺：「Sirius長大了。」

Sirius顯然不喜歡她這麼老氣橫秋地說話，抬起頭來對著表哥說：「我想我應該要和一年級的同學們一起坐，反正和你們沒什麼好聊的。」

「真是失禮，」Narcissa微皺眉頭，「去吧。不要搗蛋。」

Sirius聳肩，在Andromeda的幫助下把行李箱弄上火車便跑走了，而Andromeda也沒有再回到他們身邊。Lucius說：「我們也上車吧。」

她已不再是級長，接下來的一年將要專心準備N.E.W.Ts，此時卻忽然明白了為什麼當年的Bellatrix一點兒都不緊張。那個考試似乎真的沒有那麼重要。

但是在學期正式開始之前，Sirius Black的分院結果震驚了許多人，坐在Lucius身邊的Narcissa臉色難看極了，Lucius有些不安地碰了碰他的手臂。當Sirius愉快地將分院帽扔回凳子上，蹦蹦跳跳地跑向屬於Gryffindor的長桌時，Narcissa低聲說：「我會寫信回家，Walburga姑姑和Orion姑丈都該知道這件事。」

「Sirius自己難道不會寫嗎？」Lucius努力讓語氣聽起來不像是在嘲諷。

Narcissa皺了皺鼻子說：「我不確定。他可能會寫信給Regulus吧。」

Lucius忍不住向Sirius的方向望去，那位漂亮的孩子正坐在Gryffindor的長桌邊，周圍的人與他之間隔著幾個空位，而他仍興奮地對著一年級隊伍中的另一個孩子擠眉弄眼。他才十一歲，卻彷彿要逐漸脫離家庭，而且看來對此迫不及待。Lucius又看向同在Slytherin的Andromeda，她的表情沒有Narcissa那麼糟糕，不過Black家的兄妹倆都陷入了沉思或煩憂之中。

為了轉移Narcissa的注意力，Lucius又在分院儀式進行中輕輕觸碰Narcissa：「嘿，Cissy，今年我們的學院裡進入了一個混血。」

Narcissa果然挑起一邊眉毛，好奇地看向穿著破舊巫師袍，輕輕將帽子放下的男孩，並立刻注意到他的頭髮油膩膩的：「妳剛剛說混血？」

「Snape，我從來沒有聽過的姓氏，你有聽過嗎？」Lucius說。

Narcissa搖頭：「我想這是個麻瓜的姓氏，不知道他的母親會是誰。」

瘦巴巴的男孩甚至得靠著McGonagall教授的指示，才知道自己應該往那一張長桌走去。他的姿態僵硬，然後Slytherin學院才鼓起掌來，一些活潑的孩子甚至發出了歡呼，Lucius在那名姓Snape的男孩經過身邊時對他露出微笑。

男孩飛快地看了她一眼，又把頭低下去，慢吞吞走到長桌的尾端。

今年的開學宴上，Narcissa的食慾也不太好，他幾乎是一結束就回到房間裡寫信，只在男生宿舍的門前輕輕地啄了一下Lucius的嘴唇，算做晚安吻。Lucius摸摸自己的嘴唇，她終於又有晚安吻了，但是到目前為止，給了她晚安吻，又和她一起睡覺的仍然只有一個人。她趕在級長帶著一年級新生進入交誼廳之前回到自己的房間，拿出雙向鏡，輕聲呼喚：「Bella？Bella？」

仍然是她十四歲時父親贈送的生日禮物。Abraxas在去世前仔細地寫了遺囑，並直接將另一面鏡子送給她，反正Lucius暑假期間都待在莊園裡，幾乎對他寸步不離。他還告訴女兒，如果不這麼做，在他死亡之後，將會有一件非常可惜的事情發生。但是Lucius無法想像那會是什麼樣的事情，還有什麼比父親的逝去更能令她難過，讓父親在最後的時光裡打起精神來避免？

Bellatrix沒有出現，Lucius只好放下鏡子去洗澡，從浴室裡出來時看見鏡子正閃閃發光，連忙快步走近，將它拿起。雙向鏡另一端的Lestrange夫人看起來有些疲倦：「晚上好呀，Lucy，開學第一天有什麼想要和我說的？」

「也許妳先睡一覺會比較好。」Lucius咬著下唇說，「反正等到明天早上，這件事情一定就會傳到妳的耳朵裡，用不著我來說。」

畫面有一瞬間的漆黑，然後傳來巨大的爆炸聲，Lucius差點將鏡子扔出去，還好Bellatrix的臉又立刻出現：「別擔心，我只是使用了現影術。」她微笑，「和我說說吧，Lucy。妳想要告訴我什麼消息？與妳有關嗎？」

「不，與我沒有什麼關係。」Lucius不顧自己的頭髮還在滴水，一屁股坐到床上，「與Sirius有關。他分院進了Gryffindor。」

Bellatrix眨眨眼睛：「這不是在開玩笑吧，Lucy？」

Lucius瞪著鏡子說：「我有捉弄過妳嗎？」

「真是恥辱。我第一次感到Black這個姓氏帶來了不愉快。」Bellatrix搖頭，「第一次Hogsmeade週在什麼時候？告訴我，我去見妳。」

Lucius微笑：「好。」接著她們互道晚安，Lucius甚至猶豫了一下要不要親吻那面冰冷的鏡子，但即使不會有人看到，感覺還是太奇怪了，只好將鏡子收起來。

她在Hogwarts的最後一年除了應付一大堆作業之外，也時常看報紙，和Bellatrix聊天的內容也不僅僅是小說和花朵了，Lestrange夫人在Malfoy小姐入睡前告訴她許多關於食死人們的事情：謀殺計畫與殘酷的折磨，所有的消息都能與Lucius在報紙上看見的相互呼應。

相比之下，Narcissa告訴她的校內衝突簡直就像玩鬧：「我聽說那個混血的小夥子，唔，Snape？他時常被欺負。」

他們正處於Hogsmeade週出校的隊伍中，Lucius驚訝地問：「被誰欺負？」

「唔，Gryffindor學院的孩子們，包括我的表弟。」Narcissa陰沉地說，將家長同意書拿給Pringle先生，「起先我以為是因為對Slytherin學院的敵視，後來發現他們似乎只針對那個孩子。真是奇怪，他們之間能有什麼宿怨？」

Lucius更加驚訝了：「Sirius？你教訓了他嗎？」她上頭沒有監護人了，但好在也已經成年，因此不需要出示同意書。他們走出校門。

Narcissa搖頭：「那封我姑姑的咆哮信妳也看到了，那除了讓他在最後縮了縮脖子之外，沒能改變什麼。我只是作為學長，稍稍幫助了Snape。」

「可他是個混血。」Lucius皺了皺鼻子說，「也許Sirius真的需要談談。」

Narcissa聳肩：「可那些臭小子欺負的是Slytherin學院的人。妳真該聽聽他們之間是如何吵架的，不過，當然，我不會做到像Bella那樣嚇人。」

他們同時想起幾年前，Bellatrix揚言要把一名Gryffindor女孩的貓剝皮的事，一會兒後，Luicus說：「你要和我憶起去見Bella嗎？」

「唔，妳們約在哪兒見面？」Narcissa挑眉。

Lucius回答：「Hogsmeade外的小樹林，也許我可以幫她帶杯奶油啤酒。」

Narcissa微笑：「不了，我想她會自己帶飲料，而且要與妳分享。」

「我也這麼覺得。」Lucius頓了頓，「你是在拒絕和我一起去嗎？」

Narcissa眨眨眼睛：「如果妳這麼覺得，大概是吧。」

Lucius只好問道：「那麼約在三把掃帚門前，然後一起回學校，好嗎？」

「當然。」出了校門一段距離後，他們終於走到人群不那麼密集的地方，Narcissa拉起她的手，「妳有什麼想要買的東西嗎？或者就逛逛？」

Lucius說：「就逛逛吧。」他們走出校門的目的也就只是透透氣，不過最後兩人還是在蜂蜜公爵那兒買了一些小零食，又到泥腳夫人茶館坐了一會，然後Narcissa送她到村外的小樹林。他們得在樹木間穿行一小段路，才能見到穿著斗篷的Bellatrix，Lucius忍不住說，「我有時候會覺得自己好像已經畢業了。」

沒想到Black姊弟異口同聲對她說：「妳當然還沒有畢業。」

Lucius愣了愣，然後發出從夏天到秋天第一次的快樂笑聲，她抬頭對站在身旁——身高已超越了她——的Narcissa說：「晚點見。」

「別太晚。」Narcissa說，卻站在原地，似乎在等待著什麼。Lucius想了想，踮起腳尖、伸長脖子，在少年的臉頰上吻了一下，Black的大公子才向兩人告辭。

Lucius向樹下的Bellatrix走去，她已經看習慣了那一頭黑色的短髮。短髮的Lestrange夫人將她拉到懷裡，用力地擁抱：「妳當然還沒有畢業！如果妳畢業了，妳就會站到我的身邊，而Cissy會向妳求婚。」

她的動作太快太猛，讓Lucius整個人撲向她的懷裡，然後她們倆就靠著樹幹：「妳總是讓我嚇一跳，Bella。」Lucius的語氣聽起來有點兒像埋怨，但她是微笑著的，「還早呢，Cissy才十六歲而已，唔，即將十七歲——」她說著，又忍不住抓住Bellatrix的左手手腕，那隻手上同時有黑魔標記與結婚戒指。

「我十六歲時，父母親就開始討論我的婚姻了。」Bellatrix說，「可妳現在……讓我吻吻妳，Lucy。」她注意到Lucius的顫抖，便將自己的手抽回來，重新擁抱住少女的身體，比在結婚典禮上捧著花束時更小心翼翼。

可是Lucius剛剛才吻過Narcissa的臉頰，她早該預見此時的情景，多麼奇怪，她要將吻過Narcissa臉頰的嘴唇貼到Bellatrix的嘴唇上。Lucius將雙手放在Bellatrix的肩膀上：「會被發現的，Bella。」

「我們什麼事情都沒有做。」Bellatrix說，「而且妳本來就可以親吻任何人。」

Lucius發現自己無法反駁Bellatrix，只好眨眨眼睛說：「可是我想Cissy可能會不高興。」她頓了頓，又滿懷疑惑地問，「他不會嗎？」

Bellatrix捧著她的臉：「那麼我呢？我一直在等妳長大。」

「我們明明從小吻到大。」Lucius說，「而妳成了Lestrange夫人。」

Bellatrix凝視著愈發美麗的Malfoy小姐，低聲說：「妳真聰明，也真可惡。」她收回手臂，不再與Lucius緊緊地依偎，「我討厭妳裝傻的時候，Lucy。」

Lucius咬了咬嘴唇，輕聲說：「可妳明明也從不討厭Cissy。」

Bellatrix大笑，還是沒忍住傾身在Lucius的鼻尖上輕輕咬了一口：「那是我最親愛的弟弟呀！」她輕快地說，「我也仍然愛妳！」

Lucius的指尖輕輕顫抖，她把頭靠在Bellatrix的肩膀上。後來她們吃了一些糖，Bellatrix便送Lucius到三把掃帚酒吧前。Narcissa已經等在那兒，手裡還捧著一本書——也許是施了啾啾縮後，放在口袋裡帶來的——Bellatrix看起來很想要親吻Lucius，不過最後她們只是擁抱了一下。

「Bella，」Narcissa呼喚他的姊姊，「妳偶爾也可以回家度假。」

Bellatrix微笑：「我當然會。」不過姊弟倆沒有擁抱，她便消影離開了。

Narcissa似乎完全不好奇她們之間到底聊了什麼——許多男孩長大後都是如此——他只是牽起Lucius的手。Lucius在被Narcissa碰到的一瞬間想起Bellatrix說等到她畢業，而Narcissa也成年以後，Black家的大公子就會向她求婚。可是她怎麼也不可能去向Narcissa求證，於是Lucius又想起Abraxas所說的：時候到了的時候，她就會明白。真是令人疲倦的感覺。

回到學校後，Lucius便見到了早上Narcissa所說的「欺負」場景。頂著一頭油膩黑髮的Snape抱著一疊書走向通往Slytherin地牢的入口，一名有著亂糟糟頭髮的男孩與Sirius從柱子後面跳出來，對他使用一些惡作劇的咒語。Snape把書扔到地上，躲到另一根柱子後面，急急忙忙抽出魔杖。

「他的反應真好。」Lucius訝異地說。

Narcissa回答：「畢竟這不是第一次了，那些孩子真不知道什麼叫做適可而止。」他頓了頓，「妳剛剛的語氣聽起來真像Bella。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「是嗎？」不過她沒等到Narcissa回應，便拿出自己的魔杖，大步向前阻止了這場荒謬的爭鬥，「要是我還有級長徽章，就該扣光你們的分數。」她大聲說，揮舞著魔杖讓兩邊不成熟的咒語都停止或失效。

「麻煩。」Sirius小聲嘟囔。他看到跟在Lucius身後的Narcissa，伸出手拉了拉身邊緊抓著魔杖，氣勢洶洶的小男孩。

那個男孩看了看Lucius，又看了看Narcissa：「妳是Malfoy。」他對Lucius說，然後又看向Narcissa，「你們在約會，幹嘛跑來多管閒事？」

Lucius瞪大眼睛：「失禮的小鬼，你招惹了Slytherin的學生。」

「那也與妳無關。」Sirius說，「別老是讓我看到妳晃來晃去的，像個影子。」

Lucius把眼睛瞪得更大了，她冷笑道：「啊，可你就是沒有本事將我趕走。我讓你壓力很大嗎？只是阻止小朋友之間的衝突而已。」她將魔杖杖尖對準Sirius。

Sirius似乎瑟縮了一下，但又很快挺起胸膛，惡狠狠地大聲說道：「只不過是因為年長了幾歲而仗勢欺人，我總有一天會打倒妳的！」

「可你為什麼要這麼做，Siri？」Narcissa說，「為什麼要打倒Lucius？」

Sirius似乎愣了一下：「如果她妨礙我，我就會這麼做。」

此時有另外兩名Gryffindor的一年級跑來，嚷嚷著有什麼事情，便將Sirius與他的朋友拉走了。小朋友們在「撤退」的過程中還時不時回過頭來做出鬼臉。Lucius轉向靜靜站立在一旁的Slytherin一年級：「Snape？他們為什麼針對你？」

男孩似乎有些在意為什麼對方會知道自己的名字，他看了曾幫助過自己的Narcissa一眼，才刻薄地說：「如果不是我倒楣，就是他們窮極無聊。」

Lucius一楞，接著便忍俊不禁：「我看你是頗倒楣的。」

「謝謝。」男孩乾巴巴地說，也不知道是在謝什麼。Lucius繼續揮舞魔杖，讓掉在地上的書本回到Snape的手中——這名新生倒是十分刻苦用功，如今是同齡孩子捉弄的對象，假以時日卻或許能有一番成就。

在Snape抱著書離開之後，Narcissa忽然說：「妳是月光，不是影子。」

「什麼？」Lucius一時沒有反應過來。

Narcissa說：「Siri剛剛說妳像個影子。真是失禮。」

Lucius說：「看來他不喜歡我到你家裏去。」她臉上的笑容還未褪下，臉頰便又熱了起來，「可是你最近讀了詩嗎，Cissy？」

「沒有。」Narcissa愉快地說，「晚飯前有空和我去走走嗎？」

Lucius皺了皺鼻子：「能走去哪兒？看那棵醜陋的渾拚柳？」

Narcissa搖頭：「都是Dumbledore的餿主意。」於是他們只好走回Slytherin的交誼廳，Snape已經占據了一個角落，埋頭於書堆中。

他們沒有再向他打招呼，安靜地經過男孩身後。至少在Lucius畢業前，她都沒有再見到Slytherin學院的學生莫名其妙被Gryffindor學院的學生追著打——1970年代之後，已經有傳言黑魔王麾下的人物絕大多數為從Slytherin學院畢業的學生（雖然從與Bellatrix交談中可以發現，此話不虛），恐懼與敵視的情緒被孩子們帶到學校裡。有些人認為有一部份的孩子即使現在還未殺人，以後也很有可能成為殺人犯，或縱火犯。然而黑魔標記在英國各地升起，只有Hogwarts上空未曾出現，至少Dumbledore對於家長們的保證並沒有食言。

畢業後，她也來到黑魔王的面前。她不確定父親是怎麼說的——她從未見過Abraxas與Voldemort相處時的情景，反正Bellatrix是這麼告訴她的：「令人尊敬的Dark Lord，偉大的Slytherin後裔，Lucius Malfoy願意成為您的從屬、僕人，為您輝煌的事業盡一份心力。」

Voldemort用那雙鑲嵌在看不清五官的面孔上的紅色眼睛凝視著他，輕聲說：「好一張會說話的小嘴。」他抬了抬手，「如果此言不虛，那麼相應地，我也將有所回報，妳會得到豐厚的獎賞，幾乎心想事成。」

Lucius站起身來：「感謝您的慷慨。」

「過來。」Voldemort卻再次抬了抬手，有些不耐煩地說。Lucius顫抖了一下，甚至來不及看向Bellatrix，便低著頭，小心翼翼地往坐在寬大座椅中的Voldemort走去。她的手被一隻涼涼的手抓住，「袖子掀起來。」Voldemort又說。

Lucius這才反應過來這是個儀式，一種認可和一道標記。她用指甲將袖扣戳開，扯起袖管柔軟的布料，儘管動作看起來有些倉皇、笨拙，Voldemort也懶得多說一個字，只是將魔杖抵在那一截白皙細嫩的手臂上。

「啊！」她忍不住大叫出聲，或者那已經是尖叫了。Bellatrix有說過一開始很疼，然而這超過了Lucius原先所能想像以及承受的程度，她顫抖、哭泣，唯一不能而且沒有做到的是求饒和逃跑。是她自己走到這裡來的。不知道過了多久，Voldemort才鬆開她的手，Lucius踉蹌著倒退兩步，低下頭，用帶著濃濃的鼻音說道，「非常感謝您……偉大的Dark Lord。」

Voldemort刻薄地說：「看來妳今天的狀態無法進行任何任務，回去休息吧。」

Lucius用右手握住自己不停發抖的左手手腕：「拿魔杖只需要一隻手。」

「說得好，這句話像個有尊嚴的女巫，像一位戰士。」Voldemort大笑。他揮揮手，Lucius只得和其他食死人一同退下，執行任務。但令人意外的是這一次黑魔王竟也親自出馬，他的噩噩令、噩噩令又快又狠，無人能抵擋。他讓骯髒的麻種巫師將自己與家人綁起來，然後命令屬下折磨他們。

剛剛才加入的年輕的Malfoy當然被推了出來。Lucius站在Lestrange夫婦前面，她的兩個膝蓋碰撞到一起，手臂還能舉起魔杖，但是幾乎無法瞄準——Bellatrix在她唸出熔熔沸的咒語，從杖尖湧出一股滾燙的岩漿時推了她一下，Lucius的魔杖歪了，可憐的麻種一家人的腳踝以下被岩漿淹沒，發出淒厲的慘叫聲。Lucius張了張嘴，身後卻爆出食死人們的起鬨聲。

「這樣才對。」Bellatrix在她耳邊用氣音說道。

Voldemort微笑——他臉上的變化應該是微笑：「多麼殘忍的手段。」他故意頓了一下，「但是非常聰明。看來Malfoy小姐十分懂得如何折磨人。」

Lucius的臉色慘白，握著魔杖的手垂在身側，好在她的戲也演完了。Bellatrix越過她，用她們以前在空教室裡練習過的咒語攻擊那些麻種和他們的家人。最後在正氣師們趕來之前，食死人們在房屋上空召喚了一個巨大的黑魔標記。Lucius第一次距離它這麼近。這個記號在她手上的時候帶給她的只有疼痛和疲倦，然而當它出現在空中，所帶來的是死亡。它是死亡，黑魔王和食死人們帶來的死亡。

「走吧！」Bellatrix拉住她的手，現影到Malfoy莊園之前。

隨著另一聲爆炸般的巨響，Rodolphus隨著妻子到來，滿臉疑惑地看向Bellatrix：「這不是Lestrange莊園，我們來這裡做什麼？」

Bellatrix說：「我要送Lucius回家，你自己先回去。」

Rodolphus看了看妻子，又看了看有些渾渾噩噩的Lucius，終於點頭：「好吧。」

他消影離去，Bellatrix將Lucius的一隻手臂掛在自己的脖子上，然後環住她的腰：「妳應該更有精神一些，Lucy。這是一個屬於勝利的時刻。」她頓了頓，「妳辦到了啊，那並不難，對嗎？妳殺了那些骯髒的麻種與麻瓜。」

「我有嗎？」Lucius木然地說，她隨著Bellatrix的移動而抬起腳。

Bellatrix說：「當然！那些死咒是由妳發出的。」

Lucius卻沒有她那麼確定。當時在現場並不只有一道綠光，Lucius確實是使用了幾次死咒，此時卻連自己有沒有成功使用魔法都無法肯定。但如果Bellatrix說那是她殺的——那一雙美麗的黑眼睛總是將一些事實看得那樣清楚——那麼那些人應該就是她殺的沒錯了。她殺了一些人。她是個食死人了。

小精靈Lily替她們準備了豐盛的晚餐，Lucius卻厭惡地揮手，命令她將那些食物都扔掉：「否則我要吐了。去替我準備浴室！」她的聲音虛弱又尖銳。Lily立刻照辦，但是她一定哭了，就像Abraxas過世時那樣，一邊工作一邊抽泣，然後躲到不會打擾到主人的地方放聲嚎啕，「如果妳餓了，可以先吃。」Lucius對Bellatrix說道，然後鑽出她的臂彎，讓自己的身體站直。她的膝蓋不再互相碰撞。

「可妳剛剛才讓小精靈把食物扔掉。」Bellatrix說。

Lucius歪著頭回答：「讓她重新準備就好了。」她的語氣理所當然。

Bellatrix微笑：「我和妳一起進浴室吧。我也應該要洗個澡。」

「可是我暫時想要一個人。」Lucius輕聲說，「一起吃晚餐嗎？」

Bellatrix搖頭：「我會回Lestrange莊園。」她在轉身之前還是抬起手摸了摸Lucius顯得風塵僕僕與疲倦的臉蛋，「當黑魔王使用他的標記召喚妳，無論如何，妳都必須立刻趕到。另外，如果我想用雙向鏡與妳說話，也要回應我。」

「如果我睡著了呢？」Lucius說。

Bellatrix移動手指，指尖觸碰到Lucius淺金色的、長長的睫毛，然後她收回手：「晚安，祝妳好眠。」她轉身走向位於客廳的巨大壁爐。

Lucius則進入她的房間裡的浴室，在脫下衣服之前，先將放在口袋裡的雙向鏡取出。如果她總是這麼帶著它，在忙碌的時候一定無法發現它在閃爍。她洗了個澡，出來後只吃了一點炒蛋和布丁便上床睡覺。她疲倦極了，當Bellatrix創作的那些花卉刺繡開始發出微光，她便已經睡著。

再醒來的時候是天還未全亮的清晨，Lucius餓極了，讓小精靈Lily送來一大堆食物，獨自將它們都吃下肚裡。然後她又花了將近一個小時的時間喝完一杯紅茶，才慢吞吞地走進Abraxas生前使用的書房。房間裡被小精靈們維持得十分乾淨，她坐到寬大的扶手椅上，那張椅子便顫抖著變成適合她的高度與大小。

從這一刻開始，她就是這間房間，乃至整個莊園、整個Malfoy家的主人了。當然她早就已經是了，但在將帳簿捧在手中時，現實才會化為那些數字，出現在她的面前。這些數字是真實的她所擁有的一切。

幾天後，Voldemort還沒有召喚過她，Lucius倒先在莊園裡迎來了也已經畢業的Crabbe與Goyle。她穿著有絲線刺繡的華麗黑色長袍在客廳接待他們，並讓Lily送上紅茶與可口的茶點。兩位年輕男士已經不像小時候那樣貪吃，不過他們確實身材壯碩，並排坐在沙發上，看了幾眼桌上的點心後，Goyle首先說道：「Malfoy女士，我們現在應該這麼稱呼妳了。」

Lucius點頭，Abraxas的葬禮，這兩位她童年時的跟班也有出席。但是此刻她還不確定他們到底所謂何來，直到Crabbe清了清喉嚨：「我們聽說妳成為了一個食死人，加入了那位大人的行列，就像Lestrange。」

「顯而易見。」Lucius端著茶杯，她不打算在這兩人面前露出自己的手臂。

Goyle吞了吞口水：「既然妳已經是他們的其中之一了，那麼……」他頓了頓，「妳應當有辦法引薦——一個機會，更加壯大那位大人的聲勢。」

Lucius沉默了幾秒鐘後輕聲說：「我辦得到，但是你們需要等待。」

「那麼就麻煩妳了。」兩個大塊頭從沙發上站起來，他們還是沒有吃點心。

Lucius讓小精靈送他們離開後便取出雙向鏡，找到了Bellatrix。Bellatrix看起來像剛洗過澡，她只穿著一件睡袍，語氣輕快地說：「什麼事讓你在這個時間找我？」她頓了頓，「想要和我出去打獵嗎？」

「我想見那位大人。」Lucius說，「我應該怎麼辦？」

Bellatrix眨眨眼睛：「利用妳手上的黑魔標記。」她疑惑地問，「妳想要告訴他什麼？或者想要帶給他什麼？我們的主人可不喜歡浪費時間。」

Lucius說：「有人想要經由我，見到那位大人。」她看到Bellatrix挑起的眉毛，補充道，「那兩個人妳也知道：Crabbe與Goyle。」

「好吧，等我一會兒。」Bellatrix從她斜倚著的榻上坐起，半個小時後，Lucius便從客廳的壁爐裡迎來了Lestrange夫人。顯然Bellatrix是回到了Black家的宅邸後才使用呼嚕粉過來的。她看見桌上的茶和點心，「早茶？」

Lucius搖頭：「替Crabbe與Goyle準備的。」

Bellatrix哼了一聲，抓住她的手臂，將她的袖子往上撩起：「當妳觸碰它時，妳會感覺到一種神奇的魔法力量，感覺到主人的存在。偉大的設計。」她將手指壓在Lucius左臂的骷髏頭上，「想著他，呼喚他。」

「等等！」Lucius連忙說道，「還沒。我還沒準備好。我是說等我和Crabbe與Goyle約定了一個時間之後再去見他。這樣也比較省事。」Bellatrix放開Lucius的手，她來到Malfoy莊園的任務已經完成了，但是此時離去又顯得太過匆忙。幾秒鐘後，Lucius又說，「妳今天還有什麼事情嗎？」

Bellatrix搖頭：「不，我沒有什麼事情了。」

「那麼留下來吧，妳今天要和我一起吃午飯了嗎？」Lucius說。

Bellatrix微笑：「晚餐也可以。」

那天她們就如少女般在莊園裡閒逛，Lucius多養了幾隻白孔雀，牠們並不怕人，當她們經過時，脖子一伸一縮的模樣很是傻氣。回到莊園裡吃完午餐之後，Lucius見到了停在窗邊的貓頭鷹：「咦？是Cissy！」

她把信取下，Narcissa在開頭說這封信很無聊，信也確實不長，講了幾件瑣事，最後才說自己難得如此期待聖誕節的到來。Bellatrix在Lucius寫回信的時候堅持要將頭枕在她的頭上午睡，弄得Malfoy小姐腰痠腿麻，字跡也有些潦草。不過在羊皮紙塞進信封裡之後，Lucius選擇和Bellatrix擠在沙發上一塊兒打盹。

在這個秋日的午後，她們竟睡到有些出汗。

Bellatrix在Malfoy莊園裡停留了好幾天，接著她讓Lucius發動黑魔標記，請求Voldemort的接見，領著有些興奮又戰戰兢兢的Crabbe與Goyle進入屬於黑魔王的一棟小別墅。Bellatrix走在最前面，她率先跪了下去，親吻黑魔王的袍角。Lucius微微瞪大眼睛，她在Voldemort看向自己時幾乎是不由自主地做了一模一樣的動作。Crabbe與Goyle甚至不管自己的手臂還未被印下黑魔標記，跟在Lestrange夫人與Malfoy小姐行了同樣的大禮。

「很好。」Voldemort輕聲說，從他的語氣裡勉強可以聽出一絲愉快，「妳做得很好，Lucius。」他用魔杖一挑，Crabbe與Goyle的袖子就被拉了起來，他們因為被標記的疼痛而發出低沉的喘息，「接下來，我要妳帶著我們的新成員去執行任務，就像妳自己經歷過的那樣。」Voldemort又說。

Lucius抬起頭看他，又很快低下去：「請問是什麼樣的任務呢，我的主人？」

「我要妳給魔法部的老頭子們一個下馬威。」Voldemort說。

Lucius有些遲疑地問：「那麼我們是否需要戴著面具？」上一次她在倉促之中被帶往折磨進而殺死麻種巫師的現場，因為那些人都死了，戴不戴面具好像沒有關係，但這一次他們要做的似乎並不只是殺人。

Voldemort發出沙啞又尖銳的笑聲：「很聰明，Malfoy。你們自己準備。」

「是的，主人。」Lucius低著頭說。此時兩名大塊頭也從劇痛中緩了過來，他們和她一起對Voldemort屈膝行禮。

Bellatrix忽然說道：「請讓我也加入吧，主人。」

Voldemort卻拒絕了：「不，妳立下的功勞已經夠多了。」

Lucius張了張嘴，卻聽見身後的Crabbe啞著聲音說：「請您放心，主人！我們一定能將您交代的任務達成。」他努力地抬起頭看向Voldemort，卻與年輕的Malfoy小姐一樣，一看到那張像白蠟融化了的臉龐便低下頭來。

「我相信你們。」Voldemort輕聲說，「你們也應當要值得我的信賴。」

在離開Voldemort的小別墅後，Bellatrix仍然跟著Lucius回到了Malfoy莊園。Lucius在莊園裡的一處迴廊裡說道：「妳不用這麼保護我，Bella。」

Bellatrix沉默了一會，說道：「妳已經不是那個被我的咒語弄哭的Lucy了。」

Lucius用輕快的語氣說：「現在是別人會被我弄哭。」

Bellatrix笑了起來，又啄了一下Lucius的嘴唇，才從壁爐裡離開。

那個任務確實也不是太困難，Lucius以對於遺產稅有些疑問為由，跑了幾趟魔法部，讓幾名倒楣的公務員中了噩噩令、噩噩令控制他們做出貪贓枉法的事情，引起正氣師們的懷疑，然後再將正氣師們引到設好埋伏的地點，讓Crabbe與Goyle出手攻擊，最後在空中召喚出一個巨大的黑魔標記。令她驚訝的是，Crabbe與Goyle這兩個看起來空有蠻力的傢伙竟然也有不錯的身手。

接著她擺出受害者的姿態，裝作對於自己繳納的稅金被一些「不正義的人」使用而感到震驚與憤怒，不過當她企圖將嫌疑引到死去的正氣師們身上時，便開始有人懷疑她。Lucius見好就收，反正她的目的已經達到。Voldemort對於她的「小遊戲」感到有趣，在一大堆食死人面前表揚了她，也算正式接納了年輕的Crabbe與Goyle。這讓Lucius遭到一些人的羨慕或嫉妒，才剛剛散會，一位名叫Igor Karkaroff的年輕人便找上了她：「Malfoy小姐。」他露出友善的微笑。

Lucius記得這名也是從Slytherin出身的學長，大了她四歲，又高又瘦，平時沉默寡言，沒有什麼特別突出的表現，此時那一雙黑漆漆的眼睛裡卻閃爍著精光。她出於禮貌，問道：「請問有什麼事情呢？Karkaroff先生？」

Karkaroff眨眨眼睛：「只是覺得我應該要照顧一下新加入的同伴，」他看見Bellatrix把手插在裙子的口袋裡，向他們走來，「如果妳有什麼問題，請不要介意隨時來找我，我將十分樂意為您提供任何的幫助或服務。」

Lucius還來不及回答，Karkaroff便消影離去了，她聽見Bellatrix的腳步聲，回過頭問道：「真是一個唐突的人，他害怕妳嗎，Bella？」

Bellatrix哼了一聲：「當然。因為即使是在食死人當中，也沒有在決鬥終能打敗我的人。剛剛那個就是手下敗將之一，可惜我沒有釘穿他的屁股。」

「聽起來只是個倒楣鬼。」Lucius微笑，「不過這是學生時期的事情吧？」

Bellatrix拉住她的手，消影來到Malfoy莊園前：「剛畢業時的事情。」

那天晚上她們又一起洗澡，Bellatrix拿著浴球將泡沫塗滿Lucius的身體，Lucius癢得咯咯發笑，從Bellatrix手中搶過浴球，打算對她做一樣的事。Bellatrix卻乾脆坐在浴池邊，兩條腿浸泡在溫水裡，對著Lucius張開雙臂。

「妳不躲嗎？」Lucius問道，「難道不怕癢？」

Bellatrix瞇起眼睛說：「妳可以試試看。」

Lucius咬了咬下唇，她從Bellatrix的背部開始。這很平常，她們以前一起洗澡時就經常互相替對方搓洗背部，然後是腰部，當Bellatrix把手臂抬高，她便輕輕擦過她的腋下，並注意到Bellatrix的身體微微晃動：「抓到妳了！」她大聲說，然後愉快地握住Bellatrix的手臂，也在骨骼勻稱、肌肉修長的肢體上塗滿泡沫。

「好了，那兒夠了。」Bellatrix說，「妳可以試著弄濕我其他地方。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛，跨進浴池裡，將浴球浸濕，又弄來更多的泡沫：「我想這樣我會看不到妳的身體的。」她微笑著說。

Bellatrix的身體美麗極了，二十一歲，她早已脫去了少女時期的單薄與青澀，從裡到外，從靈魂（這東西讓她能夠睡眠，並每天都產生新的力量）、骨骼、血、肉、皮膚、毛髮，無一不飽滿健壯。她的肩膀圓潤且寬闊，乳房堅挺、腹部緊實、雙腿筆直並布滿肌肉，肚臍下方一個手掌處有黑色的陰毛延伸至腿間。泡沫在她的身體上流動的樣子讓Lucius聯想到被大風吹拂而不停搖擺的芒花，那些泡沫流下來，她又看見Bellatrix的身體，豐腴的乳房和殷紅的乳頭乳暈。

她忽然感到羞赧，忽然產生想要用手遮掩自己的身體的衝動，忽然不太確定自己的身體是什麼樣子。她每天都照鏡子，但那是在穿著衣服的時候。竟然只有Bellatrix曾經毫無遺漏地看過她的身體。她的動作停了下來，抓著浴球，茫然又好奇地看著Bellatrix。Bellatrix張開雙腿：「還有呢？」

Lucius能感覺到自己的臉頰在發燙，她把浴球弄得更濕，又加上更多的泡沫，才將那團柔軟的紗布貼在Bellatrix的大腿上，然後是膝蓋、小腿、腳踝與腳掌。這雙經常走動與奔跑的腿同樣白皙，卻不像其他地方那樣柔軟。她跳過了Bellatrix的胯下與臀部，將浴球扔到一邊：「好了。」

「好極了。」Bellatrix說，「不過如果由我自己來，可能會再用力一些。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「我對自己是用那樣的力氣，再用力一些不會疼嗎？」

Bellatrix微笑，抓起另一顆浴球：「結束後皮膚會泛紅，但是那不會令人受傷。」

這又與學生時期互相搓背不同，也和稍早時的塗抹泡莫不一樣，她們必須花費更多時間在對方的身體與肌膚上，而且Bellatrix毫不介意碰觸到Lucius身體的任何一部份。Lucius不太在意浴球，她更在意Bellatrix抓著浴球的手指。如果她要躲避Bellatrix的手指，就會讓這整件事無法進行。她撩起溼答答的、披在肩膀上的頭髮，發現自己的皮膚果真變成粉紅色，為什麼要躲避Bellatrix的手指呢？

Bellatrix的手指和手指之中的浴球滑過Lucius的背部、乳房、腹部與雙腿，然後洗澡這件事情似乎就該結束，因為她們已經洗好頭髮。Bellatrix將手探進自己的腿間，那黑色的、鬈曲著的陰毛間，清洗最後一個部分。

Lucius只好也做出一樣的動作，她的陰毛也是淺金色的，而且柔軟，肉體粉嫩，每天都必須清潔。然後她們終於可以將身體擦乾，穿上衣服。

如果她們一起洗澡，晚上必定會睡在同一張床上。Lucius睡前喝了一杯蜂蜜水，Bellatrix卻比她更早鑽進被窩裡。在今晚，她們仍然用雙臂把對方摟在懷裡。Lucius在自己的床上——在Bellatrix贈送的床幃中——擁抱Bellatrix似乎心安理得，就像她在自己的浴室裡笑著抓住Bellatrix的手臂。

隔天她卻又醒得比往常更早，天才剛亮，正是夜晚與白日的交接，還不到她平時吃早餐的時間，她卻已經餓了。Lucius悄悄坐起身來，陽光是透明的，足以讓她小心地將自己從Bellatrix的手臂中抽離，好下床召喚小精靈送來食物。也許她可以就在臥室裡安靜地吃早餐，讓Bellatrix睡到自然醒來。

然而她的身體離開了，頭髮卻被Bellatrix握住。年輕的Lestrange夫人睜開眼睛，看起來已經十分清醒：「妳要去哪兒，Lucy？」

Lucius嚇了一跳，她回頭，看見Bellatrix躺在床上才乾巴巴地回答：「我去上廁所。」她頓了頓，補充道，「洗漱完後要吃早餐。妳要起床了嗎？」

Bellatrix撩起床幃看了看天色：「太早了，我要再睡一會。」

Lucius溜下床，走進浴室。片刻後她走出來，手濕濕的，臉頰上卻沒有任何水滴。她爬回床上，躺在Bellatrix身邊。Bellatrix還沒有再次睡著，她睜開眼睛：「不是要起床了？」她捏了捏Lucius的鼻子。Malfoy小姐還沒洗臉。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.08.10合併了原本的16-18章，沒有跳過章節，是我之前標錯了orz


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫到這裡我終於可以大聲說了！  
去年會這麼衝動地開坑就是因為……向我姊出櫃之後，她立刻問需不需要幫女朋友和我買玩具。  
我：……  
啊——不是所有的女性和女性都需要dildo的好嗎！
> 
> Lindsey Stirling－Elements  
YouTube：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sf6LD2B_kDQ
> 
> 其實幾乎沒有一場戰爭是沒有女兵參與的。只有在戰場上殺死過男人的女性才能夠放棄童貞。——史迪格‧拉森《直搗蜂窩的女孩》

「妳說的對，現在太早了。」Lucius微笑。

Bellatrix靠近她，親吻她。從被Lucius吵醒的那個瞬間開始，Bellatrix就已經清醒，身心都因為良好的休息而充滿活力，蠢蠢欲動。從有自我意識以來，她就知道自己想要什麼，而且將會有行動。她親吻Lucius，用自己的嘴唇貼著她的嘴唇，然後舌頭碰到自己的嘴唇，再來是Lucius的嘴唇、牙齒和舌頭。

Lucius睜大了眼睛，瞪著俯身在自己上方的Bellatrix。平時躺在這張床上不會有如此無力的感覺，但是被Bellatrix碰觸到的身體的一部份——嘴唇，尤其是嘴唇——讓她更加意識到自己，在茫然與驚訝的幾秒鐘之間，好像只有被Bellatrix碰觸的身體部位屬於她自己，其他的部分都消失了，或者不屬於她。除了那因為暫時無法呼吸而悶痛的肺部和用力搏動的心臟。

「唔……」幾秒鐘後她終於又可以呼吸，「妳——這是什麼？」

Bellatrix還沒有離開躺在床上的Lucius，她把額頭抵在Lucius的額頭上：「我想親妳。」這句話她已經說過無數遍，目前為止，只有這一次的結果無法預料。

可是這當然也是親吻，Lucius說：「舌頭？」

「妳不喜歡嗎？」Bellatrix問道。她們的嘴唇之間仍只有很短的距離。

Lucius搖頭，說不上喜歡，但也並不排斥，於是她補充道：「雖然有些奇怪，但我想這是可以的。」她稍微抬起頭，碰了碰Bellatrix的嘴唇，「不過我還是比較喜歡這種親吻。」它更輕巧、更安全，也更禮貌。

Bellatrix再次側躺於Lucius的身邊，Lucius現在完全沒有了睡意，卻也還不願起床，便也翻身面對Bellatrix。年輕的Lestrange夫人望著Malfoy小姐說：「我想過這個很多次，我以為它會發生在某個夜晚，沒想到是在早晨。」

「發生了什麼？」Lucius困惑地問。

她們倆得睡衣都睡得凌亂，鬆垮垮地垂掛在肩膀、手臂和腰部，Bellatrix拉起Lucius的手，放在自己的腰間，她自己也把手放在Lucius的睡衣上。起初她沒有說話，只是沉默地將Lucius的睡裙掀起：「像這樣，我們赤裸地躺在床上。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「這明明沒有……唔？」她的睡衣被拉到腰部以上，但是因為她躺著，所以Bellatrix無法像扯下綁頭髮的緞帶一樣，將睡衣從她的身上扯下，「好吧，我自己來脫。妳應該先脫掉妳自己的衣服呀，Bella。」

Bellatrix微笑：「妳已經不是小孩子了，Lucy。」她迅速地將自己的衣服脫掉，快得讓慢吞吞解開釦子的Lucius都愣了一下。

少女們可以一起赤裸地待在浴室裡，但是只有夫妻才會一起赤裸地待在床上。現在與Lestrange夫人一起赤裸地待在床上的是Malfoy小姐，而不是Lestrange先生。她們只穿著內褲，坐在床上，互相凝視已經看過無數次的彼此的身體，睡衣被隨意扔到床腳，皺巴巴地攤在那兒。床幃因為剛剛Lucius下了床又回來而被打開一條縫隙，陽光穿過窗簾——布料比床幃的更厚重——又穿過床幃鑽進來，她們第一次在如此昏暗又寧靜的情景中觀看彼此的身體。

「我們這樣是不是有些……奇怪。」好一會兒後，Lucius說道。

Bellatrix說：「這讓我想要親吻妳，一遍又一遍。」

Lucius咬了咬下唇，緩緩地說：「我也想。」她的臉又開始發紅、發熱，「但是我對妳——我們都是女的，而且妳結婚了。」

Bellatrix看著Lucius問道：「如果我是個二十一歲的男人，而且還沒有結婚，妳會像現在這樣和我待在一起，而且還想要吻我嗎？」

Lucius的臉更紅了，而且她瞪大了眼睛，似乎因為自己腦中的某個畫面而大吃一驚：「那怎麼可能呢！那可是——放蕩——」

「那麼現在呢？」Bellatrix微笑，她黑色的眼睛彷彿布滿鐘乳石的山洞。

Lucius搖頭，事情已經發生了，她已經和Bellatrix赤裸地坐在床上，毫無防備。這件事情的發生絲毫不令她意外，但是不發生卻也不會覺得少了什麼——她們會繼續一塊兒洗澡和睡覺，直到Bellatrix該回到Lestrange家，而且不會有人說什麼，除了：「妳和Rodolphus Lestrange也會這樣嗎？」

這顯然不是個令人愉快的問題，Lucius自己都覺得牙齦發酸，而Bellatrix的微笑也消失了，她皺起眉頭：「當然不。」她保持著原來的姿勢，一動也不動，「我不想要婚姻，至少不是現在這樣的。我擁有婚姻，但並不屬於它，它就像一條披肩，掛在身上。Rodolphus也只能碰到這條披肩。」

她在說完之後才將身體稍微往前傾，把一隻手掌放在Lucius的膝蓋上。Lucius像是又被嚇了一跳。這當然不是說Rodolphus會碰觸Bellatrix的肩膀，而是Bellatrix待在她這裡時，並不帶著婚姻的披肩。她輕捷地來到她身邊，然後可以赤身裸體。

Lucius對於婚姻的認知只在於家庭，然而她的家庭裡只有孤單的父親與寂寞的自己，母親太早成為一幅畫像，她已經好久沒有和母親說話。他甚至不清楚父親是否珍惜他與母親的披肩，反正連結在她與父親之間的是親子間的傳承——淺金色頭髮、灰色眼睛和蒼白的皮膚——與只要離棄或忽略，她就會死亡或破碎的照顧。Bellatrix和Rodolphus也只有兩個人，他們之間的連結是婚姻，而一條披肩顯然不能建立起一個家庭。

第二次提到Rodolphus似乎不是個好決定，Lucius抬起手碰了碰Bellatrix的肩膀，Bellatrix便露出微笑，再次親吻她，並將她推倒在床上。

這一次的親吻則更超越了嘴唇、牙齒與舌頭，Lucius感到自己的額頭、眼睛、鼻子、顴骨、臉頰和下巴都被輕輕碰了一下，然後Bellatrix移動到她的脖頸間，用上了舌頭。床幃之間的事情就是溫暖與濕潤，還有柔軟，她的手仍然放在Bellatrix的肩膀上，一種輕輕地擁抱的姿勢，如果Bellatrix沒有遠離，也沒有開口讓她放手，她會繼續將手放在Bellatrix的肩膀上。

少女的肌膚宛如盛著露水的花瓣，Bellatrix像隻美麗的昆蟲採集花蜜般，品嘗一位處女。她的處女已經成年，而且殺過人，和她一起行進在偉大的道路上，所以她們可以相愛。她眨眨眼睛，眼睫毛就刷過細嫩的肌膚，讓Lucius輕輕顫抖。

Lucius的視線落在Bellatrix的短髮上，她想看見Bellatrix的臉，此時卻只能感覺到Bellatrix的嘴唇、牙齒和舌頭在自己的肌膚上移動：脖頸、鎖骨、肩膀、腋下——她難為情地握住了Bellatrix的肩膀——然後是胸部。

Bellatrix的手反而壓在了床上，這樣她才能支撐自己。Lucius的胸型美好，她平躺著時，那布丁般白嫩的乳房就圓滿地聚集在她的肋骨之上，而Bellatrix的嘴唇就沿著那圓形，讓少女的身體因為這溫柔的吻而微微下陷，然後終於到達粉色的乳暈與乳頭之上。就像什麼尚不為人知的魔法，她的嘴唇輕輕一碰，花蕾瞬間成了果實。Lucius因為這碰觸而倒吸一口氣：「Bella！」

「嗯哼？」Bellatrix抬起視線望向企圖用手肘支起身體的Lucius。她仍然親吻著Lucius的乳房，只有在她的嘴或手不離開Lucius的身體時，魔法才會持續。

Lucius此時沒有把手放在Bellatrix的身上，卻紅著臉說：「讓我也碰碰妳。」

Bellatrix微笑起來，她說話時，臉頰碰到剛剛被她親吻過的少女的乳頭，它已經因為親吻而濕潤飽滿：「別急。」Bellatrix說，「只是一會兒。」

接下來，Lucius的腹部、髖骨、大腿和膝蓋都被親吻過，Bellatrix才像她那樣平躺在床上，對她展示自己的身體，不過Lucius有驚奇的發現：二十一歲的Lestrange夫人的胸部——比她自己的更豐滿，顏色也更嫣紅——不需要親吻，乳暈與乳頭的形狀就已經分明。Lucius坐在Bellatrix的腰側，在她的注視之下伸出手輕輕觸摸那柔軟的肉體。

「妳真美，Bella。」她忍不住輕聲說。

Bellatrix微笑：「妳可以握住我，用力一些。」

Lucius這才將手指與手掌都貼在Bellatrix的胸部上，Bellatrix的乳房分明也柔軟極了——她還是沒有太大力（就像剛剛Bellatrix沒有用牙齒和舌頭處碰她的乳暈和乳頭），彷彿害怕這柔軟的肉體會在手中溜走，或融化。

或者其實是她自己的手融化了。Bellatrix似乎敏銳地察覺了這件事情，她坐起身來，讓Lucius的手滑落到自己的髖骨之上。面對面，用嘴唇親吻讓觸摸變得理所當然，Lucius從未如此刻般貼近Bellatrix。她在次擁抱住這位比她年長一些的女人，她們的乳房貼在一起，如果不要膝蓋互相碰撞，就得彼此交叉雙腿。

Lucius再次倒吸一口氣，她那連陽光都不曾見過的私處被Bellatrix的大腿碰到了。她察覺到自己正在Bellatrix的腿上滑動，像方糖從杯緣被扔進紅茶裡，她的身體與Bellatrix貼緊：「Bella……噢，梅林……」她忍不住發出帶著鼻音的呼喚——呼喚眼前赤裸著的女人，而不是古老又偉大的先驅。

她們白皙的腿像潔淨的麻繩般固定住對方，Lucius此時才發現Bellatrix竟也雙頰潮紅：「沒錯，就是這樣……在早晨！」

Lucius忍不住發出驚慌又陶醉的喘息和呻吟，她的身體酥軟，卻又好像充滿力量。Bellatrix的腰像被風吹起的紗裙般擺動，她們粉嫩的陰唇互相碰觸，輕輕地壓迫，壓迫之後所能感知的結果仍然是柔軟，接著才有潮濕的感覺。

但是這件事情似乎已經不太值得驚訝了，Lucius盯著Bellatrix，Bellatrix也快樂又專注地看著她，直到Malfoy小姐抓住床單，將她的雙腿又張得更開一些。她的身體裡並沒有一團火，也沒有螞蟻在她的血管裡爬行，她只是在可以呼吸的時候將氣憋住，直到不得不更加用力地喘息和呻吟。

她粉紅色的身體在顫抖，Bellatrix的也是。她們的陰唇碰在一起，流出來的水沾濕了床單，連同她們的大腿內側都濕答答的。Bellatrix閉著眼睛，Lucius看起來像快要哭泣，她的眼睫毛也在顫動，然後高潮來臨，Malfoy小姐發出一聲尖叫，她想把腰挺直，想讓膝蓋撞上什麼東西，但是最後只有腳趾抓住了床單，而且她們的身體貼近得更用力了。她被自己身體的力量推動又拉扯，於是只好繼續張開嘴巴呻吟。Bellatrix撲了上來，熱烈地親吻她。

是剛剛那種用上舌頭與牙齒的吻。Lucius用手臂環繞著Bellatrix，只要一次這樣的活動，就能讓她開始喜歡——甚至期待熱烈的吻。她們雙雙翻倒在床上的時候呼吸也沒能完全平穩下來，只有身體感到一陣平靜和慵懶。

「這好放蕩。」Lucius小聲咕噥，「這是個秘密。」

Bellatrix躺在她的身邊，被汗濕的短髮貼在她的額頭與臉頰上，使她看起來好英俊，也好美麗：「我曾經的夢想是個秘密，現實也是個秘密。」

Lucius忍不住抓住Bellatrix的手：「而我實現了這個秘密。」

「狡猾的Lucy。」Bellatrix用手指勾住她的手指，「洗澡？」

Lucius點頭，她坐起身來，看了看堆疊在床角的衣服，赤裸著滑下床，走向浴室。Bellatrix也跟了進去。果然等到一個多小時後，當她們從浴室裡出來時，床單已經換好了。就像Lucius小時候不小心尿床了，不敢告訴父親時母親施展的魔法，她後來明白那都是小精靈的工作。

「這應該要讓Lisa拿去丟掉。」她嘀咕道。

Bellatrix正在替Lucius將頭髮弄乾——她自己的短髮在這過程中就可以乾了：「妳剛剛說了什麼嗎？」她輕輕捧起Lucius的一綹頭髮。

Lucius搖頭，頭髮在Bellatrix的手中滑動：「沒什麼。」

然後她們回到乾燥且乾淨的床上補了一個多小時的睡眠，醒來後Bellatrix 穿上衣服和鞋子，愉快地說：「我以前過的日子都是頹廢的，只有這才叫做靡爛。」

Lucius和她一起站在壁爐前：「妳要結束它了嗎？」

「怎麼會呢？我辦不到。」Bellatrix說，「我置身其中。」

Lucius說：「但妳也要去做其他事情了。」

「這就是生活啊。」Bellatrix吻了她一下，轉身走進壁爐，「妳也一樣，Lucy。」

1972年的秋天與冬天，英國的麻瓜世界與魔法界幾乎就此斷了聯繫，黑魔王Voldemort的名字成了禁忌，無人敢提起——除了Hogwarts的校長，他仍然維持著學校是安全的承諾——恐怖的活動愈來愈多，新上任的魔法執行部的部長Barty Crouch頗有膽識，他提議要使用強硬的制裁手段對付黑魔王及其黨羽，並運用他的手腕，快速地通過了正氣師們可以對食死人使用不赦咒的法案。

這讓Lucius所參與的一切行動都變得加倍危險。當Narcissa在聖誕節假期的尾聲來拜訪Malfoy莊園時，看見的是慘白著臉的Malfoy小姐。

「妳受傷了。」他從壁爐裡大步走出來，只是半年的時間，看起來卻更高了，肩膀也更寬，「妳說沒有什麼事情，Bella卻說妳連魔杖都沒法使用。」

Lucius舉起手：「我都能自己寫信給你了，你要相信誰？」

Narcissa微笑：「好吧，我相信你。」他坐到Lucius的對面，「Slughorn舉辦了舞會，一開始好像很無聊，快要散場的時候還是爆發了衝突。」

「你沒有邀請女孩跳舞嗎？」Lucius的雙腿蜷縮在沙發上，穿著厚厚的羊毛襪的腳從長袍下露出一點點，「讓我猜猜，Zabini家的小姐？」

Narcissa凝視著慵懶的Malfoy小姐：「不，她已經有男朋友了。」他頓了頓，「我沒有找人跳舞，所以注意到了Sirius和他的朋友們企圖偷跑進會場惡作劇。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「惡作劇？」

「沒錯，他們替Gryffindor扣掉了好多分數。我有時候甚至覺得他們應當與皮皮鬼沆瀣一氣，但是那個幽靈也總是會在夜遊時出賣他們。」Narcissa回答道。

Lucius聳肩：「這並不令人意外。那麼那個混血的孩子呢？」

她的淺金色長髮因為聳肩的動作而從肩頭滑落，Narcissa從坐下之後便維持著直挺挺的坐姿，這讓他的肩膀看起來緊繃：「Snape，他似乎仍然與Sirius和他的朋友們在打架，不過次數沒有那麼頻繁，而且他的成績不錯。」

「那麼Sirius呢？」Lucius看起來漫不經心地問道。

Narcissa的屁股稍微往前挪了一點點：「那小子很聰明。」

「再聰明總也逃不過處罰。」Lucius微笑，「你要吃點心嗎，Cissy？」

Narcissa搖頭：「不了。我是不是太晚來了，Lucy？妳看起來很疲倦。」

Lucius微微瞪大她那雙漂亮的灰色眼睛，然後又往沙發裡縮了縮：「不，我只是……洗過了澡。今天有個任務，我差點兒讓你撲了個空。我很抱歉，Cissy。」

「妳從來不必對我覺得抱歉。」Narcissa還是站了起來，「晚安。」

Lucius也站了起來，她的腳精準地踩在柔軟的室內拖鞋上：「舞會！」她的聲音有點大，似乎也把自己嚇了一跳，幾秒鐘後她才又說，「如果你想找人跳舞……」

Narcissa眨眨眼睛：「狡猾的Lucy，妳覺得我會想要找誰跳舞？」

「明天吧。」Lucius將腳塞進拖鞋裡，現在她終於不再覺得快要跌倒，「我讓Lisa準備一些好吃的——唔，你也可以喝酒了。」

Narcissa微笑：「不用。」他歪著頭說，「我想要妳就穿這樣和我跳舞。」

Lucius震驚地說：「這可是睡衣！」

「我有時候會在報紙上看到妳，或許根本也不能確定那是妳，在一些關於食死人的報導之中。那件繼承案非常精彩。」Narcissa說，「然而妳不會在信中談論那些，我在來之前想著要聽妳談論它們，結果來了之後看見妳穿著睡衣坐在沙發上，看起來快要打瞌睡。」他笑了起來。

Lucius的臉紅了起來：「Cissy，你在取笑我。」她輕聲說。

Narcissa搖頭：「我可沒有在開玩笑。我曾經欺騙過妳嗎？」

Lucius搖頭：「不，如果你今晚要跳舞，還是必須等我一下。」她匆忙轉身，趿著拖鞋離開了，在走進房間之前先吩咐小精靈將魔法留聲機搬到客廳裡。

當Narcissa又坐回沙發上，並讓小精靈先放一首隨便什麼音樂時，Lucius正將睡衣從自己身上扯下來。這對Narcissa似乎不太公平！她確實才在兩個小時前洗完澡，但她不是獨自一人。Voldemort認為在聖誕節假期間發動攻擊、製造恐怖會非常有效果，她與Bellatrix結束了一次不算太危險的任務，回到莊園一起洗澡，在浴室裡，Bellatrix親吻了她的下體，讓她羞赧又快樂地尖叫。

她沒有找到合適的禮服，它們不是太花俏，就是太老氣，最後她只好拿出一件深綠色的天鵝絨長袍，匆忙套上，又踩進高跟鞋裡後便回到客廳。Narcissa已經將Lisa準備的點心吃了一半，看見她換了衣服，挑起一邊眉毛：「腳踝？」

Lucius連絲襪都沒有穿，她將頭髮攏到自己的右邊肩膀上：「你如果不喜歡，我只好直接去睡覺了。」她站在門廊下說。

Narcissa用手帕擦了擦手，L裝著點心的瓷盤推遠，然後站起來向她伸出手臂：「來吧，Lucy，跳舞總不能在那樣狹窄的地方。」

Lucius站在原地沒有動，直到Narcissa從桌子後面走出來，她才踢掉腳上的高跟鞋——反正她真的忘了穿絲襪——踮著腳尖走向他。Narcissa熟練地一揮魔杖，魔法留聲機播放著的音樂就換了一首。Lucius在將自己的手交到Black家大公子的手中時驚訝地問道：「剛剛那是無聲魔法嗎？」

「沒錯。」Narcissa的手隔著天鵝絨貼在她的腰上，「從簡單的魔咒開始。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「那麼你還會什麼？」

Narcissa後退一步，開始帶著她在客廳裡緩慢地轉圈。Lucius沒有穿高跟鞋，這才發現自己甚至得稍微仰頭才能看見他的下巴，她一邊聽他唸出一些簡單的咒語——比如清除垃圾、自動書寫、清涼、保暖之類與生活有關的——一邊盯著她說話時上下滾動的喉結：「Lucy？妳有在聽嗎？」

「你可真是浪費，Cissy。」Lucius抬起頭說。

Narcissa微笑，他用右手大拇指輕輕撫過Lucius的左手手背：「我先把我會用到的咒語練習好，才去想其他的，最近在練習噴噴障。」

「也許我們可以試著練習決鬥。」Lucius說。

Narcissa搖頭：「不。Lucy，我不會拿著魔杖指著妳的。」

Lucius的腳尖踢到了Narcissa的皮鞋尖：「Cissy，這聽起來像不戰而敗。」

「這又不是戰爭。」Narcissa說。

Lucius微笑：「我總是說不過你。」

「因為妳本來就不必那麼做。」Narcissa跟著音樂的結束而停下腳步，他用雙手捧住Lucius的臉頰，「妳只要決定這個就好：我可以吻妳嗎？」

Lucius把貼在Narcissa的手上，她從未拒絕過Black家的大公子，此時她也並不介意與Narcissa親吻，只是這對Narcissa不公平——如果他將她視為清晨初綻的玫瑰，而親吻到的卻是沙灘上的貝殼：「可以。」

Narcissa捧著她的臉，低頭親吻她，那本來也就像是他們之前的幾次親吻，輕輕地觸碰，就像用嘴唇去蘸一點糖霜或蜂蜜，但是這次Narcissa用要把她的嘴唇吃掉的氣勢與動作親吻她。Lucius的嘴唇被牙齒咬了一下之後，不禁驚訝地分開，然後Narcissa的舌頭就伸進她的嘴裡——和Bellatrix在她們的第一個早晨時做的幾乎一模一樣。Lucius抬起手，捏皺了Narcissa的長袍。

「抱歉……」最後Narcissa摟著臉頰通紅、大口喘氣的Lucius，把額頭貼在她的額頭上，「我第一次——我太心急了，半年沒有見到妳——」

Lucius搖頭：「Cissy，這好嚇人。」她鬆開抓住Narcissa的長袍的手。

Narcissa又親了親她的額頭——此時的他要做這件事情簡直易如反掌——後退一步：「我回去了。再寫信給我，好嗎？」

Lucius點點頭，Narcissa便踏進壁爐裡。她赤裸著雙腳站在原地，愣愣地盯著綠色的火焰一閃而逝，然後用力摀住自己的嘴巴。她確實是被Narcissa嚇了一跳，令人意外而且疑惑的是Narcissa明明在親吻她前會經過她的允許，而Bellatrix不會，然而她如今害怕Narcissa多於害怕Bellatrix。似乎只要Narcissa觸碰到她，她就得站在這兒，站在他的臂彎裡與他親吻。

她手掌下的嘴巴親吻過美麗的Lestrange夫人，也親吻過溫柔紳士的Black家大公子，已經夠了。已經夠了。她穿著天鵝絨長袍，因為跳舞和親吻而出了一身薄汗，但是她沒有興致再洗一次澡，回到房間後將長袍脫下，甚至也懶得再穿上睡衣，只剩下內衣與內褲便將自己埋進棉被裡。當那兩姊弟同時遠離，她一個人近乎赤裸地躺在棉被裡，長髮鋪散在枕頭上，也會漸漸沉睡。

隔天Narcissa在早餐後又來了，外面正在下雪，天寒地凍，Lucius哪兒也不想去，把豎琴搬到起居室裡來。她太久沒有演奏樂器了，在開始之前，還得先把嬌嫩的手給搓熱，否則指尖可能疼痛無比。她演奏的都是一些協奏曲，獨自一把樂器完完整整地將一首曲子述完，抬頭才發現Narcissa微笑著站在敞開的門邊。

Lucius站起來：「Cissy！我恐怕你的腳要凍僵了。」

「我可以進去嗎？」Narcissa問道。

Lucius點頭，她移動到另一張沙發上，距離豎琴有兩個手臂遠：「我已經吃膩了那些餅乾和蛋糕，你想要來一點嗎？」

Narcissa搖頭：「我才剛剛吃過早餐。」他在另一張沙發上坐下。他總是如此，一次親吻就屬於那一次，在其他的時間裡，他仍是個紳士，「妳何不繼續彈奏呢，Lucy？我來這裡並不是為了要打斷妳。」

「你無法阻止這件事的發生，也不能改變它。」Lucius說。

Narcissa眨眨眼睛：「我應該要向妳道歉嗎？」

Lucius咯咯笑了起來：「你一直都沒做錯任何事呀，Cissy。」

「那麼妳到底要我怎麼做呢？」Narcissa無辜地問。

Lucius輕快地反問：「你想聽些什麼呢，Cissy？」

「我沒有想到。」Narcissa搖頭，「妳想要彈奏些什麼，就彈奏什麼吧。」

Lucius歪著頭，坐回豎琴前。她真是愈來愈捉摸不透Narcissa了。他想見她，也會熱烈又用力地親吻她，卻在走進她的房間時說不希望打擾到她。

她把曾經熟悉，卻又生疏了的曲子都彈了一遍，回過頭來發現Narcissa趴在茶几上寫東西。她悄悄地站起來，保暖的皮靴踩在地毯上幾乎無聲無息，她接著繞過沙發，來到Narcissa的另一側，努力伸長了脖子去看，可是整片視野幾乎都被Narcissa的肩膀擋住了。她只好出聲道：「Cissy，你想要吃午餐了嗎？」

Narcissa抬起頭看了她一眼，微笑道：「這是日記，讓我再寫兩行字。」

「你早就發現我了。」Lucius嘟囔道。

Narcissa這次連頭也不抬：「當然，除非我失聰了，不能在妳的琴聲和寂靜之中做出區別。」他說完之後將羽毛筆放下，把日記本收進口袋裡。

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「我都不知道你是從什麼時候開始寫日記的。」

「應該是十四歲。」Narcissa說，「一些紀錄，很無聊，我都不一定會回去看。」

Lucius說：「能有多無聊？比如今天午餐吃什麼？」

「如果我覺得好吃的話，就會寫進去。我想吃餡餅。」Narcissa頓了頓，又補充道，「當然，如果我覺得很難吃的話，一樣會寫進日記裡。」

Malfoy小姐皺了皺鼻子，大聲呼喚家庭小精靈。

Narcissa再過半年就從Hogwarts畢業了，他從容地考完N.E.W.Ts，便很少有人在社交場合再見到他——其實在1972年的夏天，英國的魔法界也已經不剩下什麼社交場合。Lucius成為了Hogwarts的十二位理事之一，而她在沒有戴著面具的時候也高調地表示支持Voldemort，純血主義的大纛被高高舉起。

在之後的兩三年裡，食死人們幾乎可以說是佔盡了上風，直到Dumbledore組織起了鳳凰社，人們購買及製作了許多消失櫃，好讓猙獰的黑魔標記不會在自己的房子上方出現。Bellatrix對此嗤之以鼻：「這些只會逃跑的人其實也沒有什麼值得忌憚的，可惡的Barty Crouch與『瘋眼漢』Moody才叫做對手。」

Lucius正在吃核桃，過了二十歲之後，她才又豐滿了一些，看起來更像個成熟的女人：「我以為我們的主人的目的是消滅，然後重建。」

「是這樣沒錯。」Bellatrix說，「但是妳看，Lucy，那些人明明知道自己該死，也知道自己逃不過一死，卻仍然堅持負隅頑抗。」

Lucius心不在焉地評論道：「愚蠢的行為和愚蠢的想法。」

「這就是好玩的地方！」Bellatrix咯咯笑著，「妳有沒有看過那些麻瓜和麻種死去之前臉上的表情，看看他們的眼神，我們的勝利就在那裡！」

Lucius轉頭，有些驚訝地看向Bellatrix。她幾乎從未在食死人的行動中獲得樂趣，那更像是一種工作——為了完成某項事業的工作，麻瓜與麻種巫師們都是一個又一個的小目標，她打擊他們、清除他們，一步步接近Voldemort將要帶領他們完成的事業。他們的勝利怎麼會在那些不值一提的人的眼神裡？

「不，Bella，我們還有比那重要得多的事情。」Lucius說，「那些是我們最不應該關心的事情。我才不會將目光停留在那之上。」

Bellatrix卻皺起眉頭，瞪大了眼睛：「妳說那不重要？」

Lucius回答道：「沒錯。它們還遠遠不如吃飯和睡覺。」

「不，Lucy，這比吃飯和睡覺重要得多！」Bellatrix忽然厲聲說，「這是有意義的行動，但吃飯和睡覺不是！妳怎麼能把它們拿來相比！」

Lucius被嚇了一跳，她手裡拈著核桃，怔怔地看著因為生氣而臉頰泛紅、嘴唇高高噘起的Bellatrix：「不，我不是這個意思，Bella，我的意思是——目的……」

Bellatrix打斷她：「那麼做愛呢？性慾呢？」

Lucius感到莫名其妙：「這又和做愛與性慾有什麼關係？」

Bellatrix把眼睛瞪得更大了，Lucius甚至能看見她眼球上的血絲：「這一切——這一切因為不可或缺，所以才是神聖而且令人快樂的！」

「什麼？妳在說什麼？」Lucius困惑地說，「這一切是什麼？」

但是Bellatrix沒有回答，她粗魯地將Lucius推倒在沙發上，瞪著有些驚懼的Malfoy小姐好幾秒鐘，最後猛地站起來，衝進壁爐裡。Lucius躺在沙發上好一會兒，才揉著額頭緩緩地坐起身來。她叫來了Lisa，讓家庭小精靈將好不容易全都剝好的核桃拿去丟掉。她甚至用手上的核桃仁丟向Lisa的頭。這一整件事：Bellatrix與她之間的對話都太突然、太滑稽了。她們為什麼要這樣不知所云地爭吵？這完全沒有意義，而且令兩個人都感到窩火。

她先是無法接受Bellatrix嚴厲的語氣，再來也不能理解Bellatrix所說的話。

「不要打擾我。」她對著不知道該不該準備好浴室的Lisa說。從她十八歲以來，她們會在執行完任務之後回到莊園裡洗澡，並偶爾做愛。可是現在她們洗完了第一次澡，Bellatrix便已經離開，浴室自然不必再去。

Lucius回到房間，將自己埋在棉被裡。她的床上已經有Bellatrix的味道——或者是她們兩人根本就擁有相同的味道——但是戰鬥帶來的疲倦與糟糕的心情使她不想去在乎，閉上眼睛，便陷入短暫的沉睡。醒來後，她對於不敢叫醒她而沒有準備晚餐的Lisa發了一頓脾氣，悲傷的小精靈為此用針線穿過自己的肩膀。

然而生活還是得繼續。Lucius作為Hogwarts的理事，自然要到學校去開會。Dumbledore沉穩、睿智，有時候甚至可以用狡猾來形容他，十二位理事有各自的立場，Lucius有時候甚至會因為耐心耗盡而用她纖細的手腕寫下一筆驚人的數字。Dumbledore說：「妳這麼年輕，Malfoy小姐，此舉稱得上慷慨。」

「經過深思熟慮，我支付得起。」Lucius乾巴巴地回答。

她在離開校長室後，也造訪了Slughorn的辦公室。Slytherin的老院長看起來並不如從前那般歡迎她的到來，Lucius對於將昔日的老師拉攏進食死人的陣營裡只做了一番不甚積極的嘗試。她早已知道什麼人只需要再推一把，而什麼人是她動搖不了的——Slughorn這個老傢伙在她這次來訪之後便收拾行李，離開了Hogwarts，滾向了戰爭的另一邊。這讓Voldemort不太高興。

行走在Slytherin地窖的走廊上時，Lucius還與一名抱著一本又老又厚的書的少年打了個照面。她立刻就認出了那是經常與Gryffindor的孩子們打架的Severus Snape，他成長了不少，又高又瘦，抓著書本的模樣像是抓住了命運：「等一下！」Lucius卻沒有料到少年的聲音如此破碎，聽起來類似於咆哮，她皺著眉頭停下腳步，少年卻又搖晃著腦袋，蒼白的臉上泛起一抹紅暈，「不，沒什麼。」他喃喃說道，轉過身快步離去。

Lucius眨眨眼睛，看著少年匆匆走進轉角，才慢吞吞地沿著原路離開。她畢竟是公開宣稱支持黑魔王的人——即使沒有人能證明她也是食死人——不應該在學校裡逗留太久。話說回來，Regulus Black也進入了Hogwarts，而且這次並沒有再出現什麼意外，他順理成章地進入了Slytherin學院。

在又一次被Voldemort召見時，Lucius才知道Bellatrix那天離開Malfoy莊園之後襲擊了南方一個巫師與麻瓜混居的村落，她一次殺了七個人，其中至少有三名是成年的巫師和女巫。但是這也讓她差點兒就被趕到現場的正氣師們制服，只要Rodolphus Lestrange晚一步出現——

「這是我沒有下達的命令。」Voldemort評論道，「魯莽，但是就結果來說是好的，妳應當感到慶幸，Bella。勇猛、行動力超群，或許我還應該嘉獎妳。」

Bellatrix將低垂著的頭抬起，她的面具只遮住了三分之二的臉龐，Lucius能看見她甜蜜的紅唇和偏圓的下巴：「那是我應該做，並且心甘情願的！」

「我知道，我都知道。」Voldemort說，「我能感覺到妳的——熱忱，Bella，妳已經具備了大多數人所欠缺的難能可貴的品質。」沒有人敢直視他的臉，他仍然微笑了一下，然後轉向另一邊的Lucius，「還有妳，Lucius。」

Lucius只來得及將視線從Bellatrix身上收回：「是的，主人？」

Voldemort凝視著她好幾秒鐘，直到Lucius開始懷疑自己是不是在發抖時才輕聲說：「不需要嫉妒，也不需要急躁，做好你們該做的事情。」他頓了頓，「妳為什麼要將Slughorn——我們和藹可親的老院長——從Hogwarts趕走呢？」

「不……」Lucius真的顫抖了一下，她在面具下輕輕咬著自己的嘴唇，「我本意並非如此，我本應將他——一位擅長魔藥的老先生——也納入您的麾下，但是卻低估了他的膽怯、自私和愚昧，我沒料到他竟不敢為這偉大的事業貢獻心力！」

Voldemort發出笑聲一般的冷哼：「這麼說我不該責怪妳囉？」

Lucius遲疑地說：「請……請主人從輕發落。」

Voldemort真的笑了起來，Lucius低著頭，覺得自己的面具快要從臉上掉下來，她凝視著自己的靴子，沒有注意到Bellatrix也跟著微微發抖。終於等到Voldemort笑夠了，他慢吞吞地說：「我不需要妳將他招攬做我的僕人，這件事情確實也不能責怪於妳——沒有下次了，Lucius，還有你們所有人都聽見了，我只要Horace Slughorn的命。」

Lucius悄悄鬆了一口氣，但是當壓力減輕時，她的膝蓋就變得像是兩顆布丁，Voldemort再次呼喚她與Bellatrix時，Lucius幾乎沒有力氣走上前去。

「無論是什麼事情，我們都一定會替您完成。」Bellatrix大聲說。

Voldemort再次發出古怪的笑聲：「啊，Bella，這是個獎賞。這是個獎賞，同時也是一種……不不不……」他本就五官模糊的臉變得更加扭曲，不過仍然沒有人看見，「總之，這是我對你們信任的表現，不要讓我失望。」

接著他拿出兩個包裹，分別交給Bellatrix與Lucius。Lucius在接過那件物品的時候再次碰觸到Voldemort冰涼的手指，然後很快地用力抓住黑魔王手裡的東西：「非常榮幸，主人。」她輕聲說，「我將彌補所有的失誤。」

Voldemort卻似乎再也沒有說話的興致了，他心不在焉地揮揮手，讓所有的食死人都離開。Lucius在離開Voldemort居所的大門後，幾乎是第一個消影離開的。她回到Malfoy莊園的大廳裡，一隻手緊抓著包裹，另一隻手將臉上的面具扯下來，扔到地上，又將自己的身體摔在沙發上，疲倦地喘息。

她的臉龐濕漉漉的，小精靈Lisa貼心又沉默地替她送來毛巾與熱茶。

要到好幾天後Lucius才有心情與力氣將那個包裹打開。它扁扁的，呈長方體，也並不重，也許會有愚昧的人因為她當天手臂顫抖的程度而認為那是個金塊——她自己當然沒那麼想，但是一本老舊、內頁全部空白的日記本仍然令她意外。

還有一個從未聽過的姓名：Tom Marvolo Riddle。Lucius捧著那本日記本，發了許久的呆，最後還是決定將它鎖進盒子裡收好。無論包裹裡的內容物是什麼，她有沒有將它拆開，都應該要這麼做。

不知道Bellatrix是否也和她做了相同的舉動（Lucius猜測是有的）。但是無論如何，她們是沒有機會知道對方從Voldemort那兒得到什麼東西了。

同一年的秋天，Narcissa向她求婚了。他的口袋裡帶著一大筆Black家的財產，在楓樹林裡輕輕拉起Malfoy小姐的手：「我能成為妳的家人嗎？」

Lucius必須仰著頭看他，她甚至覺得自己的身體被夾在Narcissa與楓樹之間，即使他們之間隔著一英尺半的距離。她說：「當然。我很高興。」Narcissa笑了起來，他忽然往前一大步，縮短了他們之間的距離，並伸出手臂，將Lucius從地面上抱了起來。Lucius驚呼一聲，用力撐住Narcissa的肩膀，「Cissy！」

「我太高興了。」Narcissa說，他的手臂穩穩地箍著Lucius的腰，「這就是願望達成的感覺。我可以親妳嗎，Lucy？」

Lucius咯咯笑了起來：「你不可以親吻你的未婚妻嗎？」

「戒指。」Narcissa將她放下來，從口袋裡拿出裝著訂婚戒指的小盒子，取出戒指，拉起Lucius的手，將內側刻有兩人姓名縮寫的白金指環套在Malfoy小姐的手指上，「好了，現在我要親妳了。」

Lucius在Narcissa的手捧住自己的臉頰時閉上眼睛。這次的親吻就像去年聖誕假期時的吻一樣潮濕又火熱，她已有預料，伸出手臂攀上Narcissa的脖子。Narcissa空出一隻手，再次攬住她的腰。他們在秋天的楓樹林裡親吻了許久。

「Malfoy小姐答應了Black先生的求婚」的消息很快就傳遍了英國的魔法界，Lucius與Narcissa各自收到了許多祝賀，窮極無聊的預言家日報也在一連串恐怖的新聞之中放入了這則喜訊，就連Voldemort也向這對新人致上祝福。

但是婚禮就沒有那麼張揚了，兩位新人只邀請了各自的家人——Lucius沒有任何一位長輩了，便由Voldemort帶領她走上紅毯。Malfoy小姐當然沒有真的把戴著白色手套的手搭在黑魔王的手臂上，她低著頭，走在Voldemort的左後方。除此之外，列席的也就是Black家族和Lestrange夫婦了。

Bellatrix穿著接近黑色的深紫色禮服，自始至終都抿著嘴唇。Rodolphus的表情與她相似，並挽著自己的夫人的手。他們沒有參與跳舞的活動。

「我聽到Sirius和Andromeda的對話，」Narcissa悄悄告訴Lucius，「他認為Dumbledore應該動員鳳凰社來這場婚禮上搗亂。」

Lucius說：「唔？他想要把我的髮髻給拉散嗎？」

Narcissa想起現在的妻子第一次與大表弟見面的情景：「真是會記仇呀，Lucy。」他微笑，「Andromeda認為Dumbledore會拒絕他的建議。」

「當然，他還只是個魯莽又頑劣的孩子。」Lucius說。

Narcissa摟著她的腰，輕巧地轉了個圈：「我也這麼認為。不過我想說的是……咦？Bella和她的丈夫好像要離開了。」

Lucius回頭，果然看見Bellatrix與Rodolphus正在遠離人群。她拉著Narcissa退出舞池，朝Lestrange夫婦走去，畢竟他們在今天都還沒講到一句話。

然而繼續往前走的只有Bellatrix，Rodolphus停在最外圍的一張桌子旁邊，桌面上有一些水果塔。Lucius提著婚紗的白色裙襬，經過Lestrange先生身邊時發現他也在看著自己，她向他微微勾起嘴角，便跟在Bellatrix的身後，朝Malfoy莊園的花園深處走。Narcissa也來到Rodolphus身邊：「我們以為你們要離開了。」

「怎麼會呢？」Rodolphus看著桌上的水果塔說。

Lucius追上Bellatrix，Lestrange夫人停在一片雛菊旁，雛菊是白色的。

「妳應該和Cissy繼續跳舞的。」Bellatrix說。

Lucius說：「我隨時都可以和Cissy跳舞了，他也是這麼想的。」

Bellatrix哼了一聲：「那麼妳來找我做什麼呢？」

「別這樣，Bella。」Lucius輕聲說，「如果妳還記得在自己的婚禮上曾說過什麼話，就不該用這樣的態度來對待我。」

Bellatrix瞪著她說：「我從來不後悔。」

「我並沒有這麼說。」Lucius抬起手，現在她的手上除了族長的戒指，也戴上了婚戒，「別那麼早離開，好嗎？就算是為了妳的弟弟。」

Bellatrix皺起眉頭、噘著嘴：「聽妳在我面前提起Narcissa好奇怪，因為你們明明彼此相愛。」她拉住Lucius的手，但沒有挪動雙腿。

Lucius低頭看著她們懸在雛菊上的手：「如果我討厭他，就不會提起他了。」

「走吧，今天妳是新娘。」Bellatrix說。

她們找到因為沒有太多共同話題而陷入尷尬的Narcissa與Rodolphus，然後新婚的Malfoy夫婦與年輕的Lestrange夫婦成雙成對地滑入舞池。

婚禮堪稱完美，Lucius與Narcissa送別了所有的賓客之後穿著禮服站在大廳裡。他們看了看對方，Lucius先打破沉默：「我換了房間。」

Narcissa笑了出來：「妳的意思是我們倆的房間嗎？」

「不然還能是什麼？」Lucius看著他說，「不過我們兩個也還擁有屬於自己的房間。就在主臥室的兩旁，我記得小時候父親和母親就是這樣。」

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.09.23合併了原本的19-21章。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ólafur Arnalds - Fyrsta  
YouTube：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDezzDQVy6M

Narcissa眨眨眼睛：「那麼妳要睡在哪一間裡？」

Lucius回答道：「新的房間。」她領著Narcissa走向屬於他們的房間。

那是在Malfoy莊園裡第一間屬於Narcissa的房間。此時的Malfoy先生走進寬敞且華麗的主臥室，看著妻子，抿著嘴唇微笑。他似乎完全不急著認識與熟悉今後的住居所，而對於新婚的妻子的興趣遠勝於其他：「這很棒。」最後他慢吞吞地說，「我想我們現在應該來洗個澡？」

「當然。」Lucius說。她轉身走向浴室，又停在門口。她似乎不應該用與Bellatrix相處的方式來對待Narcissa，但是如果不一塊兒洗澡，Narcissa該怎麼辦？

向來很紳士的Narcissa說：「妳先洗吧。」

Lucius走進浴室，將自己泡進浴缸裡之後她覺得自己不太想走出這悶熱又潮濕的房間，而在四十分鐘後，當她再次進入臥室時，Narcissa正坐在沙發上，看起來似乎在寫日記：「Cissy？」Lucius說，「我洗好了。你會累嗎？」

「我覺得我只要一躺到床上就能睡著。」Narcissa說。他站起來，彎腰親吻Lucius的額頭，「Lucy，妳的頭髮好濕。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛，但是Narcissa已經朝向浴室走去。當浴室裡響起水聲，她忍不住傾身去看Narcissa的日記。她所熟悉的工整、穩定的字跡記錄著她已知的事情：婚禮。她的婚紗與Narcissa的禮服將會被收藏在衣帽間的深處。

Narcissa洗好澡，換上睡衣，撩開淺棕色滾金邊的床幔，Lucius躺在雙人床的一側，身體埋在棉被裡，一雙灰色的眼睛卻十分明亮：「晚安，Cissy。」

Malfoy先生爬上床，拉上床幃，蓋好棉被，他們之間就昏暗下來。他閉上眼睛，能聽見Lucius平穩且均勻的呼吸聲：「晚安，Lucy。」

婚禮實在是太令人疲倦了，這對新婚夫妻很快就睡著。Lucius在睡著前還想像了一下Bellatrix與Rodolphus也像這樣躺在一張床上——或者他們根本就不待在同一間房裡。她迷迷糊糊睡去，在凌晨莫名其妙醒來，發現Narcissa也是清醒著的。她揉著眼睛坐起身來，柔軟的長髮凌亂地披在肩頭：「睡不著嗎，Cissy？」

「只是醒來了。」Narcissa輕聲回答。他也坐起身來，在黑暗中盯著Lucius。Lucius唔了一聲，正要倒頭回去睡，卻直直躺進Narcissa的臂彎裡。

她抓住Narcissa的睡衣：「Cissy！」

Narcissa親吻她。他將她淺金色的腦袋小心地放回枕頭上，然後以一種充滿力量且具有壓迫性的姿勢伏在她的身上。現在Lucius是他的妻子，他們終於在床上親吻。他把手放在美麗的愛人身上。Lucius幾乎沒有多餘的動作，他將她的衣服脫掉就像翻開書本，觸摸到她溫暖又細嫩的肌膚。

她柔軟又香甜。這比想像中美妙太多，Narcissa發覺自己迅速地勃起，他忍不住將身體稍微壓低，將嘴唇貼在Lucius的身體上。

Narcissa親吻她的耳朵、臉頰、嘴唇、脖子、鎖骨、胸部、腹部和大腿，他似乎想到哪兒就親吻哪兒，Lucius很快就發現自己變得潮濕，不過她仍然沒有動，只是讓Narcissa做完所有他想做的。她的丈夫輕輕地捧起她的右手，親吻她的手指和戒指，然後將另一隻手伸到她的雙腿之間。

一些柔軟的恥毛和粉嫩的陰唇，Narcissa察覺到Lucius的身體繃緊了：「妳快要把我的睡衣給撕破了，Lucy。」他吻了吻她的臉頰，「會疼？」

「不……」Lucius搖頭，「這不會，但是，Cissy，衣服，你的衣服。」

Narcissa愣了一下，才稍稍遠離Lucius的身體，在她的注視之下將衣服脫掉。他成長得那麼迅速、那麼無聲無息，他可以輕易地扭斷她的胳膊，卻終其一生不會做出這個舉動，而原因不僅僅是他身為一名純血的、高貴的巫師。Narcissa微笑，忍不住碰了碰Lucius有些發燙的臉頰：「有些難為情。」

Lucius也不禁噗哧地笑出聲來，但是這句話並沒有改變他們此刻的心情和繼續——完成做愛這件事的念頭。她將雙腿微微張開，伸出手臂擁抱Narcissa：「反正現在這裡只有我們兩個人。」她的身體也離開了床鋪。Narcicsa張開雙手。

美麗的新娘的身體已經濕潤——因為那些溫柔且小心翼翼地試探的親吻——但是當陰莖第一次進入她的身體，Lucius仍然發出細碎的喘息和哼聲。那還不算疼，而且Narcissa明明對她滿懷愛意，所以她將手指穿過他的頭髮，把示意他不必停止的話重複了好幾遍。這是傳統的、夫妻之間的性愛，她真正地被進入，身體被擠壓、愛撫和填滿。Narcissa很專注也很愉悅，他很快達到第一次高潮，緊緊地摟著她的腰喘息。他還在她的身體裡。

「我剛剛好緊張。」Narcissa說，「然後它就這麼發生了，又結束了。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「Cissy，我好累。」

Narcissa退出她的身體，側躺在她身邊。他已經不再喘息，將溫暖的手掌貼在她的背上：「那麼我們睡覺吧？或者妳感到不舒服嗎？」

「不，只是很累。」Lucius的手穿過Narcissa的臂彎，拉起棉被，將他們倆的身體覆蓋，「唔，你真溫暖。」她的手最後安靜地放在Narcissa的腰上。Narcissa的身體可以完全將她包圍，就好像是棉被蓋在Narcissa的身上，然後Narcissa的臂彎裡才是她。但是從男人的身體裡射出的精液是冷的，正漸漸流淌出她的身體。

Narcissa微笑：「還好我不怕癢。」他說話時呼出的氣息吹到Lucius的睫毛上，讓他的妻子皺了皺鼻子，也跟著笑了起來。

「晚安，Cissy。」Lucius閉上眼睛。

Narcissa抱著她回應道：「晚安，Lucy。」他花了幾秒鐘思考要不要給他的新娘一個晚安吻，然後閉上眼睛。他明天還可以親吻她，早安，他的新娘。

在英國魔法界風聲鶴唳的時候，新婚的Malfoy夫婦竟仍擁有為期兩週的蜜月，他們大膽地搭船離開英國，在比利時的海岸登陸，然後安靜地前往位於西班牙的別墅，回程時走的也是同樣的路線。

那是一段沒有貓頭鷹和呼嚕粉的日子。Lucius只攜帶了與Bellatrix所持有的成對雙向鏡。有時候她會握住自己的左手手臂，不過黑魔標記也毫無動靜。

「第一次看的時候，覺得它真嚇人。」Narcissa捧著Lucius的手臂說。

他們坐在湖邊，Lucius光著腳，Narcissa坐在她身邊。他們在去年的秋天訂下婚約，春天才結婚，而此時已經是春末夏初了。美麗的少婦穿著薄薄的長袍，柔軟的長髮被撥到右側肩膀上——Narcissa坐在她的左邊：「那是因為你知道它代表著什麼。」她將手掌翻轉，與Narcissa的相對，「我該喝藥了。」

Narcissa微笑：「不必那麼著急，晚上再喝也可以。」

Lucius的臉頰泛起紅暈：「那又不是你要喝的東西。」

「如果是的話，我很樂意。」Narcissa說。他看起來想要抓住新婚妻子白皙且纖細的雙腳，但是被Lucius躲開了。她還踢起一大片水花，把丈夫的衣服弄濕。Narcissa快樂地伸長手臂，企圖將她抓住：「這可太過分了，Lucy！」

Lucius咯咯笑著跳進水裡。沿岸的水不深，最多到她的腰部，但是她的上半身也被自己濺起的水花淋得幾乎濕透：「你會後悔說過不想玩水。」

Narcissa盯著她，迅速脫去自己的鞋襪：「妳確實應該要喝藥了。」

Lucius也並沒有逃跑，她站在水里等Narcissa靠近。在這短短的半個月裡，這對新婚的小夫妻幾乎每天都做愛。Narcissa對於Lucius的熱情與主動感到驚訝，並欣然接受。他們準備了很多的避孕藥。Lucius還沒有做好懷孕的準備，她總是皺著一張漂亮的臉喝下那些魔藥，Narcissa嘗過一小口，味道像菠菜加上臭雞蛋。

當他們回到英國，一切又迅速回歸平常。他們除了在臥室裡，不曾再嬉鬧；而Lucius每一次參與食死人的活動之後，他們也都沒有做愛。

Hogwarts每年都有許多畢業生進入魔法部工作、加入鳳凰社或者成為食死人。風雨飄搖中，英國魔法界似乎陷入了僵持不下的局面，仍然在流動的只有人的生命。Malfoy夫婦仍然沒有生下一個孩子的打算。

令人始料未及地，Black家最小的女兒Andromeda在一個平靜的夜晚收拾行李，向家人宣布她與一名麻種巫師彼此相愛，即便會遭到家族的反對甚至驅逐，她仍要與她的愛人組成一個家庭。當時Bellatrix、Narcissa與Lucius都在，Black家的長女立刻跳起來，追在奪門而出的妹妹身後，咆哮道：「誰！是誰！」她揮舞著魔杖，朝天空使用了魔魔斃，「讓我殺了他！」

Andromeda立刻消影離開，Bellatrix的惡咒幾乎就擦著她剎那間萎縮的肩膀而過。Black家上空出現巨大的黑魔標記一時之間成為大新聞——也是食死人與純血擁護者之間的醜聞。Narcissa也跟出門外，按住Bellatrix顫抖的肩膀：「冷靜一點，Bella！我們會知道他是誰。該發生的，他們躲不掉。」

Bellatrix轉過身，睜大眼睛，尖銳地問弟弟：「她有沒有向你透露過什麼？」

Narcissa搖頭：「沒有。妳知道，我絕大部分時間已經不住在這裡了。」

「骯髒的叛徒！」Bellatrix咒罵道。她怒氣沖沖地走回屋內，然而Andromeda的畫像已經被他們的父親從掛毯上燒掉了。家庭小精靈Kreacher為他的每一位主人端來酒和茶，被不知道是誰狠狠踩了一下。

Lucius越過可憐的小精靈，來到Bellatrix身邊。她輕聲說：「主人不會樂意聽見這個消息的，但這也不會只是妳一個人的事情，Bella。」

「這與妳無關。」Bellatrix說。

Lucius皺起眉頭：「如果是我被命令去執行這項任務呢？」

「那就殺了他們啊。」Bellatrix說，「不過我聽說妳最近很少使用到妳的魔杖，為什麼？妳是怎麼做到不使用魔杖就完成任務的？」

Lucius歪著頭說：「我不必真的使用魔法，他們就會被恐懼擊敗。或者用錢。很多時候，我只要站在後面發出聲音就可以達成目的。」

Bellatrix凝視著她說道：「聽起來很聰明，可妳不覺得這有些僭越了嗎？」

「為什麼？」Lucius困惑地反問。

Bellatrix搖頭：「妳的行動無法令人信賴。Black家的賤人，我會親自抹殺。」她不再咆哮和質問，轉身離開大廳，走回自己從前的房間。

Narcissa在樓梯上找到妻子。Lucius正在下來，她走得很慢，似乎正陷入思考，被Narcissa呼喚時嚇了一跳，抓住了丈夫的手：「Cissy，我們該回家了嗎？」

「不，今晚我想留在這裡。」Narcissa回握住她的手，「妳覺得如何？」

Lucius點頭：「當然沒問題。這是我第一次在這裡過夜。」

Narcissa微笑：「我還沒讓妳見過我的房間。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛。其實她沒有感到非常好奇，Narcissa在Black老宅的房間不會和他在Malfoy莊園裡擁有的房間有太多不同。他擁有一張床、一張書桌、一個衣櫃和兩個書架，架上擺滿了書。她站在書架前瀏覽了一遍：「你讀過的書要比我讀過的更多，真是驚人的耐性。」

「它們並不無聊。」Narcissa站在她身後，抽出一本傳記，它記錄了Phineas Nigellus Black的一生。冗長、繁瑣，也不平凡。

Lucius看著那本書說：「如果我們有孩子，你會唸這些書給他們聽嗎？」

Narcissa微笑，他忍不住伸出手摟住Lucius的腰：「不，我會再買新的書，唸一些能讓孩子們感覺快樂的語句。不過，Lucy，妳不只想要一個孩子？」

「我只是不能預知孩子的性別。」Lucius小聲說。她其實還沒準備好要懷孕。

Narcissa將書放到她的手中：「我先去洗澡。」

Lucius又在書架前站了一會兒，聽著浴室裡的水聲，然後她轉身將書放在桌上，留了一張紙條給Narcissa。她想去Bellatrix的房間看看。她已經進入過Bellatrix的房間許多次，那扇門在很多時候都因為主人的邀請而為她敞開，像這樣站在門外，曲起指節，輕輕扣響門板還是少有的經驗。

Bellatrix將門打開時皺著眉頭，看見Lucius時挑起眉毛又瞪大眼睛，後退兩步讓Malfoy女士走進來。Lestrange夫人的房間與她的少女時期沒有太大差別，反正就是一位Slytherin應該擁有的模樣。Bellatrix說：「令人驚訝[1]，Lucy。」

Lucius看著她把門輕輕關上：「我們很久沒有說話了。」

Bellatrix發出哼聲，轉身坐到沙發上，上下掃視著Lucius：「確實。妳想要洗好澡再來嗎？」她穿著睡衣，翹起腳來說道。

Lucius搖了搖頭，房間裡沉默了幾秒鐘，她才又輕聲說：「妳為什麼那樣生氣？」她慢慢走到沙發上，坐到Bellatrix身旁，「關於Andromeda的事情。」

「我不該對於家族裡出現的叛徒感到生氣嗎？」Bellatrix反問。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 這裡想的是：Surprising。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revolutions  
YouTube：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmQm76wFfKk

Lucius說：「如果是我，我會把她找回來。」

Bellatrix發出尖銳的冷笑聲：「然後呢，Lucy？已經沒有人要娶她了。」

「但她還是一個Black。」Lucius小聲地說。

Bellatrix堅定地說：「不，她不是了。家族掛毯上已經沒有她的臉和名字了。」她側頭看向Lucius，「妳為了Andromeda來找我？」

「不，我只是來找妳說話的。」Lucius說。她看著自己戴著族長戒指和婚戒的手，「我其實沒有——沒有那麼關心Andromeda。」

Bellatrix盯著她問道：「妳在想什麼呢？」

「沒什麼。」Lucius輕聲說。她站起來，「我要回Cissy的房間了。」

Bellatrix坐在沙發上，仰著頭看她：「要我送妳嗎？」

Lucius搖頭，她走到房門前，在握上把手之前，卻又側過身來問道：「晚安吻嗎，Bella？」她戴著族長戒指的左手握住門把，戴著結婚戒指的右手垂在身側。

「好啊。」Bellatrix站起來，朝Lucius走去。她輕吻Lucius的臉頰，右手貼在門板上，左手繞過Lucius的肩膀。

Lucius轉動門把，但是門因為Bellatrix的手而文風不動：「妳在做什麼？」她抿了抿嘴唇，「Bella，請不要用魔杖戳我的臉。」

「我曾經說過可以讓魔杖的前端開出花朵，」Bellatrix輕聲說，「想看看嗎？」

Lucius飛快地看了她一眼：「之後吧，我們還有時間。」

「妳真貪心，真可惡。」Bellatrix後退兩步，讓Lucius可以將門打開。

Lucius說：「妳一直都是這麼說的。」她打開門，走出房間，「晚安，Bella。」

她走回Narcissa的房間時，Narcissa才剛剛洗完澡，從浴室裡出來，一邊擦著頭髮，一邊向妻子投去疑惑的眼神。Lucius簡單講了一下自己的去處，Narcissa一邊聽，一邊從衣櫃裡拿出另一件睡袍：「今天沒有回家，先穿我的？」Lucius接過後，他又說道，「比起妳，Rodolphus更少出現在這棟房子裡。」

「他們出任務時會一起行動。」Lucius接過那件睡袍，進入浴室。

Narcissa的床比Malfoy莊園主臥室的雙人床要小很多，不過要睡下兩個人也已經足夠。那晚Lucius穿著丈夫的睡袍，躺在他的臂彎裡，聽他講以前的事情：「我通常在書桌上寫信給妳。桌面的兩側疊了很高的書，有一次我不小心把墨水灑在上面。」他在黑暗中抬起手，又放下來，「現在那些書都在書櫃的上層。」

Lucius說：「如果是我，就會把它們丟掉，或捐給Hogwarts，再去買新的。」

「其實它們還能讀。」Narcissa微笑，「我把這件事記在日記裡，想到有一天我也會告訴妳。」他的手沿著Lucius的背脊移動，「我的日記也足以塞滿兩個抽屜。很無聊的時候我會翻一翻它們，發現我寫過要把穿著婚紗的妳抱進這間房裡。」

Lucius的手搭在他的胸膛上：「那個時候你幾歲？」

Narcissa的睡袍穿在Lucius的身上顯然太大了，這讓他的手可以輕鬆地觸碰到妻子柔嫩的肌膚：「唔，我猜是十四或十五歲，反正不到十六歲。」

「你真的寫過嗎？要在這裡……」Lucius幾乎是用氣音說，「Cissy？」

Narcissa移動身體，將Lucius至於自己與床鋪之間：「當然。就像這樣……唔，好吧，差一點點。」他不再去脫Lucius已經凌亂的睡袍。

Lucius猶豫了一下，還是伸出雙臂，環繞住Narcissa的脖子。Narcissa簡直食髓知味，他已經知道該怎麼讓Lucius全身出汗，並發出細碎的嗚咽聲。他們把老舊的床擠壓得吱嘎響，Lucius將臉埋在丈夫的肩膀上，雙腿緊緊纏著他的腰。

Narcissa快樂而且用力地摟著她，Lucius將臉埋進枕頭裡，好讓呻吟不那麼大聲，顯得有些羞赧。他們甚至沒有洗澡便在彼此的懷裡睡著，隔天醒來後才匆忙打理好儀容，走出房門。他們沒有在早餐桌上見到Bellatrix，沒有人知道她是什麼時候離開的。她來去自由，而且向來很少對人交代。

在同一年的夏天，Sirius於假期中和所有的家人大吵大鬧，最後也如Andromeda那樣——摔門離去，而且不曾回頭。也許進入了Gryffindor學院的Black家逆子就是受到了表姊的行動的激勵？Bellatrix聽見這個消息時氣得渾身發抖，Lucius看見她握著魔杖的手指關節都用力得泛白：「Bella？」

「嗯？」Bellatrix的視線低垂，看起來心不在焉。

Lucius輕聲說：「Cissy說你的表弟——Sirius的畫像也被燒掉了。」

「我知道。」Bellatrix握著魔杖，環顧四周。她們正坐在一間酒吧裡，這間酒吧的老闆——無論是不是出於自願——支持偉大的Voldemort王，讓她們在這裡休息、打聽消息，為獵殺一家子麻種巫師做準備。

她們已經許久沒有一起行動，Lucius甚至還沒有抽出魔杖：「然後我們就不知道他的去向了。他還只是個學生……」

「Dumbledore的學生。」Bellatrix冷笑，「我們應該行動了，Lucy。」

Lucius站起來，她們本來就披著斗篷、戴著面具——也只能依據身形來判斷這兩名食死人都是女性，或至少是不那麼高大的男性——酒吧裡的所有人都看著她們。Lucius在斗篷下握住自己的魔杖，這裡的所有人都在期待她殺人。

她與Bellatrix一起走出酒吧，有幾名食死人跟在她們後面。他們完成任務時愈來愈沉默，如果有交流，也多是爭吵、嘲諷和謾罵，死者的面貌也愈來愈——愈來愈不像個人。他們悄無聲息地來到別人的家門外，然後忽然出現，毀壞門窗、牆壁和幾乎全部的家具，把屍體、鮮血、頭髮、骨頭甚至內臟掛在搖晃的門板或者留有碎玻璃的窗框上。

其間Bellatrix幾乎沒有使用過索命咒。她又快又狠，強悍得不需要在第一秒就致人於死。她站在被劈成幾片木板的桌子中間，環視著又一座鬼屋，以及對死者們品頭論足的食死人們，然後她看向Lucius：「妳為什麼都不動手，Lucy？」

Lucius站在門洞邊，今天天氣不好，雲層很厚，像要從天上垮下來，風也沒有停過，她的長袍向屋內飄起，斗篷下的淺金色長髮也時隱時現：「妳太快了，Bella，我根本就找不到出手的時機。」

「妳可以使用索命咒，沒有比那更快的了。」Bellatrix說。

Lucius歪著頭說：「我注意到妳也沒有使用那個咒語。」

「因為我不需要。我有更多更好的選擇。」Bellatrix說，「而妳，Lucy，妳應該使用索命咒。別想轉移話題。那是妳最好的選擇。」

Lucius慢吞吞地說：「這是妳以指導決鬥的立場提出的建議嗎？」

Bellatrix皺起眉頭：「別傻了，妳明明知道這不是決鬥。」

「我確實不如妳那麼……有創造力。」Lucius說。她看了看興致勃勃地聽著她們說話的其他食死人，「那麼，任務結束，我們應該要離開了。」

Bellatrix對天空使用魔魔斃——只有這件事她不會指使別人去做：「總有一天，正氣師和鳳凰社也會像這棟屋子裡的人一樣。」

「走吧。」Lucius輕聲說。

食死人們離開了，隨後趕到的正氣師們只能又發出一則悲傷的消息，然後從心底生出更多的仇恨、憤怒、悲傷和恐懼。他們之中的有些人也屬於鳳凰社，膽敢與黑魔王對抗的人都是勇士，卻總是在Voldemort的嘴裡成為最低賤的一群人：「他們身在體制內，卻愚蠢、腐敗至斯。」此時已經幾乎沒有人敢直視他的臉了，他低頭俯視著袍子前方的一顆又一顆腦袋，「Lucius，我要魔法部。」

Lucius抬起頭，又很快低下去：「是的，我的主人？」

「我要有法律。法律——上行下效。我們並非師出無名，只是比法律還更早了一點。」Voldemort說，「或者判決，有些人確實應該受到審判。」

Lucius盯著膝蓋下的地毯，盡量讓自己聽起來很有把握：「是的，主人。」

Voldemort沉默了幾秒鐘，在場的所有人裡只有他知道自己在無聲地微笑：「那麼就這樣。Bella，妳做得很好，Voldemort王感謝妳的盡心盡力。」

Bellatrix屏著氣息說：「還不夠、還不夠，我的主人，永遠都不會足夠——」

Lucius在躬著腰、緩緩倒退著離開時聽見Voldemort對Bellatrix說：「妳不必將忠誠轉化為對曾經的家人的憤怒與仇恨。妳要知道，那根本不算什麼……他們的罪孽也許更甚於一些庸碌又愚蠢的低賤之人，但是妳不要被迷惑了……」

她消影離去，手腳冰冷地回到Malfoy莊園的客廳裡。Bellatrix會更加厭惡——沒錯，甚至仇恨——Andromeda與Sirius，她將來可能會親手殺了他們。

「Lucy。」Narcissa總是在發現她回到家之後立刻擁抱她。

Lucius將腦袋枕在丈夫的肩膀上：「Cissy，我做了決定，我們要生個孩子。」

Narcissa低頭看她的臉，他的妻子臉色蒼白，顴骨明顯，嘴唇嫣紅，兩隻漂亮的眼睛睜得很大，其下有淡淡的黑影，細細的眉毛扭曲著。憔悴減損了她的美麗，但這無法影響愛與關懷。Narcissa瞧著她，直到Lucius看起來焦慮得就要與他發生爭吵時才說道：「好啊。」他將手放在她的背上，「但是不要著急。我覺得妳太瘦了。妳現在需要先睡一覺，然後吃點東西，接著我們再來討論這個。」

「我沒有生病。」Lucius仍然皺著眉頭。

Narcissa微微下蹲，一隻手仍扶在她的背上，另一隻手往上一撈——看起來輕而易舉——便將她抱了起來：「我沒有說妳生病，我只有說妳太瘦了。」

「那也不是我不自己走路的理由。」Lucius說。

Narcissa說：「唔，確實不是。我抱著妳只是因為我想抱妳。」

Lucius的臉頰恢復一點血色：「Cissy！我就不該和你吵架。」

「這可不是吵架，Lucy。」Narcissa愉快地說。

Lucius瞪著他幾秒鐘，終於也噗哧笑出來。她的眉頭舒展，眼睛微微彎起，並且伸出雙臂環繞住Narcissa的肩背，在丈夫走進長長的廊道時說：「起居室。」

確如Narcissa所說，生孩子這件事著急不得。有幾次在做愛時，Narcissa都摸到Lucius胸腹之間一根根的肋骨：「妳的骨頭簡直要弄疼我。」

Lucius依偎在他的懷裡，眼角有些泛紅，發出細細的喘息：「胡說，」她抬起雙腿，勾住丈夫的腰和臀，「那樣先受傷的會是我。」

「好吧，妳贏了。」Narcissa親吻她的膝窩。Lucius的身體被他抬起，一半掛在他的肩膀和手臂上，此時的她看起來柔軟又脆弱。

他從十七歲時便意識到自己可以輕易地傷害她。只要他想，他可以在她的身上留下瘀青、擰斷她的手臂或者使她窒息。但是他從未行動，也從未想過要那麼做。他看見她高潮時蹙起的眉頭，顫抖著的睫毛上掛著細小的淚珠，肩膀、手臂、腹部都緊繃，他甚至能感覺到Lucius搭在他的背上的腳趾蜷起。他完全將她抱進懷裡，在她溫暖、柔軟又濕潤的身體裡射精。

那時是1978年的夏天，Longbottom家也傳來了喜事，同時Sirius Black與他的一干Gryffindor好友們從Hogwarts畢業，並加入了Dumbledore的鳳凰社。

即使Malfoy夫婦並不常做愛，遲遲沒能懷孕仍然讓Lucius感到焦慮。她比前幾年更加成熟，也豐腴了一點點——下巴仍然很尖，Narcissa從來不覺得她變胖了。她開始考慮使用魔藥來幫助自己。為此她與Narcissa又陷入另一場漫長但也不算激烈的爭吵：「我真的受夠了，Cissy。」

「我們還有時間，妳才二十四歲。」Narcissa溫和地說。

Lucius說：「但是我們已經嘗試了三四年，我等得夠久了，我沒有耐心了。」

Narcissa眨眨眼睛，從他與Lucius認識到現在也已經十七年，沒有什麼事情偏離他的預期太多——好吧，愛與性愛除外——而現在他也一樣篤定Lucius與自己之間會有一個孩子？他沉默下來，凝視著捧著《預言家日報》而沒有在閱讀的妻子，然後被上面的日期吸引。

「Lucy，妳還記得那個時常被Sirius和他的朋友們追打的孩子嗎？」他問道。

Lucius暫時被他轉移了注意力：「一個混血？」

「如果我沒記錯，他的魔藥成績非常出色，黑魔法也很不錯，Sirius那幫小子未必能佔到他的便宜。」Narcissa慢慢地說，「雖然他從來不是Slughorn俱樂部裡的一員。或許根本沒什麼人認識他。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「你想到什麼，Cissy？」

Narcissa說：「我對任何人都不能放心，但也許我們可以雇用他。」

Lucius驚訝地看著丈夫：「他是個混血甚至……唔，你剛剛說或許沒有人認識他。如果能夠找到他的話，我可以考慮。」

「我會找到他的。」Narcissa微笑，傾身親吻妻子。他們又不吵架了。

不過要找到Severus Snape著實不容易，Narcissa每次見他總是獨來獨往，卻沒想到真的連朋友都沒有，又寡言少語，一畢業便銷聲匿跡。他是在平安夜才終於尋到了一條麻瓜的陋巷，穿著嶄新且保暖的黑色斗篷，叩響了一扇破舊的門。他一連敲了三次，在快要失去耐性的時候，昔日的學弟才一臉不耐煩地將門打開。

開門的瞬間，Severus臉上的表情便產生變化，他的不耐煩轉為震驚——還帶著欣喜和崇敬——後退了一步，拉開距離，也定了神之後那雙黑色眼睛裡亮起的神采又倏忽熄滅，滿臉的戒備與懷疑。Narcissa站在門口向他微笑：「好久不見，Snape。我想你或許不記得我，我是Narcissa Black Malfoy，你曾經的學長。」

Severus開口，他的喉結微微顫動，聲音低沉：「我記得你。」他停下來，注視著突如其來的訪客，近乎無禮地等待Narcissa繼續說下去。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BrunuhVille－Winds of Freedom  
YouTube：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTLEbErPl9I  
開始隨便推曲子了（本來就隨便推（……

「我想你剛剛錯認我的身分了。」Narcissa說。他發現Severus已經長得比他更高，他得稍稍抬頭才能看見那雙黑漆漆的眼睛。他放低了聲音，「我並不為『那個人』效力。我今天來，只是為了極個人的原因。容我失禮，你從Hogwarts畢業之後有工作了嗎？」

年輕的Slytherin臉上閃現屈辱的神色，他仍沒有請客人入內的意思，直挺挺、硬梆梆地站在門口，抿著嘴搖頭，又說：「我也——不隨便為人效力。」

Narcissa說：「為Malfoy家。做我們私人的魔藥師，收入可以比你到St. Mungo’s工作更加豐厚，也更加清閒。」

Severus挑起眉毛：「你們要我製做什麼？St. Mungo’s沒有的魔藥？」

「所以你決定接受這份工作了嗎？」Narcissa反問。

剛剛畢業的年輕人黑黑的眉毛彎起，他皺著眉頭，似乎十分費力地說：「我會考慮。」他頓了頓，又有些戒備地問，「為什麼是我？」

Narcissa溫和地說：「你很出色，Snape先生，雖然了解這點的人似乎不多，而你自己也知道這個情況。機會只留給準備好並懂得把握的人。」他又看了一眼年輕人油膩膩的頭髮、蠟黃的臉色和消瘦的身體，「晚安，祝你聖誕快樂。」

Severus沒有回答，面無表情地看著衣著華貴的客人消影離去，然後他重重地關上門。這或許是個驚喜，然而尋常的日子沒有快樂可言，聖誕節也不會有。

Narcissa回到Malfoy莊園裡，他是吃過晚餐後才出門的，Lucius已經洗好了澡，正在檢查要送出去的聖誕禮物。說來奇妙，愈是長大，認識的時間愈長久，這種互相送禮的行為竟漸漸減少了。Narcissa看見她時只覺得她穿得太單薄：「Lucy！」他快樂地擁抱她，斗篷上的涼意卻教Lucius打了個寒顫。

「太冷了，Cissy。」她咕噥著，伸手替丈夫解開斗篷，在這溫暖的室內抬頭看見Narcissa泛紅的雙頰，便將斗篷隨手一扔，懶懶地半倚在他的臂彎裡問道，「你有找到那個孩子嗎？Severus Snape？」

斗篷還沒落到地上，便被家庭小精靈拾起。Narcissa更輕鬆地擁抱Lucius溫暖的身體：「找到了，不過我想他崇拜著你的主人。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「為什麼這麼說？」她忽然懨懨地看了那堆禮物最後一眼，便趿著拖鞋，慢慢走向他們的臥房。這是他們難得在一起度過的平安夜，希望聖誕節也是如此，而不是在寒風中緊抓著魔杖，聞著刺鼻的血腥味。

「他看見我穿著斗篷，似乎以為見到了食死人。」Narcissa跟在他身後，「不過他看起來並不害怕，我第一次遇見這樣的人。」

Lucius輕哼道：「我倒沒有見過。」接著Narcissa又告訴他關於Severus Snape的一些事情，包括那位年輕的Slytherin破舊的住所和不修邊幅的外貌。他並沒有誇大其詞，然而這些敘述仍然讓Malfoy小姐皺起了鼻子，「我開始懷疑聘請他的決定是否適當。你到底是如何說服我的，Cissy？」

Narcissa狡黠地說道：「我可沒有說謊。」他拉住妻子的手臂，輕輕地吻她的鼻尖——Lucius皺起鼻子的樣子竟無損於她的美貌，至少在他的眼中別有一番活潑任性的神氣，「我只不過是使用了妳對別人會使用的技倆。」

「你竟敢對我說這種話。」Lucius用力拍了他的肩膀兩下，轉身推開臥室的門，逕直走向大床，將自己包裹在棉被裡面。

Narcissa走進浴室裡洗澡，不一會兒便出來，他的身體清爽，爬上床將Lucius握住邊角的棉被掀開，也鑽了進去。Lucius還沒睡著，但是閉著眼睛，蒼白的臉頰因為悶在被子裡而泛起紅暈。Narcissa輕輕抱住她：「我總是向妳妥協，Lucy。」

Lucius睜開眼睛，眉頭仍是微蹙：「我信任你，Cissy。」她在幾枝蠟燭的光線裡凝視著Narcissa，「不然我也不知道該怎麼辦。」

「我很高興。」Narcissa說，他將額頭貼在Lucius的額角，「不過我不能確定Snape會不會答應。目前我們只能等待。」

Lucius嗯了一聲，將一條手臂伸出棉被，揮了揮，蠟燭便一一熄滅。她的手在黑暗中被Narcissa捉回棉被裡。他們安靜地睡覺，因為不知道Malfoy小姐何時會被手臂上的黑魔標記驚醒，她的斗篷和面具甚至就掛在衣架上，沒有收起來。

在這幾年裡，令人憂心的事情還有一件：Lucius始終無法真正進入魔法部。她知道有些人沒有那麼堅定，可以被收買，但是她除了金錢，似乎一時之間也拿不出更多的東西——Dumbledore建立的鳳凰社與Barty Crouch著實可惡！——而虛擲金錢也是十分愚蠢的。她暫時不願意做更多的投資。

幸而Voldemort並不總是站在她的身後，用那一雙紅色的眼睛注視著她。偉大的黑魔王親自殺了幾個人，他的魔法駭人至極，除非Dumbledore也拿著他的魔杖站出來，無人可攖其鋒銳。但是Lucius不再像Bellatrix那樣跑在前頭。她聽從黑魔王的命令，好好地完成任務，宣揚純血優越的理念。當然，她支持黑魔王。

Severus在1979年的春天來臨前到來。Lucius幾乎忘了這件事，便用極不客氣的眼神面對他。那果然是一名混血，頭髮油膩，穿著破舊的衣服站在奢華的客廳裡，如果主人不要他坐下便不坐下並非出於禮數，只是他沒有想到要坐下。

Lucius有些好奇地——而且不客氣地——打量著這名瘦巴巴的青年，一會兒後才慢吞吞地問道：「你的N.E.W.Ts魔藥成績如何？」

「E。」混血巫師似乎惜字如金。他的聲音很低，語調也無聊，好像在回答「今天天氣如何」。他甚至沒有看著Malfoy小姐。

Lucius似乎是不置可否地哼了一聲，才讓家庭小精靈送上茶與點心：「您為什麼不坐下呢？Snape先生？」她說，「我們現在要談生意。」

Severus選了最靠近的沙發坐下，他從頭到尾都沒有去動那溫暖的紅茶和可口的茶點。Lucius說的話他全部都同意了，似乎逆來順受，然而腰桿挺得筆直，嘴唇一直緊緊抿著。Narcissa在他們的談話即將結束時出現，他坐到Lucius的身邊，看起來心情不錯：「很高興見到你，Severus。」

年輕的混血巫師張了張嘴，但最後只是點了點頭。他把手伸向Lucius遞過來的羊皮紙，他們要締結契約，但是那張羊皮紙在碰到他的指尖前便掉落在桌面上。Lucius的左手猛地從沙發上彈起，她本就蒼白的臉色有些泛青，用右手緊緊抓著自己的左手手腕：「我有急事，必須先離開。」她從沙發上站起來，小跑著衝進走廊，身影消失在轉角。

Severus望向她離開的方向，望進豪華又幽暗的Malfoy莊園深處。Narcissa伸手撿起桌上的羊皮紙，再次遞給Severus：「由我們兩個來締結契約也是一樣的。」

他們用一枝潔白的羽毛筆在羊皮紙上簽下自己的名字，魔法契約便生效了。上面的條款極其簡單：Severus Snape承攬Narcissa Black Malfoy的魔藥定做，材料由定做人負擔，魔藥完成並交付後給付酬勞。Severus問道：「你要我做什麼？」

「幫助女巫懷孕的魔藥。」Narcissa愉快地說，「Lucius和我覺得是時候擁有一個孩子了。如果有必要的話，我甚至會委託你製作福來福喜。」

Severus乾巴巴地問：「所以我到底應該做些什麼？」

Narcissa取出一帶金加隆放在桌面上：「就先一種，我們還不需要福來福喜。」他說，「這是用來支付魔藥材料的錢，如果不夠可以再向我們拿。」

「不，這已經非常足夠。」Severus說。他伸手抓住錢袋，收進長袍的口袋裡，臉上的表情卻忽然像是吃壞了肚子，眉頭緊皺。直到Narcissa送他到大宅的門口時，他都頂著那糟糕的表情。他大步走在冬末春初的泥濘裡，一身黑漆漆的長袍閃進麻瓜世界裡髒兮兮的蜘蛛尾巷，打開一扇磚房的門，走進去，用力關上。

他要替一對富有的夫婦製作可以讓他們得到一個孩子的魔藥。他們似乎什麼都有了，只缺一個孩子。「是時候了擁有一個孩子」——聽起來就好像在決定是否養一隻小豬，或一隻猴子。他把Narcissa給的那袋金加隆甩在桌子上，發出沉甸甸的撞擊聲。他屋子裡的全部家當都還比不上這個小袋子。

前幾天他才聽說Potter與他的好朋友——如果不是只有他自己這麼想——Lily Evans舉行了結婚典禮，一干Gryffindor都去了，他們熱熱鬧鬧、開心的不得了，而且都加入了鳳凰社。真奇怪為什麼偉大的黑魔王沒有親自帶人去破壞這樁喜事——當然Severus只是單純地疑惑，他充滿了矛盾，既厭惡這場婚禮，但也絕對不希望它以悲劇收場。或許只是因為Dumbledore出現了？

在Severus專心製作魔藥、閉門不出的兩個月裡，Potter家的兩位長輩因為患上了龍痘瘡而去世。一件喜事、一件喪事，James Potter與他新婚的妻子在經歷了悲痛之後成為了十分出色的戰士。他們簡直就像霧靄中的星星，一遍一遍地提醒人們不要放棄希望，也逐漸成為了某一些人心中的希望。

Bellatrix與Lucius在一次戰鬥中遇見了這些剛剛畢業的戰士——當然也還包括了Sirius Black。Lucius受了傷，她在Black家姊弟的對罵與咆哮聲中漸漸在Potter夫婦的聯手下節節敗退，她的袖子被撕破，一綹淺金色的頭髮從兜帽下面溜了出來，更可氣的是這兩個該死的Gryffindor竟不曾使用不赦咒！

她的腿被Lily Evans化出的繩索絆住、綑綁，跌倒在地，張了張嘴沒喊出來，James Potter便對她使用了一個辣辣燃，她狼狽地以手撐地滾開，藏在斗篷下的胸脯劇烈地起伏，感到疲倦和羞惱，猛地側過身來舉起魔杖：「啊哇呾喀——」

「主人——主人——」Bellatrix忽然瘋狂（而且快樂）地尖叫，好似有一團黑霧忽然降臨在戰場上，Voldemort出現了！他蒼白、醜陋得像鬼，或者惡魔，鳳凰社裡有人倒下，沒有人知道他是什麼時候出手，又是什麼時候辦到的。

Lily朝她的丈夫大喊：「James！」夫妻二人從Lucius身邊抽身離開，他們不乏面對Voldemort的勇氣，而且最後也一定要面對他。

鳳凰社的人們哀慟又憤怒，再沒什麼比目睹同伴的死亡更能激發人的野性，而食死人們也因為黑魔王的降臨而士氣大振。Lucius勉強在鳳凰社潰退之前從地上爬起來，她的手掌、膝蓋和小腿都在流血，她在混戰中找到Voldemort的背影，有些踉蹌地奔過去。Bellatrix也在那兒，她勇猛地、快樂地用魔杖指著Moody：「還在等待正氣師嗎？哦——你就是一個正氣師呀，屬於那個充滿廢物的部門！」

Moody的臉脹紅了，魔眼瘋狂轉動，但是已經沒有時間了，Voldemort出現了。他發出撤退的信號，一時間，鳳凰社的人們幾乎同時使用消影術。Bellatrix向Voldemort請求乘勝追擊，而她的主人也允許了。Lucius跟了上去，她追到了Arthur Weasley。她知道他有個在家照顧孩子們的妻子——Molly Weasley——他無意戀戰，下手極狠，而她孤身一人，便也只是虛晃幾下。Weasley的妻子氣勢洶洶地抓著魔杖出現時，正好也是她施展消影術的時候。

當Severus經由Malfoy家的小精靈的帶領，再次到達莊園裡那間奢華又舒適的客廳時，空中忽地傳來爆炸聲，Lucius出現在他的眼前，甚至倒向他。他沒有太多時間猶豫——其實也沒有別的選擇——伸出手扶了她一下。

Lucius瑟縮了一下，像隻小動物般跳開，手裡仍緊緊攢著魔杖，銀色的面具仍戴在臉上，只露出一雙驚愕又惱怒的灰色眼睛：「你……Snape先生？」

Severus把手垂在長袍的兩側，乾巴巴地說：「我完成了委託。」

Lucius摘下面具，大聲呼喚家庭小精靈，直到Narcissa收到小精靈的通知而出現時，緊繃著的肩膀才稍微放鬆。她將斗篷丟給小精靈，淡淡的血腥味便在客廳裡瀰漫開。Black-Malfoy先生招呼著Severus坐下，小心地擁著妻子：「妳該到房裡休息，Lucy。這些血是妳的嗎？」

Lucius搖頭，面對Severus露出一個尷尬的微笑：「原諒我的失禮。您知道——或許您多少曾經耳聞，有些執法人員或正義之士喜歡將子虛烏有的懷疑與罪名往別人的頭上扣，他們甚至根據這些猜想而行動……」

「我不要——報酬。」Severus用他低沉的聲音慢吞吞地說，「我要見那個人。」他從口袋裡拿出被縮小了的水晶瓶，放到桌上後將它還原成該有的大小。

水晶瓶裡的魔藥看起來像一塊光滑的蠟，或者果凍。它用寧靜的寶藍色映照出三個人的臉。Severus的肩膀聳得比剛剛的Lucius的肩膀更高，他消瘦而且有些蠟黃的臉看不出表情，額頭和下巴的線條緊繃。Malfoy夫婦無聲地對視。

「Snape先生，你還是應該接受我們給付的酬勞。」Lucius說，她抬起痠軟的、有些顫抖的手臂，盯著Severus，「我想你知道我的身分？不，你不必回答。你想見見那個人——那位——主人。這不是件輕鬆的事情，不是說到就能做到的。」

Severus黑色的眼睛忽然亮了起來，裡面有年輕的生命力、野心和憤怒，然而他說話的速度仍然緩慢：「那麼妳能辦到嗎？」

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brandon & Derek Fiechter－Halloween Waltz  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xN9GfjEv6ek

Lucius眨眨眼睛，她感受到Narcissa將手掌貼在自己的背上：「你不需要懷疑我，Snape先生。」她抬起下巴說道，「我的問題是：你想做什麼？你為什麼想要見到那個人？恕我失禮，您的姓氏在英國魔法界並不常見，我甚至是第一次聽聞。」

「我擁有巫師的血統。」Severus說，「而且我能獨自對付至少兩名正氣師。」

Narcissa咳了一聲，Lucius說：「事實會證明你所說的，包括——」她伸出手，拿起放在桌上的水晶瓶，「包括這個。我們先確認這份魔藥是否有效。」

年輕的黑髮巫師盯著她說：「妳最好不要在此時使用它。」他頓了頓，「妳受傷的身體承受不了。『每一滴巫師的血都是珍貴的』。」

Lucius瞪大眼睛：Voldemort確實說過這句話，而且不只一次。這位年輕的Sltherin果真關注著黑魔王，即使血統未必純正，但他也許真的能夠——而且想要——成為他們的同伴。Narcissa站起身來說：「魔藥我們已經收到，非常感謝你，Snape先生。如果有任何消息，我們會再主動聯絡。」他說得十分曖昧，但Severus也只能點點頭，起身，隨著小精靈的指示而離開。Narcissa低頭看著有些出神的妻子，「Lucy，妳該回房間裡休息了。」

「抱著我去吧，Cissy。」Lucius抓著水晶瓶說。

Narcissa彎腰，卻沒有將她抱起，而只是伸出手碰了碰她蒼白的臉頰：「今天我比較想要背著妳，可以嗎？」他將目光移向她衣料破損的手肘和肩膀。

「好吧。」Lucius伸出手臂環繞住Narcissa的肩膀，Narcissa將手臂往後伸，找到她的大腿，將她整個人抬了起來。Lucius也得自己將腿靠在他的腰側。這個姿勢不太優雅，像在騎一匹馬。她把臉貼在Narcissa乾淨的金髮上，輕聲說，「每一次Bella都在，而且總是在更危險的地方。」

Narcissa緩慢地行走在幽暗的長廊裡，他們經過的地方亮起一盞一盞的油燈：「她會保護好自己的，我還記得妳在Hogwarts的時候被她打哭了。」他頓了頓，「而且她還有Rodolphus。他們會互相保護。」

Lucius嗯了一聲。她通常只會看見Bellatrix，或至少在第一眼與匆忙和混亂之中只看見Bellatrix。Rodolphus就在附近，他一直都在。她沉默了一會兒，然後小聲問道：「Cissy，你有沒有想過加入——」

「曾經。」Narcissa回答道，「但那對我來說只是一個選擇，Lucy。那不是我覺得自己該做的事情，也不是我想要做的。」

Lucius趴在他的背上問：「那麼你想做什麼？你一直待在家裡。」

Narcissa說：「我就是想要待在家裡。Lucy，想想未來。如果妳懷孕了，而我卻總是不在。好吧，妳現在還沒有懷孕，但是如果妳回家的時候找不到我……」

「如果我知道你一定會回來，這樣也可以。」Lucius說。

Narcissa說：「如果妳早一些這麼說，也許我就會有不一樣的選擇了。」他停在他們的臥室門前，「把門打開吧，Lucy？」

Lucius伸長手臂，扭開門把，Narcissa用腳將門輕輕踢開。Lucius被放在一張躺椅上，她的傷仍然又刺又麻又痛，不過她能感覺到自己的力量在緩慢地恢復。下一次她應該可以自己走回臥房。她看著桌上Narcissa看到一半的書，站起身來說道：「我先去洗澡。」

Narcissa嗯了一聲，等她濕著頭髮從浴室裡出來時已經準備好藥膏。他自然地脫下她的衣服，溫柔地替她上藥與包紮。Severus帶來的魔藥就放在床頭櫃上，不過今夜他們沒有想要使用它。在把燈熄滅，並爬上床窩進棉被裡之後，Narcissa摟著妻子——注意不碰到她的傷處——問道：「妳會把Snape引薦給黑魔王嗎？」

「我沒有拒絕他的理由。」Lucius說，「我可以帶他過去，最後的決定卻也並不在我。如果他能被那個人接受，這倒是一件好事。」

Narcissa閉著眼睛微笑道：「狡猾的Lucy。妳不擔心他是個混血？」

「有點兒擔心。」Lucius輕聲說，「但我不會比他自己更沒把握……他說他能獨自對付兩名正氣師？或許Bella會有點兒興趣。」

Narcissa笑出聲音來：「或許他真的有這個本事。」他的妻子沒有再說話，Narcissa聽了一會兒Lucius均勻的呼吸聲，低聲道，「Lucy，明天陪我打理溫室，好嗎？妳也可以逗逗花園裡那幾隻白孔雀。」

Lucius迷迷糊糊地應了一聲。等到她睡醒，身上的傷痕就會痊癒，早已不疼了，而且不會留疤。到了夏天，Malfoy夫婦開始嘗試Severus製作的魔藥，Lucius喝下第一口時幾乎把它吐出來。她把美麗的臉皺成一團的模樣逗笑了Narcissa。

「這不公平。」Lucius氣呼呼地說，「你也應該要喝藥。」

Narcissa愉快地說：「妳可以問問Snape。」令他驚訝的是Lucius立刻從椅子上跳起來，寫好了信，連同一袋金加隆綁在金雕——她維持了父親Abraxas的習慣——的腳上，寄給年輕的Slytherin，「到底是什麼樣的味道？」Narcissa不禁好奇地問道。Lucius向他做了個鬼臉。

Severus很快就把他們要求的魔藥寄了回來，還附上了應該服用的時間、劑量與寫有「不保證有效」的筆記。Narcissa不再取笑Lucius，他召喚已經有了些年紀的Lisa，讓她替自己準備一杯很濃的紅茶和一個臉盆。Lucius卻禁止小精靈將臉盆拿來，弄得她不知所措，淚眼汪汪，最後委屈又自責地躲回廚房裡。

「我要去找Severus Snape。」Lucius說。

Narcissa摀著嘴巴：「不，一次就夠了，Lucy。我們一定會有一個孩子。」

Lucius忍不住笑了出來：「我要帶他去見黑魔王。」她看著丈夫微微瞪大的眼睛，「他很沉得住氣，而且我想他在魔藥方面的才能或許會獲得主人得欣賞。Horace Slughorn那個老滑頭前兩年從Hogwarts辭職之後就不見蹤影。」

「我很難想像Slughorn和妳共事。」Narcissa評論道。

Lucius微笑。她披上斗篷，在戴上面具前俯身吻了吻Narcissa，卻又咯咯笑著推開他也想親吻她的臉龐，然後她按照丈夫的指示現影至麻瓜世界的一條陋巷。

之前Narcissa便有向她敘述過，然而這兒的狹窄、昏暗與骯髒還是遠遠超出了養尊處優的Malfoy小姐的預料。Lucius皺了皺面具下的鼻子，她絕對不會來到這裡第二次。她微微撩起斗篷，大步走向蜘蛛尾巷的二十三號，用戴著手套的守在門上敲了三下，又緩又重。這一次Severus Snape打開門後，站在外面迎接他的真的是一位食死人了。

「我來滿足你的願望。」Lucius低聲說。她飛快地抓住Severus的手，兩個人現影出現在Malfoy家的大廳，她看也不看有些錯愕又惱怒的Severus，「我受不了那裡，所以只好回來這兒請示我的主人。」

Severus瞪著她將左手前臂的袖子捲起，黑魔標記就盤踞在那一截白皙、瘦弱的手臂上。Lucius深吸一口氣，閉上眼睛，把右手按在那顆骷髏頭上。Severus看不見她面具下的臉，不過他能注意到Lucius的肩膀緊繃著，甚至有些聳起，又單薄又銳利，簡直像兩個錐子立在她的腦袋兩側。

Narcissa出現在門廳，他抿著嘴唇看著妻子背對著自己，一陣黑霧和一道綠光從她的手臂中出現。Severus只來得及驚訝地看了Malfoy先生一眼，便再次被Lucius拉住手臂，接著是又一次倉卒的現影術。

他們出現在一座沒有燈火的花園裡，這兒太寂靜也太荒涼了，Severus能夠看見天上無數的星星，它們是他們僅有的、微弱的光源。他還聽見Lucius的腳步聲逐漸遠去，便跟了上去。Lucius走得很急，而且似乎不願意回頭多和他說幾句話——當然這確實沒有必要——只在要登上階梯的時候提醒了一句。

Severus Snape對於Lord Voldemort的第一印象是一條大蛇。那條銀白色的大蛇無疑是美麗的，牠強壯的身體彷彿吸收了全部的星光——Severus一時之間只能看見牠，而牠也緩緩地滑向這位陌生的年輕人。Lucius停下腳步，雙手垂在身側，Severus差點兒就撞上她。Malfoy小姐沒有事先提醒他，所以他也沒有像她那樣把頭低下。他看見一顆蒼白、扭曲、醜陋的頭顱。

「Nagini，告訴我你對這個人的感覺。」一種接近於小孩子尖叫的聲音從那顆頭顱裡發出來，Severus瞪大眼睛，Voldemort的虹膜是紅色的。銀白色的大蛇從他的雙腳旁邊爬過，同時發出嘶嘶的吐信聲，「無畏……空虛……有能力！非常有趣的組合。回來吧，我的姑娘。Lucius？」

Lucius仍然低著頭，清脆地回答道：「我的主人，這就是我想要讓您見一見的人，他很——優秀，而且衷心願意為您效力。」

Voldemort沒有說話，他用紅色的雙眼盯著Severus，Lucius一動也不動地站著，雙腳都快要麻木。可憐的Slytherin青年直到腦袋裡出現翻攪的感覺時，才意識到自己被施了破破心。黑魔王無聲無息地向他侵略，用勝利來大張旗鼓地宣告自己的存在。他的喉結上下滾動著，喉頭發涼，似乎含著一口酸水，不禁發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲音。好一會兒之後，Voldemort才慢吞吞地說：「一個混血，愛著一個麻種。Lucius，這是妳想要讓我看見的？」

Lucius瞪大眼睛，猛地抬起頭，又瑟縮了一下：「不，主人——這、這與忠誠無關。」她的聲音有些沙啞，「那只是——一場——戀愛。」

「你說呢？Severus Snape，果真如此？」Voldemort說。

Severus低聲說：「那不是一場戀愛。她已經結婚了。」Voldemort發出一聲嗤笑，他繼續說，「她不能決定我的行動。」

「那麼告訴我，年輕人，你可以為我做些什麼？」Voldemort又問。

Severus說：「任何事，偉大的主人。」

Voldemort說：「在你用行動證明之前，我還不能相信你的忠誠。」他那枯骨般又細又長的手指點了點椅子的扶手，「Bella？」

「是的，我的主人？」Bellatrix在他們不遠處的陰影裡回答。

Voldemort問道：「你覺得你能打敗這個年輕人嗎？」

Bellatrix大聲說：「當然可以，我的主人！我能戰勝任何麻種與混血！」

Lucius有些驚懼地看了她一眼，張了張嘴，最後還是只能將懇求的目光投向Voldemort。她的主人也望著她的方向，卻是將視線越過她的肩膀與腦袋，看著她身後的人：「Severus Snape，若要向我獻上忠誠，你應當自己站在我的面前。」

Severus的長袍發出窸窸窣窣的聲音，他經過Lucius的身邊，毫無遮掩和躲藏地站在黑魔王身前：「我為您而來，偉大的主人。」

「非常有趣。」Voldemort第二次說出這句話，「你很肯定自己對我的價值。Bella，我要妳殺了這個人，就是現在。」

Lucius虛弱地喊了一聲：「主人……」

「讓開！」Bellatrix拽住她的手臂向後扯，Lucius踉蹌著撞到Bellatrix的肩膀，這也讓這名女巫發出的死咒射偏了方向。

Severus立刻抽出魔杖來反擊，他使用了各種可怕的、威力強大的黑魔法，有些Lucius甚至都沒有見過。她再次後退，像剛剛的Bellatrix那樣躲在黑暗中，抓著長袍，流了一身的冷汗，但是她沒有出手幫助任何一方。銀白色的大蛇Nagini將腦袋擱在Voldemort的膝蓋上，發出興奮的嘶嘶聲。至於那位偉大的黑魔王則露出饒有興味的表情，在場的其餘三人都沒有餘暇看他一眼。

這場突然的、荒唐的戰鬥以平手告終。當Bellatrix的長袍著了火時，她的刀割咒也擊中了Severus的肩膀——可惜不是右肩，否則就能讓他丟掉魔杖。Nagini從Voldemort的膝蓋上滑下，Lucius倒抽一口氣。

「好了，夠了。」Voldemort說，「Severus Snape，過來我這裡。」

Bellatrix喊道：「主人！再三秒鐘我就能殺了這個混血！」

Voldemort說：「我不要那三秒鐘。」他用那雙血紅的眼睛盯著Severus，「把你的手臂給我，Severus Snape，我允許你成為我的僕人。」

Severus像稍早的Lucius那樣，將自己左手臂上的袖管捲起。Voldemort蒼白的手抓著一根紫杉木的魔杖，杖尖點在年輕人並不強壯的手臂上。Severus顫抖著，他的臉色蒼白，額頭上冒出冷汗，已經受傷的左肩幾乎要支撐不住承受著劇痛的手臂。但是他沒有慘叫，他站得筆直。

「感謝您——我的主人。」他用沙啞的聲音說。

Voldemort卻好像對於這件事情忽然失去了興趣，揮了揮手說：「你以後會接到我的命令。」嘶嘶聲在他的頭頂響起，銀白色的大蛇Nagini愉快又囂張地掛在黑魔王的肩頭，小小的眼睛即便看不清太多東西，也低溜溜地轉著。

黑魔王的三名屬下面面相覷，默然退下。他們回到外頭，又能見到滿天繁星，視野似乎也清明許多。Lucius看見Bellatrix被燒破的長袍，正要開口，Bellatrix猛地轉過身來面對她。她看著那張美麗又兇狠臉龐：「妳受傷了，Bella。」

Bellatrix皺起眉頭，嘴唇噘得老高：「哦，Lucy，我正想要吃些點心，妳願意來到Lestrange莊園裡陪我一會兒嗎？」

「當然。」Lucius說，「不過妳可能要借我一隻貓頭鷹，好給Cissy送信。」

一聲爆炸在她們不遠處響起，同樣疲倦且受傷的Severus獨自離開了。Bellatrix瞇著眼睛說：「我想不需要，那不會花費妳太多時間。」

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Il Divo - Without You (Desde El Dia Que Te Fuiste)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtbvYnpHDLk)
> 
> 現在在聽啥就推啥ry

Lucius握住Bellatrix伸過來的手，她們一起消影至Lestrange莊園。這裡明亮、乾爽又溫暖，頗有家的感覺，或至少足以令人賓至如歸。

Bellatrix帶著她穿過大廳和走廊，上了樓梯，又一條長長的走廊，然後才推門進入起居室——這是Lucius久違地再次踏足這座宅邸。與法國的親戚素有往來的Lestrange家並不比Malfoy家更寒酸。Rodolphus也在起居室裡，他正在給一盆漂亮的魔法植物澆水，看見妻子時露出微笑，接著以困惑的神情望著Lucius。

「給我一點時間。」Bellatrix說。

Rodolphus聳肩，扔下手裡的灑水器，轉身走進與臥室相連著的門後。Lucius在Bellatrix的示意下坐進沙發裡，她一直望著那盆魔法植物。起初她還沒有認出它來，直到她注意到地毯上殷紅的污漬、聞到一股濃濃的腥氣。她皺起眉頭，有些驚駭地看著Bellatrix：「那是什麼東西？」

Bellatrix揮揮手，桌面上出現一些精緻的點心和一瓶烈酒、兩個高腳杯：「鮮血和禮物。」她說，「我很高興妳並沒有忘記它，Lucy。」

「妳用鮮血澆灌我送給妳的小樹？」Lucius提高了聲音，但卻有些顫抖。

Bellatrix反問：「妳難道沒有看見它的枝幹茁壯、樹葉繁茂，並開出了漂亮的花朵？幾個月之後，它就會結出纍纍的果實。」她傾身向前，往兩個杯子裡倒入一點點酒，拈起一塊曲奇餅乾，放進嘴裡嚼著。

Lucius蒼白著臉說：「Bella，那是一棵植物，它需要的是水和肥料。」

「鮮血可以滿足它。麻瓜、麻種和混血們的鮮血讓它喜悅地成長。」Bellatrix說，「怎麼，Lucy，妳要對我照顧妳送給我的禮物的方式指手畫腳嗎？」

Lucius的下巴緊繃，而且她把眼睛睜得很大：「不，它屬於妳。我沒有——沒有任何意見，隨妳高興，Bella。妳當然可以對它做任何想做的事情。」

Bellatrix瞪著她，噘起豐滿的嘴唇，好一會兒後才氣憤地喊道：「Lucy，Lucius，妳真是討人厭！妳這個狡猾的——狡猾的女孩！妳什麼都沒有，真令人不齒！」

Lucius目瞪口呆，她的嘴角微微顫抖，扯出一個古怪的表情：「我不懂妳在說什麼，Bella，我只知道妳十幾分鐘前邀請我來吃點心。」

「吃吧！」Bellatrix惡狠狠地說，「反正我也沒什麼可以給妳。」

Lucius猛地站起來，她也瞪著Bellatrix：「妳想侮辱我，Bella。」她深吸一口氣，斗篷下的胸脯劇烈地起伏，「我才不會吃妳的餅乾。我要回家了。」

Bellatrix大聲說：「妳竟敢把一個混血帶到黑魔王的面前！」

「Severus Snape是個有用的人，」Lucius回嘴，「而且他證明了這一點，不是嗎，Bella？妳也沒能把他給殺死，甚至打敗。」

Bellatrix露出震驚的表情，她忽然閉上嘴巴，上上下下地打量著由上而下瞪著自己的Lucius：「妳認為我不能，是嗎，Lucy？我不能嗎？」

Lucius似乎瑟縮了一下，她清了清喉嚨：「不，我是說——Severus Snape已經是一名食死人了，妳不能——妳不可以殺了他。」

「或許還不用我來動手。」Bellatrix似笑非笑地說，「你們從前就認識了？我想我只聽妳說起過這個人一次，或者兩次。」

Lucius說：「不，只不過是Cissy和我突然想起還有這麼一個人。」她悄悄挪動雙腳，看起來想要再次坐下，但最後仍然維持著站姿，「我對他的瞭解只比妳的多一點點，但是——Lord自己會判斷。」

「夠了！」Bellatrix再次提高音量，聲音也更加尖利，「不要拿Lord來壓我，Lucy、Lucius，而且Cissy不可能會和一個混血扯上關係。」

Lucius的嘴角有些顫抖：「那麼妳可能要失望了，比起我，Cissy或許與Snape更加熟稔，為了——」她微微抬起下巴，「妳為什麼都沒有一個孩子呢，Bella？」

Bellatrix似乎呆住了，她的雙手放在大腿上，上半身挺直，看起來像一座美麗的雕像。她的瘋狂、憤怒、殘忍和愛都在一雙黑色的眼睛裡。Lestrange夫人晃了晃腦袋：「是呀，為什麼呢，Lucy？一個孩子，或者兩個——」

「我要回家了。」Lucius打斷她，「Cissy可能會感到擔心。」

Bellatrix猛地站起來，Lucius轉身就走。她快步走出房門，經過走廊、樓梯、走廊，最後是大廳。這兒被施了反消影術，她乾脆提起長袍，向大門小跑而去。

「妳打不開那扇門的，這兒可是Lestrange莊園。」Bellatrix站在門廳裡冷冷地說，「何不走壁爐呢，Lucy？呼嚕粉可比現影術安全得多。」

Lucius幾乎要拿出魔杖，她用被冷汗弄濕的手拉了拉長袍，又從內側攢住斗篷，才一邊覷視著Bellatrix，一邊走向牆邊那座比她還要高的大壁爐。Bellatrix抽出魔杖，Lucius像隻受驚的兔子般跳開，同時也拿出魔杖，一個漂亮的檀木盒子掉落在她剛剛站立的地方。Bellatrix聳肩，發出嗤笑聲。Lucius氣得臉紅，用自己的魔杖指向那個盒子，它乖巧地飛到她的手中。她將它打開，抓起一把銀色的、亮晶晶的粉末，扔進壁爐裡，然後大步跨入：「Malfoy莊園！」

等到火焰熄滅，檀木盒子就掉落在地毯上，銀色的飛路粉撒了出來。這幾乎只是一瞬間的事情。Bellatrix轉過身，用魔杖指著站在身後的Rodolphus。

「冷靜點，Bella。」Rodolphus攤開雙手，「拜託，妳在自己家裡。」

Bellatrix哼了一聲：「我要出門。」

Rodolphus平靜地說：「今晚妳已經見過Lord了，難道妳要去Malfoy莊園？」

「閉嘴，Rodolphus，不要逼我在自己家裡使用禁咒。」Bellatrix說。

Rodolphus繼續陰陽怪氣地說道：「看來妳的小朋友不是很喜歡那棵樹。我以為Malfoy小姐至少會很喜歡她自己物色的禮物。」

Bellatrix微微抬起下巴，瞪著自己的丈夫：「她不喜歡是她的事情。Lucius Malfoy喜歡安逸，然後逐漸變得軟弱和平庸。那麼你呢，Rodolphus Lestrange，你正走在一條偉大的道路上，你要和我一起行動嗎？」

Rodolphus的身體斜倚著牆，他看起來比前幾年更加強壯了，下巴上還蓄起了一小撮鬍鬚，眼下卻有著淡淡的黑眼圈。他低著頭，Bellatrix也維持著原來的姿勢盯著他，幾秒鐘後，Rodolphus忽然抽出自己的魔杖，放出一隻火焰做成的蝴蝶。蝴蝶往前飛，差一點兒就要撞上Bellatrix的胸口，被她用魔法及時揮散。

「當然，或許我還要讓小精靈到地窖去拿一些酒。」Rodolphus說。

Bellatrix用一種鮮有人聽見過的低沉聲音說道：「你最好快一點。」

Rodolphus拍拍手，Lestrange莊園裡的小精靈已經很熟悉他們的主人，取得一瓶酒甚至不需要花上兩秒鐘的時間。接下來他們要前往一個黑暗、潮濕又陰冷的地方，那裡隨時有死亡降臨。他們也許會去見見幾位囚犯，決定他們的命運。

Lucius則從Malfoy莊園客廳裡的壁爐鑽出來，拍了拍衣服上的灰塵，隨手將斗篷扔到地上。夜晚的風和她自己的冷汗讓它變得又濕又重。Lucius慢慢走回臥室，Narcissa不在那兒，他或許在起居室或自己的書房裡寫日記。Lucius洗好澡，披著濕答答的頭髮，趿著拖鞋，在屬於Narcissa自己的臥房裡找到她的丈夫。

Narcissa已經睡著了，但還留著一盞小夜燈。他被Lucius開門的聲音吵醒，睜開眼睛，看見妻子穿著睡衣站在門口：「Lucy？」他坐起身來，伸了個懶腰，「妳回來了，我們回主臥室吧。」

「不，你就睡這裡吧。」Lucius站在原地，「我的意思是，你可以留在這裡。」她環顧著這間稍小的臥室，它不常被使用，顯得簡潔和冷清，「我今天也會睡在自己的房間。晚安，Cissy。」她輕聲說。

Narcissa從床上下來，找到自己的拖鞋：「等等，Lucy。」他走向站在門邊的妻子，「我應該等妳回來。我只是——就睡著了……噢，妳的頭髮好濕！」

他召喚來一條乾毛巾，溫柔地替Lucius將頭髮擦乾。Lucius抓住毛巾：「睡吧，Cissy，反正我總會回來的。」她抬頭看著Narcissa。

Narcissa花了幾秒鐘來凝視她，最後吻了吻她的額頭，將雙手收回：「晚安。」

Lucius向後退，關上Narcissa的房門。她頂著一條毛巾和濕漉漉的頭髮走進屬於自己的房間。這房間在過去的二十幾年都屬於她，甚至連Bellatrix當作生日禮物送給她的床幃也還沒有換下來。Lucius一屁股坐到床上，等到頭髮乾了之後才鑽進帶著些涼意的棉被裡，閉上眼睛。

隔天早晨，當Lucius正慵懶地坐在餐桌前吃早餐時，一位從Slytherin畢業的混血成為食死人的消息已經不脛而走，她還收到了一些「朋友」們的來信。散布這則消息的應當是Lestrange——無論是先生、夫人或者兩者皆有——每個人都能很輕易地猜到那名混血就是Severus Snape，然而沒有人知道他是怎麼見到黑魔王的。Lucius Malfoy在這起事件中隱形了，Bellatrix也是。

在Crabbe、Goyle甚至是Nott對這此大加抱怨時，Lucius沉默以對，或者只是微微聳肩。在食死人們的集會當中，每個人都戴著面具，她更是冷眼看著同伴們一再強調純血統——他們自己的血統——的優越，有時候還會附和兩句。Severus受到許多杯葛，她沒有伸出援手。

「你早該知道會是這種情形。」她在一次任務中輕聲對混血年輕人說道。

他們要與魔法部的正氣師們作戰，通常會有比較嚴重的傷亡。Voldemort把指揮的工作交給了Lucius，她通常會給自己找個最有利、最不被敵人注意到的位置。Severus暫時站在她身旁：「那瓶魔藥有效嗎？」他卻答非所問。

Lucius眨眨眼睛。她幾乎要忘了它。她還沒使用它，Narcissa當然也不會主動向她提起：「老實說，我還不知道。不過我也不會要你把錢還給我。」

Severus看了她一眼，抽出魔杖。Lucius率先發出第一道攻擊，立刻消影至另外一個地方。Severus沒有追上來，也沒有再看向她。他有自己的戰鬥。

如同鳳凰社和正氣師努力招攬優秀的Hogwarts畢業生，食死徒們得到了一個沒沒無聞的Severus Snape：他的黑魔法造詣確實很不錯，而且出手快狠準。這一戰鳳凰社還是趕來支援了，他們挽救了一名被削去左腿的女人和一名全身布滿血痕的中年男子。Lucius在James Potter大叫著衝上來之前下達撤退的指令。

在行動上，食死人們的效率和高服從一向令受過訓練的正氣師們感到訝異：本該勾心鬥角的一群烏合之眾——甚至是虛有其表的軟腳蝦——竟也能有精準的行動和周密的組織，而且讓正義的一方屢屢吃虧。黑暗幾乎籠罩了整個英國魔法界，食死徒們在做的更像是獵殺，而不是征服。

Severus受了點不太嚴重的皮肉傷，只是傷口看起來很猙獰。Lucius受到了黑魔王的褒揚，雖然Bellatrix聲稱如果自己有加入行動，那兩名正氣師可就不是受了重傷而已。然而她有別的任務。Lucius毫髮無傷，在散會的時候看了Severus一眼，便現影回到Malfoy莊園。除了年輕的Slytherin混血巫師加入食死人的那個晚上，Narcissa仍然每天都在客廳或起居室裡等待她。

時間來到盛夏，花園裡的薰衣草盛開，Narcissa一如往年，研究起了各種花草茶的配方。Lucius不是很喜歡那類飲料的味道，她無法習慣混合的香氣衝進自己的食道和鼻子裡的感覺。不過她在家時很有可能看氣氛做事：和丈夫坐在陽臺上，面對華美的星空和星空下正氣師們痛苦的呻吟（雖然他們聽不見），喝一點茶、配上半個麵包捲，慢吞吞說起剛剛的戰鬥。

「也許我應該帶給他一點白鮮。」Lucius說。

Narcissa微笑：「可是Severus自己就很擅長魔藥，Lucy。」

Lucius歪著頭說：「他是很擅長魔藥，但這不代表他什麼都有。」

「確實。」Narcissa說，「但是妳要在什麼時候和什麼地點拿給他？」

Lucius老實說：「我不確定。這不會在Lord面前發生，Bella也不會知道。」

Narcissa將她面前的茶杯裝至八分滿：「Bella呢？她有受傷嗎？」

「她沒有和我們一起執行任務。」Lucius回答，「Lord交給她另外的任務，我不知道內容是什麼。我想只有Lord和Bella會知道。」

Narcissa說：「我很少聽說妳們分開行動。」

Lucius喝了最後一口茶，把剩下的大半杯連同杯子下的瓷盤推遠：「以後這可能會愈來愈常發生。」她站起來，走向陽台的門，「鳳凰社很頑強，但是Lord的勢力也愈來愈強盛，總之我們要先解決魔法部。等我走進這扇門，這個話題就結束了，可以嗎，Cissy？」

「當然。」Narcissa也站起來，「接下來妳可以猜猜看我們剛剛喝的這壺茶裡面都加了些什麼。今天妳喝得很少。」他跟在妻子身後，跨進房裡。

Lucius皺了皺鼻子：「我從不瞭解把那種把一些東西加在一起，改變了它們一部份的本質，創造出一件全新的東西的魔力。」

Narcissa有些忍俊不禁，然後他注意到床頭櫃上擺著的魔藥：「拜託別把Severus拿來和我比較——妳確定要在今天晚上嗎，Lucy？」

「不是在今天，也會是在明天、後天、大後天。」Lucius回過頭，有些狡黠地看著他，「或者你的意思是——問題並不出在我身上？」

Narcissa眨眨眼睛：「這可真失禮，Lucy。」

Lucius已經打開水晶瓶，滿臉戒備地看著顏色美麗的魔藥：「那麼你現在該做的就是拉上窗簾，Cissy。」她深吸一口氣，仰頭灌下那瓶魔藥。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忽然開🚗。  
抱歉剛剛格式出了點問題Q
> 
> [Elephant Music - Amplitude [Epic Dramatic Orchestral]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBlCDDq6Sb0)

Narcissa觀察著她的表情。Lucius將魔藥喝完，把水晶瓶往原處重重一放，一言不發，皺著眉頭，快步走進浴室。Narcissa從窗邊來到Lucius剛剛站立的地方，拿起空了的水晶瓶聞了聞，也跟著皺起臉。他擔心的進入浴室，卻發現Lucius只是在刷牙：「我還以為妳把它吐了出來。」

Lucius聳肩，用力地清洗自己的嘴巴，好一會兒後才說道：「如果這次我吐了出來，那表示我還得再喝下第二瓶。」

「精打細算。我也希望沒有第二次。」Narcissa走向Lucius，他伸出手臂想擁抱她，但是被Lucius躲開了。

Malfoy夫人用濕答答的手捧住丈夫的臉：「你也別忘了刷牙，Cissy。」

她在Narcissa的笑聲中來到浴室的另一端，打開花灑，讓溫暖的水流流淌過自己的身體。她還沒脫衣服，那些被水浸濕的布料沉重地貼在她的身上。她把眼睛閉上，過了一會兒再睜開，看見正在刷牙的Narcissa目不轉睛地望著這裡時便露出得意又淘氣的微笑。她還選擇轉過身背對著丈夫，緩慢地、安靜地將衣服從身上剝下。她仍然美麗。即使已經脫去了少女時期予人清晨露珠般的脆弱幻想，她仍然美麗。更世俗，也更肉慾。

Narcissa從背後擁抱她，Lucius也就放鬆地向後倚靠在他強壯的臂彎裡。他們很少一起洗澡，似乎一直都是要將自己清潔、準備好了之後才能夠睡在同一張床上。Lucius抬起頭，輕輕地啄吻著Narcissa的下巴。她柔軟的乳房被丈夫握住，在溫暖的流水和手掌中微微顫抖。

「這衣服好重。」Narcissa喃喃說道，但是他的手仍然放在Lucius的身上。Lucius轉過來，輕巧又迅速地脫下他的衣服。

她把Narcissa的衣服扔在自己的上面，水流繞著這堆小山和他們的腳打轉。Narcissa召喚來洗髮精和沐浴乳，他快樂而且專注地愛撫著妻子的身體。他要把這當成一種享受、一個重要的過程，而不只是做愛前必經的程序，何況他們今晚赤裸著相對的目的也不僅僅是做愛。Lucius也把手臂環繞上Narcissa的脖頸，她閉上眼睛，發出細小的喘息聲。

其實早在將衣服脫下的時候，她的身體就已經準備好，而且她也能感覺到Narcissa勃起的陰莖抵在自己的肚子上，但她還是在Narcissa吻上自己的乳房時微微仰頭，並用手指穿過他的金髮。最後Narcissa用雙手箍著她的腰，將她從地上抬起來。Lucius驚呼一聲，咯咯笑著，把腿纏在他的腰上。

「你是不是早就想這麼做了，Cissy？」她在Narcissa的耳朵邊問道。

Narcissa也發出愉快的笑聲：「每一個念頭我都想立即付諸實行。」他的手緩慢地滑到Lucius柔軟的屁股上，用手指讓她嚶嚀著緊抱住自己。

他們進入裝滿浴池的溫水中，Lucius坐在Narcissa的腿上。在水裡她比較感覺不到自己有多麼的濕，但是身體還是很熱，而且Narcissa的身體會比這一池的水讓她更有安全感。她輕聲說：「進入我，Cissy。」

「這是命令還是允許？」Narcissa微笑著撥開黏在她臉頰上的頭髮。

Lucius凝視著他：「都是，或者都不是。這可能是個請求……」她似乎有些不安和急躁地抓著Narcissa的肩膀，用膝蓋夾住他的腰，「拜託……你有時候不必等我……你明明知道你可以。」

Narcissa再次將她的身體抬起，緩緩地進入她：「我還是要等妳說出這句話。」

「你真狡猾。」Lucius喘息著，輕輕咬他的肩膀，「而且很有耐心。」

Narcissa說：「能從妳口中聽到這些，我很榮幸。」他的動作在水中顯得十分輕鬆，由下往上地進出著妻子的身體，還可以愛撫她細嫩的背部。

浴池裡的水溫柔地包圍著他們，Lucius把臉埋在Narcissa的肩頸上，她又一次被丈夫填滿，有時候熱水甚至也跑進她的身體裡，讓她更加敏感和濕軟。她暫時沒有想到味道糟糕的魔藥、懷孕和未來的孩子，她沉浸在性愛中。

Narcissa也忍不住咬她的身體，他甚至仰躺在浴池邊，讓Lucius趴在自己的身上。她呻吟著扭腰，眼角泛紅，彷彿筋疲力竭地伏在他的懷裡，下一秒卻又為兩人帶來更多的奇妙的快樂。Lucius喘息著說：「Cissy……我不行了……」

她再次被Narcissa溫柔地支撐住，但Narcissa沒有立刻回答。他只是安靜地看著她，然後長長呼出一口氣，將精液射進她的身體裡，好一會兒後才說道：「如果可以，我真不想從妳的身體裡出來。」

「不行，」Lucius戳著他的胸膛，「我們至少要再洗一次澡。」

Narcissa嘀咕道：「我們根本就沒有從浴室離開。」

Lucius低頭與他短暫地嘴唇相碰，然後自己從地上爬起來。她的身體似乎有些顫抖，但還不至於跌倒。Narcissa坐在地上看著她快速的清潔自己的身體——除了他留在她身體裡的精液——在她披上浴袍之後，才跳起來將身上的汗水和體液沖掉，抓著一條毛巾跟了出去。

「我想要你替我擦頭髮……噢，Cissy……」Lucius轉過頭，看見赤裸的丈夫，竟感到有些羞澀和愉快。他們剛剛才在浴室裡做愛，但是她沒有在浴室裡好好地看他。她好像每看見Narcissa一次，就要再次確認他的強壯、英俊和健康。

而且總是很溫柔：「妳想要一直站在這裡，還是到床上？」Narcissa用毛巾蓋住她的腦袋，兩隻大手可以完全遮住她的臉。

Lucius乾脆閉上眼睛，循著走過幾百次的路線向他們的床移動。Narcissa跟在她身後。Lucius在摸到床鋪後，便不客氣地一屁股坐了上去。她坐在床沿，面朝內，把腿伸直，背靠著Narcissa的身體。Narcissa面對著妻子白皙的，可口的脖頸，忍不住又咬了下去。Lucius睜開眼睛，想要往前移動：「梅林……Cissy，你怎麼還會有力氣？」

Narcissa狡黠地說：「妳難道不知道是妳使我有力量？」他攬住Lucius柔軟的腰，甚至直接探近睡袍裡，愛撫她敏感的、腫脹的、粉嫩的乳尖。

Lucius跌坐在他的懷裡，在被Narcissa再次進入時發出模糊的呻吟。她的身體裡還有Narcissa的精液，然後他又插了進來，依然那麼潮熱，把她整個人填滿。這使她感到有些羞赧，只好閉著眼睛，仰起頭和Narcissa親吻。Narcissa的舌頭堅定地伸進她的嘴巴裡，她從沒想到自己會在男人的懷裡發出如此淫蕩的聲音：「不……Cissy……等等……」她扭動著，甚至搥打Narcissa的手臂，企圖讓那隻伸向她的大腿間的大手縮回去。Narcissa在愛撫她的陰蒂！

「我能感覺妳，Lucy。」Narcissa凝視她，「妳完全把我吞噬(devour)了。」

Lucius仍在顫抖和扭動，她曾因為被Bellatrix愛撫甚至親吻陰蒂，或者被Narcissa進入而達到性高潮，但她從未同時經歷這兩者。她不禁哭了起來：「Cissy！Cissy！我受不了了！」她再次高潮，明明該感到要被吃掉的人是她。

Narcissa也發出呻吟。他短暫地離開Lucius的身體，將她放在床的中央，然後再次進入她。Lucius彷彿用盡了力氣，將綿軟的手臂搭在Narcissa的背上，但是她這幾天還沒剪指甲，所以在第三次高潮的時候將她的丈夫抓傷了。Narcissa感覺被上熱辣辣的，再次在她的身體裡射精，並趴在她的身上大口喘息。

「不要哭啊，Lucy。」Narcissa低聲說。

Lucius用帶著濃濃鼻音的聲音問道：「你剛剛在喊什麼？」

Narcissa從她的身上滾下來，但還是看著她，並把手放在她的身上：「喊叫？我剛剛沒有喊叫，而且也只對妳說了一句話。」

「更早之前。」Lucius說，「我完全聽不懂你喊的內容。那有點像……野獸，大型的肉食性動物，你知道，就是那種咆哮。」

Narcissa在黑暗中眨眨眼睛，想起自己在高潮時好像真的有從胸膛和喉嚨裡發出某種聲音，而且當時很想用力地在Lucius身上咬一口：「唔……我也不太記得，不過我想我是在喊妳的名字。」他頓了頓，「或者是我懶得洗第三次澡了。」

Lucius笑了起來，她動也不動地說：「睡覺吧，Cissy，我能立刻睡著。」

她閉上眼睛，果真很快就睡著，像個孩子一樣，需要Narcissa替她將棉被蓋上。時值1979年的八月初，威爾特郡在夜裡的氣溫仍有讓她感冒的可能。

這一次她確實懷孕了。她在秋天的時候胸部和下腹開始發脹，下體還有些出血，她原來以為只是又一次的生理期，直到Narcissa在Malfoy家的家族掛毯上發現了一條新的線。那條線從他們兩人之間往下延伸，顏色稍淺，若不仔細看，可能會把它錯認為一道劃痕，或者污漬。

「你怎麼會知道要來看看掛毯？」Lucius把手放在腹部上，驚奇地說。

Narcissa解釋道：「它就在這裡，我每天都會看到它。我以為是沒有打掃乾淨，把Lisa叫來罵了一頓，但是牠告訴我那是清洗不掉的，我才察覺那是一條線。」

Lucius有些敬畏地看著掛毯：「原來這樣就會有一個人出現在上面。」

「一個神祕的小嬰兒。」Narcissa攬住她的肩膀，「Lucy，我們真的有孩子了。」

Lucius喃喃地說：「也許我們也應該要感謝Snape。」

就是這樣，Severus Snape在兩天後收到了又一袋沉甸甸的金加隆和可以裝滿一個櫃子的魔藥材料。Lucius也寫了一封信，對他的才能大加讚揚。

另一個必須知道這件事的人是Lord Voldemort。Lucius再也無法忍受時不時的反胃、噁心和頭暈目眩，有時候她甚至沒能發現自己的身體在搖晃，被Bellatrix扶了一把。Voldemort注意到了她們兩人的動靜：「妳受傷了嗎，Lucius？」

「沒有，我的主人。」Lucius虛弱地說，「只是我的身體……出了一點狀況。」

Voldemort慢吞吞地說：「一名食死人總是會照顧好自己的身體。」

Lucius吞了吞口水，低著頭說：「我的身體裡沒有疾病，主人，只有一個嬰兒。」說完後，她又晃了一下，這次卻是因為Bellatrix用力捏住她的肩膀。

她的肩膀很痛，斗篷和面具下的臉脹紅了，她像個蕩婦一樣大聲宣佈自己有了個孩子，即使那是她和她的丈夫好不容易才得到的孩子：「這是極好的事情。」他從寬大的扶手椅中站起來，說話很慢，並且緩緩地走向Lucius，將蒼白的、五指奇長的手放在她仍然平坦的腹部，「我很高興高貴的純血巫師又增加了一名。」

Lucius不確定自己是依靠意志力，或者是Bellatrix的手才沒有在Voldemort的掌下瑟縮，甚至逃走。她盡量讓自己的語氣聽起來很興奮：「我的榮幸，主人。這一定會是個健康的純血巫師寶寶。」聲音裡的一點點顫抖簡直恰到好處。

「要當一位稱職的母親並不容易，而妳必須做到，妳也將會做到。」Voldemort說，「我允許妳：直到生產前，任何事情都以妳肚子裡的小生命為重。」

Lucius瞪大眼睛，她知道自己的驚訝全部都透過靈魂的窗口被黑魔王捕捉，趕緊低下頭：「我衷心感謝主人的慷慨與仁慈，但是我仍然希望為您盡一份心力。」

Bellatrix在她身邊說道：「放心吧。妳缺失的部份，我會悉數補上。」

Lestrange夫人的話語被視為一種挑釁——她是食死人當中結婚最久的女人，然而始終沒有懷孕——令一些人發出不懷好意的笑聲。Voldemort也咧開嘴巴，但是只從喉嚨發出空氣通過的聲音：「妳何不感謝Bella的好意呢，Lucius？」

「當然，」Lucius僵硬地說，「我非常珍惜這份情誼。」

她感到舌根發涼，努力吞嚥著口水，好讓自己不會當眾吐得滿地都是。她沒有注意聽接下來黑魔王和他的僕人們都說了些什麼，那些都將暫時與她無關。散會後，Bellatrix卻跟著她回到Malfoy莊園。其實直到今日，Lestrange夫人仍然是想來就可以來，不受任何阻礙。站在客廳裡的Narcissa看見姊姊扶著妻子出現，臉色便沉下來：「Lucy受傷了？」

Bellatrix皺起眉頭，瞪著弟弟：「妳認為我會讓她受傷嗎？」

Lucius抬起手摘下面具，露出蒼白的、佈滿冷汗的臉，她只來得及對丈夫擺擺手，便衝進浴室裡，伏在洗手臺上乾嘔。有人將她垂在臉頰邊的頭髮撿起，別到她的耳後。Lucius漱了口，等到眼前不再一片漆黑時才從鏡子裡看見Bellatrix站在自己身邊。Bellatrix也仍然美麗，而且容光煥發。而她，Malfoy夫人，肚子裡懷了一個寶貝孩子，看起來消瘦又疲倦。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

「妳應該要去執行被我丟下的任務。」Lucius面無表情地說。

Bellatrix不看鏡子，轉過來面對著她：「妳都沒有告訴我這件事，Lucy。妳在什麼時候懷孕了？」她的語速很快，並把手貼在Lucius的肚子上。

Lucius卻露出驚駭的神情，她的呼吸急促，甚至眼角都有些泛紅：「不！」她試圖往後退，卻發現自己已經站在牆邊，「不！Bella！」

Bellatrix感到有些困惑，她的手還在Lucius的肚子上，所以可以輕易地發現Lucius在顫抖，而且Lucius拿出了魔杖。她歪著頭說：「妳真的要攻擊我了，對嗎？為了妳和Cissy的孩子。」她頓了頓，「我不能碰妳和妳的孩子嗎？」

Lucius倚靠著牆壁，似乎隨時都會哭出來。她不安地望著Bellatrix的臉和貼在自己肚子上的手，Bellatrix沒有動，好一會兒後才稍微冷靜：「不，」她吞了吞口水，「不要嚇我，Bella。這是一個嬰兒……那麼脆弱。」

「妳認為我會傷害妳肚子裡的小東西。」Bellatrix的語氣尖銳，而且肯定。

Narcissa把頭探進浴室裡：「發生了什麼事？我聽見Lucy在大叫。」

Lucius將魔杖收起，握住Bellatrix的手腕，緩緩地、堅定地把貼在自己肚子上的手推開。她轉頭看向丈夫：「沒事，我只是有些不舒服。」她擠出一個微笑。

「為什麼？妳為什麼會這麼想？」Bellatrix盯著Lucius。

Lucius看了看擔心的Narcissa，又看了看Bellatrix，再次拖延道：「我很累，而且想喝熱開水。我們別站在這裡說話，好嗎？」

Bellatrix攤開手臂，口氣不算好：「隨便妳，這是妳家。」

Narcissa有些困惑又擔心地在Lucius走近時，將手放到她的背上。當Lucius在沙發上坐下時，看起來已經完全冷靜下來，彷彿剛剛在浴室裡歇斯底里地大叫的人不是她：「我真的沒有任何問題，寶寶也沒有。這是好事，Cissy。」她頓了頓，「偉大的黑魔王恩准我在懷孕期間一切以我們的寶寶為重。」

「妳終於可以好好休息。」Narcissa看起來也鬆了一口氣，但又有些疑惑地望向姐姐。如果Lucius沒有受傷，也沒有因為肚子裡的小生命而觸怒Voldemort，那麼Bellatrix為什麼出現在這裡？他想了想，「我去為妳準備一些吃的。想要些什麼？檸檬塔？覆盆子蛋糕？」

Lucius發現Bellatrix凝視著自己的目光像是在看一位少女——Lestrange用過去的目光看著Lucius Malfoy——她回答：「薄荷餅乾，要一點鹽。」

「一切按照妳的要求。」Narcissa碰了碰她的肩膀，站起來離開了。

Bellatrix評論道：「很特殊的口味。」她沒有坐下，而是站在對面的沙發旁。

Lucius虛弱地扯了扯嘴角：「我每一分鐘想吃的東西都不一樣。」她敲了敲沙發扶手，桌子上便出現一壺茶、一個茶杯和一碟普通的司康餅。

但那仍然吸引不了Bellatrix。她們之間沉默了一會，黑髮女巫問道：「我的手上沒有魔杖，我不能碰妳的肚子——我的姪兒或姪女嗎？」

「可以。」Lucius說，「妳當然可以，Bella。只是妳能想像嗎？他，或她，是那麼的小，我甚至感覺不到我的孩子……除非這小寶寶讓我嘔吐。」

Bellatrix說：「如果妳都感覺不到，那麼沒有人會知道這個孩子的存在。」她頓了頓，盯著Lucius，「而妳親口告訴主人，妳懷孕了。」

Lucius回答：「我撐不到讓你們發現……有時候我甚至發現自己無法使用比較強大的咒語。」她無力地微笑，「這會是個健康的純血小巫師，對嗎？」

「只要妳沒有變得更瘦。」Bellatrix終於在Lucius身邊坐下。

Lucius把雙手放在大腿上，似乎在等待Bellatrix將手放到自己的肚子上：「我不知道懷孕這麼難受，沒有人告訴過我，我也沒有見過懷孕的人。」

Bellatrix卻不再嘗試——現在確實也無法從觸碰Lucius的腹部感覺到什麼：「而且妳不能輕易將它放棄，妳自己要讓自己承受這種艱辛。」

「至少我還沒有感覺到痛。」Lucius說。她側過頭看著Bellatrix，在這位黑髮美女成為Lestrange夫人的時候，她以為自己會先見到一個小Lestrange，可能以某個星座來命名。但是直到現在，Bellatrix的腹部仍然平坦，而且她還在揮舞著魔杖。一個女人似乎不能同時懷著肚子裡的小生命和握著魔杖。Lucius忽然意識到：Bellatrix對此心知肚明，而且早就做出了選擇。

Bellatrix說：「我希望孩子長得像妳，他或她是從妳身上掉下來的一塊肉。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「不，那是一條新的生命，Bella。而且Cissy是一個父親。」

「我的意思是，這孩子在妳的身體裡。」Bellatrix終於伸出手，但目的並不是Lucius的肚子，只是握住了她放在大腿上的手。

Lucius把沒有被Bellatrix握住的手放到自己的肚子上：「我的孩子總會來到這個世界。」她咬了咬下唇，還是忍不住問道，「Bella，妳為什麼沒有孩子？」

Bellatrix盯著她回答：「我從未想過。但是妳要知道，Lucy，我沒有和我不能是兩回事。」她的手延著Lucius的手臂往上滑，碰到Lucius的肩膀、鎖骨、脖頸和下巴，「我愛妳，Lucy。」她在Narcissa回到客廳前輕聲說。

Narcissa端著一小碟加了鹽的薄荷餅乾回來時，看見自己的姊姊在喝奶茶，而他的妻子正盯著Bellatrix：「Lucy，妳現在就是不能喝茶。」他說道。

「我知道。」Lucius轉過身來，直接用手指拈起一片薄荷餅乾放進嘴裡。

Bellatrix放下茶杯，向他們道了再見，便輕快地鑽進壁爐裡。Narcissa看了看姊姊用過的瓷杯，又看了看吃餅乾的Lucius：「你們都聊了些什麼？其實我剛剛很擔心你們會不會吵架。」他坐到Bellatrix剛剛的位置，沙發還是熱的。

Lucius搖頭：「我想Bella和我是吵不起來的，而且我恐怕吵不贏她。」

「真令人意外。」Narcissa咬住她手中的餅乾，因為古怪的口味而皺起眉頭。

在接下來的幾個月裡，Lucius果真很少受到手臂上黑魔標記的召喚，而且僅有的幾次她也都大膽地躲在Malfoy莊園裡。有時候她還是會從睡夢中驚醒，Narcissa就會用一隻手摟住她的肩膀，另一隻手握住她顫抖的左臂。他們還聽說Bellatrix似乎真的負擔了Lucius應該要完成的任務。但是在大多數人——包括食死人——的口中，故事的版本是Bellatrix Lestange變得更加瘋狂和殘暴。

Lucius深居簡出，偶爾披著有華麗刺繡的斗篷在外面聽見這些評論，也都不置一詞。Bellatrix殺了幾個人，怎麼殺的，和她都沒有關係。

1979年的聖誕節是Malfoy夫婦在這幾年裡所擁有最美好的一個節日。這時Lucius的害喜反應已沒有那麼嚴重，Narcissa甚至可以盡情地愛撫她的身體。不過那天他們什麼也沒做，只是窩在起居室裡，Lucius打著瞌睡，Narcissa在唸書，就像他們小時候。晚上他們吃了一頓豐盛的大餐，然後便上床了。

可惜在1980年的年初，偉大的黑魔王忽然又想起Malfoy小姐來，他用黑魔標記召喚了她，在她捂著肚子，跌跌撞撞又戰戰兢兢地來到他面前時告訴她：「妳不必拿著魔杖為我掃除道路上的一些雜草，但妳還有些別的用處。」

「我有什麼能為您效勞的？」Lucius低著頭，她有些猶豫要不要彎腰。

Voldemort盯著她好幾分鐘，直到Lucius慢慢地、小心翼翼地跪下，膝蓋壓在冰冷的地磚上，手還是護在肚子前——她實在是無法彎腰——魔杖就藏在袖子裡。黑魔王走向他，把手放在她的頭頂：「妳擁有很多，Lucius。」他頓了頓，「而犧牲和奉獻是擁有很多的人必須要懂得的藝術，Lucius，這是一種榮耀。」

Lucius閉上雙眼，低聲說：「是的，我的主人。我明白。」

「而且妳還知道：行動總是勝於言語。」Voldemort冷冷地說。

Lucius張了張嘴巴：「我必定為您奉獻。」

「好孩子，Lucius。我第一次見到妳的時候，妳還在上學，而現在妳也即將成為母親了。」Voldemort收回放在她頭上的手，「起來吧，這對妳的孩子不好。」

Lucius站起來，向後倒退著行走，直到距離夠遠而且發現Voldemort不再注意自己，才使用港口鑰回到Malfoy莊園。她只想鑽進Narcissa的臂彎裡，把自己蜷縮起來，直到分娩，那無比疼痛的夜晚。

她向Voldemort獻上許多財富，之後除了Bellatrix偶爾的造訪和手臂上的黑魔標記之外，她便暫時與黑魔王和食死人斷了聯繫。懷孕五個月後，Lucius和Narcissa從助產士的口中聽說她的肚子裡有一個健康的小男嬰，這個消息讓他們喜悅，甚至在助產士的暗示的允許下做了一次愛。

「Regulus的N.E.W.Ts考試一結束，我就會把他帶到主人面前。」Bellatrix說。

1980年的6月4日，Lucius站在門廳裡，聽見Narcissa用帶著怒氣的聲音說：「Regulus只有十八歲，Bella！妳不覺得妳有時候太莽撞了嗎？」

Bellatrix回嘴：「我也是剛從Hogwarts畢業就加入了食死人。」她頓了頓，「況且Regulus和你不同，比起待在家裡或從事無聊的職業，他更希望替主人效力。」

「我只希望我的家人不必總是走在充滿死亡的路上。」Narcissa說。

Bellatrix冷笑：「這是必然。在混血和骯髒的麻種與麻瓜死光之前，這都不會停止。不能光說不做，Cissy，殘忍卻偉大的事就是需要有人來實行。」

Narcissa說：「但這已經不是一個想停止就能停止的狀況了，Bella，我感到……不安全。我待在這座安靜的莊園裡，卻覺得不安全。」

「你只有一個選擇，那就是走出去戰鬥並保護你想保護的人。」Bellatrix說。

Lucius捧著大肚子進入客廳，她走得很慢，每一步都小心翼翼。她注意到Bellatrix調整了坐姿，並把斗篷繫好：「我錯過了什麼嗎？」

Narcissa站起來將她扶到沙發旁：「妳唯一不該錯過的還在妳的肚子裡。」

「我覺得他好重。」Lucius扶著腰，緩緩地坐下。她轉頭看向Bellatrix，「我們替他取的名字是Draco，而且我認為他會與Cissy比較像。」

Bellatrix把身體挪向Lucius，並把手放到她的肚子上：「我的侄子。」她小聲地說，「幸福的小傢伙，我真嫉妒你和你的父母。」

Lucius發現Bellatrix的鬢髮有些濕，而且臉色蒼白、嘴唇發青：「Bella？」她皺著眉頭問道，「妳受傷了嗎？」她又疑惑地望向Narcissa。

Narcissa搖頭。Bellatrix說：「除了我們的主人，還沒有人能夠讓我受傷。」

「Malfoy莊園裡隨時可以為妳準備一間客房。」Lucius有些不確定地說。

Bellatrix站起來：「我該回Lestrange莊園了。」她吻了吻Lucius的額角——自從上次的爭吵之後，她就像學生時期那樣，絲毫不介意在Narcissa的面前與Lucius表現得親密，「希望下次見到妳的時候，妳的體重能減少至少十磅。」她大笑著鑽進壁爐裡，消失在綠色的火燄中。

Lucius有些氣惱地瞪著壁爐，Narcissa也忍不住笑了出來，Lucius看起來更生氣了。Malfoy先生俯下身，將有些水腫的Malfoy女士抱起來：「她可沒有說妳不美麗了……而且我想她的意思是希望早些看到我們的龍寶寶。」

「我聽見你們在談論Regulus。你不希望他成為食死人？」Lucius看見Narcissa皺起眉頭，補充道，「我只不過在那裡站了一兩分鐘。」

Narcissa搖頭：「我不會干涉他的選擇。我擔心的是他的選擇其實只有一個。」

Lucius抿了抿嘴唇，把臉埋進Narcissa的肩窩：「戰爭很快就會結束。」

「Bella也總是這麼說。」Narcissa說。Lucius觀察著他的表情，卻發現Narcissa溫柔的藍灰色眼睛專注於腳下的路，哪怕這裡就是他的家。

Narcissa停在他們的臥房前，像往常一樣等Lucius將門打開，邁步進入，將她輕輕地放在床上。Lucius側躺著，已經習慣於將手放在自己的肚子上。他們學會了和寶寶溝通的方式：如果說Daddy，寶寶會蹬向Lucius的肚皮；如果說Mommy，寶寶會在Lucius的肚子裡游泳——至少她自己是這麼覺得。

但大多時候她只是和Narcissa在花園裡散步，拿飼料餵食白孔雀——遠遠地將那些草籽或小塊的水果扔向牠們——聽音樂或者和Narcissa聊天直到睡著。他們沒有再提起Regulus，Lucius不確定自己想不想再重新戴上面具、披上斗篷之後見到年紀最小的Black。總之，這一切暫時與他們的小龍無關。

陣痛在1980年6月5日的清晨開始。Lucius發現自己腿間落了紅，連忙推醒Narcissa。Malfoy先生也顧不得洗漱了，披上一件外衣便立刻將治療師找來。Lucius很緊張，雙手抓著身下的床單，後來改為抓住Narcissa的手。陣痛從一開始的不規律逐漸提高頻率，她紅著眼被拉開雙腿，身體也愈來愈痛，終於忍不住發出呻吟。要讓她的寶寶來到這個世界竟如此艱難。

所幸懷孕的後幾個月，Lucius的營養充足，而且被Narcissa和家庭小精靈照顧得很好，母體和胎兒都健康，她沒有花太多時間便順利將她的小龍推擠出身體，而且沒有因為筋疲力竭而立刻昏過去。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Marcus Warner - In The End (Remastered) (Official Audio)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hm9vWB1fLQE)

治療師指揮著家庭小精靈整理床鋪，Lucius的身體仍然很痛，但是她的注意力全被嬰兒吸引了。Draco的身上還沾著血液與羊水，臍帶連著胎盤，發出孱弱且幼稚的第一聲啼哭。Narcissa一會兒跑到治療師身邊，一會兒坐回床沿握著Lucius的手：「我們的寶寶很像妳，Lucy。」

Lucius扯了扯嘴角，這時她才感覺到疲倦和不停止的痛。她要和她的小嬰兒一起睡上一會兒，而生活就在這睡眠之後。

後來Lucius是被Narcissa搖醒的。她又倦又懶，吃了一點東西便專心觀察著自己的孩子。Draco睡得很沉，Lucius看著看著自己又睡著了，只在需要給她的小龍哺乳時醒來。Narcissa取笑她是另一個嬰兒。

約半個月後Lucius便回歸食死人的行列，此時她的身形比生產前豐滿一些，一門心思都留在家裡，卻也不得不注意到幾個變化：強硬派魔法部官員Barty Crouch的兒子——小Barty——竟成為了一名食死人，而且她也見到了Regulus，但是她沒有發現Severus的身影。

最令人訝異且害怕的變化卻是出現在黑魔王的身上，Lucius眼睜睜地看著可憐的Karkaroff因為沒能殺死一名鳳凰社的成員而遭受了咒咒虐。她的身體微微發抖，卻無法不讓自己盯著慘叫的Karkaroff。那個男人臉上的面具因為痙孿和在地上翻滾的動作而掉落，表情扭曲、臉色蒼白、鬢角都汗濕了。

她還沒來得及做出任何事情，所以沒有被處罰——Voldemort甚至詢問了她的孩子的名字，並致上祝福。散會後，她的身體仍然在顫抖，但是她找到了正要離開的Bellatrix：「告訴我，Bella，這是什麼時候開始的？」她急促地低聲問道。

「我不確定，也許有幾個月了。」Bellatrix說。

Lucius凝視著她：「難道妳沒有……妳有！」她忽然倒吸一口氣，「妳有。有幾次妳到Malfoy莊園裡時看起來很疲倦，妳被他折磨過……」

Bellatrix忽然扯過Lucius的手臂，使用了現影術回到Lestrange莊園。她們站在花園裡，這裡和Bellatrix結婚時一模一樣：「妳不該說這種話。」Bellatrix冷冷地說，「那是懲罰。我沒有達成主人的期望，Kakaroff也沒有。」

「可是他……他太強大了。」Lucius後退一步，但她的手臂仍然被Bellatrix握著，「我沒有經歷過咒咒虐，而且也不想要有這種經歷。」

Bellatrix說：「妳可以避免。」她放開Lucius的手，「我送妳回Malfoy莊園？」

Lucius搖頭，用被Bellatrix抓過的手攢著自己的斗篷：「我可以自己回家。」她知道Lestrange莊園的大門在哪裡，一步一步地向它走去。

「那不是折磨。」Bellatrix輕聲說。Lucius在好幾公尺外停下腳步，回頭看她，她搖搖頭，「再見，Lucy。替我向Cissy和你們的兒子問好。」

Lucius點頭，她還要走好一段距離才能離開Lestrange莊園，再使用現影術回到自己的家中。Narcissa幾乎一整天都待在房裡，除了吃飯、洗澡和寫日記的時間都用來凝視Draco，似乎樂此不疲。如果Lucius沒有被黑魔王召喚，或許她也會這麼做。她將斗篷和面具扔向沙發，快步走向自己的丈夫和孩子所在的地方。

Draco已經會抓著Narcissa的手指了，他幾乎總是在沉睡，Malfoy夫婦很少能看見他的眼睛。這個孩子擁有一雙灰色的眼睛，和Lucius的很像。

當Lucius穿著斗篷站在他的搖籃旁，無聲地拿下面具時，這個健康又漂亮的小嬰兒正好醒來。他還什麼都看不清楚，直到一雙溫柔又強壯的手臂將他弱小的身體托起，他看見一張美麗的臉，便用盡自己的力氣去凝視它，這在他的生命裡只佔據了幾秒鐘，很快他又把目光移向混沌的世界。Narcissa扶著Lucius擁抱著Draco的手臂：「我們應該離他更近一點。」

Lucius把Draco抱在胸前，低聲說：「我覺得很累，也很害怕。」

Narcissa皺起眉頭，仍然扶著她的手臂：「發生了什麼事？」

Lucius抱著Draco坐到椅子上。她的兒子讓她感到安全和有力量。她把今天發現的事情告訴Narcissa，包括與Bellatrix的對話：「如果我要面對的是黑魔王的魔杖，將沒有人可以幫助我。沒有人可以救我。」

「妳只能按照Bella說的去做。」Narcissa握住她的肩膀，溫柔地說，「也許妳可以盡量避免被黑魔王的魔杖指著。不要讓他懲罰妳，Lucy。」

Lucius看起來快要哭了。她蒼白著臉，身上穿著斗篷，再次將Draco抱起來，吻了吻他柔嫩的臉頰。Draco好奇地看著這張美麗又不安的臉。

Bellatrix和Narcissa說得沒錯，Lucius似乎沒有更好的選擇。她想起自己是怎麼折磨以及用言語羞辱食死人的敵人，當Draco開始認得她的臉時，她又開始殺人。Draco與Narcissa更為親近是理所當然的事。Lucius用身體孕育兒子的生命，卻無法時時刻刻待在他的身邊。她不能餵他喝奶，也不能陪他玩耍。但是黑魔王即將贏得勝利，他握有恐怖的權力，甚至不屑於成為魔法部部長，最後的目標就是要剿滅仍在負隅頑抗的敵人。

「Severus，你將要告訴我什麼重要的事情？」Voldemort說。

Lucius終於看見Severus——他勉強可以被稱為老朋友——在這裡除了Voldemort，每個人都戴著面具，所以他們也不可能互相問好。Severus的眼中彷彿只有Voldemort，他一直對其他食死人漠不關心，甚至視而不見：「我的主人，我聽見一個可怕的預言。」他緩緩地說，「『擁有消滅黑魔王力量之人將降臨……出生於曾三次抵禦他之父母，出生於第七個月份消失之時……黑魔王將標記他為己之同等，然他將擁有黑魔王所未知的力量……兩者必將死於另一人之手，因兩者無法同存於世……擁有消滅黑魔王力量之人將出生於第七個月份消失之時……』」他用背誦般的語調唸出一段預言，大廳裡鴉雀無聲。

好半晌後，Rodolphus才說道：「這太荒謬了！我的主人。」

Lucius轉頭看去，所有人都盯著說話的人，但是她注意到站在丈夫旁邊的Bellatrix氣得身體微微發抖，看起來有可能下一秒就會尖叫著抽出魔杖。她低下頭，說道：「我的主人，也許您要考慮這是個Dumbledore的騙局的可能性。」

「你說呢，Severus？」Voldemort問道，「你為什麼要把一個可能是假的預言告訴我？你很有可能只是被Dumbledore利用了。」

Severus也低著頭，慢吞吞地說：「因為這並非他親口告訴我的。這個預言由Sybill Trelawney，大預言家的玄孫女做出。我是偷聽到的。」

他的最後一句話惹來幾聲訕笑，但是Voldemort顯然並沒有被取悅，他歪著頭，似乎陷入思考。Lucius又悄悄觀察著Bellatrix，黑魔王最忠誠且美麗的追隨者看起來也在思索，又或者只是在等待。她好像已經沒幾秒鐘前那麼憤怒了。

Voldemort似乎並不覺得這對他的僕人來說是一種羞辱，他做出了決定，沒有人可以動搖他：「我要你們把那個嬰兒找出來。」他慢吞吞地說，「黑魔王從不畏懼，我會親自殺了他。Dumbledore將為此而悲痛。」

「那個嬰兒一定出生在鳳凰社的家庭裡。」Bellatrix說。

Voldemort看向她：「沒錯，Bella，妳說得沒錯。」他咧開嘴巴，無聲地微笑，但依舊沒人敢看他的臉，「那個孩子的父母必定是英勇的戰士，才能夠抵禦黑魔王三次。他們甚至有可能是純血，但你們亦無需為此感到罪惡……」

Lucius說：「我知道有些人最近生了孩子，或許我能從魔法部弄到名單。」

「對了，Lucius，妳的寶寶呢？妳最近也才得到一個可愛的嬰兒，不是嗎？」Voldemort把目光投向她，「我很驚訝，妳竟然沒有替妳的寶寶辦一個宴會之類的。這是一件值得慶祝的事情，不是嗎？」

Lucius對著自己的長袍下襬眨了眨眼睛：「我以為現在不是個合適的時間……」她輕聲說，「在慶祝黑魔王的勝利之前，我不應該分心在其他的事情上。」

Voldemort用似笑非笑的古怪聲音說：「別這麼說，Lucius。我知道妳一直想要一個孩子，而且妳也非常愛他，哪怕他是那麼的弱小又無助。」

難道黑魔王想要抱一抱Draco，用蒼白枯瘦的手指輕輕撫摸他細嫩的小臉，就像對小時候的Lucius做的一樣？Lucius盡量讓自己不要顯得很緊張：「Draco不是一個特別強壯的孩子，他現在甚至沒辦法常常睜開眼睛……」她頓了頓，「他總有一天會知道您，也看見您的。我希望那時您已經得到勝利。」

「妳還是這麼會說話。」Voldemort說，「我會讓妳的孩子身體健康，而且生活在一個只有純血巫師的美好世界裡。而妳要佐助我完成這個目標。」

Lucius向他欠身：「我會竭盡全力，我的主人。」

在她的身後，有些人出聲附和，也有些人搶著來向Voldemort表明忠心與自己的能力，食死人裡可不只有Lestrange夫婦、Malfoy小姐和一個不知道從哪兒冒出來的混血小夥子。這一次，Bellatrix卻保持著沉默。

所有人都會相信現在的Lestrange夫人能夠面不改色地對一個嬰兒使用索命咒——只要讓她找到那個該死的嬰兒。她拉住即將離開的Lucius：「妳要找出那個嬰兒。不，妳就負責把他找出來。妳甚至不必殺了他。」

「不用妳說，我也會去做這件事。」Lucius皺著眉頭說。

Bellatrix就像之前好幾次那樣抓著她的手臂，Lucius知道自己掙脫不開，她的力氣始終沒有Bellatrix的大：「這不是命令，Lucy，這是商量。」

Lucius反問道：「妳要殺了那個嬰兒嗎，Bella？」她瑟縮了一下，只要提到嬰兒，她就會想到自己的Draco，「妳不能。主人說他會親自殺了那個嬰兒。」

「我的意思是，也許妳可以替自己找些別的事情做。」Bellatrix說，「我知道妳並不想參與這次的行動。Lucy，妳不敢。」

Lucius深吸一口氣：「那麼妳想讓我做些什麼呢，Bella？」

Bellatrix放開她：「這個就不要問我了。妳總會自己想到辦法的，不是嗎？」

Lucius戴上斗篷的帽子：「再見，Bella。」她轉身使用現影術，回到家裡。

Narcissa養成了帶著Draco午睡的習慣。在秋季，以往他可能睡在溫室的吊床上；如果天氣好，他也可能讓小精靈把沙發搬去陽臺，但是現在他們害怕Draco遭受任何的風吹雨打，於是午睡的地點就固定在起居室裡。Draco小小的身體仍然被襁褓包裹著，安靜地沉睡在父親身邊。Lucius悄悄走進起居室，在另一張沙發上坐下，凝視著這對睡得香甜的父子。

「妳應該過來，和我們一起躺下。」Narcissa瞇著眼睛，輕聲說。

Lucius抿了抿嘴唇：「我想先洗個澡。」她站起來，從相連著的門回到臥室裡。但她沒有在屬於Narcissa和她的臥室裡洗澡。她拿了衣服，回到自己保留到現在的房間。她泡了將近一個小時的澡，把手臂搭在浴池邊，又把下巴放到自己的手上，直到全身的皮膚都皺起來。

午睡時間已經結束，Narcissa把Draco抱回嬰兒房裡，有些擔心地看著她：「妳有什麼能夠告訴我的煩惱嗎，Lucy？」

Lucius穿著寬鬆的長袍和拖鞋站在書房的門前：「我將有一大堆罪惡的事情要告訴你。」她把手搭在門把上，「但我也可以一個字都不說。」

「告訴我並不會讓妳變得更乾淨或更骯髒，」Narcissa指出，「但是妳不必再顯得那麼無助。妳現在站在這裡，而我正在等妳說話。」

Lucius打開門，走進書房。Narcissa跟著進入那扇沒有關起來的門。Lucius揮了揮魔杖，門就又關起來了，即使在這座莊園裡會用英語交流的只有他們夫妻二人。她把預言的事情告訴Narcissa：「很快所有的人都會知道這件事：黑魔王要殺死一個——或更多——嬰兒。」

Narcissa問道：「那麼妳要怎麼辦呢，Lucy？」

「我還能怎麼辦？」Lucius在椅子上坐下，把手肘搭在桌面上。她的辦公桌收拾得很乾淨，桌面空空如也。所有東西都被放在抽屜裡或書架上，這個習慣和Abraxas的一模一樣。家庭小精靈每天都會進來打掃。

Narcissa走上前，將手放在Lucius的肩膀上：「妳會按照妳的主人所說的去做，對嗎？」他沒有等Lucius回答，繼續說道，「我偶爾會覺得妳作為食死人的時候沒有自由意志。食死人只有團體的意志，那就是服從。」

Lucius把頭靠在丈夫的手上，閉上眼睛。她需要這樣靠著他幾分鐘，幾分鐘過後，她想到嬰兒房裡去看看自己的兒子。可愛的、純潔的、沉睡著的Draco。

她的身體沒能產出足夠的母乳，Draco會因為飢餓而嚎哭，她只能選擇牛奶。但是Draco也開始對他的父母產生依戀，含著母親的乳頭讓嬰兒有安全感。如果Lucius在家，她有時候會解開衣襟，讓他吸吮有些腫脹的乳頭。她的乳房確實變大了一些，乳頭與乳暈的顏色也不像之前那麼粉嫩，有幾次甚至被Draco弄到破皮。那種疼痛又刺又麻，可她也喜歡將兒子抱在懷裡的感覺。

在這些時刻，Narcissa會從後面抱著她與嬰兒，或者就坐在一旁凝視著他們：「如果Bella現在還會拿起畫筆，我想像她會怎麼把我眼中看見的景象畫下來。」他忽然輕聲說道。

Lucius一邊用手指摩挲著Draco柔軟的頭髮，抬起頭說：「我猜會有很多花。」

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

他們也乾脆讓家庭小精靈將下午茶送到起居室裡，Lucius的腳上套著拖鞋，歪在沙發上吃蘋果派。Narcissa和她一樣喜歡甜食，吃了半個蝴蝶蛋糕，又從她手中吃下最後兩口蘋果派，喝了一杯茶，便換好衣服，回到Black家的大宅。Lucius把頭髮別在耳後，嘴角沾了一點糖粉，拈起剩下的半個蝴蝶蛋糕，和他道別。

Narcissa進入二樓的客廳時，他的家人們也正好結束下午茶，他婉拒了他們的招待——Kreacher為此而躲在廚房裡大哭——只是在沙發上坐下，望著日漸衰老的長輩們：「怎麼沒有看見Regulus？」

Orion說：「我很久沒有看見那個孩子了。」

「你的表弟是個堅強的孩子。」Walburga對Narcissa說道，「他投身於黑魔王的麾下，很可能會成為另一個名留青史的Black。」

Cygnus問道：「Lucius還好嗎？她生下了一個男孩子。你可以帶他們回來。」

Narcissa回答：「Lucius和Draco都很健康，不過寶寶現在還太小了。」他頓了頓，看著Walburga說道，「此外，Lucius也很忙碌。」

「聽起來很不錯。」Walburga面無表情地說。

Narcissa有一瞬間想起了Sirius Black，而且他能感覺到在這間客廳裡的人們也都想到了那個進入了Gryffindor學院的Black，於是換了個話題：「那麼Bella呢？我聽說她也很忙碌，她時常回到這裡嗎？」

Druella說：「你也許可以更常回來，這樣就有機會碰見你的姊姊。」

「我會的。」Narcissa對母親微笑道。

他們沉默下來，Cygnus甚至開始打瞌睡，Narcissa悄悄地從沙發上站起。他本來想要回到自己從前的房間看看，卻正好瞧見客廳牆上的掛毯。那張掛毯上有許多個被燒出來的黑洞，而此時Regulus Black的畫像正由彩色的變為灰色的。

Narcissa倒吸一口氣：「這是什麼意思？Regulus就和祖先們一樣。」

他的長輩們都順著他的視線看向那張掛毯，Walburga發出淒慘的哭嚎：「我沒有兒子了！」她撲向掛毯，將臉頰貼在Rugulus灰色的畫像上。

Orion說：「Regulus在哪裡？」他看向Narcissa，「Lucius在哪裡？」

「在我來這裡之前，她都待在Malfoy莊園。」Narcissa乾巴巴地說，「作為一名食死人，她也不一定會見到Regulus。黑魔王不會把任務交代給每個人。」

Cygnus和Druella也都站了起來，他們把悲傷的Walburga從掛毯前拉走。Narcissa感覺自己手腳冰冷，他向長輩們告辭，急急地走向壁爐。他現在要見到Lucius，現在只有他的妻子能替Black找到Regulus。

Lucius在Draco的嬰兒房裡，她靠在小床邊，心滿意足地望著自己的兒子。當Narcissa推門進來時她嚇了一跳，她從未見過丈夫紅著眼睛、風塵僕僕的模樣：「發生什麼事了？你剛剛不是待在Black的老宅嗎？」

「我是待在那裏，」Narcissa急促地說，「親眼看見Regulus的畫像變成灰色。」

Lucius瞪大眼睛：「我很抱歉。」她小聲地說，「我現在就去換衣服。」

Narcissa跟在她後面，盡量控制自己的音量：「我不建議妳現在到Black老宅去。同樣是一名食死人，我的長輩們會希望死的是妳。」

Lucius瑟縮了一下，停下腳步問道：「那麼我能為你——你們做些什麼？」

「妳可以去找妳的主人。」Narcissa堅定地說，「黑魔王知道這是怎麼回事。」

Lucius的臉逐漸變得蒼白，她看起來十分猶豫，站在嬰兒房的門口望了望丈夫，又望了望兒子：「我會去的。」她虛弱地說。

Narcissa輕聲但仍堅定地說：「拜託，Lucy。」

Lucius的肩膀聳起來，雙手抓著身上的洋裝：「Cissy，我很害怕。」

「我也為妳害怕。」Narcissa凝視著她。

Lucius喃喃地說：「首先我要換一身衣服。」她轉身朝兩人的臥室走去。

四十分鐘後，她首先找到了Bellatrix。Lestrange夫人正在盡全力找出那個於七月出生的孩子，而且她不介意為她的主人拷打任何人。她在Lestrange莊園的地牢門口看見Lucius。Malfoy小姐似乎覺得這裡很冷，用手臂環抱住自己。Bellatrix說：「我沒有想到會在這裡看見妳，Lucy。Rodolphus帶妳下來的？」

地牢裡陰冷又空曠，Lucius不必靠近就能清楚聽見Bellatrix說的話，她仍然站在樓梯旁：「我有很重要的事情要告訴妳，關於Black家。」

Bellatrix說道：「妳可以直接說出來，我就站在這裡。」

Lucius咬了咬嘴唇：「Regulus在家族掛毯上的畫像變成灰色的了。」

站在Lucius身後的Rodolphus皺起眉頭，Bellatrix則握緊了胡桃木的魔杖：「告訴我這是一個玩笑，Lucy。」她的手指關節開始泛白。

「我不可能拿這種事情開玩笑。」Lucius說。

「繩繩禁！辣辣燃！咒咒虐！」Bellatrix對著她的俘虜大吼，「噩噩令！」

Lucius不禁也喊道：「Bella！夠了！」她顫抖著說，「他們不可能知道。只有我們的主人知道妳的表弟在哪裡，Regulus也是個食死人。而且我已經知道那個嬰兒是誰家的孩子了。」她放慢了最後一句話的速度。

「妳想做什麼？」Bellatrix終於轉過來面對Lucius，「妳剛剛才知道？」

Lucius說：「那不重要。」她頓了頓，聲音似乎沒有那麼顫抖了，「我希望妳現在和我去見主人，我們會把這個消息告訴他。」

Bellatrix評論道：「妳想得很周到。」她看向Rodolphus，「你在這裡等我。」

Lestrange先生用下巴指了指她的背後：「我可以接替妳的工作。」

「我不確定你是不是夠惡毒。」Bellatrix把魔杖收起來，向階梯走去。

Rodolphus則往地牢深處前進：「我只是介於衝動和膽小之間。」他看了看兩位即將離開的女士，咧開嘴，抽出自己的魔杖。

Lucius立刻轉身踏上階梯。她想盡快離開這個地方，就算待會兒要面對她的主人。Bellatrix跟在她的身後，在客廳召喚來斗篷和面具之後她們便使用現影術，來到黑魔王的宅邸門前。Nagini在她們的眼前捕食一批傷痕累累的小馬駒，可憐的馬兒不停發出嘶鳴，嘴角都吐出白沫。

「我並沒有呼喚妳們。」Voldemort的聲音從窗縫裡傳出。

Lucius和Bellatrix跪在臺階下：「很抱歉打擾了主人，但我們必須見到主人。」

「妳們就像家養小精靈那樣說話。」Voldemort發出一陣笑聲，「有什麼事情讓妳們一定要來見我？尤其是妳，Lucius。妳帶了什麼給我？」

Lucius低著頭說道：「我從魔法部的人那兒知道了七月出生的嬰兒是誰。符合條件的有兩個家庭，他們分別是鳳凰社的Potter和Longbottom。」

Voldemort說：「妳總算沒有辜負我的期待，我應獎勵妳。那麼妳呢，Bella？」

「我很久沒有見到我的表弟Regulus了。他是一名年輕的食死人。我想您會知道您的僕人的下落。」Bellatrix大聲地說。

窗內的Voldemort沉默了一會：「妳在質問我嗎，Bella？」

「不！我怎麼會……我怎麼敢……」Bellatrix激動地說，「這是請求！」

Voldemort慢吞吞地說：「妳很少對我提出請求。」他頓了頓，「這應該是第二次。妳還記得妳對我提出的第一個請求是什麼嗎，Bella？」

Bellatrix回答：「我請求您讓我成為一個食死人，追隨您的腳步，完成您的命令。」她心懷感激地說，「而您如此慷慨地成全了我。」

「一個僕人——一個忠誠的僕人不會窺探她的主人的秘密。」Voldemort說，「在今天之前妳一直做得很好，Bella，但是今天妳令我失望。咒咒虐。」

Bellatrix的身體倒在臺階上，又因為抽搐和顫抖而滾下來，她發出可憐的慘叫聲，夾雜著含糊的謝罪之詞。Lucius不禁也開始發抖，她不可能抬頭看向那扇傳出黑魔王的聲音的窗戶，卻也不敢朝Bellatrix望上一眼。Bellatrix的身上沾滿了塵土，在地上胡亂抓撓的指尖滲出血絲，驕傲又強大的Lestrange夫人哭了起來。Lucius清了清喉嚨：「主人……主人……」她聽見自己的聲音細如蚊蚋。

Voldemort冷冷地說：「把妳想說的話大聲說出來，Lucius。」

「主人，Bella對您的忠誠……與敬愛無庸置疑。」Lucius囁嚅道。

Voldemort說：「她不只忠誠，而且總是全力以赴。但是一個人能因為她的付出而抵銷她的過錯嗎？回答我，Lucius。妳要好好想一想。」

Lucius把頭埋得很低：「不能。她不能，我的主人。」

「看來妳了解了，聰明的Lucius。」Voldemort說，「咒咒虐。」

Lucius發出一聲尖叫，她也倒在地上，試圖把自己蜷縮起來，卻發現身體不屬於自己。此時她的身體屬於疼痛，或者屬於讓她疼痛的那個人。

「主人……」Bellatrix呻吟道，「Lucius Malfoy不是一個Black。」

Voldemort似乎認為她說了什麼有趣的話：「繼續說，Bella。」

Bellatrix扭曲著臉說：「我的意思是……她不像一個Black那樣能夠承受疼痛。」她的牙關因為疼痛而格格作響，仍吃力地、一個字一個字地說話。

「確實如此。」Voldemort終止加諸她們的咒語，「妳們可以離開了。」 

Bellatrix爬起來，她蹣跚地走向仍倒在地上的Lucius，俯視著她說：「站起來吧，Lucy。」她嚥了嚥口水，「主人讓我們離開。我們該離開了。」

Lucius終於成功把自己蜷縮起來，她用雙手摀住自己的臉，幾秒鐘後才緩緩地伸展手臂，張開手掌與手指，抓住Bellatrix的長袍。她把戴著冰冷面具的臉貼在Bellatrix的腿上。她顫抖著說：「我不能，Bella，我做不到……」

Bellatrix握住她的手腕，將她從地上拽起來。其實她自己也沒有太多力氣，所以當Lucius依靠在她的身上時，她們都差點跌倒。她們的靴子笨拙地踏來踏去，還差點兒踩到吞食一隻小馬駒後顯得無比臃腫的Nagini。她們都站起來了，卻沒有力氣使用消影術，只能互相攙扶著往外走。

她們的呼吸沉重、喉嚨乾渴、肌肉和骨頭焦脆，所以都沒有說話，也走得很慢。她們漸漸地離開Voldemort的視線，而在外面迎接她們的竟是Rodolphus。

Bellatrix挽著Lucius的手臂，虛弱地說：「你問出來了嗎？」

「他們的嘴巴很頑強，但是生命很脆弱。」Rodolphus說。

Bellatrix鬆開Lucius，搖搖晃晃地朝丈夫走去：「沒用的東西。目標有兩個：分別是Potter和Longbottom。你知道……」

Rodolphus面無表情地說：「我知道妳現在連我都無法打贏，Bella。」他伸出手，扶著Bellatrix的背。Lucius一言不發地跟在他們身後，「哦，妳不回家嗎，Malfoy小姐？」Rodolphus又轉頭說道，兩道眉毛高高挑起。

「我無法使用現影術。」Lucius用雙臂環抱著自己，牙齒格格打顫，「我要到Lestrange莊園使用壁爐才能回到Malfoy莊園。」她不太確定地看著Rodolphus。

Bellatrix不耐煩地說：「快走吧，Rodolphus。」

Rodolphus聳肩，繼續扶著妻子往前走。很快他們就看到一輛馬車。Rodolphus讓兩位女士先上車，裡面有一張小床，Bellatrix立刻一頭倒下，Lucius只好坐在椅子上。她仍然抱著自己，肩膀高高聳起。Rodolphus替拉上窗簾，他們在一片黑暗和沉默中回到Lestrange莊園。

Lucius下車時跌倒了。她幾乎在地上滾了一圈，面具掉了下來，長袍又皺又髒。她胡亂抹了抹臉上的淚痕，撿起面具，跌跌撞撞地快步走進客廳，抓起一把呼嚕粉，哽咽著說：「Malfoy莊園。」

下一秒，她就趴在Malfoy莊園客廳的壁爐裡了。她哭著喊家庭小精靈Lisa，一邊咒罵她一邊讓她去找Narcissa。Narcissa見到她時倒吸了一口氣：「Lucy！」他跑到壁爐邊，蹲下身，將她從地上抱到懷裡，「妳遭受了折磨。」他低聲說。

Lucius把臉埋在Narcissa的衣服裡，如果她還有力氣，可能會像個孩子那樣哭泣。她抽噎著說：「我失敗了，Cissy。我不知道……不知道Regulus……」

「噓。」Narcissa將她抱起來，「這件事我們等會兒再說，好嗎？」

他將Lucius抱回臥室，用溫熱的清水和柔軟的毛巾擦拭她的身體，接著用厚實的棉被將她包裹。Lucius已經停止哭泣，她從棉被裡伸出赤裸的手臂，用手指捉住坐在床沿的Narcissa的手：「他認為我們冒犯了他。」

Narcissa問道：「妳是指Malfoy家族和Black家族？」

「不。是Bella和我。」Lucius輕聲說，「我們兩個都受到了懲罰。」

Narcissa看起來有點兒驚訝，他沉默了一會兒，又撥了撥Lucius的頭髮：「睡吧，Lucy。妳在自己的家裡，而我也在這裡。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛，她似乎又要開始哭泣，卻只是閉上眼睛：「我想看看Draco。」

「他也睡了。」Narcissa告訴她，「不過晚一點兒要喝奶時，他也會想要見到妳。我們的小嬰兒如果見不到妳，哭聲能把屋頂都掀翻。」

Lucius發出微弱的笑聲：「恐怕我們會需要找個奶媽。」她頓了頓，「我害怕他會在我身上嘗到痛苦與恐懼的滋味。」

Narcissa將她的手塞回棉被裡：「他是個孩子，妳知道他的要求會是什麼。」

「他現在才沒有什麼要求。」Lucius說。她再次閉上眼睛，並且仍在棉被裡握住Narcissa的手，開始昏睡。她睡得並不安穩，所以沒能休息多久，再醒來時，她看見Narcissa站在床邊，將一隻手懸在她的上方。

TBC


End file.
